Un Peligroso Amor
by SHIRAYUKI14
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki tenia una vida de lo mas normal, casi perfecta, hasta que una mañana conocio a Ichigo Kurosaki y su vida dio un giro de 360º
1. Introducción

**Hola! De nuevo por aquí ahora con un nuevo Fic. Esta basado en el libro Un amor dulce y peligroso . Respecto al de Corazones Cautivos tratare de continuarlo pronto la verdad debido a mi maldita escuela (que quede claro amo mi carrera ) se me perdió toda la inspiración. Bueno espero que la historia les llame la atención y dejen reviews ^^.**

**_Por derechos de autor quiero aclarar que la historia de BLEACH y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama. Los personajes tienen algunas modificaciones en su carácter y forma de ser normalmente así cono las parejas "favoritas" que estos forman_**

**Con cariño ShirayukiSandra**

**Introducción.**

**Rukia Kuchiki tiene veinte años, vive en Londres y se lleva de maravilla con su pareja Ashido Kano con el cual comparten un grupo de amigos. Pero una mañana cualquiera, al cruzar la calle en pleno centro de Londres, su mirada se clava en la de Ichigo Kurosaki, un famoso escalador que salvó a varias personas en una accidentada expedición al Himalaya. A partir de ese instante, es como si Rukia viviese en un sueño permanente. Convencida de haber encontrado el amor de su vida, se entrega a una aventura erótica que lo justifica todo. Sin embargo, a medida que el amor de Ichigo se vuelve una obsesión posesiva, Rukia comienza a darse cuenta de lo poco que conoce de verdad a ese hombre que le ha hecho perder la cabeza y, sobre todo, de lo difícil que será romper esta extraña relación.**


	2. Rutina

**_MINNA-SAN! Haciendo acto de presencia por aqui de nuevo. Muchas gracias a los lectores por dejar reviws ^^ ya tengo el primer capitulo._**

**_Mis mejores deseos para estas fechas navideñas, que se la pasen muy bien en compañia de su familia y amigos._**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD. ShirayukiSandra_**

**Capítulo 1. Rutina**

— **¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! Vas a llegar tarde. Despierta.-  
Oí un débil gruñido de protesta, y me di cuenta de que era mío. Afuera hacía frío y estaba oscuro. Me escondí aún más bajo el edredón y cerré los ojos protegiéndome de la trémula luz invernal.  
— Levántate, Rukia-  
Ashido olía a espuma de afeitar. Llevaba una corbata al cuello, todavía sin anudar. Otro día. Lo que convierte a dos personas en una pareja de verdad no son las grandes decisiones, sino los pequeños hábitos. Uno adquiere sin darse cuenta ciertas rutinas, adopta sin proponérselo papeles domésticos complementarios. Ashido y yo éramos dos expertos en las pequeñas manías del otro. Yo sabía que a él le gustaba ponerse más leche en el café que en el té; él sabía que yo sólo me ponía una gota de leche en el té y que tomaba el café solo. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de una relación? Nos estábamos acostumbrando a vivir como pareja.**

**Yo nunca había vivido con un hombre (es decir, con un hombre con el que mantuviera una relación sentimental), y la experiencia de asumir papeles domésticos me parecía interesante. Ashido era ingeniero, y era un genio con todas las tuberías y los cables que había empotrados en nuestras paredes y debajo del suelo. En una ocasión le dije que lo único que no le gustaba de nuestro piso era no haberlo construido él mismo en una zona rural, y no se lo tomó como un insulto. Yo era licenciada en bioquímica, y eso significaba que cambiaba las sábanas de la cama y vaciaba el cubo de la basura de la cocina. Él arreglaba la aspiradora, pero la utilizaba yo. Yo limpiaba el baño, excepto si él se había afeitado. Eso habría sido demasiado.**

**Lo curioso es que Ashido era el que planchaba. Decía que la gente ya no sabe planchar camisas. Yo lo consideraba una estupidez, y me habría ofendido de no ser porque resulta difícil ofenderse cuando estás tumbado viendo la televisión, con una copa en la mano, mientras te planchan la ropa. El iba por el periódico; yo lo leía por encima de su hombro, y él se ponía nervioso. La compra la hacíamos los dos, aunque yo siempre me llevaba una lista e iba tachando todos los artículos, mientras que él improvisaba y era mucho más extravagante que yo. Él descongelaba el congelador. Yo regaba las plantas. Y él me llevaba una taza de té a la cama cada mañana.  
— Vas a llegar tarde — repitió —. Aquí tienes el té. Yo me voy exactamente dentro de tres minutos.  
— Odio el mes de enero — dije.  
— Decías lo mismo de diciembre.-  
— Enero es como diciembre. Pero sin Navidad.-  
Pero mi pareja ya había salido de la habitación. Me duché a toda prisa y me puse una chaqueta y un pantalón que hiciera juego. Me cepillé el pelo y me lo recogí en un moño.  
— Estás muy elegante — dijo al verme entrar en la cocina —. ¿Es nuevo ese traje?-  
— Qué va. Lo tengo hace años — mentí, y me serví otra taza de té, esta vez tibio.  
Fuimos andando hasta el metro, compartiendo el paraguas y esquivando charcos. Junto a la entrada, me besó, poniéndose el paraguas debajo del brazo y sujetándome los hombros con firmeza.  
— Adiós, cariño — dijo.  
Y en ese momento pensé: ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?. ¿Quiere que seamos un matrimonio?. Fascinada por esa idea, se me olvidó responder. Ashido no se dio cuenta, y fue hacia la escalera mecánica, donde se mezcló con una multitud de hombres con gabardina. No miró atrás. Era como si ya estuviéramos casados.**

**No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la reunión. Me sentía físicamente incapaz. La noche anterior había salido a cenar con Ashido. Habíamos vuelto a casa tardísimo, y no nos habíamos metido en la cama hasta la una; de hecho, no nos habíamos dormido hasta, quizá, las dos y media. Celebrábamos nuestro aniversario, el primero. No era exactamente un aniversario, pero era lo más parecido que Ashido y yo teníamos. De vez en cuando intentábamos recordar qué día nos conocimos, pero nunca lo logramos. Nos movimos durante mucho tiempo en el mismo ambiente. No nos acordábamos de cuándo nos hicimos amigos de verdad. Salíamos con el mismo grupo de gente, y al cabo de un tiempo llegamos a un punto en que, si alguien me hubiera pedido que enumerara a mis tres o cuatro amigos más íntimos, lo habría incluido a el. Lo sabíamos todo sobre nuestros padres, nuestra época de estudiantes, nuestra vida amorosa. Un día nos emborrachamos juntos, cuando a él lo había dejado su novia; nos sentamos debajo de un árbol en Regent's Park y nos bebimos media botella de whisky entre los dos, llorando y riendo tontamente, bastante sensibleros. Yo le dije que era ella la que salía perdiendo, y él me acarició la mejilla. **

**Lo que sí recordábamos era la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos. Fue el 17 de enero del año pasado. Un miércoles. Unos cuantos amigos habíamos quedado para ir al cine por la noche, pero al final no pudo venir nadie, y nos quedamos el y yo solos. En un momento de la película nos miramos y nos sonreímos tímidamente, y supuse que ambos nos estábamos dando cuenta de que aquello se había convertido en una especie de cita, y quizá nos preguntábamos si sería bueno.  
Cuando salimos del cine, Ashido me invitó a su casa a tomar una copa. Era cerca de la una de la madrugada. Dijo que tenía un paquete de salmón ahumado en la nevera y pan horneado por él, lo cual me hizo reír. O al menos me hizo reír después, al recordarlo, porque desde entonces no ha vuelto a hacer pan. Sin embargo, sí estuve a punto de reírme aquel día, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, porque lo encontré extraño, casi incestuoso, dado lo buenos amigos que éramos. Vi su cara acercándose a la mía, sus facciones, que tan bien conocía, volviéndose borrosas hasta quedar irreconocibles, y me dieron ganas de reír o de apartarme de él. Pero enseguida empecé a sentirme bien, cómoda. A veces me molestaba la sensación de estabilidad, o me preocupaba al pensar que mi vida iba a ser siempre así, pero, cuando eso ocurría, apartaba tales ideas de mi mente.**

**El fue desvistiéndome lentamente, dando suaves besos por mi pálida piel, se sentía bien, me gustaba, la idea de preocuparme únicamente de disfrutar de verdad me gustaba. Poco a poco fui imitando sus movimientos, le quite la camisa, bese seductoramente su cuello. Legamos al punto de encontrarnos solo en ropa interior y nos quedamos observándonos, era muy extraño, de nuevo me venían esas ganas de reír pero no lo hice para no arruinar el momento. Ashido me beso apasionadamente casi como si esa fuera la única vez que hiciéramos el amor y después pasaría algo extraordinario y nunca nos volviéramos a ver. De la nada ya nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos y nuestros genitales se rozaban provocativamente, me aferre fuertemente a su espalda mientra el se colocaba encima mío.**

**-Rukia me..encantas- me dijo entre besos.**

**-¿Y si tanto te gusto, por que no me lo demuestras?- le dije mordiéndole parte del lóbulo de su oreja.**

**-Vale- fue lo único que dijo.**

**El comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, como si me fuese a romper, era una sensación de verdad excitante, sin embargo, sentía que me hacia falta algo, quien sabe, pudo ser por los nervios por parte de ambos. Constantemente cambiábamos de rol; a veces el arriba a veces yo, y nos saciábamos del otro, saboreábamos nuestros labios, devorábamos nuestras pieles, bebíamos nuestros gemidos, era, como decirlo, casi perfecto.**

**Ya sé que lo normal es que las parejas decidan vivir juntos. Es uno de los grandes momentos de la vida. Empecé a quedarme a dormir en casa de Ashido de vez en cuando. El me dejó un cajón para las bragas y las medias. Después empecé a dejar algún vestido, crema suavizante y lápices perfiladores en el cuarto de baño. Un día me preguntó si tenía sentido que siguiera pagando el alquiler de mi apartamento, ya que nunca estaba allí. Me hice la despistada, le di vueltas al asunto, pero no tomé ninguna decisión. En verano, mi prima Momo vino a trabajar a Londres antes de empezar sus estudios universitarios, y yo le propuse que se instalara en mi casa. Tuve que llevarme cosas a casa de Ashido para dejarle espacio a ella. Un día a finales de agosto (era una calurosa noche de domingo y estábamos en un pub contemplando la catedral de San Pablo, al otro lado del río), Momo comentó que tenía que buscarse un apartamento, y yo le propuse que se instalara definitivamente en el mío. Así fue como Ashido y yo empezamos a vivir juntos, de modo que el único aniversario que teníamos era el de nuestro primer encuentro sexual.**

**El caso es que la celebración había terminado y yo no tenía ánimos para ir a la oficina. En el metro intenté ordenar mis ideas. Debería haberme preparado mejor, haber tomado notas. Me quedé de pie para que no se me arrugara el traje nuevo. Un par de caballeros me ofrecieron su asiento pero lo rechacé. **

**¿Adónde se dirigían y qué iban a hacer los demás pasajeros? Supuse que algo menos extraño de lo que me disponía a hacer yo. Iba a las oficinas de la delegación de una gran multinacional farmacéutica, donde se celebraba una reunión para hablar de un pequeño artilugio de plástico y cobre que parecía un broche New Age, pero que en realidad era el burdo prototipo de un nuevo dispositivo intrauterino.**

**Había visto a mi jefe, El señor Ukitake, sucesivamente perplejo, furioso, frustrado y desconcertado por culpa de nuestros escasos progresos con antiguos productos que, si algún día conseguía salir del laboratorio, iba a revolucionar el mundo de los anticonceptivos intrauterinos. Me habían incorporado al proyecto seis meses atrás, pero gradualmente me había visto absorbida por el atolladero burocrático de planes de presupuesto y objetivos de marketing. Casi no me acordaba de que era una investigadora científica que trabajaba en un proyecto relacionado con la fertilidad femenina. Había aceptado aquel trabajo porque la idea de crear un producto y venderlo me pareció como unas vacaciones comparada con el resto de mi vida.**

**Aquel jueves por la mañana el señor Ukitake estaba huraño, y me di cuenta de que aquel malhumor era peligroso. Mi jefe era como una mina oxidada de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que aparece en una playa: parecía inofensivo, pero la persona que tocara en el sitio equivocado podía saltar por los aires. Y aquel día esa persona no iba a ser yo. La gente fue entrando en la sala de reuniones. Yo ya me había sentado de espaldas a la puerta, para poder mirar por la ventana. Las oficinas se encontraban al sur del Támesis. En la parte de atrás del edificio, en una zona que siempre estaban a punto de derribar y urbanizar. En uno de los extremos, una montaña gigantesca de botellas emitía destellos mágicos en los días soleados; incluso en un día espantoso como aquél, cabía la posibilidad de que apareciera la excavadora y amontonara más botellas formando una pila aún mayor. Esa imagen era más interesante que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar dentro de la Sala de Reuniones. Miré alrededor. Había tres individuos, un tanto nerviosos, que habían acudido para la reunión, y a quienes se veía enfadados. También estaban Izuru Kira, de la planta de arriba; Orihime, mi ayudante, y Kiyone, la secretaria de Ukitake. Faltaban varias personas. Ukitake fruncía el entrecejo y se tiraba con furia de los lóbulos de las orejas. Miré por la ventana, genial la excavadora se acercaba a la montaña de botellas. Eso me hizo sentir mejor.  
— ¿Dónde está Hiyori? — preguntó el jefe.  
— No podía venir — contestó una de las investigadoras, que creo que se llamaba Lisa —. Me pidió que la sustituyera.  
Ukitake se encogió de hombros con un gesto de aceptación que no presagiaba nada bueno. Me enderecé un poco más, adopté una expresión atenta y cogí el bolígrafo con optimismo. La reunión empezó con alusiones a la anterior y a varios asuntos de rutina. Hice unos garabatos en mi bloc e intenté dibujar a Lisa. Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi la excavadora, en esos momentos en plena faena. Por desgracia, no podía oír el ruido de los cristales rotos, pero de todos modos la visión resultaba gratificante. Hice un esfuerzo y volví a concentrarme en la reunión, cuando Ukitake preguntó qué planes había para el mes de febrero. Lisa empezó diciendo algo sobre las hemorragias anovulatorias. La excavadora ya había terminado su trabajo y se estaba retirando. Me pregunté cómo podía haber gente que se dedicara a conducir máquinas como aquélla.  
— Y tú…-  
De pronto me di cuenta de dónde me encontraba, como si me hubieran despertado bruscamente. Ukitake había dirigido su atención hacia mí, y todos los demás me miraron para evaluar los daños inminentes.  
— Tienes que poner orden, Rukia. En este departamento hay mucho descontrol.-  
No pensaba tomarme la molestia de discutir con él.  
— Sí señor — dije con dulzura. Pero le guiñé un ojo, para que se enterara de que no me dejaba intimidar, y vi que se ruborizaba.  
— Y podría alguien encargarse de que arreglen esa maldita luz? — exclamó.**

**Miré hacia arriba. Había un parpadeo casi imperceptible en uno de los tubos fluorescentes. En cuanto uno se fijaba en él, era como tener a alguien rascando dentro de la cabeza. **

— **Yo lo haré — dije —. Es decir, haré que alguien lo arregle.-**

**Estaba redactando el borrador de un informe que el jefe tenía que enviar a Pittsburgh a final de mes, lo cual me dejaba mucho tiempo. Dediqué media hora a mirar dos catálogos de venta de ropa por correo que había recibido. Doblé la esquina de la página donde aparecían unos bonitos botines, una camisa larga de terciopelo, descrita como, y una falda corta de raso de color gris perla. En total, eso significaría que mi deuda aumentaría en 137 libras. Después de comer con una agente de prensa, me encerré en mi despacho y me puse los auriculares. Sonó el teléfono, y me quité los auriculares. Salí del mundo de sol resplandeciente, campos de espliego y cafeterías con terraza, y volví a la zona portuaria londinense en el mes de enero. Era Momo, que tenía un problema en el piso. Le propuse que nos viéramos para tomar algo después del trabajo. Como ella ya había quedado con dos amigos más, llamé a Ashido al móvil para que se reuniera con nosotras en el Vine. Pero no pudo ser, porque estaba fuera de la ciudad. Había ido a ver las obras de un túnel que atravesaba un terreno precioso y sagrado según varias religiones. **

**Cuando llegué, Momo y Rangiku ya estaban allí, en una mesa situada en un rincón, con Toshiro.  
— Tienes muy mal aspecto — comentó Rangiku —. ¿Resaca?-  
— No estoy segura — respondí con cautela —. Pero de todos modos no me vendrá mal un remedio para la resaca. Pediré otro para ti.-  
Toshiro estaba hablando de una mujer a la que había conocido la noche anterior en una fiesta.  
— Es muy interesante — dijo —. Es fisioterapeuta. Le hablé de los problemas que tengo en el codo, no sé si os lo he contado..-  
— Sí, nos lo has contado.-  
— Pues ella me lo agarró no sé cómo, y de pronto lo noté mucho mejor. ¿Verdad que es increíble?-  
— ¿Cómo es?-  
— ¿A qué te refieres?-  
— ¿Cómo es? — insistí.  
Llegaron las bebidas. Toshiro bebió un sorbo y dijo:  
— Es alta. Más alta que tú. Tiene el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros. Es guapa.-  
— No me extraña que se te curara el codo. ¿La invitaste a salir?-  
Toshiro puso cara de indignación, pero su expresión resultaba un tanto sospechosa. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y dijo  
— Claro que no.-  
— Es evidente que querías hacerlo.-  
— No puedo invitar a una chica a salir así, por las buenas.-  
— Claro que puedes — intervino Rangiku —. Ella te tocó el codo, ¿no?-  
— ¿Y qué? No puedo creerlo. Ella me tocó el codo porque es fisioterapeuta, y vosotras deducen que estaba deseando que me la tirara, ¿no?-  
— No exactamente — dijo Rangiku con gesto remilgado —. Pero pregúntaselo. Llámala por teléfono. Por lo que cuentas, no debe de estar mal.-  
— Sí, era... atractiva, pero hay dos problemas. El primero es que, como ya sabéis, creo que no he superado del todo lo de Karin. Y, por otra parte, soy incapaz de hacer una cosa así. Necesito una excusa.-  
— ¿Sabes cómo se llama? — le pregunté.  
— Se llama Mizuho Asano.-  
Bebí un sorbo de mi Bloody Mary, pensativamente.  
— Llámala.-  
El rostro de Toshiro adoptó una cómica expresión de alarma.  
— ¿Y qué le digo?-  
— Eso no tiene importancia. Si le gustaste, y el hecho de que te cogiera el codo en la fiesta significa que seguramente le gustaste, saldrá contigo digas lo que digas. Y, si no le gustaste, no saldrá contigo digas lo que digas. — parecía confuso —. Tú llámala. Dile: «Soy el tipo al que le manipulaste el codo en la fiesta de la otra noche. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?. Seguro que le encanta.-  
Toshiro estaba atónito.  
— ¿Así, tal cual?-  
— Pues claro.-  
— ¿Y qué le propongo que hagamos?-  
Me reí.  
— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te busque también una habitación?-  
Fui a buscar más bebidas. Cuando regresé, Rangiku fumaba un cigarrillo mientras hablaba de manera teatral. Yo estaba cansada, y no le presté mucha atención. Al otro lado de la mesa, Toshiro le explicaba algo a Momo; sólo oí fragmentos de la conversación, pero creo que hablaba de los mensajes subliminales del diseño de las cajetillas de cigarrillos Mallboro. No habría sabido decir si Toshiro estaba borracho o loco. Me quedé pensando con la copa en la mano, distraída. Rangiku, Momo y Toshiro formaban parte de la Panda, un grupo de gente que, con alguna excepción, nos habíamos conocido en la universidad y habíamos seguido viéndonos y saliendo juntos. Para mí eran como mi familia, o tal vez algo más.**

**Cuando volví a casa, Ashido me abrió la puerta en cuanto introduje la llave en la cerradura. Ya se había quitado el traje, y llevaba vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros.  
— ¿No ibas a llegar tarde? — pregunté.  
— El problema se solucionó — contestó —. Te estoy preparando la cena.-  
Miré la mesa, donde había varios paquetes: pollo con especias, paté, pan ácimo, un pudín diminuto y un cartón de nata líquida. También vi una botella de vino y una cinta de vídeo. Lo besé y dije:  
— Un microondas, un televisor y tú. Perfecto.-  
— Y luego vamos a hacer el amor toda la noche.-  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez? Eres un vicioso.-**


	3. Ojos color miel

**_Bueno pues antes que nada muchisimas gracias por los review y por la felicitacion de navidad, espero que le la hayan pasado super. Ya esta es siguinete capi espero y la historia siga siendo de su agrado, si es asi porfavor dejen reviews de esa manera me doy cuenta que tan mal estoy XD._**

**_Abrasos. ShirayukiSandra._**

**Capitulo 2. Ojos color miel.**

**Al día siguiente, el metro estaba más abarrotado que de costumbre. Me moría de calor bajo tantas capas de ropa, e intenté distraerme pensando en otras cosas mientras me balanceaba, rodeada de cuerpos. Me acordé de que tenía que cortarme el pelo; podía ir a la peluquería a la hora de comer. Intenté recordar si había suficiente comida en casa para la cena, o si sería mejor que compráramos comida preparada. O que fuéramos a bailar. Reparé en que aquella mañana no me había tomado la píldora, y que tenía que hacerlo en cuanto llegara a la oficina. La píldora me hizo pensar en el dispositivo intrauterino y en la reunión del día anterior, cuyo recuerdo había hecho que me costara más de lo habitual levantarme de la cama.**

**Sentí un gran alivio al bajarme en mi estación, aunque el día que tenía por delante no se presentaba prometedor. Al pensar en el trabajo, me invadió un profundo cansancio, como si me pesaran las extremidades y tuviera el cerebro lleno de moho. En la calle hacía mucho frío, y el vaho que yo despedía hacía nubecitas en el aire. Me enrollé la bufanda al cuello y lamenté no haberme puesto gorro. Quizá pudiera escaparme durante la pausa para el café y comprarme unas botas. A mi alrededor, todo el mundo caminaba apresuradamente hacia sus oficinas con la cabeza agachada. Ashido y yo deberíamos ir a algún sitio en febrero, a algún lugar desierto y soleado. A cualquier sitio que no fuera Londres. Me imaginé una playa de arena blanca y un cielo azul, y a mí misma, delgada y bronceada, tomando el sol en bikini. Veía demasiados anuncios. Yo siempre llevaba bañador.**

**Me paré un camión pasó rugiendo. Una paloma y yo retrocedimos a la vez. Le eché un vistazo al conductor, elevado en la cabina y ciego a toda aquella gente que, por debajo de él, iba andando al trabajo. El coche que iba detrás del camión frenó, y me dispuse a cruzar la calle.**

**Un hombre empezó a cruzar desde la otra acera. Me fijé en que llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta de piel negra, y luego miré su cara. No sé si él se paró primero o si fui yo. Ambos nos quedamos plantados en la calzada, mirándonos fijamente. Creo que oí una bocina. No podía moverme. Me pareció una eternidad, pero seguramente sólo duró un segundo. Noté un vacío en el estómago, y me costaba respirar con normalidad. Volvió a sonar una bocina. Alguien gritó algo. El hombre tenía unos impresionantes ojos color miel. Seguí andando; él hizo otro tanto, y nos cruzamos separados por unos centímetros, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Si él hubiera estirado el brazo y me hubiera tocado, creo que yo habría dado media vuelta y lo habría seguido, pero no lo hizo, y llegué sola a la otra acera.**

**Seguí caminando hacia el edificio de las oficinas de Drakon; luego me detuve y me di la vuelta. Él seguía allí, mirándome. No sonrió, ni hizo gesto alguno. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para volverme de nuevo, notando su mirada como un imán. Cuando llegué a las puertas giratorias del edificio y pasé por ellas, eché un último vistazo. El hombre de los ojos miel había desaparecido.**

**Fui directamente al lavabo, me encerré en un cubículo y me apoyé en la puerta. Estaba mareada, me temblaban las rodillas y notaba tensión en los ojos, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Quizá estuviera incubando un resfriado. Quizá estaba a punto de venirme la regla. Pensé en aquel hombre y en cómo me había mirado, y cerré los ojos como si de ese modo pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. Alguien entró en el lavabo y abrió un grifo. Me quedé muy quieta, y me pareció oír los latidos de mi corazón bajo la blusa. Me llevé una mano a la ardiente mejilla, y después me la puse sobre el pecho.**

**Pasados unos minutos volví a respirar con normalidad. Me eché agua fría en la cara, me peiné, extraje una píldora de su envase y me la tomé. El dolor que sentía en el vientre empezó a desaparecer; ahora sólo me sentía frágil, nerviosa. Afortunadamente, nadie había visto nada. Saqué un café y un chocolate de la máquina del segundo piso, porque de pronto tenía un hambre voraz, y fui hacia mi despacho. Retiré el envoltorio y el papel de plata del chocolate con dedos torpes y temblorosos, y me lo comí a bocados. Inicié la jornada de trabajo. Abrí el correo y lo tiré casi todo a la papelera; escribí un memorándum a Ukitake y luego telefoneé a Ashido a su oficina.  
—¿Cómo te va el día? —le pregunté.  
—Acabo de empezar.  
Yo tenía la impresión de que habían pasado horas desde que había salido de casa. Si me hubiera tumbado y hubiera cerrado los ojos, habría podido dormir varias horas.  
—Anoche lo pasé muy bien —dijo Ashido bajando la voz. Quizá estaba con más gente.  
—Ya. Pero esta mañana me sentía un poco rara-.  
—¿Te encuentras mejor? —parecía preocupado. Nunca me pongo enferma.  
—Sí, me encuentro muy bien. Estupendamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?  
Ya no se me ocurría nada más que decir, pero aun así me resistía a colgar el teléfono. De pronto el adoptó un tono preocupado, y le oí decir algo que no entendí a otra persona.  
—Bueno, cariño, tengo que dejarte. Adiós.**

Pasaron las horas. Fui a otra reunión, esta vez con el departamento de marketing; derramé una jarra de agua en la mesa y no dije nada. Leí el trabajo de investigación que Hiyori me había enviado por email. Vendría a verme a las tres y media. Llamé a la peluquería y pedí hora para la una. Bebí un montón de té amargo y tibio en vasos de plástico. Regué las plantas de mi despacho.

**Un poco antes de la una cogí mi abrigo, dejé un mensaje para mi ayudante diciendo que iba a estar fuera cerca de una hora y bajé a la calle. Empezaba a lloviznar, y no llevaba paraguas. Miré las nubes, me encogí de hombros y eché a andar a buen paso por Cardamom Street, donde podría coger un taxi para ir a la peluquería. De pronto me paré y se me nubló la vista. Sentí una sacudida en el estómago, y tuve la impresión de que me iba a doblar en dos.**

**Estaba allí, a pocos metros de mí. Como si no se hubiera movido en toda la mañana. Llevaba la misma chaqueta y los mismos vaqueros negros, y seguía sin sonreír. Estaba allí plantado, mirándome. Tuve la sensación de que nadie me había mirado bien hasta entonces, y de pronto tomé plena conciencia de mí misma, de los latidos de mi corazón, del ritmo de mi respiración, de la superficie de mi cuerpo, por donde se extendía un picor que era mezcla de pánico y emoción.**

**Tenía más o menos mi edad, unos veintitantos años. Supongo que era guapo, con sus ojos miel, un extraño cabello naranja alborotado. Pero yo sólo me daba cuenta de que me miraba con tal intensidad que no podía apartarme de su campo de visión. Me oía respirar con una especie de jadeo entrecortado, pero no me moví, no podía alejarme de allí. No sé quién dio el primer paso. Quizá yo me acerqué a él dando traspiés, o quizá me quedé esperando a que él se acercara, y cuando nos quedamos plantados frente a frente, sin tocarnos, con los brazos pegados a los costados, él dijo en voz baja:  
—Te estaba esperando.  
Debería haber soltado una carcajada. Aquélla no era yo; aquello no podía estar ocurriéndome a mí. Yo era Rukia Kuchiki, e iba a cortarme el pelo un día lluvioso de enero. Pero no pude reír, ni sonreír. Sólo pude seguir mirándolo: sus ojos, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, los labios carnosos. Iba sin afeitar. Tenía un arañazo en el cuello. Llevaba el pelo algo largo y despeinado. Sí, ya lo creo: era muy guapo. Me dieron ganas de acariciarle la boca con el pulgar, de sentir el roce de su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello. Intenté decir algo, pero lo único que logré articular fue un ahogado y remilgado -¡Oh!-.  
—Por favor —dijo él entonces, sin dejar de mirarme—, ¿quieres venir conmigo?  
Podía ser un atracador, un violador, un psicópata. Asentí sin pensarlo, y él bajó de la acera y paró un taxi. Me sostuvo la puerta, pero no me tocó. Una vez dentro, le dio una dirección al taxista, y luego se volvió hacia mí. Vi que debajo de la chaqueta de piel sólo llevaba una camiseta verde oscuro. No llevaba anillos. Miré sus largos dedos, las uñas pulidas y limpias y una cicatriz blanca en un pulgar. Eran unas manos prácticas, fuertes, peligrosas.  
—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Rukia —contesté. No reconocí mi propia voz.  
—Rukia —repitió él—. Rukia.**

**Cuando él pronunció aquella palabra no me resultó familiar. Levantó las manos y, suavemente, cuidando de no tocarme la piel, me quitó la bufanda. Olía a jabón y a sudor.**

**El taxi se detuvo; miré por la ventanilla y vi que estábamos en el Soho. Había un quiosco, una charcutería, restaurantes. Olía a café y a ajo. El desconocido bajó del taxi y, una vez más, me sostuvo la puerta. Notaba la sangre latiendo por mis venas. Empujó una puerta vieja junto a una tienda de ropa, y lo seguí por una estrecha escalera. Sacó un llavero del bolsillo y abrió dos cerraduras. La puerta daba a un pequeño apartamento. Vi estantes, libros, cuadros, una alfombra. Me quedé en el umbral. Era mi última oportunidad. El ruido de la calle entraba por las ventanas: el murmullo de voces, el estruendo de los coches. Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Debería haberme asustado, y me asusté, pero no de él, no de aquel extraño. Estaba asustada de mí misma. Ya no me reconocía. Me sentía deshacer de deseo, como si todos los contornos de mi cuerpo se estuvieran desvaneciendo. Empecé a quitarme el abrigo, desabrochando con torpeza los botones de terciopelo, pero él me detuvo.  
—Espera —dijo—. Déjame a mí.  
Primero me quitó la bufanda y la colgó con cuidado en el perchero. Después el abrigo, tomándose su tiempo. Luego se arrodilló y me quitó los zapatos. Puse una mano en su hombro para no caerme. Volvió a levantarse y empezó a desabrocharme la blusa, y me fijé en que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Me desabrochó la falda y me la quitó; la tela hizo un ruido áspero al caer rozándome las piernas. Me quitó las medias, e hizo con ellas una bola endeble que dejó junto a mis zapatos. Apenas me había tocado la piel todavía. Me quitó la blusa y las bragas, y me quedé desnuda en aquella habitación, temblando ligeramente.  
—Rukia —dijo él con una especie de gemido—. Dios mío, eres preciosa, Rukia.  
Le quité la chaqueta. Tenía unos brazos fuertes y bronceados, y había otra cicatriz, larga y fruncida, que iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Lo imité y me arrodillé para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines. Le saqué la camiseta de los vaqueros; él levantó los brazos, como un niño pequeño, y se la quité por la cabeza. El vientre estaba marcado. Le desabroché los pantalones y se los quité con cuidado. Tenía las piernas fuertes y muy bronceadas. Le quité los calzoncillos y los dejé en el suelo. Alguien gimió, pero no sé si fue él o si fui yo. Levantó una mano y me puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja; luego me acarició los labios con el dedo índice, muy lentamente. Cerré los ojos.  
—No —dijo él—. Mírame.  
—Por favor —dije yo—. Por favor.  
Me quitó los pendientes y los dejó caer. Oí cómo rebotaban en el parqué.  
—Bésame, Rukia.**

Jamás me había pasado nada parecido. Para mí el sexo nunca había sido así. Había habido polvos insulsos, polvos para morirse de vergüenza, polvos desagradables, polvos buenos, polvos fenomenales. Pero esto era sexo arrasador. Chocamos uno contra otro, intentando traspasar las barreras de la piel. Sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, entraba y salía de mi rápido y siempre haciéndome sentir el cielo. Nos abrazamos como si nos estuviéramos ahogando, arañe un poco su espalda no quería que el se separara un solo segundo de mi cuerpo sentir su piel era hipnotizante. Nos lamimos, besamos, mordimos como si estuviéramos muriéndonos de hambre. Y él no dejaba de mirarme. Me miraba como si yo fuera la criatura más adorable que jamás hubiera visto, y tumbada en el duro y polvoriento suelo me sentí adorable, descarada, agotada. Después, él me ayudó a levantarme, me llevó a la ducha y me lavó. Me enjabonó los pechos y entre las piernas. Me lavó los pies y los muslos. Hasta me lavó el cabello, aplicándome el champú con manos de experto, inclinándome la cabeza hacia atrás para que no me entrara jabón en los ojos. Luego me secó, asegurándose de que quedaba bien seca debajo de los brazos, entre los dedos de los pies, y mientras me secaba me examinaba. Me sentí como una obra de arte y como una prostituta.  
—Tengo que volver a la oficina —dije al fin.  
Recogió mi ropa del suelo, me vistió, me puso los pendientes y me cepilló el húmedo cabello.  
—¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? —me preguntó.  
Pensé en Ashido, que estaría esperándome en casa.  
—A las seis.  
—Estaré allí —dijo.  
Debí decirle entonces que tenía pareja, una casa, otra vida. Pero atraje su cara hacia la mía y le besé los magullados labios. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarme de su cuerpo. En el taxi, sola, recordé su tacto, su sabor, su olor. No sabía su nombre.


	4. Ichigo Kurosaki

**_Hola mis queridos lectores, pues esta vez actualizare pronto el fic (casi diario) jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews alguien me dijo que no tenia cuenta aqui y que por eso no podiar dejar reviews, asi que tambien me pueden encontran en el foro IchiRuki con el mismo nombre y avatar, claro si tienen cuanta ahi :) . Muchos comentaron sobre que Rukia le fue infiel a Ashido jeje 0_o (pero si apenas esta empezando XD). Bueno creo que eso es todo lo relevante._**

**_Un beso, ShirayukiSandra_**

**Capítulo 3. Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Llegué a la oficina sin aliento. Le arranqué de la mano unos mensajes a Orihime y fui a mi despacho. Repasé los mensajes no había nada urgente. Fuera empezaba a oscurecer, e intenté verme reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Me sentía cohibida respecto a mi ropa, que me parecía extraña porque un desconocido me la había quitado y me la había vuelto a poner. Me preocupaba pensar que para los demás pudiera ser tan evidente como para mí. ¿Me habría abrochado mal algún botón? O quizá no me hubiera puesto las prendas en el orden correcto. Todo parecía estar en su sitio, pero yo no estaba completamente segura. Cogí el maquillaje y fui al lavabo. Me miré en el espejo, bajo aquella intensa e implacable luz, para ver si tenía los labios hinchados. Me di unos retoques con el lápiz de labios y el delineador de ojos. Me temblaba la mano; tuve que dar unos golpes en el lavabo para controlar el temblor. **

**Después llamé a Ashido al teléfono móvil. Me dio la impresión de que estaba atareado. Le dije que tenía una reunión y que quizá llegara tarde a casa. ¿Muy tarde?, me preguntó. No lo sabía, era completamente imprevisible, también me preguntó si estaría en casa a la hora de cenar, y le contesté que no me esperara. Colgué el auricular y me dije que lo había hecho por si acaso. Seguramente llegaría a casa antes que el. Luego me senté y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado. Recordé su cara. Me olí la muñeca, que olía a jabón. Su jabón. Me estremecí, y cuando cerré los ojos noté las baldosas bajo mis pies y oí el agua de la ducha golpeteando en la cortina. Recorde sus manos. Podían pasar dos cosas, o, mejor dicho, sólo había dos posibilidades. No sabía cómo se llamaba, ni dónde vivía. No me creía capaz de encontrar su piso aunque me lo propusiera. Así que, si salía a las seis y él no estaba allí, todo habría terminado. Si estaba, tendría que decirle firme y claramente que todo había terminado. Así de sencillo. Había cometido una locura, y lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir que no había pasado nada. Era la única opción sensata.**

**Cuando había llegado a la oficina estaba aturdida, pero ahora me sentía más lúcida que nunca, llena de una nueva energía cinética. Tuve una breve charla con Hiyori, y después hice un montón de llamadas, sin perder el tiempo con trivialidades. Contesté mensajes, concerté citas, repasé cifras. Rangiku me llamó para charlar, pero le dije que ya nos veríamos al día siguiente. ¿Iba a hacer algo aquella noche? Sí. Tenía una reunión. Envié algunos e-mails y tiré los papeles que había en mi mesa.  
Miré el reloj; eran cinco para las. Mientras buscaba mi bolso, Ukitake entró en mi despacho. Dijo que tenía una conferencia telefónica al día siguiente antes del desayuno, y que necesitaba repasar unas cuantas cosas.  
— Tengo un poco de prisa señor. Tengo una reunión.  
— ¿Con quién?  
Estuve a punto de decir que iba a reunirme con alguien del laboratorio, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo descartar esa idea.  
— Es un asunto privado — contesté.  
— ¿Una entrevista para un puesto de trabajo? — preguntó él arqueando una ceja —. ¿Vestida así? Vas un poco arrugada. — No dijo nada más. Seguramente supuso que se trataba de un asunto de mujeres, algo ginecológico. Pero tampoco se marchó —. Sólo será un minuto.  
Se sentó con sus notas, que teníamos que repasar punto por punto. Tuve que comprobar un par de datos y hacer una llamada para consultar otro. Me prometí no mirar el reloj ni una sola vez. De todos modos, ¿qué más daba? Finalmente hubo una pausa, y la aproveché para decir que no podía retrasarme más. Ukitake asintió con la cabeza. Miré mi reloj: eran las seis y veinticuatro. Y veinticinco. No salí corriendo, fui hacia el ascensor y me sentí aliviada porque las cosas se habían resuelto por sí solas. Era mejor así: todo olvidado.**

Estaba tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza sobre el estómago de Ichigo. Se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki me lo había dicho en el taxi, cuando íbamos hacia su casa. Prácticamente fue lo único que dijo. El sudor me corría por la cara. Lo notaba por todas partes: en la espalda, en las piernas. Tenía el cabello empapado. Y también notaba el sudor en su piel. En aquel piso hacía mucho calor. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor en enero? Tenía un sabor terroso en la boca que no desaparecía. Me incorporé y lo miré. Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados.  
— ¿Hay algo para beber? — pregunté.  
— No lo sé — contestó, adormilado —. ¿Por qué no vas a mirarlo?-  
Me levanté y busqué algo con que taparme, pero entonces pensé ¿Para qué?. En el piso no había casi nada la habitación, con una cama y mucho espacio libre; el cuarto de baño, donde me había duchado esa misma tarde, y una cocina diminuta. Abrí la nevera: un par de latas abiertas, unos cuantos tarros, un cartón de leche. Nada para beber y ahora tenía frío. En un estante había una botella con lo que parecía zumo de naranja concentrado. No bebía naranjada desde que era niña, cogí un vaso, preparé un poco y lo llevé al dormitorio, salón o lo que fuera. Ichigo estaba incorporado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama. Recordé el cuerpo de Ashido, más delgado y más blanco, Ichigo me miró cuando entré. Debía de estar vigilando la puerta, esperándome. No sonrió; se limitó a contemplar intensamente mi cuerpo desnudo, como si quisiera retenerlo en la memoria, le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa, y surgió dentro de mí una intensa sensación de placer. Me acerqué a la cama y le ofrecí el vaso, dio un pequeño sorbo y me lo devolvió, di un sorbo y se lo volví a pasar, vaciamos el vaso así, juntos; luego él se inclinó y lo dejó en la alfombra. Habíamos tirado el edredón al suelo, lo recogí y nos tapamos con él.

**Eché un vistazo a la habitación. Todas las fotografías que había eran paisajes. En un estante había varios libros, y los examiné uno por uno: libros de cocina, un libro ilustrado sobre Hogarth, las obras completas de W. H. Auden y de Sylvia Plath, una Biblia, Cumbres borrascosas, algunos libros de viajes de D. H. Lawrence, dos libros de flores silvestres, uno de excursiones por Londres y sus alrededores, montones de guías. Había varias prendas de ropa en un colgador metálico, y otras cuidadosamente dobladas en la silla de mimbre que había junto a la cama: unos vaqueros, una camisa de seda, otra chaqueta de piel, varias camisetas.  
— Intento averiguar quién eres mirando tus cosas — dije.  
— Nada de lo que hay aquí me pertenece. Este piso es de una amiga mía.  
— Ah.  
Me volví y lo miré. Ichigo seguía sin sonreír, tenia el seño fruncido algo que nunca había desaparecido de su rostro, y eso me inquietó. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces él esbozó una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y me puso un dedo en los labios. Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban muy juntos, pero él se acercó un poco más a mí y me besó.  
— ¿En qué piensas? — dije acariciándole su cabello —. Háblame. Dime algo.-  
Él no me contestó inmediatamente. Me destapó y me puso boca arriba. Me tomó las manos y me las colocó sobre la cabeza, como si estuviera inmovilizada. Me sentí expuesta, como una muestra en una vitrina. Me acarició la frente, y luego me pasó los dedos por la cara, el cuello y entre los pechos, y se detuvo en mi ombligo. Me estremecí y me retorcí un poco.  
— Lo siento — dije.  
Ichigo se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y me tocó el ombligo con la lengua.  
— Estaba pensando — dijo — que me gusta cómo sabes, bueno me gustan tus diferentes sabores. Me gustaría lamerte todo el cuerpo. —**

**Me recorría con la mirada, como si fuera un paisaje. Me reí, y él me miró a los ojos —. ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, con expresión casi de alarma.  
Le sonreí. — Creo que me estás tratando como un objeto sexual.-  
— No bromees — dijo él.  
Noté que me ruborizaba. ¿Se estaría ruborizando todo mi cuerpo?  
— Lo siento — dije —. No bromeaba, me gusta. -  
— ¿Y tú? ¿En qué piensas?-  
— Ahora túmbate tú — dije, e Ichigo obedeció —. Y cierra los ojos. —Acaricié su cuerpo, olía delicioso **

—**. ¿En qué pienso? , pienso que estoy completamente loca y que no sé lo que voy a hacer, pero ha sido... — **

**No terminé la frase, porque no tenía palabras para describir lo que había sentido haciendo el amor con él. Con sólo recordarlo, sentía pequeñas oleadas de placer, volvió a invadirme un intenso deseo, mi cuerpo, suave y renovado, estaba abierto a él. Recorrí el aterciopelado interior de su muslo con los dedos. ¿En qué más pensaba? Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo.**

—**. También pienso... Pienso que tengo novio. Más que eso. Vivo con un hombre.-  
No sé cómo esperaba que reaccionara. Con rabia, quizá, o evasivamente. Ichigo no se movió. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.  
— Pero estás aquí — se limitó a decir.  
— Sí — afirmé —. Estoy aquí.-  
Después de esa conversación, nos quedamos largo rato tumbados en la cama. Una hora, quizá dos. Ashido siempre decía que no puedo permanecer relajada mucho rato, que no puedo quedarme quieta ni callada. Pero ahora no hablábamos, nos tocábamos, descansábamos, nos mirábamos. Yo escuchaba los sonidos de voces y coches procedentes de la calle. En sus manos, mi cuerpo parecía leve. Finalmente, dije que tenía que marcharme. Me duché y luego me vestí, mientras él me miraba. Su mirada me hacía estremecer.  
— Dame tu número — me dijo.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
— Dame tú el tuyo — dije.  
Me incliné y lo besé suavemente. Él puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y la empujó hacia su pecho. Sentí un intenso dolor y apenas podía respirar, pero me solté.  
— Tengo que irme — susurré.**

Era más de medianoche. Cuando llegué a casa, estaba oscuro. Ashido se había acostado. Entré de puntillas en el cuarto de baño. Metí las bragas y las medias en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Me duché por segunda vez en una hora. Era la cuarta ducha del día. Volví a lavarme con mi jabón. Me lavé el pelo con mi champú. Me metí en la cama junto a Ashido. Él se volvió y murmuró algo.  
— Yo también a ti — dije.


	5. Tenemos que hablar

**Hola de nuevo, antes que cualquier otra cosa quiero dar la gracias a ****Kawai-Maria, Kotsuki Kurosaki y a sofia ponceIR, por darse el tiempo para leer mi Fic. Muxas Gracias ^^.**

**Los quiere, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 4. Tenemos que hablar.**

**Ashido me llevó el té a la cama. Se sentó a mi lado, y me apartó el cabello de la frente hasta que yo me desperté. Lo miré fijamente, y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi memoria, desastrosos y aplastantes. Tenía los labios resecos e hinchados, y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba segura de que Ashido se daría cuenta con sólo mirarme. Me tapé con la sábana hasta la barbilla y le sonreí.  
— Estás preciosa — dijo él —. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?  
Negué con la cabeza, el miró su reloj, haciendo mucho teatro.  
— Casi las once y media. Suerte que es sábado. ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?-  
— A las doce. Quizá un poco más tarde-.  
— Te están explotando. Bébete el té. Hoy comemos en casa de mis padres, ¿te acuerdas?-  
No me acordaba. Era como si sólo mi cuerpo tuviera memoria: las manos de Ichigo en mis pechos, sus labios en mi cuello, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Ashido me sonrió y me acarició el cuello, y yo me quedé quieta, muerta de deseo por otro hombre. Luego le cogí una mano y se la besé.  
— Eres muy bueno — dije.  
Ashido hizo una mueca.  
— ¿Bueno?-  
Se agachó y me besó en los labios, y yo tuve la sensación de que estaba traicionando a alguien. ¿A Ashido? ¿A Ichigo?  
— ¿Te preparo un baño?-  
— Sería genial.-  
Puse un chorro de esencia de limón en el agua y me lavé otra vez, como si el agua pudiera borrar lo ocurrido. Estaba en ayunas desde el día anterior, pero no me apetecía comer. Cerré los ojos y me metí en el agua, caliente y aromática, pensando en Ichigo. No debía volver a verlo nunca más, de eso no había duda. Yo quería a Ashido, me gustaba la vida que llevaba con él. Me había portado terriblemente mal y me había arriesgado a perderlo todo. Tenía que verlo otra vez, y enseguida. Ninguna otra cosa importaba sólo el roce de sus manos, el dolor de mi cuerpo, su forma de pronunciar mi nombre. Lo vería otra vez, una última vez, para decirle que todo se había acabado, eso era lo que debía hacer. Qué estupidez. Me estaba mintiendo a mí misma y estaba mintiendo a mi pareja. Si lo veía, si volvía a mirar su hermoso rostro, me acostaría con él. No, lo único que podía hacer era olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado el viernes. Concentrarme en Ashido y en el trabajo. Pero... sólo una vez más, la última.  
— Diez minutos, Rukia. ¿Vale?-  
Su voz me devolvió a la realidad, pues claro que iba a seguir con él. Nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, y algún día aquello no sería más que un recuerdo, una de esas cosas ridículas que hace la gente antes de madurar. Volví a enjabonarme, y vi las pompas de jabón en un cuerpo que de pronto me parecía extraño. Luego salí de la bañera. Ashido me pasó una toalla, y se quedó mirándome mientras yo me secaba.  
— No creo que pase nada si llegamos un poco tarde — dijo —. Ven aquí.  
Y dejé que me hiciera el amor, que me dijera que me quería, y me quedé debajo de él, húmeda y conforme, gemí fingiendo placer, y él no se dio cuenta, no podía saberlo. Sería mi secreto.**

Para comer había pastel de espinacas, la madre de Ashido es buena cocinera. Cogí un trozo de lechuga con el tenedor, me lo metí en la boca y mastiqué despacio, me costaba tragar, bebí un sorbo de agua y volví a intentarlo, era inútil jamás podría comerme todo aquello.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia?-  
La señora me miraba con ansiedad. No soporta que no me acabe los platos que ha preparado, generalmente intento repetir, le caigo mejor que las anteriores novias de Ashido porque tengo buen apetito y siempre me como varios trozos de su pastel de chocolate.  
Tome un trozo de pastel de espinacas, me lo metí en la boca y mastiqué con decisión.  
— Sí, estoy bien — contesté después de tragármelo —. Me duele un poco el estomago, pero no es nada.  
— Espero que te encuentres bien esta noche — dijo Ashido.

**Lo miré, desconcertada.**

—**. ¿No te acuerdas? Hemos quedado con nuestros amigos en Stoke Newington para comer curry. Y luego hay una fiesta, si nos apetece. Con baile.-  
— Fantástico — dije.  
Mordisqueé un poco de pan de ajo. La madre de Ashido no me quitaba los ojos de encima.**

**Después de comer fuimos todos a dar un paseo por Richmond Park, y luego, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, volvimos a casa. Él fue a comprar leche y pan, y yo saqué una tarjeta vieja de mi cartera, con el número de teléfono de Ichigo escrito en el dorso. Fui al teléfono, descolgué el auricular y marqué los tres primeros dígitos, colgué el auricular y me quedé allí de pie, pensando. Rompí la tarjeta en pedacitos y la eché a la basura, entonces oí a Ashido, que llegaba silbando por la escalera con la compra me dije que aquello era lo peor pero las cosas mejorarían poco a poco, era cuestión de esperar.**

**Cuando llegamos al restaurante indio ya estaban todos. En la mesa había una botella de vino y varios vasos de cerveza, y a la luz de las velas todas las caras parecían alegres y amables.  
- ¡Ashido! ¡Rukia! — gritó Toshiro desde uno de los extremos de la mesa.  
Me senté en el otro extremo, al lado de Ashido, con el muslo pegado al suyo, pero Toshiro me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara.  
— La llamé — dijo.  
— ¿A quién?  
— A Mizuho — contestó él, ligeramente indignado —. Me dijo que sí. Hemos quedado la semana que viene para ir a tomar algo.-  
— ¿Lo ves? — dije, intentando aparentar que lo estaba pasando en grande —. Creo que voy a montar un consultorio sentimental.-  
— Estuve a punto de proponerle que viniera esta noche. Pero luego pensé todos ustedes que quizá fuera demasiado para ella en una primera cita.  
Eché un vistazo a la mesa.  
— A veces es demasiado incluso para mí.-  
— Vamos, Rukia. ¡Pero si eres el alma de la fiesta!-  
— Pues qué fiesta tan deprimente.-  
Me senté al lado de Rangiku. Delante tenía a Momo y a un hombre al que no conocía. Sentada junto a Rangiku estaba Nemu , la hermana de Ashido, y a su lado Hisagi , su marido. Ella me miró y me saludó con una sonrisa, creo que es mi amiga más íntima, y yo llevaba un par de días intentando no pensar en ella. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me concentré en lo que me contaba Rangiku sobre un hombre con el que había estado saliendo, o, para ser más exactos, sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en la cama, o en el suelo. Encendió otro cigarrillo.  
—Por lo visto los hombres no entienden que cuando les ponemos las piernas sobre los hombros para que lleguen más hondo nos pueden hacer daño. Anoche, cuando lo hice con Gink, creí que me iba a arrancar el DIU. **

**Rangiku era la única persona que conocía que satisfacía mi curiosidad respecto a lo que hacen los demás en la cama. Generalmente yo me resistía a responder aportando mis confesiones y ahora más que nunca.  
—. Una noche con Gin es como el rally de Montecarlo. Ayer estaba tan irritada que en el trabajo casi no me podía sentar. Tendría que quejarme, pero Gin se lo tomaría como un cumplido encubierto, y no es ésa mi intención. Estoy segura de que tú te las ingenias mucho mejor que yo para conseguir lo que quieres. Sexualmente, claro.- dijo ella divertida.  
— No lo sé — conteste, y miré alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. Yo prefería charlar con ella en sitios donde no hubiera ningún riesgo de que nos oyeran. Me serví otra copa de vino tinto y me bebí la mitad de un sorbo. A aquel ritmo, y con el estómago prácticamente vacío, no tardaría en emborracharme. Quizá así me sintiera un poco mejor. Me puse a leer la carta.  
— Yo tomaré... — No terminé la frase. Me había parecido ver a alguien por la ventana, un hombre con una chaqueta de piel negra. Pero cuando volví a mirar a la calle, no había nadie. Claro que no —. Creo que pediré un plato de verdura — dije.  
Noté sobre mi hombro la mano de Ashido, que se había acercado a nuestro extremo de la mesa. Él quería estar cerca de mí, pero su presencia se me hacía casi insoportable. Tuve el absurdo impulso de contárselo todo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y bebí un poco más de vino. Reía cuando los demás reían y asentía con la cabeza cuando creía que era necesario. Si pudiera verlo una vez más, sería capaz de soportarlo, me dije. Allí fuera había alguien. No podía ser él, evidentemente, pero fuera, en la calle, había alguien con una chaqueta oscura. Miré a Ashido, Hablaba animadamente con Rangiku sobre una película que ambos habían visto la semana anterior.  
— No, él sólo fingía que lo hacía — dijo el.  
Me levanté, haciendo mucho ruido al arrastrar la silla.  
— Perdonadme. Voy al lavabo. Vuelvo enseguida.-  
Fui hasta el fondo del restaurante, donde estaba la escalera que conducía a los lavabos, y eché una ojeada hacia atrás. Nadie me miraba todos se miraban unos a otros, hablando y bebiendo. Formaban un grupo muy jovial. Me escabullí por la puerta del restaurante hacia la calle. Hacía tanto frío que al salir se me cortó la respiración, miré alrededor, allí estaba, unos metros más abajo, junto a una cabina telefónica, esperando, corrí hasta él.  
— ¿Cómo te atreves a seguirme? — susurré —. ¿Qué te has creído? -  
Entonces lo besé, apreté la cara contra su cara, los labios contra sus labios, lo rodeé con los brazos y me apreté contra él. Él me acarició el cabello y me inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que lo miré a los ojos, y entonces dijo:  
— No pensabas llamarme, ¿verdad? — Me empujó contra la pared y volvió a besarme.  
— No — dije —. No, no puedo. No puedo hacer esto. — Pero sí, sí puedo.-  
— Sí puedes — dijo él.  
Me metió en la cabina telefónica, me desabrochó el abrigo y deslizó una mano bajo mi camisa para acariciarme los pechos. Gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y él me besó el cuello, rascándome con la barbilla.  
— Tengo que volver — dije, sin separarme de él —. Iré a verte a tu apartamento, te lo prometo. -  
Ichigo retiró la mano de mis pechos, me la puso en la pierna, y luego subió hasta mis bragas, y noté que me metía un dedo dentro.  
— ¿Cuándo? — me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.  
— El lunes — dije, jadeando —. El lunes por la mañana, a las nueve.-  
Ichigo me soltó y levantó la mano, despacio para que yo lo viera, se metió el reluciente dedo en la boca y se lo chupó.**

El domingo pintamos la habitación donde yo iba a instalar mi estudio. Me até el cabello con un pañuelo y me puse unos vaqueros viejos de Ashido a los cuales les corte casi la mitad de las piernas, pero me manché las manos y la cara de pintura verde manzana. Comimos tarde, y luego vimos una película antigua que daban por la televisión, cogidos del brazo en el sofá. Me acosté temprano, después de darme un baño de una hora, le dije a Ashido que todavía me dolía un poco el estómago. Después, cuando el se metió en la cama, fingí que dormía, aunque permanecí despierta durante horas. Planeé lo que iba a ponerme. Pensé en cómo lo abrazaría, cómo estudiaría su cuerpo, cómo seguiría el trazado de su abdomen y de sus vértebras, cómo tocaría sus carnosos y blandos labios con el dedo. Me sentía aterrorizada.

**A la mañana siguiente me levanté antes que Ashido, me di otro baño y le dije que llegaría tarde, porque quizá tuviera que ir a una reunión en Edgware con unos clientes. En la estación de metro llamé a Drakon y le dejé un mensaje a Orihime diciendo que estaba enferma y me había quedado en la cama, y que por favor no me molestaran. Paré un taxi y le di al taxista la dirección de Ichigo. Intenté no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Intenté no pensar en Ashido, en su alegre rostro, en su entusiasmo. Miré por la ventanilla mientras el taxi avanzaba lentamente por la calle congestionada en la hora punta. Volví a cepillarme el cabello, y retorcí, nerviosa, los botones de terciopelo de mi abrigo, que Ashido me había regalado por Navidad. Intenté recordar mi antiguo número de teléfono, y no lo conseguí. Si alguien miraba dentro del taxi, sólo vería a una mujer con un sobrio abrigo negro que iba al trabajo. Todavía podía cambiar de opinión.**

**Toqué el timbre, y Ichigo abrió la puerta antes de que yo hubiera compuesto mi sonrisa. Estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor en la escalera, pero conseguimos entrar en el apartamento. No nos quitamos la ropa ni nos tumbamos. Él me abrió el abrigo, me levantó la falda hasta la cintura y me penetró allí mismo, de pie. Me aferre con mis piernas a su cintura y con mis brazos a su cuello.**

**-Ah! A..así! Le dije mientras sentía como fácilmente me levantaba y bajaba a través de su cuerpo. **

**-Rukia, eres..in..creible- Decía entre jadeos.**

**Por la manera tan dura en como hacíamos el amor no tarde es tener un orgasmo, me retorcí un poco y abrase fuertemente a Ichigo.**

**-Parece que de verdad lo estas disfrutando.- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**-Eres un creído. Idiota.- sonreí aun las sensaciones estaban al máximo.**

**-Y tu una mujer muy fogosa, enana.- dijo de manera burlona. Me sentí un poco molesta y lo mire a la cara dispuesta a reclamarle por su manera de llamare pero el me lo impidió besándome apasionadamente y arrinconándome a la pared para continuar con envestidas aun mas fuertes. **

**- Ah! Ichigo! - era lo que alcanzaba a decir entre gemidos. Después de un rato el tuvo un orgasmo y permanecimos unos minutos mas así para calmar nuestras respiraciones. Luego me quitó el abrigo, me arregló la falda y me besó los ojos y la boca.  
— Tenemos que hablar — dije —. Tenemos que pensar en…-  
— Ya lo sé. Espera. — Entró en la cocina y lo oí moler café —.**

**Ichigo puso una cafetera y un par de cruasants en la mesita **

—**. Los he comprado abajo.-  
Me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Ichigo me miraba mientras yo comía, como si estuviera haciendo algo sorprendente. Se inclinó hacia delante y me quitó una miga de cruasánt del labio. Me sirvió otra taza de café.  
— Tenemos que hablar — insistí. Él esperó —. Mira, no te conozco de nada. No sé quién eres. Ni siquiera sé en que trabajas.  
El solo se encogió de hombros.**

— **¿A qué te dedicas?  
— ¿A qué me dedico? — repitió, como si aquello fuera algo muy remoto —. A varias cosas, en varios sitios, para ganar dinero. Pero, básicamente, lo que hago es escalar siempre que puedo.  
— ¿Escalar? ¿Montañas?  
Me sentía como una niña de doce años, con voz chillona y asombrada.  
Ichigo se rió.  
— Sí, montañas. Escalo por mi cuenta, y a veces también hago de guía.-  
— ¿Guía?  
— Monto tiendas, acompaño a ricos aficionados hasta picos famosos, cosas así. Recordé sus cicatrices, sus fuertes brazos, alpinista, bueno nunca había conocido a ningún alpinista.  
— Suena... — Iba a decir emocionante, pero ya había dicho bastantes estupideces, y añadí —: No sé, es un tema que desconozco por completo.-  
Le sonreí, aturdida ante tanta novedad. Sentía vértigo.  
— No pasa nada.-  
— Yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki — dije, y me sentí ridícula. Hacía pocos minutos estábamos haciendo el amor y mirándonos fijamente, embelesados. ¿Qué podía decir acerca de mí que tuviera sentido en aquella pequeña habitación?**

—**. Soy investigadora científica, más o menos, aunque ahora trabajo para una empresa que se llama Drakon. Es muy conocida. Dirijo un proyecto. Soy de Worcestershire. Tengo novio y vivo con él. No debería estar aquí, esto no puede ser, y, nada más.  
— No. — Ichigo me quitó la taza de café de las manos —. Hay algo más; tienes el cabello obscuro como la noche, los ojos preciosos color violeta y la nariz respingada, y cuando sonríes se te arruga la cara. Te vi y no pude quitarte los ojos de encima. Eres una bruja, me has hechizado. No sabes qué haces aquí. Te has pasado el fin de semana convenciéndote de que no debías volver a verme, pero yo me he pasado todo el fin de semana convencido de que tenemos que estar juntos. Y lo que quieres hacer es quitarte la ropa delante de mí, ahora mismo.  
— Pero tengo mi vida... — empecé a decir.  
No pude continuar, porque ya no sabía qué sentido tenía mi vida. Allí estábamos, los dos solos, en un pequeño apartamento, y el pasado se había borrado y también el futuro, y yo no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer.**

Pasé todo el día con Ichigo. Hicimos el amor y hablamos, aunque más tarde no conseguí recordar de qué, de cosas sin importancia, de recuerdos. A las once se puso unos vaqueros, una sudadera y unas zapatillas de deporte, y bajó al mercado. Cuando volvió me dio de comer melón, frío y jugoso. A la una nos hicimos unas tortillas y una ensalada de tomate, y abrimos una botella de champán, el me sostuvo la copa mientras yo bebía luego bebió él, y me dio de comer con la boca. Me tumbó y me habló de mi cuerpo, enumerando sus virtudes como si las estuviera catalogando. Escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra que yo decía, como si lo estuviera almacenando todo para poder recordarlo más tarde. El sexo, la conversación y la comida se confundían. Comíamos como si nos estuviéramos devorando el uno al otro, y nos tocábamos mientras hablábamos. Tuvimos sexo en la ducha, en la cama y en el suelo. Yo quería que el día no se acabara nunca. Me sentía tan feliz que me dolía el alma; tan diferente que apenas me reconocía. Cada vez que él apartaba las manos de mí me sentía fría, abandonada.  
— Tengo que marcharme — dije al fin. Fuera ya había oscurecido.  
— Quiero darte una cosa — dijo, y se quitó un dije de plata que llevaba colgando del cuello.  
— No puedo ponérmelo.-  
— Tócalo de vez en cuando. Llévalo en el sujetador o en las bragas.-  
— Estás loco.-  
— Estoy loco por ti.-  
Cogí el collar y le prometí a Ichigo que lo llamaría, y esta vez supo que yo decía la verdad. Luego me marché a casa, donde me esperaba Ashido.


	6. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras

**_Hola ( siento que a veces canso con mis "Holas" tratare de cambiarlo :/). Bueno pues tengo un anuncio que hacerles, mañana es 31 y no se si pueda subir capitulo, si lo hago subiré dos porque el 1 hay party con la familia :D , sino, pues espero perdonen mi ausencia hasta el 2 de Enero._**

**_También quiero decirles a mis lectores que este y los capítulos que siguen son un poco aburridos :( perdón si los decepciona un poco, prometo que pronto las cosas se pondrán interesantes :S._**

**_Tengo curiosidad por saber quienes de los que leen este Fic son chicos y chicas 0_o, se que en algunas es mas que obvio pero en otros no XD. Que mas...? pues creo que es todo, si no estoy quiero desearles ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! que se la pasen muy bonito, coman mucho, beban mucho (si son mayores de edad claro, sino, solo háganlo con toda la precaución del mundo), diviertanse y disfruten con su familia._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews Kawai-Maria, Kotsuki Kurosaki y Good mass murderer gracias por unirte a la historia, espero y te suga gustando ;)._**

**_Nos vemos, ShirayukiSandra._**

**Capítulo 5. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.**

**A partir de entonces los días fueron una confusa sucesión de horas de comer, horas de cenar, una noche entera en una ocasión en que Ashido estaba fuera de la ciudad, en un congreso. Y yo mentía, mentía y mentía, como no lo había hecho hasta entonces a mi novio, a mis amigos y a mis colegas del trabajo. Me vi obligada a inventar una serie de mundos ficticios alternativos de citas, reuniones y visitas que me permitían vivir mi vida secreta con Ichigo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para asegurarme de que las mentiras fueran coherentes, para recordar lo que le había dicho a cada persona. Estaba ebria de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero no creo que eso justifique lo que hacía.**

**En una ocasión, Ichigo se vistió para ir a comprar algo de comer. Cuando hubo bajado la escalera, me envolví con el edredón, me acerqué a la ventana y lo vi cruzar la calle, esquivando los coches, hacia el. Cuando Ichigo desapareció de mi vista, me quedé mirando a la gente que pasaba por la calle, gente que iba con prisas a algún sitio, y gente que se entretenía mirando los aparadores. ¿Cómo podían vivir sin la pasión que sentía yo? ¿Cómo podían pensar que era importante ir a trabajar, organizar las vacaciones o comprar algo cuando lo único que importaba en la vida era aquello, lo que yo sentía?. Todos los aspectos de mi vida, excepto aquel apartamento en el Soho donde vivía Ichigo, me eran totalmente indiferentes. Ichigo volvió a aparecer por la esquina. Miró hacia la ventana y me vio. No sonrió, ni me saludó con la mano, pero aceleró el paso. Yo era su imán y él era el mío.**

**Cuando acabamos de comer, lamí la pulpa de tomate de sus dedos.**  
**— ¿Sabes lo que me encanta de ti?-**  
**— ¿Qué?- pregunto.**  
**— Bueno, una de las cosas que me encantan. Todas las personas que conozco llevan una especie de uniforme ,tu en cambio, es como si acabaras de llegar aquí, desnudo, procedente de otro planeta, y te hubieras puesto encima las primeras prendas de ropa que hubieras encontrado.-**  
**— ¿Quieres que me las ponga?-**  
**— No, pero…-**

— **Pero ¿qué?-  
— Antes, cuando has salido, te he mirado por la ventana. Y he pensado que esto era maravilloso.-  
— Sí, lo es.-  
— Sí, pero supongo que en el fondo también pensaba que un día tendremos que salir juntos y enfrentarnos al mundo. Tú y yo, juntos. Tendremos que ver a gente, hacer cosas. —**

**Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, tenía la sensación de que hablaba de Adán y Eva en el momento de ser expulsados del Paraíso. Eso me asustó.**

— **Depende de lo que quieras, por supuesto.-  
Ichigo frunció el entrecejo y dijo  
— Yo te quiero a ti.-  
— Sí — dije, sin saber qué quería decir con aquel sí. Nos quedamos callados largo rato, y luego agregué**

— **Tú no sabes nada de mí, y yo no sé nada de ti. Procedemos de dos mundos diferentes.-  
Ichigo se encogió de hombros. Él no creía que nada de aquello importara, ni mis circunstancias, ni mi trabajo, ni mis amigos, ni mi pasado, nada. Él había reconocido algo esencial de mi identidad. En mi otra vida, yo habría discutido vehementemente con él sobre aquel concepto místico del amor absoluto, porque siempre he creído que el amor es biológico, darwiniano, pragmático, circunstancial, difícil y frágil. Ahora, perdidamente enamorada y comportándome como una irresponsable, ya no recordaba qué creía, y era como si hubiera vuelto a mi concepto infantil del amor como algo que nos rescata del mundo real. Así que me limité a decir  
— No sé, ni siquiera sé qué preguntarte.-  
Ichigo me acarició el cabello e hizo que me estremeciera.  
— ¿Por qué has de hacerme preguntas?-  
— ¿Tú no quieres saber más cosas de mí? ¿No quieres saber cosas de mi trabajo, por ejemplo?-  
— Cuéntame cosas de tu trabajo.-  
— No te interesa.-  
— Claro que sí. Si tú crees que tu trabajo es importante, me interesa.-  
— Ya te he dicho que trabajo para una gran empresa farmacéutica. Llevo un año trasladada temporalmente a un departamento que está desarrollando un nuevo modelo de dispositivo intrauterino.-  
— Pero tú ¿qué haces? — dijo —. ¿Lo diseñas?-  
— No.-  
— ¿Haces las investigaciones científicas?-  
— No.-  
— ¿Lo vendes?-  
— No.-  
— ¿Pues qué coño haces?-  
Me reí.  
— Conecto unas cosas con otras, organizo, voy de un lado para otro, asisto a reuniones. Resumiendo, soy la directora del programa.-  
Ichigo sonrió, y luego se puso serio.  
— ¿Te gusta?-  
Reflexioné un momento.  
— No lo sé. Lo que pasa es que antes me gustaba la parte rutinaria del trabajo de investigadora científica, precisamente lo que otros encuentran aburrido. Me gustaba trabajar en los protocolos, reunir el material, hacer los comentarios y los números, redactar los informes con los resultados.  
— ¿Y qué pasó?-  
— Creo que lo hacía demasiado bien. Me ascendieron. Pero no debería estar contándote nada de esto. Si no tengo cuidado, descubrirás que has seducido a una mujer tremendamente aburrida. — Ichigo no se rió ni dijo nada, así que me abochorné, e intenté cambiar de tema torpemente**

— **A mí nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención la montaña. ¿Has escalado algún pico importante?-  
— Alguno.-  
— Pero ¿de los de verdad, como el Everest?-  
— Alguno, sí.-  
— Es impresionante.-  
Ichigo negó con la cabeza y dijo  
— No, no creas. El Everest no es... — buscó la palabra adecuada —... un desafío técnicamente atractivo.-  
— ¿Insinúas que es fácil?-  
— No, ninguna montaña de más de ocho mil metros es fácil. Pero a menos que uno tenga muy mala suerte con el tiempo, el Everest es un paseo. Lo han escalado muchos que no son alpinistas de verdad. Pero tienen suficiente dinero para contratar a verdaderos alpinistas que los llevan hasta la cima.-  
— ¿Tú has estado en la cima?-  
Me dio la impresión de que Ichigo se sentía incómodo, como si le costara explicárselo a alguien que de ningún modo podría comprenderlo.  
— He escalado el Everest varias veces. En el noventa y cuatro dirigí una expedición comercial y llegué a la cima.-  
— ¿Qué sentiste?-  
— No me gustó nada. Estaba en la cima con diez personas que no paraban de tomar fotografías. Y la montaña... El Everest debería ser sagrado. Cuando lo escalé, era como un campamento turístico que se estaba convirtiendo en un vertedero: tanques de oxígeno viejos, trozos de tiendas, cacas congeladas por todas partes, cuerdas, cadáveres. El Kilimanjaro aún está peor.-  
— ¿Has escalado alguna montaña últimamente?-  
— No, no hago nada desde la primavera pasada.-  
— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿En el Everest?-  
— No. Me contrataron de guía para escalar una montaña que se llama Chungawat.-  
— Nunca he oído hablar de ella. ¿Está cerca del Everest?-  
— Sí, muy cerca.-  
— ¿Es más peligrosa que el Everest?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Llegaste a la cima?-  
— No.-  
Al terminar la conversación lo bese tiernamente, creo que habían sido demasiadas preguntas.**

Había una persona a la que no había sabido eludir. Solía quedar con Nemu para comer casi todas las semanas, y generalmente entrábamos en un par de tiendas, donde ella observaba indulgentemente mientras yo me probaba las prendas menos prácticas que encontraba, vestidos de verano en invierno, terciopelo y lana en verano; ropa para otra vida.

**Esta vez era yo la que la acompañaba mientras ella hacía algunas compras. Nos comimos un bocadillo en un bar, luego hicimos cola en una cafetería y en una tienda de quesos.**

— **Pareces cansada.- dijo  
— Es el estrés del trabajo — mentí.  
Me di cuenta de inmediato de que había metido la pata. Nemu y yo nunca nos decíamos cosas como "el estrés del trabajo". De pronto me sentí como una agente doble.  
— ¿Cómo está Ashido? — me preguntó.  
— Muy bien — dije —. Ashido es maravilloso. Francamente maravilloso.-  
Nemu me miró con gesto de preocupación.  
— ¿Va todo bien, Rukia? Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermano mayor. Si alguien describe a Ashido diciendo que es "francamente maravilloso", debe de haber algún problema, me reí, y ella también, y el momento pasó rápidamente. Nemu compró su bolsa de café en grano y dos cafés para llevar, en vasos de plástico, y caminamos buscado un banco. Aquello estaba un poco mejor. Hacía mucho frío, a pesar de que brillaba el sol y el cielo estaba despejado, y el calor del café resultaba muy agradable.  
— ¿Qué te parece la vida de casada? — le pregunté.  
Ella me miró con seriedad. Era una mujer muy atractiva, cuyo cabello lacio color negro y trenzado podía sugerir severidad, si no se le conocía bien.  
— He dejado las pastillas — me contestó.  
— ¿Por lo que dicen de los efectos secundarios? Pero si no son…-  
— No — me interrumpió ella, riendo —. Las he dejado porque quiero. No he cambiado a ningún otro método anticonceptivo.-  
— ¡Ah! — grité, y la abracé —. ¿Estás preparada? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?-  
— Creo que siempre es demasiado pronto — dijo —. Pero, bueno, todavía no ha pasado nada.-  
Seguimos charlando sobre fertilidad, embarazos y bajas de maternidad, y cuanto más hablábamos, peor me sentía yo. Hasta aquel momento, para mí, Ichigo había sido una traición misteriosa y estrictamente privada. Sabía que le estaba haciendo algo espantoso a Ashido; pero ahora, mirando a Nemu, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, pero también por la emoción, quizá, de un embarazo inminente, mirando sus manos enlazadas alrededor del vaso de café y el vaho que salía de entre sus finos labios, tuve la repentina sensación de que en todo aquello había un error. El mundo no era como ella pensaba, y yo tenía la culpa.  
Ambas miramos nuestros vasos de café, nos reímos y nos levantamos. Abracé a Nemu y pegué mi mejilla contra la suya.  
— Gracias — dije.  
— ¿Por qué?-  
— La gente no suele contar que busca un embarazo hasta que están en el segundo trimestre.-  
— Vamos, Rukia — replicó ella, en tono reprobatorio —. Cómo no te lo iba a contar a ti-  
— Tengo que marcharme — dije de pronto —. Tengo una cita.-  
— ¿Dónde?-  
La pregunta me pilló desprevenida.  
— En el Soho — contesté.  
— Te acompaño. Me va de paso.-  
— Estupendo — dije, un tanto angustiada.  
Por el camino, Nemu me habló de Szayel, que había cortado con ella inesperada y cruelmente hacía tan sólo dieciocho meses.  
— ¿Te acuerdas de cómo estaba yo entonces? — me preguntó con una mueca de asco, y me sorprendió el gran parecido con su hermano. Asentí, mientras intentaba hallar una forma de salir de aquella situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Fingir que entraba en unas oficinas? No, eso no daría resultado. ¿Decir que no recordaba la dirección?**

—**. Sí, claro que te acuerdas. Me salvaste la vida. Creo que jamás podré recompensarte por todo lo que hiciste por mí. — Levantó la bolsa donde llevaba el café, y agregó, calculo que debí de beberme más o menos esta cantidad de café en tu antiguo apartamento, mientras derramaba lágrimas en tu vaso de whisky. Dios mío, creía que no volvería a ser capaz de cruzar una calle sola, y mucho menos de ser feliz.-  
Le di un apretón en la mano. Dicen que los mejores amigos son los que saben escuchar, y, si eso es cierto, entonces yo debía de parecer una amiga excelente durante aquel terrible paseo. Aquél era el merecido castigo por todas mis mentiras, me dije. Cuando casi llegábamos distinguí una figura que me resultaba familiar y que caminaba delante de nosotras, era Ichigo. Me quedé en blanco, y creí que iba a desmayarme. Me volví y vi la puerta abierta de una tienda, no podía hablar, pero agarré a Nemu por el brazo y tiré de ella hacia el interior de la tienda.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó, alarmada.  
— Necesito un poco de... — Miré el expositor de cristal —. Un poco de…- No me salía la palabra.  
— Parmesano — dijo Nemu.  
— Sí, parmesano — afirmé —. Y otras cosas.-  
Ella miró alrededor, y observó.  
— Hay mucha cola, Rukia. Hoy es viernes.-  
— Lo necesito.-  
Nemu estaba indecisa; cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra y miraba su reloj.  
— Lo siento — dijo al fin —. Tengo que marcharme.-  
— Perfecto — dije, aliviada.  
— ¿Cómo?-  
— No pasa nada — aclaré —. Vete. Ya te llamaré.-  
Nos dimos un beso y se marchó. Conté hasta diez, y entonces miré hacia la calle. Se había ido. Luego me miré las manos. No me temblaban, pero todo me daba vueltas.**

Aquella noche soñé que alguien me cortaba las piernas con un cuchillo de cocina y que yo se lo permitía. Sabía que no debía gritar, ni quejarme, porque me lo había merecido. Me desperté de madrugada, sudando y aturdida, y por un momento no supe quién era el hombre que dormía a mi lado. Estiré el brazo y toqué una piel cálida. Ashido parpadeó y abrió los ojos.  
— Hola, Rukia — dijo, y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.  
No podía continuar así. Siempre me había considerado una persona honrada.


	7. En la cima del mundo

**_Al fin he vuelto :D ¿Como se la pasaron este 31 de diciembre y el 1º de enero? espero que muy bien, que se hayan divertido, que hayan comido hasta reventar y que hayan bailado mucho ( yo no se :'( ). Bueno les deseo lo mejor, que sus deseos, metas y sueños se hagan realidad y que nunca se den por vencidos._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews Kawai-Maria y Foreveryour, yo tambien soy chica XD_**

**_Feliz 2013 ShirayukiSandra._**

**Capítulo 6. En la cima del mundo.**

**Llegué tarde al trabajo porque tuve que esperar a que abrieran la papelería de la esquina, cerca de la oficina. Me quedé un rato contemplando el río, hipnotizada por la sorprendente fuerza de sus corrientes. Luego pasé un buen rato, eligiendo una postal de los expositores giratorios. Ninguna me parecía adecuada. Acabé comprando dos: un paisaje japonés de árboles dorados destacados contra un cielo oscuro, y una postal estilo Matisse, de alegres tonos azules. También compré una pluma estilográfica, aunque en el despacho tenía un cajón lleno de todo tipo de bolígrafos. ¿Qué podía decir? Cerré la puerta del despacho, saqué las dos tarjetas y las puse encima de la mesa. Me quede varios minutos allí sentada, contemplándolas. De vez en cuando dejaba que la cara de Ichigo pasara por mi mente. Era tan guapo... Cómo me miraba a los ojos. Nunca me habían mirado como me miraba él. No lo había visto en todo el fin de semana, desde aquel viernes, y ahora... Le di la vuelta a la tarjeta japonesa y destapé la pluma estilográfica. No sabía cómo empezar. Ni "querido Ichigo", ni "cariño", ni "amor mío"; eso se había terminado. Tampoco un simple "Ichigo" era demasiado frío. Así que mejor no poner nada, y escribir directamente, "no puedo seguir viéndote", escribí, hice una pausa. ¿Qué más podía decir? "Por favor, no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, ha sido…" ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Divertido? ¿Doloroso? ¿Estupendo? ¿Un error? ¿Lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida? ¿Ha puesto toda mi vida patas arriba?. Rompí la tarjeta de los árboles japoneses y la tiré a la papelera. Cogí la otra. "No puedo volver a verte."**

**Antes de que pudiera escribir algo más, metí la tarjeta en un sobre y puse el nombre y la dirección de Ichigo con letra mayúscula. Salí del despacho con el sobre en la mano y bajé a la recepción, donde estaba sentado Hanataro con sus pases de seguridad y su ejemplar del Sun.  
— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Hanataro? Tengo una carta urgente para enviar. Podría pedírselo a Orihime, pero... - Dejé la frase en el aire, sin terminar. El cogió el sobre y leyó la dirección.  
— Soho. Es un asunto de trabajo, ¿no?-  
— Sí.-  
Hanataro dejó la carta sobre el mostrador.  
— En ese caso, no hay ningún problema-  
— Te lo agradezco muchísimo. -**

**Le dije a Orihime que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y que no me pasara llamadas a menos que fueran de Ukitake, de Hiyori o de Ashido. Ella me miró con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Eran las diez y media. Ichigo todavía estaría pensando que me iba a reunir con él a la hora de comer, en su oscuro apartamento, dejando en suspenso todo lo demás. Ahora ya habría recibido la nota. Bajaría corriendo la escalera, recogería el sobre, deslizaría un dedo por la solapa y leería la frase. Debería haber añadido que lo sentía, como mínimo, o que lo quería. Cerré los ojos, me sentía como un pez fuera del agua, hasta me costaba respirar. Me toqué la mejilla con un dedo y me imaginé que era Ichigo el que me tocaba, tenía que evitar imaginármelo. No debía hablar con él por teléfono, no debía verlo. Tenía que parar.**

**A las once en punto cerré las persianas, tapando la vista por si Ichigo iba a la oficina y se quedaba en la calle esperándome. No miré a la calle. Orihime me llevó una lista de las personas que me habían llamado y me habían dejado mensajes; Ichigo no había intentado hablar conmigo. Quizá estaba fuera y todavía no lo sabía, quizá no recibiría la nota hasta que volviera a su apartamento para reunirse allí conmigo. No salí a comer; me quedé en el despacho, en la penumbra, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Si hubiera entrado alguien, habría deducido que estaba ocupada. A las tres llamó Ashido para decirme que quizá tuviera que irse a Edimburgo el viernes y pasar allí un par de días por asuntos de trabajo.  
— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — le pregunté.  
Pero era una estupidez. Él tendría que pasarse todo el día trabajando y yo no podía tomarme un día libre en aquel momento.  
— Pronto iremos juntos a algún sitio — me prometió —. Podemos planearlo esta noche. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en casa? Iré a comprar comida preparada. ¿Qué prefieres, china o hindú?-  
- Hindú — contesté. Tenía ganas de vomitar.  
Asistí a la reunión semanal, en la que Orihime nos interrumpió para decir que había un hombre que se negaba a dar su nombre pero que quería hablar conmigo urgentemente. Le pedí que le dijera que no podía atenderlo, ella se marchó, muerta de curiosidad.**

**Otro día a las cinco decidí marcharme a casa. Salí del edificio por la puerta trasera, y paré un taxi. Cuando pasamos por delante de la puerta principal me tapé la cara con las manos y cerré los ojos. Llegué a casa antes que Ashido, fui a nuestro cuarto y me tumbé en la cama, a esperar a que pasara el tiempo. Sonó el teléfono, pero no contesté. Oí la tapa del buzón, e hice un esfuerzo y me levanté. Tenía que recogerlo antes de que lo encontrara Ashido, sólo era propaganda. Volví al y me tumbé en la cama e intenté respirar pausadamente, Ashido no tardaría en llegar. Pensé en el mi novio, me imaginé cómo fruncía el entrecejo cuando sonreía, o cómo sacaba la punta de la lengua cuando estaba concentrado. Afuera había oscurecido, y las farolas relucían con su luz anaranjada. Oía coches, voces, gente que charlaba. Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.**

Otro dia mas. Tiré de Ashido hacia mí en la oscuridad.  
— El curry puede esperar — dije.  
Le dije que lo amaba, y él me dijo que también me amaba. Tenía ganas de repetírselo una y otra vez, pero me contuve. Fuera lloviznaba. Más tarde nos comimos la comida fría, directamente de los envases de papel de aluminio, o, mejor dicho, él comió y yo fui picando, acompañando la comida con grandes sorbos de vino tinto barato. Cuando sonó el teléfono, dejé que contestara el, aunque el corazón me latía violentamente en el pecho.  
— No sé quién era, ha colgado — dijo —. Seguro que era un admirador secreto.-  
Reímos juntos alegremente. Me imaginé a Ichigo sentado en la cama, en su piso vacío, y bebí otro gran sorbo de vino. Ashido propuso que fuéramos a pasar un fin de semana a París. En aquella época del año los boletos del Eurostar estaban a muy buen precio. Esperé a que el teléfono volviera a sonar, esta vez tendría que contestar yo. ¿Qué podía hacer? intenté pensar en una forma de decir "no me llames" sin que Ashido sospechara nada, pero no volvió a sonar. Quizá debía decirle a Ashido, pero no habría podido hacerlo. Cada vez que veía su cara, me echaba en sus brazos.  
— Hora de acostarse.-dijo

**Lo intenté. Durante varios días lo intenté de verdad. En la oficina no contestaba a sus llamadas. También me envió una carta al trabajo, y no la abrí, sino que la hice pedazos y la tiré a la basura. Unas horas más tarde, cuando todo el mundo estaba fuera comiendo, fui a recuperarla, pero ya habían vaciado la papelera. Sólo quedaba un pedacito de papel, con un fragmento de texto que decía "... durante un…". Me quedé mirando los trazos de bolígrafo, acaricié el pedazo de papel como si éste conservara algo de Ichigo. Intenté construir frases enteras a partir de aquellas dos palabras, tan neutras.**

**Salía de la oficina a horas raras y por la puerta de atrás, a veces en medio de grandes multitudes protectoras. Evitaba el centro de Londres, por si acaso. De hecho, apenas salía. Me quedaba en casa con Ashido , y miraba vídeos y bebía un poco más de la cuenta, lo suficiente para irme a la cama. Ashido se mostraba muy atento conmigo. Me dijo que desde hacía unos días parecía más tranquila, que ya no iba siempre corriendo de una cosa a otra. Le dije que me encontraba muy bien, que me sentía a gusto.  
El jueves por la noche, tres días después de enviar la nota, mis amigos vinieron a casa: Toshiro, Momo, Ranguiku, Nemu, Hisagi y un amigo de suyo que se llamaba Izuru. Toshiro se presentó con Mizuho, la chica que le había tocado el codo en la fiesta. Ahora también se sujetaba al codo de Toshiro, y parecía un poco desconcertada, lo cual no me extrañó, porque sólo era su segunda cita y debía de parecerle que le estaban presentando a toda una familia de golpe.  
— No parán de hablar — me dijo cuando le pregunté si se encontraba bien.  
Eché un vistazo al salón. Tenía razón daba la impresión de que todo el mundo hablaba a la vez. De pronto me acaloré y sentí claustrofobia. El salón parecía demasiado pequeño, demasiado lleno, demasiado ruidoso. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. El teléfono empezó a sonar.  
— ¿Puedes contestar? — me preguntó Ashido, que había ido a la nevera a buscar cervezas.  
Descolgué el auricular.  
— Diga.- Silencio.  
Esperé a que se oyera su voz, pero no se oyó nada. Colgué el teléfono y volví a la sala. Miré alrededor, aquéllos eran mis mejores amigos, los conocía desde hacía diez años, y dentro de otros diez seguiríamos siendo amigos. Al fin y al cabo, pensé, aquello empezaba a ir mejor. Podía vivir sin él. Iban pasando los días. Pronto haría ya una semana. Y luego un mes.**

**Al día siguiente salí del trabajo a la hora de siempre, y por la puerta principal. No podía pasarme el resto de la vida escondiéndome de él. Crucé las puertas, con cierta sensación de vértigo, y miré alrededor. No vi a Ichigo, tenía la certeza de que iba a estar allí, quizá tampoco estaba esperándome las otras veces que yo me había escabullido por la puerta de atrás, sentí una tremenda decepción.**

**No quería ir a casa, pero tampoco me apetecía ir al Vine, donde me encontraría con todos. De pronto me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Cada paso que daba suponía un gran esfuerzo, además, tenía dolor de cabeza. Comencé a caminar empujada por la multitud de la hora punta. Miré algunos aparadores, hacía una eternidad que no me compraba ropa. Me compré una camisa azul eléctrico en unas rebajas, pero lo hice a la fuerza. Luego seguí paseando entre la multitud, cada vez más escasa, sin ir a ningún sitio concreto, una zapatería, una papelería, una juguetería, con un oso de peluche rosa gigante en medio del aparador; una librería, aunque también había otras cosas, un hacha pequeña, un rollo de cuerda. Por la puerta abierta salía aire caliente, y entré. En realidad no era una librería, aunque había libros. Era una tienda especializada en alpinismo; dentro sólo había unas cuantas personas, todos hombres. Eché un vistazo a las chaquetas de nailon, los guantes hechos de misteriosos tejidos modernos, los sacos de dormir apilados en un gran estante, en el fondo. Había faroles colgados del techo, y pequeños hornillos de camping, tiendas, botas inmensas y pesadas duras y relucientes, mochilas con muchos bolsillos laterales, cuchillos afilados. Parecía material para gente que se va de expedición al espacio.  
— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? — me preguntó un joven. Debía de ser alpinista. Me sentí culpable, como si mi presencia en aquella tienda fuera fraudulenta.  
— No, gracias.  
Fui hasta las estanterías de libros y leí algunos títulos, elegí un par de libros al azar y busqué la T en el índice. Allí estaba, "En la cima del mundo", un libro ilustrado sobre escaladas al Himalaya. Al ver su nombre impreso me estremecí y sentí un ligero mareo. Era como si hubiera conseguido convencerme de que él no existía fuera de aquel apartamento del Soho, que no tenía una vida propia, más que la vida que me dedicaba a mí. El hecho de que fuera alpinista, una profesión que me era totalmente desconocida, había hecho que me resultara más fácil tratarlo como una especie de figura fantástica; un puro objeto de deseo, que sólo existía cuando yo estaba allí, pero también estaba en aquel libro, Kurosaki Ichigo, en las páginas 12-14, 89-92, 168. Pasé directamente a las fotografías del libro y me quedé mirando la tercera, en la que un grupo de hombres y unas cuantas mujeres, con chaquetas de nailon o de borreguillo, con nieve y escombros a sus espaldas, sonreían a la cámara, pero él no sonreía, él miraba fijamente. Entonces no me conocía; entonces tenía otra vida. Seguramente amaba a otra persona, aunque nunca me había hablado de otras mujeres. Parecía más joven, menos cansado. Llevaba el cabello más largo. Pasé las páginas y allí estaba, solo, mirando hacia otro lado. Llevaba gafas de sol, y era difícil descifrar su expresión o saber qué era lo que miraba. Detrás de él, a lo lejos, había una pequeña tienda verde, y más allá el descenso de una montaña. Llevaba puestas unas gruesas botas, y el viento le agitaba el cabello. Pensé que parecía afligido, y aunque aquella fotografía la habían tomado hacía mucho tiempo, en otro mundo anterior a mí, sentí un intenso deseo de consolarlo. Cerré el libro y lo devolví a la estantería. Cogí otro libro y volví a mirar el índice. En aquél no aparecía ningún Kurosaki.  
— Lo siento, pero vamos a cerrar — me dijo el mismo joven —. ¿Quiere comprar algo?-  
— Perdone, no me había dado cuenta. No, gracias, no quiero nada.-  
Fui hacia la puerta, pero no pude resistirme. Di media vuelta, tome el libro y lo llevé a la caja.  
— ¿Todavía puedo llevarme esto?-  
— Sí, claro que sí.-  
Pagué y me metí el libro en el bolso. Lo envolví con mi camisa azul nueva, para que no se viera. **


	8. Era feliz, ahora nos quedaremos juntos

**u.u Lamento publicar la continuacion tan tarde, sorry me quede dormida XD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews Kawai-Maria, Kotsuki Kurosaki y a mi nueva lectora Zoe Zinnecker como siempre espero que les guste el capitulo y cualquier sugerencia es muy bien recivida ;).**  
**PS: Se me olvido decirles, en la historia Kaname Tosen puede ver :D .**

**Besos, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 7. Era feliz, ahora nos quedaremos juntos.**

— **Eso es, tira un poco del hilo izquierdo, con cuidado para que no choque con aquella otra. Así. ¿Verdad que es genial?-  
Tenía carretes de hilo en las manos, que daban tirones. La cometa (el regalo que Ashido me había traído de Edimburgo) descendió en picada sobre nuestras cabezas. Era una cometa muy bonita, roja y amarilla, con una larga cinta que restallaba cuando el viento cambiaba de dirección.  
— Ten cuidado, Rukia va a bajar. Tira con fuerza.-  
Ashido llevaba un gorro con borla. Hacía frío, y tenía la nariz roja. Aparentaba unos dieciséis años, y estaba feliz como un niño que va de excursión. Tiré de ambos hilos al azar, y la cometa viró y descendió en picada. Los hilos quedaron flojos, y la cometa aceleró hacia el suelo.  
— No te muevas. Ya la recojo yo — gritó Ashido.  
Se echó a correr colina abajo, recogió la cometa, caminó con ella hasta que los hilos volvieron a tensarse, y luego la lanzó una vez más hacia el cielo, y yo volví a manejar los hilos. Quise explicarle a Ashido que los momentos buenos, es decir, los breves momentos en que la cometa volaba, no compensaban, en mi opinión, todo el tiempo que estaba posada en la hierba mientras desenredábamos los hilos con los dedos entumecidos por el frío. Pero decidí no decirle nada.  
— ¡Si! Esta nevando — dijo el que estaba detrás de mí, jadeando — iremos en trineo.-  
— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy activo, ¿no? Además, ¿de dónde vas a sacar un trineo?-  
Ashido me rodeó con los brazos desde atrás. Me concentré en la cometa.  
— Podemos utilizar esa bandeja grande que hay en la cocina — dijo —, o bolsas de basura. O quizá tendríamos que comprarnos uno. No son muy caros, y nos duraría años.-  
— Ashido, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Y tengo los dedos congelados.-  
— Dame. — tomo los carretes —. Tengo unos guantes en el bolsillo. Póntelos. ¿Qué hora es?-  
Miré mi reloj.  
— Casi las tres — contesté —. Pronto oscurecerá.-  
— Vamos a comprar crumpets. Me encantan los crumpets.-  
— ¿En serio?-  
— Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes todavía. — Empezó a recoger la cometa —. ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que hace algunos años me enamoré de una chica que se llamaba Rukia? — Se rió.  
Se arrodilló, dobló la cometa y la guardó en la estrecha funda de nailon. Yo no dije nada Ashido me miró y sonrió.  
— Ser mayor también tiene sus inconvenientes. Pero al menos uno no se siente tan cohibido ni tan incómodo todo el tiempo.-  
Me agaché junto a él y dije  
— ¿Y qué problemas tienes tú ahora?-  
— ¿Ahora? — Frunció el entrecejo y, con gesto de sorpresa, dijo — La verdad es que no tengo. — Me abrazó y casi me hizo perder el equilibrio. Le besé la punta de la nariz —. Cuando salía con Cirucci tenía la impresión de estar siempre a prueba, y de que nunca daría la talla. Contigo nunca he tenido esa sensación, tú dices lo que piensas, siempre sé a qué atenerme.  
**

**Cirucci era su anterior novia, bajita y bonito cuerpo, con el cabello violeta. Había dejado a Ashido por otro hombre que trabajaba para una empresa petrolera.  
— ¿Y tú?-  
— ¿Qué?-  
— ¿Qué problemas tienes ahora?  
Me levanté y ayudé a Ashido a hacer lo mismo.  
— Veamos.. un trabajo que me está volviendo loca. La fobia a las moscas y las hormigas, y a todo bicho con patas. Y la mala circulación. Vamos, que me estoy helando.-  
**

**Después nos compramos los crumpets, unos pastelillos pegajosos con mantequilla que se colaba por los agujeros. Luego fuimos al cine, y como la película tenía un final triste pude llorar un poco. Para variar, no nos reunimos con los demás en el Vine para tomar algo, ni para comer curry, sino que fuimos a un restaurante italiano barato que había cerca de nuestro piso, los dos solos, y comimos espaguetis con almejas y bebimos un vino tinto. Ashido estaba nostálgico y luego hablamos del día que nos conocimos, que es la mejor historia de todas las parejas felices. Ninguno de los dos recordaba con exactitud el día que había visto por primera vez al otro.  
— Dicen que los primeros segundos de una relación son los más importantes — comentó el.  
Recordé a Ichigo, mirándome fijamente desde la acera de enfrente, atravesándome con sus ojos amielados.  
— Vámonos a casa — dije, y me levanté bruscamente.  
— ¿No quieres café?-  
— Ya lo tomaremos en casa.-  
Ashido lo interpretó como una invitación sexual, y en cierto modo lo era. Yo quería esconderme en algún sitio, y ¿dónde mejor que en la cama, en sus brazos, a oscuras, con los ojos cerrados, sin preguntas, sin confidencias? cada uno conocía tan bien el cuerpo del.  
— ¿Qué es esto? — me preguntó después, mientras estábamos tumbados, sudorosos, en la cama.  
Había tomado el libro que compre en la tienda de alpinismo. La noche anterior, cuando Ashido se encontraba en Edimburgo, lo había dejado debajo de mi almohada.  
— ¿Eso? Me lo han prestado en el trabajo — dije, intentando adoptar un tono indiferente —. Dicen que es muy bueno.-  
El se puso a hojear el libro. Contuve la respiración, estaba mirando una de las fotografías en que aparecía Ichigo.  
— Jamás habría dicho que pudiera interesarte un libro así.-  
— No creas que me interesa mucho. Seguramente no lo leeré.-  
— Hay que estar loco para escalar esas montañas — observó —. ¿Te acuerdas de toda esa gente que murió en el Himalaya el año pasado?-  
— Hmm? -  
— Y todo para subir a la cima de una montaña y volver a bajar.-  
No dije nada.**

A la mañana siguiente vimos que había nevado, pero no lo suficiente para ir en el trineo. Pusimos más fuerte la calefacción, leímos la prensa del domingo y tomamos mucho café, y luego intenté leer unas revistas técnicas que se me habían acumulado. Ashido siguió leyendo el libro de alpinismo. Ya iba casi por la mitad.  
— Tendrías que leerlo, Rukia.-  
— Voy a comprar algo para comer. ¿Te apetece pasta?-  
— Ya comimos pasta anoche. Yo cocino y tú lavas los platos.-  
— Pero si tú nunca cocinas — objeté.  
— Estoy cambiando, mujer.-

Toshiro y Mizuho vinieron a casa después de comer. Saltaba a la vista que se habían pasado la mañana en la cama, los envolvía un aura inconfundible, y de vez en cuando se sonreían. Dijeron que querían ir a jugar a los bolos, y nos preguntaron si nos apetecía ir con ellos. Habían pensado decírselo también a Nemu y Hisagi. Así que me pasé la tarde lanzando una pesada bola negra contra los bolos, y fallando cada vez.  
— ¡Rukia! — dijo Ashido, al mismo tiempo que yo decía  
— ¡Le Di, le di.!-

**Mas tarde estábamos sentados en el sofá, con nuestras tazas de té, separados por unos quince centímetros. Fuera había oscurecido, todo estaba en silencio, el silencio típico de la nieve. Ashido llevaba un viejo jersey gris y unos vaqueros gastados, e iba descalzo y muy despeinado. Me miraba con atención, me gustaba mucho, inspiré hondo y dije:  
— No puedo seguir con esto.-.  
Al principio, la expresión de su cara no cambió. Me obligué a seguir mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos castaños.  
— ¿Qu…que?-  
Le cogí una mano y dije  
— Tengo que dejarte.-  
¿Cómo podía decírselo? Cada palabra era como lanzar un ladrillo; Ashido se quedó como si acabara de pegarle una bofetada, sorprendido y dolorido. Quise rectificar, volver a donde estábamos hacía un minuto, sentados juntos en el sofá con nuestras tazas de té, ya no me acordaba de por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Él no dijo nada.  
— He conocido a otro hombre. Todo es tan... — Me interrumpí.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Me miraba fijamente, como si estuviéramos en medio de una espesa niebla —. ¿Dejarme? ¿Quieres decir que ya no quieres vivir conmigo?-  
— Sí…-  
El esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para pronunciar aquella palabra me dejó muda. Lo miré fijamente, todavía tenía su mano entre las mías, pero era una mano fláccida, no sabía cómo soltarla.  
— ¿A quién? — preguntó con voz un tanto quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta —. ¿Quién es él?-  
— No lo conoces. Es que..., lo siento mucho Ashido.-  
Se pasó una mano por la cara.  
— Esto es absurdo. Últimamente éramos muy felices. No sé, este fin de semana... — Asentí con la cabeza. Aquello era más espantoso de lo que yo había imaginado —. Creía que... Creía... ¿Cómo lo has conocido? ¿Cuándo?-  
Esta vez no pude mirarlo a los ojos.  
— Eso no importa.-  
— ¿Tan bueno es en la cama?…No, perdona, no quería decir eso Rukia. Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Lo vas a dejar todo? ¿Así, por las buenas? — Echó un vistazo a nuestras cosas, todo el mundo que habíamos construido juntos — ¿Por qué?-  
— No lo sé.-Estaba inmóvil en el sofá. Me habría gustado que me gritara, que se pusiera furioso, pero se limitó a sonreírme sin moverse.  
— ¿Sabes qué iba a decir cuando me has interrumpido?-  
— No.-  
— Iba a decir que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo.-  
— Ashi...do-  
— Era feliz. — Su voz sonaba apagada —. Y mientras tanto, tú estabas... estabas…-  
— No. — le supliqué — Yo también era feliz. Tú me hacías feliz.-  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…?-  
— Unas cuantas semanas.-  
Vi cómo evaluaba mi respuesta, haciendo memoria. Su rostro se arrugó. Apartó la vista hacia la ventana, y dijo, en tono muy mesurado.  
— ¿Serviría de algo que te pidiera que te quedes, Rukia? ¿Que me dieras otra oportunidad? Por favor.-  
No me miró, nos quedamos con la vista al frente, cogidos de la mano, yo tenía un nudo en la garganta.  
— Por favor, Rukia — insistió Ashido.  
— No.-  
Retiró la mano de las mías. Nos quedamos sentados en silencio, y yo me pregunté qué pasaría a continuación. ¿Tenía que decirle que ya recogería mis cosas más tarde? Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, se le metían en la boca, pero se quedó inmóvil, y no intentó secárselas. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, levanté una mano para secarle las lágrimas, pero él se apartó bruscamente, expresando por fin la rabia que sentía.  
— ¡¿Qué quieres, Rukia? ¿Quieres consolarme? ¿Quieres que me ponga a gritar? Si vas a irte, vete.!-**

**Lo dejé todo, dejé toda mi ropa, mis CD, mis pinturas y mis joyas., mis libros y mis revistas, mis fotografías, mi maletín lleno de documentos del trabajo, mi agenda. Cogí mi bolso, mi cepillo de dientes, mis anticonceptivos y el grueso abrigo negro que Ashido me había regalado por Navidad, y salí a la calle nevada.**

**Se supone que es un momentos cuando necesitas a tus amigos. Yo no quería ver a nadie, ni a a mi familia. Me pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de dormir en la calle, pero incluso el autocastigo tenía sus límites. ¿Dónde podía encontrar una habitación barata para pasar la noche? Nunca había dormido en un hotel en Londres. Recordaba haber visto una calle llena de hoteles por la ventanilla del taxi, hacía poco. Sí, allí encontraría algo. Cogí el metro y pasé por delante del Planetarium, crucé la calle y continué una manzana, allí estaba una calle larga con casas estucadas, todas convertidas en hoteles. Elegí uno al azar, el Devonshire, y entré. Sentada al mostrador había una mujer muy gorda, que me dijo algo que no entendí debido a su acento. Pero vi muchas llaves en el tablero que la mujer tenía detrás, señalé las llaves y dije  
— Quiero una habitación.-  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando. Yo no lograba de saber si se dirigía a mí o si le estaba gritando a alguien en la habitación que había detrás. Quizá me había tomado por una prostituta, pero ninguna prostituta habría ido tan mal vestida como iba yo, o al menos vestida de manera tan tonta. Sin embargo, no llevaba equipaje; me hizo gracia pensar qué tipo de persona se imaginaría que era yo, saqué una tarjeta de crédito de mi bolso y la puse sobre el mostrador. Ella la cogió y le echó un vistazo, firmé una hoja de papel sin mirarla y la mujer me entregó una llave.  
— ¿Hay algo para beber? ¿Té, café...?-  
— Nada para beber — gritó ella.  
Se me ocurrió que podía salir a tomar algo, pero no me sentía capaz. Cogí la llave y subí a mi habitación. No estaba tan mal, había un lavabo y una ventana que daba a un patio de piedra y a la parte de atrás de otra casa. Corrí la cortina, me quité la ropa, me quedé en ropa interior y me metí en la cama. Al cabo de un rato me levanté de la cama y cerré la puerta con llave luego volví a acostarme. No lloré, no me pasé despierta toda la noche, me quedé dormida enseguida, pero dejé la luz encendida.**

Me desperté tarde, sin sentimientos suicidas. Me levanté, me quité el sujetador y las bragas y me bañe, luego me cepillé los dientes sin pasta. Para desayunar me tomé una píldora anticonceptiva con un vaso de agua. Me vestí y bajé. En el vestíbulo no había nadie, me asomé a un comedor con un suelo de imitación de mármol, donde todas las mesas tenían sillas de plástico. Oí voces a lo lejos, y olí a tocino frito, crucé el comedor y en la cocina estaban sentados la mujer a la que había conocido la noche anterior, un hombre de la misma edad que ella e igual de gordo, que evidentemente era su marido, y varios niños rechonchos todos me miraron.  
— Me marcho — dije.  
— ¿Quiere desayunar? — me preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

—**. Tenemos huevos, carne, cereales...  
Negué con la cabeza.  
— Está incluido en el precio.-  
Acepté una taza de café y me quedé en la puerta de la cocina mirando cómo la pareja preparaba a los niños para ir al colegio. Antes de marcharme, el hombre me miró con expresión preocupada.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien?-  
— Sí, muy bien.-  
— ¿Va a quedarse otra noche?-  
Volví a negar con la cabeza y me marché. Fuera hacía frío. Me paré y trate de orientarme. Podía ir andando por ahí, compré unas toallitas húmedas con aroma de limón y pasta de dientes, rimel y lápiz de labios en una farmacia. Luego en una tiendo de ropa compre unas sencillas bragas blancas, una camisa y una chaqueta negras y me metí en un probador. Me puse también las bragas, me limpié la cara y el cuello con las toallitas, y luego me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, mi aspecto mejoró considerablemente. Pasadas las diez, llamé por teléfono a Orihime, tenía pensado inventarme algo; pero, cuando se puso al teléfono, sentí un extraño impulso que me hizo ser parcialmente sincera. Le dije que estaba pasando por una crisis personal, que tenía que ocuparme de ella y que no me encontraba en condiciones de aparecer por la oficina. **

— **Ya pensaré en algo que decirle a Ukitake — dijo Orihime.  
— Sobre todo acuérdate de decirme qué excusa le has dado antes de que yo lo vea, por favor.-  
Solo había andando unos minutos hasta el apartamento de Ichigo. Cuando llegué al edificio me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero no se me ocurrió nada; la puerta de la calle estaba abierta así que subí la escalera y toqué el timbre del apartamento, la puerta se abrió, di un paso hacia delante y empecé a hablar, pero enseguida me detuve. La persona que había ante mí era una mujer, una mujer alarmantemente guapa; tenía el cabello verde celeste y largo, vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros con una camiseta negra debajo. Parecía cansada y preocupada.  
— ¿Sí? — dijo.  
Sentí que me ruborizaba de vergüenza. Tuve la impresión de que había destrozado toda mi vida sólo para ponerme en ridículo.  
— ¿Está Ichigo? — pregunté, como atontada.  
— No — me contestó ella —. Ya no vive aquí.-  
Era norteamericana.  
— ¿Sabes dónde está?-  
— Vaya pregunta. Pasa.-  
Obedecí y entré en el apartamento, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Junto a la puerta había una mochila enorme y gastada y una maleta abierta, había ropa esparcida por el suelo.  
— Lo siento — dijo la chica señalando el desorden —. Acabo de llegar de Lima. Estoy hecha polvo. Hay café en la cafetera. — me tendió la mano y agregó — Me llamo Nell-  
— Yo soy Rukia-**

**Nell me ofreció una silla y me sirvió café, ella también se sirvió, me ofreció un cigarrillo, yo lo rechacé, y ella lo encendió.  
— Eres amiga de Ichigo — pregunte .  
Ella exhaló una densa nube de humo y se encogió de hombros.  
— He escalado con él un par de veces. Hemos formado parte de los mismos equipos. Sí, soy amiga suya. — **

— **¿Y tú? ¿También eres amiga de Ichigo?  
— Sí, pero desde hace poco — contesté.  
— Vaya.-  
Esbozó lo que interpreté como una sonrisa de complicidad que me hizo sentir muy incómoda, pero le sostuve la mirada hasta que su gesto se suavizó y se convirtió en algo más amistoso y menos burlón.  
— ¿Estuviste con él en el Chunga... como se llame? o ¿has tenido una aventura con él? ¿También eres su amante?-  
— Chungawat. ¿Te refieres al año pasado? No, por Dios. Yo no hago cosas así.-  
— ¿Por qué no?  
Soltó una carcajada y dijo  
— Si Dios hubiera querido que subiéramos a más de ocho mil metros, nos habría hecho diferentes.-  
— Ya sé que Ichigo participó en esa desastrosa expedición el año pasado.-  
Intentaba aparentar serenidad, como si hubiera llamado a la puerta sólo para tomarme el café y charlar un rato con ella. ¿Dónde estará? me preguntaba . Tengo que verlo ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aunque quizá ya sea demasiado tarde. — ¿En que participó? ¿No sabes qué pasó? Sé que murieron varias personas.-  
— Cinco personas. La médica de la expedición, que era... — me miró, vacilante —... amiga íntima de Ichigo. Y cuatro clientes.-  
— Qué horror.-  
— No me refería a eso. — Dio una fumada al cigarrillo, y prosiguió — **

**¿Quieres que te lo cuente? — Asentí con la cabeza. Pero ¿dónde está?.**

**La peliceleste se apoyó en el respaldo, tomándose su tiempo.**

— **Cuando estalló la tormenta, el líder, Ginjo Kugo, uno de los mejores especialistas del mundo, creía que había ideado un método infalible para llevar escaladores inexpertos a la montaña; sufrió una grave hipoxia, o lo que sea. Ichigo lo llevó hasta abajo y tomó el mando de la expedición. El otro guía profesional, un francés llamado Tsukishima Shukuro, un excelente alpinista, estaba hecho polvo, alucinando. — Nell se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho — Tenía un edema pulmonar. Ichigo lo bajó al campamento. Quedaban los once clientes a la intemperie. Estaba oscuro, y la temperatura era de cincuenta grados bajo cero. El volvió con oxígeno y los bajó en grupos. Bajaba a un grupo y volvía a subir. Ese tipo es como un toro. Pero uno de los grupos se perdió. Ichigo no los encontró. Y solos no pudieron sobrevivir.  
— ¿Por qué hace la gente esas cosas?-  
Nell se frotó los ojos. Parecía tremendamente cansada. **

— **¿Te refieres a por qué lo hace Ichigo? Sólo te puedo contar por qué lo hago yo. Cuando estudiaba medicina tenía un novio que era alpinista. Y a veces iba a escalar con él. Conviene que haya un médico en el grupo. Así que de vez en cuando hago alguna escalada. A veces me quedo en el campamento base. Otras veces subo con los demás.  
— ¿Con tu novio?-  
— No, mi novio murió.-  
— Vaya, lo siento.-  
— Fue hace mucho tiempo.-  
Hubo un silencio. Intenté pensar algo que decir.  
— Eres norteamericana, ¿no?-  
— Canadiense. Soy de Winnipeg. ¿Sabes dónde está Winnipeg?-  
— No.-  
— En otoño cavan las tumbas para el invierno. — Debí de poner cara de no entender nada —. La tierra se congela. Calculan cuánta gente se va a morir durante el invierno, y cavan las tumbas. Criarse ahí tiene sus inconvenientes, pero al menos se aprende a respetar el frío. **

— **Rukia ¿Alguna vez has estado en la montaña durante una tormenta?-  
— Creo que nunca he estado en una montaña, ni siquiera sin tormenta.-  
— No ves nada, no oyes nada, no sabes dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo. Necesitas material y experiencia, pero con eso no basta. No sé qué es. Hay gente que conserva la calma y razona. Ichigo es así.-  
— Sí — coincidí, e hice una pausa para no parecer demasiado impaciente. Luego añadí — ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?-  
Nell reflexionó un momento.  
— Es un hombre muy escurridizo — dijo —. Creo que iba a reunirse con alguien en una cafetería de Notting Hill Gate. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Espera. — Cruzó la habitación y volvió con una guía telefónica —. Aquí está. — Anotó un nombre y una dirección en un sobre usado.  
— ¿Cuándo tiene que ir a esa cafetería?-  
Nell miró su reloj y respondió  
— Ahora, creo.-  
— Será mejor que me marche.-  
Me acompañó a la puerta.  
— Si no lo encuentras allí, conozco a gente que quizá sepa dónde está. Te voy a dar mi número de teléfono. — **

**Mientras iba en el taxi me preguntaba si Ichigo estaría en la cafetería. Imaginé diferentes situaciones: No está, y me paso varios días viviendo en hoteles y deambulando por las calles. Está, pero con una chica, y tengo que espiarlos para averiguar qué pasa, y luego sigo a Ichigo hasta que puedo hablar con él a solas. Guié al taxi para que me dejara más allá de la cafetería, y luego retrocedí a pie, con cautela. Lo vi enseguida, sentado junto a la ventana. Y no estaba con ninguna chica. Estaba con un hombre negro con el pelo recogido en una coleta. En cuanto vi a Ichigo, él me vio también a mí; bajó la vista y volvió a mirarme, como en las películas. Allí plantada, con todas mis pertenencias en una bolsa de mano , me sentí como una niña abandonada de una novela de Dickens. Vi que Ichigo le decía algo al hombre que estaba con él, y que luego se levantaba y salía de la cafetería. Durante unos inquietantes segundos el hombre se volvió y me miró, evidentemente, pensando ¿Quién coño es ésa?. Y entonces, apareció Ichigo. Había estado pensando qué íbamos a decirnos, pero él no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Me cogió la cara con sus grandes manos y me besó con fuerza. Solté la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y lo abracé, pegándome a su viejo jersey y a su fuerte cuerpo. Finalmente nos separamos, y él me miró.  
— Nell me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.-  
Rompí en llanto, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y me soné la nariz. Ichigo no me abrazó ni me dijo**

**- Cálmate, cálmate-**

**Se quedó mirándome como si yo fuera algún animal exótico, y como si sintiera curiosidad por saber qué iba a hacer a continuación. Me serené para decir lo que tenía que decir  
— Quiero decirte algo Ichigo. Lamento haberte enviado aquella carta, ojala no lo hubiera hecho. — Ichigo seguía mudo. Hice una pausa y añadí — He dejado a Ashido. Pase la noche en un hotel, no te lo cuento para presionarte, sólo dime que me vaya y me iré, y no volverás a verme nunca.-  
El corazón me latía muy deprisa Ichigo tenía la cara muy cerca de la mía, podía notas su aliento.  
— ¿Quieres que te diga que te vayas?-  
— No.-  
— Entonces ¿eres toda mía?-  
Tragué saliva y contesté  
— Sí.-  
— Estupendo.-  
No parecía sorprendido, ni contento. Era como si se hubiera comprobado algo que para él era obvio.  
Miró hacia la ventana de la cafetería y dijo  
— Ése es Tosen. — Lo saludé, nerviosa, con la mano. Tosen me devolvió el saludo levantando el pulgar-**

— **Nos quedaremos en un piso que hay a la vuelta de la esquina. Es de un amigo de Tosen. — "Nos quedaremos". Al oír esas palabras sentí una oleada de placer. Ichigo le hizo una seña a hombre con la cabeza.**

— **Tosen nos ve hablar, pero no sabe leer los labios. Entraremos un momento, y luego te voy a llevar al piso y luego haremos el amor.**

— **Vale — dije —. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.-  
Ichigo se inclinó y volvió a besarme. Me puso una mano en la espalda, y luego la deslizó por debajo de mi camisa. Noté sus dedos bajo mi sujetador, me pellizcó con fuerza. Solté un quejido.  
— Idiota, me has hecho daño — dije.  
Ichigo me acarició una oreja con los labios.  
— Y tú a mí , enana del demonio — susurró.**


	9. ¿Como no ibas a ser tu?

**Bueno de nuevo publico un poco tarde, sorry :w. La verdad no se que decir, no tengo mucha inspiracion el dia de hoy :/ supongo que es el sueño. Muchas gracias por los reviws de Kawai-Maria y de Kotsuki Kurosaki como siempre y claro mil gracias a jessy moon 15 que ha posteado en el fic ;).**

**Adios, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capitulo 8. ¿Cómo no ibas a ser tú?**

**Me despertó el teléfono. Abrí los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos enseguida porque la luz me molestaba. Estaba cerca de la cama, ¿no? Lo busqué a tientas.  
— Diga.-  
Oí unos ruidos, quizá de tráfico, pero nadie dijo nada, y colgaron el auricular. Yo también colgué. Enseguida volvió a sonar. Contesté. Otra vez lo mismo. Me pareció oír algo, un susurro, pero no podía asegurarlo y volvió a cortarse la comunicación.  
Miré a Ichigo, que intentaba abrir los ojos.  
— La historia de siempre — dije —. **

**Marqué el número en el teléfono.  
— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Ichigo, bostezando.  
— Averiguar quién ha llamado. — Esperé unos segundos.  
— ¿Y bien?-  
— Era una cabina — dije al fin.  
— A lo mejor no han podido introducir las monedas a tiempo — sugirió él.  
— Puede ser. No tengo qué ponerme.-  
— ¿Y para qué quieres vestirte? — El rostro de Ichigo estaba a sólo unos centímetros del mío. Me puso unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja, y luego recorrió mi cuello con el dedo —. Así estás perfecta. Esta mañana, cuando me he despertado, he pensado que esto tenía que ser un sueño. Me he quedado aquí tendido, mirando cómo dormías.-  
Retiró la sábana, descubriendo mis pechos, y luego me los toco con sus manos. Me besó en la frente, los párpados, y en los labios; primero con suavidad, y luego con fuerza. Deslicé las manos por su amplia espalda, las coloqué sobre sus nalgas y tiré de él hacia mí. **

**Nos besábamos apasionadamente, constantemente separábamos nuestros labios para poder recuperar el aliento. Ichigo me tomo de la cintura como si me abrazara, me acomodo en la cama yo estaba debajo de el, fue bajando una de sus manos hasta mi sexo, metió uno de sus dedos y comenzó a estimular mi botón de placer, me sujetaba a su fuerte brazo, cada roce eran como grandes descargas eléctricas através de mi cuerpo**

**-Ichi..Ichi..**

**-Si ¿Pasa algo enana?- me dijo al oído con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.**

**-Eres… eres.. ¡Ahh!- no podía evitar gemir.**

**El aumento la fuerza y velocidad de su tacto, comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo arqueaba mi espalda, a estas alturas solo con que el me tocara ya me provocaba un orgasmo. Bajo con sus besos hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzó a mordisquearlo arrebatadamente. Yo daba tirones su alborotado cabello, sentí como su boca iba bajando por mi estomago-**

**-Jajaja, Ichigo tonto.- reí**

**-¿Quién lo diría, Rukia Kuchiki tienes cosquillas en un momento así?-**

**-Idiota- jale su rostro hacia mi y le di un beso. -¿En donde estábamos?.**

**El solo sonrío de lado y cuando me di cuanta su lengua estaba en mi sexo, se sentía delicioso, no podía evitar contraerme, daba pequeños tirones de mi para que sintiera mas placer.**

**-¡Así Ichigo!- el solo miro de reojo mi cara y continuo luego volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos en mi y lo movió con fuerza.**

**-Rukia te amo-**

**-Ichi.. Ichi..go- apenas si podía decir su nombre**

**-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así, es algo que relámete me excita-**

**Se coloco encimas de mi y con sus caderas abrió mis piernas, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, aunque yo los tuviera entreabiertos. Fuertemente entre un mi, como si no tuviera compasión de mi.**

**-¡Ahhh!-**

**Sus jadeos eran algo roncos, coloco mi pierna mas arriba para poder entra mas en mi, el vaivén de sus caderas me volvía loca.**

**- Rukia, eres, in… increíble..- me beso en el cuello - Eres per.. fecta-**

**-¡Ahh Ichigo!- tuve un orgasmo.**

**-¡R..Rukia!**

**Las ultimas envestidas fueron mas rápidas y sentí como Ichigo me seguía en cuanto a las sensaciones, se dejo caer encima de mi con cuidado de no aplastarme. Ambos suspiramos, mi corazón latía contra el suyo, ¿o era el suyo el que latía contra el mío? . La habitación olía a nosotros, y las sábanas todavía estaban ligeramente húmedas.**

**— Ichigo para trabajar, — dije —. Necesito ropa para ir a trabajar. No puedo pasarme todo el día en la cama.-  
— ¿Por qué no? — Me besó en el cuello —. Tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido.-  
— No puedo dejar el trabajo.-  
— ¿Por qué?-  
— Pues porque no. Yo no soy así. ¿Tú nunca tienes que trabajar?-  
Ichigo frunció el entrecejo, pero no respondió. Luego introdujo sensualmente uno de sus dedos en mi. **

— **No te marches aún, Rukia.-  
— Diez minutos. Ichigo... Por favor…-**

**-Estas loca si crees que será solo eso- sonrío de manera picara.**

Después seguía sin tener nada que ponerme. La ropa que llevaba el día anterior estaba amontonada en el suelo, y no tenía nada más.  
— Toma, ponte esto — dijo Ichigo, y tiró unos vaqueros desteñidos encima de la cama —. Puedes arremangártelos. Y esto. Será suficiente, de momento. Iré a buscarte a las doce y media y te llevaré de compras.-  
— Pero también puedo ir a buscar mis cosas al piso…-  
— No. Deja eso, por ahora. No vuelvas allí, te compraré ropa, no necesitas mucho.-  
No me puse ropa interior, los vaqueros, que me iban bastante largos y holgados, pero que no me quedaban demasiado mal con un cinturón. Saqué el colgante que me dio de mí bolso y me lo até al cuello.  
— Ya está.-  
— Guapísima.-  
Ichigo cogió un cepillo y me cepilló el enmarañado cabello. Insistió en mirarme mientras me lavaba los dientes y me ponía rimel. No me quitó los ojos de encima.  
— Estoy destrozada — le dije a través del espejo, intentando sonreír.  
— Piensa en mí toda la mañana.-  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-  
— Pensar en ti.-

Me pasé la mañana pensando en él. Mi cuerpo vibraba de emoción al recordarlo, pero también pensé en Ashido y en el mundo que había compartido con él. Había una parte de mí que no comprendía cómo podía seguir allí, en la oficina de siempre, diciendo frases trilladas sobre el DIU y la fertilidad femenina, cuando había puesto una bomba en mi antigua vida y me había quedado a mirar cómo explotaba. Intenté imaginar todo lo que habría pasado desde que me marché. Seguramente Ashido se lo habría contado, como mínimo, a Nemu. Y ella se lo habría contado a los demás, se habrían reunido todos para tomar algo, hablar, preguntarse qué había pasado y consolarlo. Y yo, que durante tanto tiempo había sido un miembro reconocido del grupo, me habría convertido en el objeto de sus chismosos y escandalizados comentarios. Cada uno tendría una opinión sobre mí, su propia y categórica versión.  
Si había abandonado aquel mundo, ¿había entrado en el mundo de Ichigo, lleno de hombres que escalaban montañas y mujeres que los esperaban?. Sentada a mi mesa, esperando que llegara la hora de comer, pensé en lo poco que sabía sobre Ichigo, sobre su pasado, su presente o el futuro que planeaba, y cuanto más me daba cuenta de que era un extraño, más lo deseaba.

**Ichigo ya me había comprado varios pares de bragas y sujetadores. Estábamos medio escondidos junto a un colgador de vestidos, y nos sonreímos y nos acariciamos las manos. Era nuestra primera cita de verdad fuera del piso.  
— Son demasiado caros — dije.  
— Pruébate éste — dijo él.  
Me dio un vestido recto de color negro, y unos pantalones ceñidos. Me los puse en el probador, encima de mi ropa interior nueva, y me miré en el espejo, la ropa cara me sentaba bien. Cuando salí del probador, con las prendas en las manos, Ichigo me lanzó un vestido de terciopelo marrón oscuro, con el cuello escotado, mangas largas y falda cortada hasta los pies; tenía un aire medieval y era precioso, y cuando vi la etiqueta del precio entendí por qué me gustaba tanto.  
— No puedo — dije.  
Ichigo frunció el entrecejo.  
— Quiero que te lo pruebes..-  
Salimos de la tienda con dos bolsas llenas de ropa, que en total había gastado más que mi sueldo mensual. Llevaba puestos los pantalones negros con una camisa de raso de color crema. Pensé en Ashido, que había ahorrado mucho para comprarme aquel abrigo, y en su expresión de entusiasmo y orgullo el día que me lo regaló.  
— Me siento como una mantenida.-  
— Rukia. — Ichigo se paró en medio de la acera, y la gente tuvo que esquivarnos —. Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado.-  
Tenía el don de hacer que los comentarios más frívolos se volvieran tremendamente serios. Me ruboricé y me reí, pero él me miró fijamente, casi enfadado.  
— ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? — pregunté —. Quiero que me cuentes tu vida.-**

Pero antes tenía que recoger algunas cosas de mi piso, había dejado la agenda, la lista de teléfonos y todas las cosas de trabajo. Hasta que recuperara todo aquello, tendría la sensación de que no me había marchado. Hice un esfuerzo descomunal y llamé a Ashido al trabajo, pero no se encontraba allí; me dijeron que estaba enfermo. Llamé al piso, y me contestó al primer timbrazo.  
— Hola, Ashido. Soy Rukia — dije como una tonta.  
— Te he reconocido — dijo él, cortante.  
— ¿Estás enfermo?-  
— No.-  
Hubo un silencio.  
— Mira, lo siento, pero necesito pasar a recoger unas cosas.-  
— Mañana estaré todo el día en la oficina. Puedes venir entonces.-  
— Ya no tengo llaves.-  
Lo oía respirar al otro lado del hilo telefónico.  
— Las deja debajo del tapete.-  
Quedamos en que iría a las seis y media. Hubo otra pausa, luego nos dijimos adiós educadamente, y colgué.

A las cinco y media fui al cuarto de baño y me peiné, me lavé la cara, me puse lápiz de labios y me abroché todos los botones del abrigo para que no se viera mi ropa nueva. Luego fui al piso de Ashido por el camino de siempre. Me sobró tiempo, y estuve un rato paseando. No quería ver a Ashido por sorpresa y tampoco quería encontrarme con él en la calle. Intenté pensar qué podía decirle. El hecho de haber cortado con él lo había convertido inmediatamente en un extraño, una persona más valiosa y vulnerable que el irónico y modesto Ashido con el que yo había vivido. Cuando pasaban unos minutos de las seis y media, me dirigí a la puerta y llamé al timbre. Oí pasos por la escalera y vi una figura que se acercaba.  
— Hola, Rukia.-  
Era Nemu.  
— Hola.-  
No sabía qué decirle. A mi mejor amiga, la única persona a la que habría acudido en cualquier otra circunstancia. Nemu se quedó plantada en la puerta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño que le daba un aire severo. Parecía cansada y tenía ojeras. No me sonrió. Me sentía como si hiciera meses que no nos hubiéramos visto, y no un par de días.  
— ¿Puedo pasar?.  
Ella se apartó, mi ropa cara susurraba contra mi piel, bajo el abrigo . En el piso todo estaba como siempre, como era de esperar; mis chaquetas y mis bufandas seguían colgadas en el perchero del recibidor. La fotografía en que aparecíamos Ashido y yo cogidos del brazo y sonriendo seguía en la repisa de la chimenea. Mis zapatillas estaban en el suelo del salón, cerca del sofá donde habíamos estado sentados el domingo. Me sentía mal, y me desplomé en el sofá; Nemu se quedó de pie, mirándome desde arriba. No había dicho ni una sola palabra.  
— Nemu — dije con voz ronca —. Ya sé que lo que he hecho es espantoso, pero tenía que hacerlo.-  
— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te perdone? — me preguntó con tono mordaz.  
— No. — Era mentira claro que quería que me perdonara —. No, pero eres mi mejor amiga. Pensé que... Bueno, no es que no tenga corazón. No puedo decir nada en mi defensa, salvo que me he enamorado. Estoy segura de que lo entenderás.-  
Vi cómo el rostro le cambiaba, claro que lo entendía, dieciocho meses atrás, a ella también la habían dejado, porque él se había enamorado. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, todo lo lejos de mí que pudo.  
— No es tan sencillo como parece, Rukia — empezó, y me di cuenta de que ahora nos hablábamos en otro tono, más frío y distante —. Si quisiera, claro que podría entenderte. Al fin y al cabo, no estaban casados, ni tenían hijos. Lo que pasa es que no quiero entenderte. Al menos de momento. Ashido es mi hermano mayor, y le has hecho mucho daño. — Le tembló ligeramente la voz, y por un momento volvió a parecer la Nemu que yo conocía —. Sinceramente, Rukia, si lo vieras ahora, si vieras lo destrozado que está, seguro que no... — Pero no terminó la frase —. Quizá algún día podamos volver a ser amigas, pero ahora sentiría que lo estoy traicionando si escuchara tu versión de la historia e intentara imaginar cómo te sientes. — Se levantó —. Mira, no quiero ser justa contigo, la verdad es que me gustaría odiarte.-  
Asentí con la cabeza, y me levanté también. La entendía perfectamente.  
— Voy a recoger mi ropa.-  
Nemu asintió y entró en la cocina, oí cómo llenaba la tetera.  
En el dormitorio todo seguía como siempre. Cogí mi maleta del armario y la abrí en el suelo. Abrí las puertas del armario y empecé a descolgar ropa, me temblaban las manos, y no podía doblar bien las prendas, de todos modos no cogí muchas cosas. Me quedé mirando el interior del armario, donde guardaba mi ropa junto a la de Ashido, mis vestidos junto a su único traje bueno, mis faldas y camisas entre sus camisas de trabajo, planchadas y abotonadas. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y parpadeé con furia, ¿Qué necesitaba? Intenté imaginarme cómo sería mi nueva vida con Ichigo, y comprobé que no podía. Sólo me imaginaba en la cama con él. Cogí un par de jerséis, varios vaqueros y camisetas, dos trajes para ir a trabajar, y toda mi ropa interior. También cogí mi vestido favorito y dos pares de zapatos, y el resto lo dejé, tenía demasiada ropa y casi toda me la había comprado con Nemu en aquellas salidas derrochadoras y compulsivas. Metí todas mis cremas, lociones y artículos de maquillaje en la maleta, pero no sabía qué hacer con las joyas, Ashido me había regalado muchas, varios pares de pendientes, un colgante precioso, un brazalete ancho de cobre, no sabía si le dolería más que me las llevara o que las dejara allí. Me lo imaginé por la noche, entrando en la habitación y averiguando qué me había llevado y qué había dejado, e intentando leer mis sentimientos a través de aquellas frágiles pistas. Cogí los pendientes que me había dejado mi abuela al morir, y las cosas que ya tenía antes de conocerlo, luego cambié de opinión, y metí en la maleta todo lo que había en el cajoncito. Me acordé de mi agenda, también me acordé del pasaporte, el certificado de nacimiento, el carnét de conducir y las pólizas de seguros. Decidí no llevarme el cuadro que había colgado encima de la cama, aunque me lo había regalado mi padre, tampoco pensaba llevarme libros ni discos, y no pensaba discutir por el coche.

**Nemu estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, tomándose una taza de té. Me miró mientras yo cogía de la mesa tres cartas que iban dirigidas a mí y las guardaba en el maletín.  
— ¿Ya estás? Viajas con poco equipaje, ¿no?-  
Me encogí de hombros.  
— Ya sé que tendré que acabar de arreglar todo esto pronto. Pero ahora no puedo.-  
— Entonces ¿no se trata de una simple aventura?-  
La mire a los ojos.  
— No.-  
— Ashido no debería confiar en que vuelvas con él. No debería esperarte cada día. ¿Verdad?-  
— No.-  
Necesitaba salir de allí para llorar. Me dirigí a la puerta, y descolgué una bufanda del perchero, ya había oscurecido, y en la calle hacía frío.  
— Hazme un favor, Nemu. Dile a Ashido que ya arreglaré esto... — señale la sala y todas las cosas que compartíamos —... como él quiera.-  
Ella me miró, pero no dijo nada.  
— Adiós — dije.  
Nos miramos fijamente, me di cuenta de que ella también estaba deseando que me marchara de allí para llorar.  
— Sí — dijo.**

**— Debo de estar espantosa.- dije sollozando  
— No. — dijo Ichigo mientras me secaba las lagrimas con sus manos.**

— **Lo siento. Es muy doloroso.-  
— Las mejores cosas surgen del dolor. Claro que es doloroso.-  
En cualquier otro momento, yo me habría reído de ese comentario. No creo que el dolor sea necesario ni ennoblecedor. Pero estaba demasiado abatida. Me puse a sollozar.  
— Y estoy asustada, Ichigo. — Él no dijo nada —. Lo he dejado todo por ti.  
— Lo sé — replicó —. Ya lo sé.-  
Fuimos andando a un sencillo restaurante que había al doblar la esquina. Tuve que apoyarme en él, porque temía caerme si no me sujetaba. Nos sentamos en un rincón oscuro y nos tomamos una copa de champán cada uno; a mí se me subió enseguida a la cabeza. Ichigo me puso una mano sobre el muslo por debajo de la mesa, y yo empecé a leer la carta, intentando concentrarme. Yo no sabía si estaba eufórica o desesperada, cada vez que Ichigo me miraba era como si me tocara, cada sorbo de vino que daba me alteraba la sangre, cuando intentaba cortar la comida me temblaban las manos, cuando Ichigo me tocaba por debajo de la mesa tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo se iba a desmenuzar en pedacitos .  
— ¿Habías sentido alguna vez esto por alguien? — le pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza.  
Le pregunté con quién salía antes de conocerme a mí, y él se quedó mirándome fijamente un momento.  
— No me resulta fácil hablar de eso. — Esperé. Si yo lo había dejado todo por él, tendría que contarme, como mínimo, quién era su anterior novia —. Murió — dijo entonces.  
— Vaya.-  
Su respuesta me impresionó y me dejó abatida. ¿Cómo iba a competir con una mujer que había muerto?  
— En la montaña — añadió con la mirada fija en su copa.  
— ¿En aquella montaña?-  
— Sí, en el Chungawat.-  
Bebió un poco más de vino y llamó al camarero.  
— ¿Puede traernos dos whiskys, por favor?-  
Nos los trajeron y nos los bebimos. Tome una mano a Ichigo.  
— ¿La amabas?-  
— No así — respondió.  
Me llevé su mano a la cara. ¿Cómo podía estar tan celosa de una persona que había muerto antes de que yo hubiera visto siquiera a Ichigo?  
— Y antes ¿habías tenido muchas novias?-  
— Cuando estoy contigo es como si no hubiera tenido ninguna — contestó, lo cual quería decir, evidentemente, que había tenido muchas.  
— ¿Por qué yo?-  
Ichigo parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Cómo no ibas a ser tú? — me preguntó al fin.**


	10. Es una promesa

**Hola he regresado :D. Jessy moon 15 y Kawai-Maria muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero y este capitulo les guste.**

**Besos,ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 9. Es una promesa.**

**Me sobraban unos minutos antes de una reunión; me armé de valor y llamé a Rangiku. Es abogada, y generalmente me costaba mucho que me la pasaran cuando la llamaba por teléfono. Normalmente ella me devolvía la llamada varias horas más tarde, o al día siguiente.  
Esta vez sólo tardó unos segundos en ponerse al teléfono.  
— ¿Eres tú, Rukia?-  
— Sí — dije lánguidamente.  
— Necesito verte.-  
— A mí también me gustaría mucho verte. Pero ¿estás segura?-  
— ¿Haces algo después del trabajo?-  
Reflexioné un momento. De pronto todo parecía muy complicado.  
— He quedado con... una persona, en el centro.-  
— ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?-  
— Ya sé que suena ridículo. En una librería que hay en Covent Garden. A las seis y media.-  
— Podríamos vernos un poco antes.-  
Rangiku insistió mucho. Podíamos salir un poco antes del trabajo y encontrarnos al cuarto para las 7 en una cafetería de St. Martin's Lane que ella conocía. Tuve que aplazar una conferencia telefónica que había programado, pero llegué a tiempo, jadeante y nerviosa, y Rangiku ya estaba allí, en una mesa de un rincón, con una taza de café y un cigarrillo. Cuando me acerqué, ella se levantó y me abrazó.  
— Me alegro de que me hayas llamado — dijo.  
Nos sentamos a la mesa, y pedí un café.  
— Me alegro de que te alegres — repuse —. Tengo la sensación de que he decepcionado a todo el mundo.-  
Ella me miró y dijo:  
— ¿Por qué?-  
Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Había acudido a nuestra cita dispuesta a pasarlo mal, a recibir una reprimenda.  
— Por Ashido.-  
— Sí, claro. Ashido.-  
— ¿Lo has visto?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Cómo está?-  
— Delgado. Y vuelve a fumar. A veces está muy callado, y a veces habla tanto de ti que no hay forma de decirle nada. Triste. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Pero lo superará. Todo el mundo lo supera. No le va a durar toda la vida. Muy poca gente se muere de un desengaño amoroso.-  
Bebí un sorbo de café. Todavía quemaba, y me hizo toser.  
— Eso espero. Lo siento. Es como si acabara de llegar de otro país y no estuviera al corriente de lo que pasa.-  
Hubo un silencio que evidentemente nos hizo sentir incómodas a las dos.  
— ¿Cómo está Toshiro? — dije precipitadamente —. Y esa chica, como se llame.  
— Mizuho — dijo Rangiku —. Toshiro vuelve a estar enamorado. Y ella es muy simpática.  
Otro silencio, me miró con expresión pensativa.  
— ¿Cómo es? — me preguntó.  
Noté que me ruborizaba, y me sentí cohibida. Me di cuenta de que mi relación con Ichigo era una actividad secreta, y de que nunca le había explicado nada a nadie. Nunca habíamos ido juntos a una fiesta. Nadie nos había visto como pareja. Y ahora estaba Rangiku, que sentía curiosidad, pero que también, sospechaba yo, era una delegada enviada por mis amigos para recabar información que luego ellos analizarían. El simple hecho de pensar en Ichigo y en su cuerpo hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío. **

— **Dios mío — dije —, no sé qué decir. Se llama Ichigo y... bueno, no se parece a nadie que haya conocido hasta ahora.-  
— Ya — dijo Rangiku —. Al principio es maravilloso, ¿verdad?-  
Negué con la cabeza.  
— No se trata de eso, mira toda mi vida ha discurrido más o menos como yo había planeado. En el colegio sacaba buenas notas, caía bien, nunca hacía tonterías ni nada de eso. Me llevaba bastante bien con mis padres... Bueno, ya lo sabes. Y tuve mis novios; a veces los dejé yo y a veces me dejaron a mí, y fui a la universidad, y encontré un empleo, y conocí a Ashido y me fui a vivir con él y... **

— **Vivir tu vida, como todo el mundo.- dijo Rangiku.  
— ¿No será que iba viviendo sin llegar a tocar nada y sin dejar que me tocaran? No tienes que contestarme; sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.  
Seguimos bebiendo café.  
— ¿A qué se dedica? — me preguntó.  
— No tiene un empleo fijo. Hace diversos trabajos para conseguir dinero. En realidad es alpinista.-  
Rangiku se quedó perpleja, lo cual me alegró.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Alpinista?-  
— Sí.-  
— No sé qué decir. ¿Dónde lo conociste? Supongo que no sería en una montaña.-  
— Nos conocimos — me limité a decir.  
— ¿Cuándo?-  
— Hace unas semanas.-  
— Y desde entonces no han salido de la cama. — No dije nada —. ¿Piensas irte a vivir con él?-  
— Creo que sí.-  
— Entonces va en serio.-  
— Supongo. Estoy como ofuscada.-  
Rangiku se inclinó hacia delante con expresión picara.  
— Ten cuidado. Al principio siempre es así. No te dejan respirar, están obsesionados contigo, quieren follarte a todas horas, correrse en tu cara y esas cosas...  
— ¡Rangiku! — exclamé, horrorizada —. Por el amor de Dios.-  
— Es la verdad — dijo con descaro, alegrándose de volver a un terreno más familiar; Rangiku Matsumoto, la descarada, diciendo groserías —. Al menos, metafóricamente. Ten cuidado, sólo te digo eso. No te digo que no lo hagas, pásalo bien, aprovecha, siempre y cuando no corras ningún riesgo físico.-  
— Pero ¿qué dices?-  
De pronto adoptó un tono remilgado.  
— Ya sabes a qué me refiero.-  
Pedimos más café, y ella siguió acribillándome a preguntas, hasta que yo miré mi reloj y vi que sólo faltaban unos minutos para las seis y media. Tome mi bolso y dije:  
— Tengo que marcharme.-  
Pagué los cafés, y Rangiku me acompañó a la calle.  
— ¿Hacia dónde vas? — me preguntó —. Te acompaño, si no te importa.-  
— ¿Por qué?-  
— Tengo que comprar un libro — dijo con la mayor frescura —. Vas a una librería, ¿no?-  
— De acuerdo — concedí —. Te lo presentaré. No me importa.-  
— Sólo quiero comprar ese libro.-  
La librería, especializada en libros de viajes y mapas, sólo estaba a unos minutos andando.  
— ¿Está dentro? — me preguntó cuando entramos por la puerta.  
— No lo veo — dije —. Será mejor que busques tu libro.-  
Rangiku murmuró algo, y ambas empezamos a pasearnos entre las estanterías. Me paré delante de un expositor de globos terráqueos. Si Ichigo no aparecía, siempre podía volver al apartamento. Noté que alguien me tocaba, y luego unos brazos que me rodeaban y alguien que me acariciaba el cuello, me voltee. Era Ichigo. Me abrazó, y tuve la sensación de que sus brazos daban dos vueltas alrededor de mi cuerpo.  
— Hola, Rukia — dijo.  
Entonces me soltó, y vi que lo acompañaban dos individuos que parecían muy divertidos. Ambos eran altos, igual que Ichigo. **

**Uno era moreno, con el cabello castaño, ondulado y su cuerpo era muy robusto. Tenía un suéter verde y vaqueros grises. **

**. El otro tenía el cabello negro azulado, y usaba gafas. Llevaba un traje blanco con una cruz color azul. Ichigo se volvió hacia el moreno y dijo  
— Te presento a Chad. — Luego miró al pelinegro y añadió — Y éste es Ishida.  
Nos estrechamos la mano.  
— Me alegro de conocerte, Rukia — dijo Chad con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
Ichigo no me había presentado, pero ellos ya sabían cómo me llamaba. Seguramente ya les había hablado de mí. Me miraron con curiosidad, la última novia de Ichigo, y yo les sostuve la mirada, mientras pensaba que tenía que ir otra vez de compras, pronto.  
Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía a Rangiku a mi lado.  
— Ichigo, te presento a Rangiku, una amiga mía.-  
Ichigo se volvió hacia ella lentamente y le estrechó la mano.  
— Mucho gusto — dijo, como si estuviera sopesando aquel nombre.  
— Sí — dijo ella —. Hola.-  
De pronto vi a Ichigo y a sus amigos a través de los ojos de Rangiku. Unos hombres altos y fuertes que parecían de otro planeta, ataviados con ropa extraña, atractivos, extraños e intimidantes. Ella se quedó mirando a Ichigo, fascinada, pero el volvió a dirigirse a mí  
— Chad e Ishida están un poco descolocados. Todavía van con la hora de Seattle. — Me cogió la mano y la pegó contra su mejilla —. Vamos a un sitio que hay cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres venir?-  
La pregunta iba dirigida a Rangiku, y al formularla Ichigo la miró fijamente. No exagero si digo que ella casi dio un respingo.  
— No — respondió mi amiga, como si le hubieran ofrecido una droga muy tentadora pero peligrosa —. No, no. Tengo... cosas que hacer.-  
— Tiene que comprar un libro — añadí yo.  
— Eso es — confirmó ella, titubeante —. Y otras cosas. Tengo que irme.-  
— Otra vez será — replicó Ichigo, y nos marchamos.  
Me di la vuelta y le guiñé un ojo a Rangiku, como si yo fuera en un tren que partía de la estación y la dejara a ella en el andén. Ichigo me puso una mano en la espalda para guiarme mientras caminábamos. Doblamos varias esquinas, y al final entramos en un diminuto callejón. Miré a Ichigo de manera inquisitiva, pero él no me hizo caso y tocó el timbre que había junto a una sencilla puerta; cuando abrieron, subimos una escalera hasta una cómoda y acogedora sala con un bar y una chimenea, y varias mesas y sillas.  
— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un club?-  
— Sí — contestó el, como si fuera algo tan obvio que no hubiera necesidad de mencionarlo —. Siéntense en la otra sala. Voy a buscar unas cervezas. Pídele a Ishida que te hable de su libro.  
Fui con Chad y con Ishida hasta la habitación contigua, más pequeña, donde también había un par de mesas. Nos sentamos en una de ellas.  
— ¿Qué es eso del libro? — pregunté.  
Ishida sonrió y dijo:  
— Tu... — Se interrumpió —. Kurosaki está enfadado conmigo. He escrito un libro sobre lo que pasó el año pasado en la montaña. — Tenía acento norteamericano.-  
— ¿Estuviste allí?-  
— Tuve suerte — dijo —. Mucha suerte. Kurosaki me bajó. Me salvó la vida. — Volvió a sonreír —. Eso puedo decirlo cuando él no está delante. Cuando está presente le digo que es un idota.  
Ichigo entró con unas botellas, y luego volvió a salir y regresó con unos bocadillos.  
— ¿Son viejos amigos? — pregunté.  
— Amigos, colegas... — dijo Chad.  
— A Chad lo han contratado para hacer otro viaje organizado al Himalaya el año que viene. Quiere que vaya con él — explicó Ichigo.  
— ¿Vas a ir?-  
— Creo que sí. — Debí de poner cara de preocupación, porque Ichigo rió y dijo — ¿Hay algún inconveniente?-  
— No, ninguno. Es lo que te gusta, ¿no? Ten cuidado, nada más.-  
Ichigo adoptó una expresión seria, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó suavemente.  
— Estupendo — dijo.**

**Bebí un sorbo de cerveza, me recosté en el respaldo y los escuché hablar de cosas que apenas entendía; organización, material y oportunidades. O mejor dicho, no era que no los entendiera, sino que no quería seguir su conversación con detalle. Me producía un intenso placer ver a Ichigo, Chas e Ishida hablando de algo que les interesaba muchísimo. Me gustaban los términos técnicos que no entendía, y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo el rostro de Ichigo. Su expresión de apremio me recordaba algo, y entonces caí en la cuenta. Era la expresión que tenía la primera vez que lo vi. La primera vez que lo vi mirándome.**

**Más tarde, en la cama, con la ropa tirada por el suelo y Chappy ronroneando a nuestros pies, (el gato era del piso, pero el nombre se lo había puesto yo, aunque a Ichigo no le gusto la idea de ponerle el nombre de mi conejo favorito) Ichigo me preguntó acerca de Rangiku.  
— ¿Qué te ha dicho?-  
Entonces sonó el teléfono.  
— Esta vez contesta tú — dije.  
El hizo una mueca, pero descolgó el auricular.  
— Diga.-  
Hubo un silencio, y luego colgaron.  
— Cada noche y cada mañana — dije esbozando una sonrisa lúgubre —. Tiene que ser alguien que trabaja. Esto empieza a ponerme los pelos de punta, Ichigo.-  
— Seguro que es un problema técnico — dijo—. O alguien que quiere hablar con el anterior inquilino. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu amiga?  
— Quería que le hablara de ti — dije, el soltó un bufido. Lo besé, mordiendo suavemente su maravilloso y carnoso labio inferior, y luego más fuerte —. Y me ha aconsejado que lo pase bien, pero sin lesionarme.  
De pronto, la mano que había estado acariciándome la espalda me apretó contra la cama. Noté los labios de Ichigo en mi oreja.  
— No quiero lesionarte. Sólo quiero hacerte daño.-**

**No entendía lo que me decía, de pronto vi una faceta de el que no conocía y a la que no podía poner resistencia alguna.**

Otro día de pie delante de la cama, Ichigo me enfocaba con una cámara Polaroid.

— **No te muevas. Quédate como estás.-**

**Miré al objetivo, embotada. Estaba tumbada encima de las sábanas, desnuda, sólo tenía los pies tapados. El sol invernal relucía débilmente detrás de las delgadas cortinas.  
— ¿He vuelto a dormirme? ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?-  
— No te muevas, Rukia.-  
El flash me deslumbró, se oyó un zumbido y apareció la foto, como si la cámara me hubiera sacado la lengua.  
— Al menos no la vas a llevar a la tienda para que la revelen.-  
— Pon los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Así. — Se acercó y me apartó el cabello de la cara; luego volvió a retirarse. Iba vestido, armado con la cámara, y en su cara había una expresión de concentración desapasionada —. Separa un poco más las piernas.-  
— Tengo frío.-  
— Enseguida te caliento. Espera.-  
Volvió a disparar.  
— ¿Por qué haces esto?-  
— ¿Por qué?-  
Soltó la cámara y se sentó a mi lado, dejando las dos fotografías sobre las sábanas. Vi cómo mi imagen iba tomando forma. Las fotografías me parecieron crueles: mi piel estaba pálida, con manchas rojizas. Pensé en los fotógrafos de la policía que en las películas aparecen en la escena del crimen, y luego intenté apartar aquella imagen de mi mente. Ichigo me cogió una mano, que todavía tenía encima de la cabeza, y la apretó contra su mejilla.  
— Porque te quiero. — Me besó en la palma.  
Sonó el teléfono, y Adam y yo nos miramos.  
— No contestes — dije —. Será él otra vez.-  
— ¿Él?-  
— O ella.-  
Esperamos a que el teléfono dejara de sonar.  
— ¿Y si es Ashido el que hace esas llamadas? — dije.  
— ¿Ashido?-  
— ¿Quién va a ser, si no? Dices que antes eso no pasaba, y que las llamadas empezaron en cuanto yo me instalé aquí. — Lo miré —. A lo mejor es una amiga tuya.-  
— Puede ser — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió a coger la cámara, pero yo me incorporé.  
— Tengo que levantarme Ichigo. ¿Puedes encender la estufa?-  
**

**Aquella mañana me dolía todo. En el espejo del cuarto de baño vi que tenía un arañazo en el cuello, y los labios hinchados. Ichigo entró y se colocó detrás de mí. Nos miramos en el espejo. Se chupó un dedo y recorrió con él el arañazo. Me puse la ropa y me di la vuelta hacia él.  
— ¿Quién hubo antes que yo, Ichigo? No, no intentes escabullirte. Lo digo en serio.-  
El hizo una pausa, como si estuviera valorando las posibilidades.  
— Te propongo un trato — dijo.  
Lo encontré terriblemente formal, pero supongo que tenía que serlo. Generalmente los detalles del pasado amoroso surgen en confesiones nocturnas, en diálogos posteriores al sexo; son pequeños fragmentos de información ofrecidos como muestra de intimidad o confianza.  
— Desayunaremos en un sitio que hay aquí cerca; después tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas. Y luego… — dijo mientras abría la puerta — Nos encontraremos otra vez aquí y tú me hablarás de tus novios, y yo te hablaré de mis novias.-  
— ¿De todas?-  
— De todas.-**

—... y antes hubo otro que se llamaba Shizuko, era diseñador gráfico, y se creía un gran artista. Era bastante mayor que yo, y tenía una hija de diez años. Era un hombre muy tranquilo, pero...  
— ¿Qué hacíais?-  
— ¿Cómo que qué hacíamos?-  
— ¿Qué hacíais juntos?-  
— Pues lo típico: íbamos al cine, a pubs, a pasear…-  
— Ya sabes a qué me refiero.-  
Sí, claro que lo sabía.  
— Por Dios, Ichigo. Pues cosas. Eso fue hace muchos años. No me acuerdo de los detalles. — Era mentira, por supuesto.  
— ¿Estabas enamorada de él?-  
Pensé con añoranza en el atractivo rostro de Shizuko, y recordé algunos buenos ratos que habíamos pasado juntos. Lo adoraba, o al menos lo adoré durante un tiempo.  
— No — contesté.  
— Sigue.-  
Aquello resultaba muy incomodo. Ichigo estaba sentado enfrente de mí; la mesa nos separaba. Tenía las manos enlazadas, y me taladraba con la mirada. Hablar de sexo ya me resultaba bastante difícil en circunstancias normales, pero aquel interrogatorio era mucho peor.  
— Grimmjow, pero eso no duró mucho — murmuré —. Era un bicho raro.-  
— ¿Quién más?-  
— Renji. Trabajábamos juntos.-  
— ¿En el mismo despacho?-  
— Sí, más o menos. Pero no, Ichigo, no lo hacíamos detrás de la fotocopiadora.-  
Seguí a regañadientes. Yo me había imaginado una erótica confesión mutua, que terminaría en la cama. Y se estaba convirtiendo en una larga y fría enumeración de los hombres que habían sido irrelevantes o importantes para mí en un sentido que yo no quería explicarle a Ichigo allí, sentados ante aquella mesa.  
— Pues antes de eso iba al colegio y a la universidad, y... Bueno, mira... —Hice una pausa. La idea de repasar la breve lista de novios y aventuras de una noche me parecía absurda.

—**. Y otro del que ni siquiera supe el nombre, en una fiesta a la que no quería ir. Ya está.-  
— ¿Ya está?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Con quién lo hiciste por primera vez? ¿Cuántos años tenías?-  
— Era mayor, en comparación con mis amigas, cuando tenía diecisiete años.  
— ¿Cómo fue?-  
La pregunta no me hizo sentir incómoda. Quizá porque había pasado mucho tiempo, y la niña que yo era entonces no se parecía en nada a la mujer que era ahora. Había sido cautivador. Extraño. Fascinante.  
— Espantoso — mentí —. Doloroso. No sentí ningún placer.-  
Ichigo se inclinó sobre la mesa, pero no llegó a tocarme.  
— ¿Siempre te ha gustado el sexo?-  
— No, no siempre.-  
— ¿Has fingido alguna vez?-  
— Todas las mujeres han fingido alguna vez.-  
— ¿Conmigo?-  
— No, contigo no.-  
— ¿Podemos al cuarto? — Seguía sentado en la incómoda silla de la cocina, a cierta distancia de mí.  
Solté una carcajada un tanto forzada.  
— Ni hablar, Ichigo, ahora te toca a ti.  
El suspiró, se apoyó en el respaldo y se puso a contar con los dedos de la mano.  
— Antes de ti estuvo Rurichiyo, a la que conocí el verano pasado. Y antes Senna; duró un par de años. -Y antes... hmm…-  
— ¿Te cuesta acordarte? — pregunté con sarcasmo, pero con voz un tanto trémula. Confié en que Ichigo no lo hubiera notado.  
— No, no mucho — replicó él —. Riruka. Y antes de ella, una chica que se llamaba Ririn. — Hizo una pausa —. Era buena alpinista.-  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con Ririn?  
Yo me esperaba un catálogo de conquistas, y no aquella exhaustiva lista de relaciones formales. Me entró miedo.  
— Dieciocho meses, más o menos.-  
— Oh. — Nos quedamos un momento callados —. ¿Les eras fiel? — me obligué a preguntar. En realidad lo que quería preguntarle era si todas eran guapas, más guapas que yo.  
Ichigo me miró a los ojos y dijo:  
— No, no eran de ese tipo de relaciones. No eran tan exclusivas.-  
— ¿Cuántas veces fuiste infiel?-  
— Siempre salía con otras chicas.-  
— ¿Cuántas veces?-  
Ichigo frunció el entrecejo.  
— Vamos, ¿Una vez, dos, veinte, cuarenta, cincuenta?  
— Algo así.-  
— ¿Cuarenta o cincuenta?-  
— Ven aquí, Rukia.-  
— ¡No! No, esto es... Me siento fatal. A ver, ¿qué me hace diferente? —De pronto se me ocurrió una cosa —. No has…-  
— ¡No! — me interrumpió, tajante —. ¿No te das cuenta, Rukia? ¿No lo sientes? Ahora sólo existes tú.-  
— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? — dije con un gemido —. Me siento como si hubiera llegado tarde a la fiesta. — Con todas las mujeres que había habido en su vida, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.  
Ichigo se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me sujetó la cara con las manos.  
— Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Rukia?-  
Negué con la cabeza.  
— Mírame, Rukia. — Me levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos **

— **¿confías en mí? ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?-  
— Depende — contesté, enfurruñada como una niña pequeña.  
— Espera un momento.-  
— ¿Dónde?-  
— Aquí. Sólo será un minuto.-  
Tardó más de un minuto, pero no mucho. Cuando me estaba terminando la taza de café sonó el timbre de la puerta. -Ichigo tiene llave-, me dije, y no fui a abrir, pero el no subía, y volvió a sonar el timbre. Así que suspiré y bajé a la calle. Abrí la puerta y no lo vi. Entonces oí un bocinazo. Me di la vuelta y vi a Ichigo sentado al volante de un coche bastante viejo. Fui hacia él y me incliné, acercando la cabeza a la ventanilla del lado del conductor.  
— ¿Qué te parece?-  
— ¿Es tuyo?-  
— Sólo por esta tarde. Sube.-  
— ¿Adónde vamos?-  
— Confía en mí.-  
— ¿Cierro la casa?-  
— Ya lo haré yo. Tengo que subir a buscar una cosa.-  
Estuve a punto de no obedecerle, pero al final rodeé el coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Entretanto Ichigo subió al apartamento y regresó enseguida.  
— ¿Qué has cogido?-  
— Mi cartera — respondió —. Y esto. — Tiró la cámara Polaroid en el asiento trasero.  
-Dios mío, no,- pensé. Pero no dije nada.  
Permanecí despierta el tiempo suficiente para ver que salíamos de Londres , pero entonces, como siempre me ocurre cuando me llevan en coche, me quedé dormida.  
— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunté.  
— Es un paseo sorpresa — dijo Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa.  
Me quedé medio dormida otra vez, y, cuando me desperté, vi una vieja iglesia sajona junto a la carretera, en medio de un paisaje sin ninguna otra característica especial.  
— Ya estamos aquí — anunció Ichigo.  
Detuvo el coche en la cuneta y apagó el motor.  
— ¿Dónde? — pregunté.  
Ichigo estiró un brazo y cogió la cámara fotográfica.  
— Vamos — dijo.  
— Debí traer mis botas.-  
— Sólo hemos de caminar unos doscientos metros.-  
Ichigo me cogió de la mano y nos alejamos de la carretera por un camino. Luego dejamos el camino, pasamos entre unos árboles y subimos por una pendiente muy resbaladiza, cubierta de hojas medio podridas del otoño anterior. Ichigo estaba callado y pensativo. Casi me asustó cuando empezó a hablar.  
— Hace unos años escalé el K2 — dijo. Asentí con la cabeza e hice algún comentario afirmativo, pero él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.**

— **Hay muchos alpinistas famosos que nunca lo han logrado; muchos murieron en el intento. Cuando llegué a la cima tuve la certeza de que aquél sería el mayor ascenso que haría en la vida, pero no sentí nada. Miré alrededor, pero... — Hizo un gesto de desprecio —. Estuve unos quince minutos allí arriba, me pasé el rato calculando los tiempos, comprobando mi material, repasando mentalmente las provisiones, decidiendo por qué ruta iba a bajar. Incluso si me limitaba a contemplar el paisaje, la montaña no parecía otra cosa que un problema.-  
— Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?-  
Ichigo frunció el entrecejo.  
— No, no lo entiendes. Mira. — Estábamos saliendo de la arboleda y llegando a una extensión de hierba, casi un páramo —. Éste es el paisaje que me gusta. — Me abrazó y agregó — Estuve aquí hace tiempo, y pensé que era uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto jamás. Vivimos en una de las islas con mayor densidad de población del mundo, y sin embargo aquí estamos, en un prado al que se llega por un sendero, al que se llega por un camino, al que se llega por una carretera. Míralo con mis ojos, Rukia. Mira allá abajo, la iglesia por la que hemos pasado antes , enclavada en la tierra, como si tuviera raíces en ella. **

**-Saint Eadmund, con una "a". - dijo**

**Y mira esos campos que la rodean, más lejanos aún, pero que parecen tan cercanos, una alfombra de verdes prados. Ven y quédate de pie aquí, junto a esta mata de espino.-  
Ichigo me situó cuidadosamente, y luego se quedó de pie delante de mí, mirando alrededor, como si se estuviera orientando con precisión. Me sentía incómoda y desconcertada. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con sus innumerables infidelidades?  
— Y aquí estás tú, Rukia, mi único amor — dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirándome, como si fuera un precioso objeto decorativo que había colocado —. Ya sabes eso que dicen de que estamos partidos en dos mitades, y que nos pasamos la vida buscando a nuestra otra mitad. En todas las relaciones que tenemos, por estúpidas o triviales que sean, hay un poco de esa esperanza, la esperanza de que esa persona sea nuestra otra mitad. Por eso a veces acaban tan mal, porque uno siente que lo han traicionado. — Miró alrededor, y luego de nuevo a mí —. Pero contigo lo sé. — Noté que se me cortaba la respiración, y que se me ponían los ojos llorosos —. Quédate quieta, quiero hacerte una fotografía.  
— Ichigo, por favor, no seas tan raro. Bésame, abrázame.-  
Él negó con la cabeza, y se colocó la cámara delante de los ojos.  
— Quería fotografiarte aquí, en este sitio, en el momento en que te pedía que te casaras conmigo.-  
Hubo un destello. Noté que se me doblaban las rodillas, me senté en la hierba húmeda, y él corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.  
— ¿Estás bien?-  
¿Si estaba bien? Me invadió una sensación de extraordinaria alegría. Me levanté, me reí y lo besé en la boca con firmeza: una promesa.  
— ¿Es eso un sí?-  
— Pues claro, idiota. Sí. Sí, sí, sí.-  
— Mira — dijo entonces —. Aquí está.-  
Y allí estaba, boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos, tomando forma, los colores cada vez más intensos, el contorno cada vez más definido.  
— Ya está — dijo Ichigo al tiempo que me daba la fotografía —. Es un momento, pero también es una promesa. Para siempre.-  
Tome la fotografía y la guardé en mi bolso.  
— Para siempre — dije.  
— Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad, Rukia? Me he entregado otras veces, y me han decepcionado. Por eso te he traído aquí, para que pudiéramos hacernos esta promesa el uno al otro. — Me miró intensamente, como si me estuviera amenazando —. Esta promesa es más importante que cualquier ceremonia. — Luego suavizó el tono de voz —. No soportaría perderte. Jamás soportaría que me abandonaras. -  
Lo abracé, lo besé en la boca, en los ojos, en la firme mandíbula y en el hueco del cuello. Le dije que era suya, y que él era mío. Noté sus lágrimas sobre mi piel, calientes y saladas. Mi único amor.**


	11. La cresta de los suspiros

**¿Queridos Ichirukista que les trajeron los reyes? (claro lo que tengan esta tradicion :) ), espero y todo lo que les hayan pedido (se que es un poco inmaduro, pero siempre hay que guardar a nuestro niño).**

**Habre...pues este capi esta muy largo 0_o espero y no se aburran. Jessy moon 15, ammm esa situacion si presentara problemillas pero digamos que no el principal ;)**

**Adios, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 10. La cresta de los suspiros.**

**Escribí a mi madre. Se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Sólo le había contado que Ashido y yo nos habíamos separado, pero ni siquiera había mencionado a Ichigo. Escribí a Ashido, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No quería que se enterara a través de otra persona. Conocí a otros amigos y colegas de Ichigo. Iba a trabajar y me sentaba a mi mesa, embelesada por el placer que recordaba y el que aguardaba, y pasaba papeles de una mesa a otra y asistía a reuniones. Quería llamar a Rangiku, y a Toshiro, e incluso a Nemu, pero siempre lo acababa aplazando. Ahora recibíamos aquellas misteriosas llamadas telefónicas casi a diario. Me acostumbré a sujetar el auricular manteniéndolo un poco apartado de mi oreja; escuchaba el ruido áspero de la respiración, y luego colgaba. Un día alguien metió hojas húmedas y tierra en nuestro buzón, pero tampoco le dimos importancia. A veces sentía cierta ansiedad, pero esa ansiedad la apagaban otras emociones.**

**Me enteré de que Ichigo preparaba unos currys excelentes, que la televisión lo aburría, caminaba muy deprisa, arreglaba la poca ropa que tenía con gran esmero, le gustaban el whisky de malta, el vino tinto y la cerveza de trigo, y que no soportaba las judías en salsa de tomate, el pescado con espinas ni el puré de patatas, que su padre todavía vivía; que nunca leía novelas, antes le daban miedo los espacios cerrados, no necesitaba muchas horas de sueño, le gustaban los gatos y las aves, que siempre tenía las manos calientes, por mucho frío que hiciera, que no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre, cuando tenía nueve años, hasta el día que le dije que quería casarme con él. Cuando me despertaba lo encontraba a mi lado, contemplándome.**

**Dejaba que me fotografiara, dejaba que me mirara en la bañera, poniéndome el maquillaje. Incluso dejaba que me atara. Al final tenía la impresión de que me habían vuelto del revés y dejado a la vista todo mi paisaje interno privado, todo lo que hasta entonces había sido únicamente mío. Creo que era muy feliz; pero, sí aquello era la felicidad, hasta entonces nunca había sido feliz.**

**El jueves, cuatro días después de que Ichigo me pidiera que me casara con él y tres días después de ir al juzgado de paz a presentar las amonestaciones y los formularios, Toshiro me llamó a la oficina; no lo había visto ni había hablado con él desde el día de los bolos, el día que dejé a Ashido. Estuvo educado y algo frío, pero me preguntó si Ichigo y yo queríamos ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mizuho, se celebraba el día siguiente, viernes, a las nueve; habría cena y baile.**  
**Vacilé un poco.**  
**— ¿Irá Ashido?-**  
— Sí, claro.-  
— ¿Y Nemu?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Saben que me has invitado?-  
— No te habría llamado sin comentárselo a ellos antes.-  
Inspiré hondo.  
— Dame la dirección.-  
No creía que Ichigo quisiera ir, pero me llevé una sorpresa.  
— Claro que sí. Para ti es importante — dijo con tono despreocupado.  
Me puse el vestido que me había comprado, de terciopelo marrón oscuro, con las mangas largas, el cuello escotado y la falda amplia. Era la primera vez que me arreglaba desde hacía varias semanas. Me di cuenta de que desde que vivía con Ichigo le prestaba muy poca atención a la ropa que me ponía y a mi aspecto. Estaba más delgada que antes, y pálida, me hacía falta un corte de pelo, y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, aquella noche, al mirarme en el espejo antes de salir, me encontré guapa, aunque diferente. O quizá estuviera enferma, o loca.

El piso de Mizuho estaba en una casa enorme y desvencijada. Cuando llegamos allí, vimos todas las ventanas iluminadas, ya desde la calle se oían la música y las risas, y se veían siluetas a través de las ventanas. Me aferré al brazo de Ichigo.  
— ¿Crees que es una buena idea? Quizá no deberíamos haber venido.-  
— Entremos un rato. Ves a quien tengas que ver, y luego nos vamos a cenar.-  
Mizuho nos abrió la puerta.  
— ¡Rukia!  
Me besó con entusiasmo en ambas mejillas, como si fuéramos viejas amigas, y luego miró inquisitivamente a Ichigo, esperando a que se lo presentara, como si no tuviera ni idea de quién era.  
— Ichigo, te presento a Mizuho. Mizuho, éste es Ichigo.  
El no dijo nada, pero le cogió la mano y la sostuvo un momento. Ella lo miró, y dijo  
— Rangiku tenía razón.-  
Soltó una risita tonta. Comprendí que ya debía de estar bastante borracha.  
— Felicidades — dije fríamente, y ella volvió a mirarme a mí.  
El salón rebosaba de gente con copas de vino y latas de cerveza. Había un grupo de músicos con sus instrumentos en un rincón, pero no estaban tocando. La música que sonaba era la del equipo de música. Cogí dos copas de la mesa y serví un poco de vino para Ichigo y para mí; luego miré alrededor. Vi a Ashido de pie junto a una ventana, hablando con una mujer alta que llevaba una falda de piel increíblemente corta. No me había visto entrar, o fingía que no me había visto.  
— Rukia.-  
Me di la vuelta.  
— Hola, Nemu. Me alegro de verte.-  
La besé en la mejilla, pero ella no me devolvió el beso. Le presenté a Ichigo, con cierta torpeza.  
— Ya me lo imaginaba — dijo ella.  
Ichigo la tomo por el codo y dijo, con una voz clara y convincente  
— Nemu, la vida es demasiado corta para perder a un amigo.-  
Ella pareció desconcertada, pero al menos no se quedó sin habla. Me alejé de ellos y fui hacia donde estaba Ashido. Tenía que hacerlo, el ya me había visto. Seguía hablando con aquella mujer, pero miraba hacia mí de vez en cuando.  
— Hola, Ashido — dije cuando llegué a su lado.  
— Hola, Rukia.-  
— ¿Recibiste mi carta?-  
La mujer se dio la vuelta y nos dejó solos. Ashido me sonrió y dijo  
— Dios mío, no podía sacármela de encima. No es fácil volver a ser soltero. Sí, recibí tu carta. Al menos no decías que esperabas que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos.-  
Vi a Ichigo hablando con Rangiku y con Toshiro, en el otro extremo del salón, Nemu seguía a su lado, y él aún le sujetaba el brazo. Me di cuenta de que todas las mujeres lo miraban, de que intentaban acercarse a él, y sentí celos. Pero entonces él levantó la cabeza, nuestras miradas se encontraron, e Ichigo esbozó una graciosa sonrisa.  
A Ashido no se le escapó aquella mirada.  
— Ahora entiendo por qué de pronto te interesaban tanto los libros de alpinismo — comentó con una sonrisa amarga. No dije nada —. Me siento tan estúpido... Lo tenía delante de mis narices y no me daba cuenta de nada. Ah, y felicidades.-  
— ¿Qué?-  
— ¿Qué día es la boda?-  
— Ah. Dentro de un par de semanas. — Ashido hizo una mueca de dolor —. Sí, bueno... ¿Para qué esperar más? — Me interrumpí. Mi voz sonaba demasiado alegre —. ¿Estás bien?-  
— Eso ya no tiene que preocuparte — repuso Ashido, con voz ligeramente temblorosa —. ¿Te importa decirme una cosa?-  
Vi que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Era como si, al salir yo de su vida, hubiera aparecido un nuevo hombre, uno que había perdido su apacible jovialidad y su ironía; uno que lloraba fácilmente.  
— ¿Qué?-  
Caí en la cuenta de que Ashido estaba un poco borracho. Se me acercó un poco más, hasta que noté su aliento en la mejilla.  
— De no haber sido por él, ¿habrías seguido conmigo y...?-  
— Tenemos que irnos, Rukia.-  
Ichigo se acercó a mí por detrás, me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi cabello. Me sujetaba tan fuerte que yo apenas podía respirar.  
— Ichigo, te presento a Ashido.-  
No se dijeron nada. Ichgo me soltó y le tendió la mano. Al principio Ashido no se movió; luego, un tanto confundido, le dio la mano. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. De hombre a hombre. Me dieron ganas de reír, pero me contuve.  
— Adiós, Ashido — dije.  
Estuve a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Ichigo tiró de mí.  
— Vamos, cariño — dijo, arrastrándome hacia la puerta. Le dije adiós con la mano a Nemu y nos marchamos.  
En la calle, Ichigo se detuvo y me hizo mirarlo.  
— ¿Estás satisfecha? — me preguntó, y me besó con furia.  
Metí los brazos bajo su chaqueta y su camisa y me abracé a él. Cuando me aparté, vi a Ashido, que seguía junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero no hicimos ningún gesto.

Intenté que la pregunta sonara despreocupada, aunque llevaba varios días dándole vueltas y buscando la fórmula más adecuada. Era más de medianoche, y estábamos en la cama, agotados, enroscados en la oscuridad; me pareció que era el momento idóneo.  
— Tu amigo Ishida... — dije —. El que escribió ese libro sobre lo que ocurrió en el Chunga... Chunga... Nunca me acuerdo de ese nombre.-  
— Chungawat — dijo Ichigo.  
No dijo nada más. Tendría que seguir dándole pie.  
— Me dijo que estabas enfadado con él por haber escrito el libro.-  
— No me digas.-  
— ¿Es verdad? No entiendo por qué. Nell me contó lo que hiciste, que te portaste como un héroe.-  
Ichigo suspiró y dijo  
— No, no me porté como un héroe. — Hizo una pausa —. No tuvo nada que ver con el heroísmo. La mayoría de aquellas personas no deberían haber estado allí. Yo... — Volvió a intentarlo —. A esa altitud, en esas condiciones, la mayoría de la gente, aunque esté en buena forma y tenga experiencia en otras circunstancias, no puede sobrevivir sin ayuda si las cosas empiezan a salir mal.-  
— Y eso ¿es culpa tuya, Ichigo?  
— Ginjo no debió organizar aquella expedición, y yo no debí acompañarlo. Los demás no debieron pensar que había una forma fácil de escalar una montaña como ésa.-  
— Nell me dijo que Ginjo había ideado un plan infalible para subirlos a la cima.-  
— Ésa era la idea. Pero hubo una tormenta, y Ginjo y Tsukishima se pusieron enfermos, y el plan no funcionó.-  
— ¿Por qué?-  
Ichigo adoptó un tono de voz irritado. Le molestaba que insistiera en aquel tema, pero yo no pensaba ceder.  
— No formábamos un equipo. Sólo uno de los clientes había estado antes en el Himalaya. No podían comunicarse entre ellos. Mira, había un alemán, Haschwald, que no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés.-  
— ¿Ni siquiera sientes curiosidad por saber lo que Ishida dice en su libro?-  
— Ya sé lo que dice.-  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
— Tengo un ejemplar.-  
— ¿Qué? ¿Lo has leído?-  
— Lo he hojeado — respondió él, casi con desprecio.  
— Creía que ese libro todavía no se había publicado.-  
— No se ha publicado. Ishida me envió uno de esos borradores... ¿Cómo se llaman?-  
— Una prueba de imprenta. ¿Lo tienes aquí?-  
— Debe de andar por ahí, en alguna bolsa.-  
Le besé el pecho y fui bajando por su vientre, y más abajo, hasta que noté mi sabor en su piel.  
— Quiero leerlo. No te importa, ¿verdad?-

**Baje dando besos primero un su boca, apasionadamente, su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho; recorría sus abdominales con mis manos, mis besos seguían bajando, Ichigo hecho su cabeza para atrás.**

**-¡Arrgg!- me complacía escuchar como disfrutaba de mis caricias. Mis manos llegaron hasta su entrepierna, empecé a pasarlas rozando su miembro**

— **Ah, Rukia... — gimió de forma débil.**

**Me gustaba verlo así, tan dócil, ansioso. Tenía el control sobre Ichigo, aunque con impulsos que tenia constantemente, dudaba que fuese a durar mucho el tener el control. Así que decidí aprovechar lo más que pude, no siempre podría verlo así. Fui introduciendo su miembro en mi boca, movía mi lengua para arrancarle gemidos. Comencé subiendo y bajando lentamente y provocando espasmos en el, gruñía complacido. Sentí unas manos agarrando mi cabeza con cuidado, comenzaron a incítame a aumentar la velocidad. Continúe probando su sabor, iniciando con mi mano un vaivén. Ichigo sintió un escalofrío e instintivamente sus manos apretaron mi cabello y comenzó a marcar el paso. Eso era malo, significaba que en cualquier momento yo iba a perder el poder. Gemía profundamente, hasta que cuando parecía que no iba a aguantar más me separó bruscamente. Respiraba agitado, nuestros rostros estaban ligeramente sonrojados y mis labios se sentían húmedos y estaban entreabiertos.**

**-Ichigo, tu no eres el único que puede tener el control sabes.- sonreí.**

**-¿Eso crees?-**

**Me jalo hacia el tomándome del cuello, pego mi cuerpo al suyo y con delicadeza me puso de espaldas, mis piernas y brazos temblaban era completamente vulnerable, me era difícil soportar mucho de esa manera. Ichigo se apoyó con un brazo en la cama y con el otro subió sus caricias desde mi cadera hasta agarrar uno de mis pechos**

**-¡Ichigo!-**

**Sentía mi rostro como si estuviera ardiendo.**

**-Te voy a demostrar cuanto te deseo- me dijo al oído, sentía un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.**

**Acarició mi trasero y caderas y finalmente se introdujo en mi.**

**-¡Ah, ha, ha..se… sien… te muy bien!- La posición nos daba más placer, al introducirse desde atrás, mi cuerpo ejercía más presión en el cuerpo de Ichigo. El vaivén era profundo y fuerte como siempre, de verdad me volvía loca.**

**-¡Ichigo… Ichi… Ichigo!- no podía evitar gritar su nombre.**

**Pronto sus embestidas se transformaron en brutales y mas rápidas penetraciones, ninguno de los decía algo, en el piso solo se oían nuestros gemidos y jadeos. El se movía frenéticamente dentro y fuera de mi, y eso me hacía perder la razón por completo. No podía evitar que mis manos apretaran las sábanas con fuerza, mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza, con ese ritmo no tarde en tener un orgasmo. Tenia espasmos, eso provocaba que hubiera mas presión en el miembro de Ichigo**

— **¡Grrr! — gimió mientras sus manos se abrazaban a mi cintura, dejo caer parte de su peso en mi, ahora entraba mas lentamente pero con mayor fuerza.**

**-¡Ichi..go, es, demasiado!-**

**-¡Rukia!- sentí como llegaba al clímax.**

**Mantuvimos esa posición, respirando irregularmente . Ambos estaban perlados por el sudor y agitados. El estaba recostado sobre mi espalda, paso su mano por mi cuello con delicadeza y acariciándolo con la punta de su nariz. **

**-Te amo Rukia- dijo Ichigo.**

**-Y yo a ti, sabes que todo de mi es completamente tuyo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi voluntad.-**

Me prometí a mí misma no comparar nunca a Ichigo con Adam. Como estrategia para tratar de ser justa con Ashido, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Ashido nunca hacía nada por las buenas, nunca desaparecía sin más, era demasiado considerado y atento, me pedía permiso, o me informaba, o lo planeaba de antemano, y casi siempre me preguntaba si quería ir con él, o qué planes tenía yo. Ichigo era completamente diferente. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo totalmente concentrado en mí, acariciándome, besándome, haciéndome el amor o sólo mirándome. Otras veces organizaba con precisión dónde y cuándo volveríamos a encontrarnos, se ponía una chaqueta y se marchaba.  
Al día siguiente, Ichigo estaba en la puerta, a punto de salir, cuando de pronto me acordé:  
— El libro de Ishida — dije. Él frunció el entrecejo —. Me lo prometiste.-  
Ichigo no dijo nada, pero fue a un cuarto que no utilizábamos y lo oí rebuscar. Salió con un libro con la cubierta blanda, de color azul. Lo tiró sobre el sofá, a mi lado. Miré la cubierta; "La cresta de los suspiros", Uryu Ishida.

— **Es una versión muy personal — dijo —. Nos vemos a las siete, y se marchó. Lo oí bajar la escalera. Fui a la ventana, como hacía siempre cuando Ichigo salía de casa, y lo vi aparecer y cruzar la acera. Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, se lancé un beso, y él sonrió y se alejó. Volví al sofá. Supongo que la idea que tenía era leer, preparar café, darme un baño, pero no me moví del sitio durante tres horas. Al principio me salté varias páginas, buscando su hermoso nombre hasta que lo encontré, y luego buscando las fotografías, que no encontré porque sólo saldrían en la versión definitiva del libro. Entonces volví al principio, a la primera página. El libro estaba dedicado a los miembros de la expedición al Chungawat de 1997. Bajo la dedicatoria había una cita de un viejo libro de alpinismo de los años treinta "Detengámonos un momento, nosotros que vivimos donde el aire es respirable y donde la mente se mantiene despejada, antes de juzgar a los hombres que se aventuran a entrar en ese paraíso, ese reino de espejos que es el techo del mundo".  
**

**Sonó el teléfono, y me quedé escuchando el silencio antes de colgar. A veces creía reconocer aquella respiración; tenía la impresión de que conocía a la persona que estaba al otro lado, una vez dije -¿Ashido?-, para ver si había respuesta, algún cambio en el ritmo de la respiración. Pero en esta ocasión no me entretuve mucho, porque quería seguir leyendo el libro. Empezaba más de veinticinco millones de años atrás, cuando la cordillera del Himalaya surgió por plegamiento debido a la deriva hacia el norte del subcontinente indio. Leí deprisa un par de capítulos en los que se describían las primeras expediciones al Chungawat, de los años cincuenta y sesenta; más adelante lo escalaron por diversas rutas y empleando diferentes métodos de alpinismo, considerados más puros, más difíciles o más bonitos. Aquello no me interesó mucho, salvo una cita de un alpinista anónimo "Una montaña es como una mujer. Primero uno quiere acostarse con ella, luego quiere tener sexo con ella de diferentes maneras, y luego pasa a otra. A principios de los años setenta, al Chungawat le habían hecho de todo, y ya no le interesaba a nadie". **

**Ishida describía una charla con Ginjo en un bar de Seattle, en la que éste le había hablado con entusiasmo de organizar viajes a más de ocho mil metros. Los clientes pagarían treinta mil dólares, y Ginjo y un par de expertos más los conducirían hasta la cima de una de las montañas más altas del Himalaya. La idea era que cada guía tendiera una serie de cuerdas, fijadas a la superficie, a las que los escaladores irían atados. Las cuerdas los guiarían por una ruta segura de un campamento a otro. Cada guía sería el responsable de una de las cuerdas, que se distinguirían por su color, y todo se reduciría a asegurarse de que los clientes llevaban el material adecuado y de que iban bien atados a la cuerda. -El único peligro — le había explicado a Ishida — Es morirse de aburrimiento.- Ishida tuvo sus dudas desde el principio, también tenía prejuicios respecto a sus compañeros de viaje, entre los que había un agente de bolsa de Wall Street y una cirujana plástica. Pero había una persona acerca de la que no tenía ninguna reserva. Cuando mencionaba a Ichigo por primera vez sentí una sacudida. Volví a sentir lo mismo cuando Ishida describía cómo Ichigo había propuesto que su ex novia, Senna, que estaba deseando ir al Himalaya, ocupara el puesto de médico de la expedición. Ginjo se mostraba reacio, pero accedió a incluirla. Ishida describía una escena de sexo en una de las tiendas, pero omitía discretamente los nombres de los implicados. Me pregunté si sería Ichigo el que se había metido en el saco de dormir con la chica, quienquiera que fuera (seguramente la cirujana plástica, pensé). Yo había llegado a la conclusión de que Ichigo se había acostado con todas las mujeres que se habían cruzado en su camino, casi por norma. Nell, por ejemplo, intuía, por su mirada, que había habido algo entre ellos dos.**

**A medida que la expedición ascendía por la montaña, estableciendo campamentos, el libro dejaba casi de ser un relato y se convertía en un sueño febril, una alucinación que yo compartía mediante la lectura. Los miembros del grupo sufrían dolor de cabeza, no podían comer, tenían retortijones en el estómago. Se peleaban y discutían. Los miembros de mayor edad del grupo retrasaban a los demás, lo cual provocaba tensiones. Entretanto, a Ginjo lo atormentaba la necesidad de conseguir que todo el mundo llegara a la cima, de demostrar que aquella forma de turismo podía funcionar. Ishida afirmaba que estaba obsesionado y que fanfarrullaba incoherentemente sobre la necesidad de apresurarse, de llegar a la cima aprovechando el buen tiempo, antes de que llegaran las tormentas. Entonces, en el último campamento antes de llegar a la cima, un día Ishida oyó discutir a Ginjo, Ichigo y Tsukishima. Aquel día el tiempo aguantó, y antes del amanecer el grupo empezó a ascender por una cuerda fija que habían preparado. Ya lo habían conseguido; como dijo el propio Ginjo, era tan sencillo que habrían podido hacerlo unos niños. Las cuerdas fijas de Ginjo eran rojas; las de Tsukishima, azules; las de Ichigo, amarillas. A cada cliente se le asignó un color, y se les indicó que siguieran la cuerda. Cuando ya habían superado la cresta y sólo les faltaban cincuenta metros para alcanzar la cima, aparecieron unas nubes amenazadoras que se aproximaban por el norte. Ishda se lo comentó a Tsukishima, que no le respondió. Analizándolo retrospectivamente, no sabía si estaba decidido a llegar a la cima como fuera, si ya se encontraba enfermo o si, sencillamente, no lo había oído. Siguieron ascendiendo y, quizá media hora más tarde, el tiempo cambió y todo se volvió oscuro.  
El resto del libro era puro delirio, se describía el desastre tal como él (enfermo, desorientado, aterrado) lo había experimentado. No veía ni oía nada; de vez en cuando unas siluetas surgían de la ventisca y volvían a desaparecer en ella. Los alpinistas habían cruzado hacia Tsukishima, supuestamente, el tenia la cuerda azul que los conduciría hasta la cima, pero entonces nadie veía más allá de unos pasos ni oía nada a menos que se lo gritaran en la oreja. La única figura que surgía con claridad del caos, como una figura en medio de una tempestad iluminada por los destellos de los rayos, era Ichigo. Salía descendiendo de la tormenta, desaparecía, volvía a aparecer. Estaba en todas partes, manteniendo la comunicación, guiando a los dos grupos de clientes hasta un lugar que ofrecía cierto refugio en el paso. El objetivo prioritario era salvar a Ginjo y a Tsukishima, que se hallaba gravemente enfermo. Con ayuda de Ishida, llevaron a Tsukishima siguiendo la cuerda hasta el campamento más elevado. Entonces Ishida volvió a subir con Ichigo y le ayudó a bajar a Ginjo. Después de eso, Ishida, aturdido por la fatiga, el frío y la sed, se derrumbó en su tienda, inconsciente. Ichigo subió de nuevo por la cresta para recoger a los clientes, prácticamente indefensos. Llevó al primer grupo, compuesto por Senna y otras cuatro personas, hasta el principio de la cuerda fija; tendrían que bajar a tientas hasta el campamento. Ichigo los dejó allí y fue a buscar al segundo grupo; pero, cuando iba a bajarlos, vio que la cuerda fija había desaparecido; el viento se la había llevado. Empezaba a oscurecer, y la temperatura había descendido a 45 bajo cero. Entonces bajó por la cresta él solo, sin cuerda, para buscar su cuerda y pedir ayuda, si es que la había. No había ni rastro del primer grupo.**

**A continuación Ichigo volvió a subir por la cresta, tendió la cuerda amarilla y bajó al segundo grupo. Había personas que necesitaban atención médica; Ichigo una vez mas subió, solo en la oscuridad, para buscar al último grupo, que se había perdido. La situación era desesperada. Más tarde, aquella noche, Ishida se despertó y, delirante, supuso que Ichigo también se había extraviado, pero entonces lo vio entrar en la tienda y desplomarse. Al primer grupo lo encontraron al día siguiente. Lo que ocurrió fue un error trágicamente simple. A oscuras, aturdidos por la nieve y el ruido, y después de que el viento hubo soltado y lanzado al vacío la cuerda fija, murieron. Los cadáveres de Senna y de otro cliente norteamericano, nunca aparecieron. Debieron de caer por el precipicio, quizá mientras luchaban para subir de nuevo por la cresta o avanzar hacia el campamento que creían tener delante. Los otros se apiñaron en medio de la tormenta y la oscuridad, y murieron lentamente, salvo uno, otro norteamericano, Haschwald, que murmuraba una única palabra: "Help", una y otra vez. Pedía ayuda cuando nadie podía ofrecérsela.**

**Leí las últimas páginas como aturdida, con la respiración alterada, y luego me quedé tumbada en el sofá, y debí de pasarme horas durmiendo.  
Cuando me desperté, casi no me quedaba tiempo. Me duché y me puse un vestido. Fui en taxi, aunque habría llegado antes si hubiera ido andando; pero mi estado de ánimo me habría impedido encontrar el camino. Pagué al taxista y entré en el local. Sólo había un par de mesas ocupadas. En un rincón estaba Ichigo, con un hombre y una mujer a los que no reconocí. Fui directamente hacia allí, y ellos se volvieron, sorprendidos.  
— Perdón — les dije a los otros —. Ichigo, ¿puedes salir un momento, por favor?-  
Ichigo me miró con recelo.  
— ¿Qué pasa?-  
— Ven un momento. Es muy importante. Será sólo un segundo.-  
Se encogió de hombros y se disculpó ante la pareja. Lo cogí de la mano y lo llevé afuera. En cuanto perdimos de vista a la pareja, me volví hacia él y le cogí la cara con las manos para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.  
— He leído el libro de Ishida — dije. Su rostro expresó una súbita alarma —. Te quiero, Ichigo. Te quiero con toda mi alma.-  
Rompí a llorar, y no veía nada, pero noté sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.**


	12. SE DONDE VIVES

******Hola, pues bueno la verdad hoy no traigo muchas ganas de escribir mucho. Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejer reviws por favor T.T. Muchas gracias por su apoyo Kawai-Maria y Jessy moon 15 :DDD.**

**Capítulo 11. SE DONDE VIVES.**

— **La señora tiene los pies estrechos, señor Kurosaki.-  
Me sujetaba el pie como si fuera un trozo de arcilla, dándole vueltas con sus delgadas manos.  
— Sí, bueno, quiero que le sujeten bien el tobillo, para que no le salgan ampollas, ¿de acuerdo?-  
Nunca había entrado en una de aquellas tiendas, aunque las había visto y me había asomado a sus lujosas y débilmente iluminadas profundidades. No me estaba probando unos zapatos, sino que me tomaban medidas para hacérmelos. Mi calcetín, de color violeta y gastado, parecía un guiñapo en aquel entorno.  
— Y el empeine es alto.-  
— Sí, ya me he fijado.-  
Ichigo me sujetó el otro pie y lo examinó. Me sentía como un caballo al que están herrando.  
— ¿En qué tipo de bota había pensado?-  
— Verá, como yo nunca he…-  
— De senderismo, sencilla. Bastante alta, para sujetar el tobillo. Y ligera-contestó Ichigo con firmeza.  
— ¿Como las que hice para...?-  
— Sí.-  
— Las que hizo ¿para quién? — pregunté.  
Ambos hicieron caso omiso de mi pregunta. Retiré los pies de sus manos y me levanté.  
— Las necesito para el viernes que viene — dijo Ichigo.  
— El viernes que viene es la boda.-  
— Por eso las necesito para el viernes — dijo él, como si fuera obvio —. Así podremos ir a pasear el fin de semana.-  
— Ah — dije.  
Yo me había imaginado una luna de miel de dos días en la cama, con champán y salmón ahumado, y baños calientes, además del sexo claro.  
Ichigo me miró y dijo  
— El domingo voy a hacer una demostración de alpinismo en Lake District — me explicó brevemente —. Puedes venir conmigo.-  
— Ah, muy conyugal — comenté —. Y yo ¿no tengo ni voz ni voto en todo esto?-  
— Vamos. Tenemos prisa.-  
— ¿Adónde vamos ahora?-  
— Ya te lo explicaré en el coche.-  
— ¿En qué coche?-  
Era como si viviera a base de trueques. El piso donde vivía era de un amigo suyo. El coche aparcado en la calle pertenecía a un compañero de expediciones. Todo su material estaba repartido por los desvanes de varios colegas. Yo no entendía cómo podía saber dónde tenía las cosas. Cuando necesitaba trabajo, corría la voz. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a hacerle un favor para agradecerle algo que Ichigo había hecho en tal o cual montaña. Había evitado que a alguien se le congelara un pie, había guiado a los demás por un tramo difícil, había impuesto su serenidad en un momento de tensión, había sabido actuar durante una tormenta, había salvado una vida.**

**Yo intentaba no verlo como un héroe. No quería estar casada con un héroe. Esa idea me asustaba, me excitaba y marcaba una sutil y erótica distancia entre nosotros. Sabía que lo miraba de otra forma después de leer el libro. Su cuerpo, que hasta veinticuatro horas atrás era para mí únicamente el cuerpo que me proporcionaba placer, se había convertido en el cuerpo capaz de soportar lo que nadie más podía soportar. Su belleza, que me había seducido, adquiría ahora connotaciones milagrosas. Había escalado con un frío de mil demonios, con un aire irrespirable, azotado por el viento y el dolor, y sin embargo no parecía afectado por ello. Ahora que lo sabía, veía aquella carga de valor temerario y sereno en todo lo que Ichigo hacía. **

**Cuando me miraba con aire pensativo, o cuando me tocaba, yo no podía evitar pensar que era el objeto de deseo que él tenía que conquistar y por el que tenía que arriesgarse. Y quería que me conquistara. Quería que me atacara y me venciera. Extrañamente me gustaba que me hiciera daño, y me gustaba defenderme para luego rendirme. Pero ¿y después, cuando ya me hubiera dominado y exhibido como trofeo? ¿Qué sería de mí entonces? Mientras caminábamos por la nieve medio derretida hacia el coche prestado, a sólo seis días de nuestra boda, me preguntaba cómo podría vivir sin la obsesión de el.  
— Es éste-.  
Era un auto negro muy viejo, con asientos de cuero. Olía a tabaco. Ichigo me abrió la puerta, y luego se sentó al volante como si el coche fuera suyo. Puso el motor en marcha y se sumergió en el tráfico del sábado por la mañana.  
— ¿Adónde vamos?-  
— Cerca de Sheffield, en Peak District.-  
— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un viaje sorpresa?-  
— Vamos a ver a mi padre.-**

La casa era grande, un tanto lobregueen algunas partes y en otras muy acogedora, se erigía en un terreno llano, expuesta a los vientos por los cuatro costados. Supongo que era bonita en su originalidad. Ichigo aparcó a un lado de la casa, junto a unos destartalados cobertizos. Unos enormes y livianos copos de nieve caían lentamente del cielo. Me imaginé que en cualquier momento saldría un perro corriendo y ladrándonos, o que un criado anticuado nos recibiría en la puerta. Pero nadie nos saludó, y tuve la inquietante sensación de que allí no había nadie.  
— ¿Sabía tu padre que íbamos a venir? — pregunté.  
— No.-  
— ¿Sabe lo nuestro, Ichigo?-  
— No. Por eso hemos venido.-  
Fue hacia la puerta de la casa, llamó y luego la abrió. Dentro hacía mucho frío y estaba muy oscuro. Ichigo me agarro por el codo y me condujo al sofá. Me cerré el abrigo, hacia mucho frío. Ichigo se quitó la bufanda y me la puso al cuello.  
— No nos quedaremos mucho rato, cariño — me tranquilizó.  
La cocina, también estaba vacía, aunque en la mesa había un plato con migas y un cuchillo. En la mesa, redonda y brillante, había velas nuevas, y también en el austero aparador de caoba.  
— ¿Te criaste en esta casa? — pregunté, porque no podía imaginarme que alguna vez hubiera habido niños jugando por allí.  
Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y señaló una fotografía en blanco y negro que había en una repisa. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y barba, una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño claro y, entre ellos, un niño posando delante de la casa. Los tres tenían un aire muy feliz.  
— ¿Eres tú? — Cogí la fotografía y la acerqué a la luz para verla mejor. Ichigo debía de tener unos nueve años; tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como siempre. La madre apoyaba las manos en sus hombros —. Estás igual, Ichigo. Te habría reconocido en cualquier sitio. Qué guapa era tu madre.-  
— Sí, era muy guapa.-  
Arriba, en las habitaciones, todas las camas eran individuales y estaban hechas, y en las repisas de todas las ventanas había ramos de flores.  
— ¿Cuál era tu habitación? — le pregunté a Ichigo.  
— Ésta.-  
Eché un vistazo a las azuladas paredes, el edredón amarillo, el armario vacío, el insulso cuadro de un paisaje, el pequeño escritorio.  
— Pero si aquí no hay rastro de ti — observé. Ichigo parecía cada vez más impaciente —. ¿Cuándo te marchaste?-  
— ¿Definitivamente? Creo que a los 18, pero cuando tenía seis años me enviaron a un internado.-  
— ¿Adónde fuiste cuando tenías 18 años?  
— Estuve en varios sitios.-  
Yo estaba empezando a entender que las preguntas directas no eran un buen método para obtener información de Ichigo.  
Entramos en otra habitación, la de sus padres. Había un retrato de su madre enorme en la pared, junto a unas flores, unos guantes de seda doblados, lo cual me pareció un detalle extraño.  
— ¿La quería mucho tu padre? — pregunté.  
Adam me miró de forma extraña y contestó  
— Aun la ama. Mira, ahí está.-  
Me acerqué a la ventana. Un hombre no muy mayor cruzaba el jardín en dirección a la casa. Tenía el cabello igual que en la foto y los hombros salpicados de nieve. No llevaba abrigo. Era robusto, pero caminaba bastante erguido.  
— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre, Ichigo? — pregunté.

— **Unos…- contaba con los dedos - 50- dijo.**

**El padre de Ichigo me pareció muy gracioso, nada que ver con su serio hijo. Tenía la piel bronceada, los ojos eran obscuros. Para su edad estaba en buena forma; usaba unos pantalones grises y una blusa roja con negro. No pareció muy sorprendido de vernos.  
— Te presento a Rukia — dijo Ichigo —. Su padre lo pateo casi hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.**

**- ¡Pero que hermosa eres!- puso una gran sonrisa - Así que tu eres la única que puede hacer que mi idiota hijo siente cabeza he-**

**- Esto, yo…- estaba apenada.**

**- ¡Cállate viejo! No la molestes- ahora Ichigo pateo a su padre.**

**-¡Masaki! Nuestro idiota hijo al fin se hará un hombre de verdad- dijo el maduro hombre viendo hacia arriba, derramaba algunas lagrimas. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. -¿En realidad es el padre de Ichigo- pensé.**

**- Me caso con ella el viernes que viene.-  
— En ese caso, sírveme un whisky.- dijo sonriente el hombre.  
Ichigo salió de la habitación. Yo no sabía de qué hablar, y él no mostraba excesivo interés en hablar conmigo.**

**- Dime como te sientes querida hija.-**

**- Yo, pues… muy feliz, amo mucho a Ichigo y el a mi-**

**- Pues mas le vale, sino ten por seguro que le daré su merecido- me guiño el ojo.  
- ¿A que te dedicas? - pregunto.**

**- Soy investigadora científica-**

**- ¡Vaya, pero que bien! Eso significa que tu y yo nos entenderemos muy bien.**

**-Disculpe- no entendía el porque se su comentario.**

**- Mi padre es doctor- dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación y entregándome un vaso a mi y otro a su padre.**

**-Ah ahora entiendo.-  
— Bébetelo y nos iremos — me dijo Ichigo sin mirarme.**

**-Pero Ichigo..-**

**El se acerco a mi oído y susurro. - Anda hazme caso, yo te explico después- asentí con la cabeza  
Bebí. No sabía qué hora era, pero afuera empezaba a oscurecer. No sabía qué hacer. No entendía como Ichigo no había invitado a su padre a nuestra boda o hecho algo por el estilo. Lo bueno de todo este es que ahora tenía una nueva y vivida imagen de Ichigo cuando era niño. Un poco solitario, con unos padres amorosos, huérfano de madre a los nueve años, viviendo en una casa enorme y fría. ¿Cómo debía de sentirse, creciendo solo con aquel padre? El whisky me quemaba la garganta y me calentaba el pecho. Estaba en ayunas, y evidentemente allí no iba a comer nada. El padre de Ichigo también se bebió su whisky, sentado en el sofá y sin decir nada. De repente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, separó ligeramente los labios, se había quedado dormido. **

**- Se ha quedado dormido solo con una copa, vaya.- bufe un poco.**

**- Antes solía ir mucho a fiestas y beber, pero hace años que no lo hace, supongo que ha perdido la costumbre del alcohol.-**

**Le quité el vaso vacío de la mano y lo dejé en la mesita que había junto al sofá.  
— Ven aquí — dijo Ichigo —. Ven conmigo.-  
Subimos otra vez por la escalera y entramos en su dormitorio. El antiguo dormitorio de Ichigo. Cerró la puerta y me tumbó en la estrecha cama.  
— Tú eres mi hogar — dijo con vehemencia —. ¿Lo entiendes? Mi único hogar. -**

**Cuando volvimos a bajar, el coronel se despertó un momento.  
— ¿Ya se van? — nos preguntó. Y agregó — Vuelvan cuando quieran, me harán muy feliz.- dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo **

**- Mas te vale que la trates bien estupido hijo. Y quiero que pronto me den nietos.- mi cara se puso completamente roja.**

**- Nos vemos viejo- Ichigo y su padre se abrazaron, me gusto mucho presenciar esa escena. En el auto de regreso a casa Ichigo me contó que no quería darle detalles de nuestra relación porque nunca acabaría de molestarlo.**

**- Creo que ustedes se entienden bien, no pregunto casi nada, ni siquiera de la boda como si supiera lo que pensabas.-**

**- No te preocupes le deje una carta cuando nos despedimos, y si nos entendemos bien aunque no lo parezca-**

— Sírvete un poco más de pastel de carne, Ichigo.-  
— No, gracias.-  
— O un poco de ensalada. Come un poco de ensalada, por favor. Ya sé que he hecho demasiada. Nunca acierto la cantidad. Pero para eso están los congeladores.-  
— No, gracias, de verdad.-  
Mi madre estaba colorada por los nervios, y muy parlanchina. Mi padre, seri como siempre, apenas había abierto la boca. Sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, comía y no quitaba la vista de encima de Ichigo.  
— ¿Vino?-  
— No, gracias.-  
— A Rukia, cuando era pequeña, le encantaba mi pastel de carne, ¿verdad, cariño?-  
La consumían los nervios. Le sonreí, pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir, porque yo, contrariamente a lo que le ocurre a ella, me quedo muda cuando estoy nerviosa.-  
— Ah, ¿sí? — De pronto, inesperadamente, el rostro de Ichigo se iluminó —. ¿Qué otras cosas le gustaban?-  
— Los merengues. — El rostro de mi madre se relajó, por el alivio que suponía haber encontrado un tema de conversación —. Y el cerdo asado, y mi pastel de moras y manzana, la tarta de plátano. Era muy flacucha, pero no te imaginas lo que podía llegar a comer.  
— Es verdad — confirmé.  
Ichigo me puso una mano sobre la rodilla. Noté que me ruborizaba. Mi padre tosió solemnemente y abrió la boca para decir algo. Ichigo deslizó la mano por debajo del dobladillo de mi falda y me acarició el muslo.  
— Parece una decisión un tanto precipitada — declaró mi padre.  
— Sí — coincidió rápidamente mi madre —. Estamos muy contentos, y estoy segura de que Rukia será feliz, y de todos modos es su vida, y puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa? Si están seguros el uno del otro, ¿por qué no esperar un poco, y entonces...?-  
Ichigo subió un poco más la mano, hasta tocarme por encima de las bragas con el pulgar. Yo me quedé inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndome violentamente.  
— Nos casamos el viernes — dijo —. Es precipitado porque el amor es precipitado. — Miró a mi madre con una dulce sonrisa en los labios —. Ya sé que no es fácil acostumbrarse.-  
— ¿Y no quieren que vayamos a la ceremonia? — dijo mi madre, con voz tensa.  
— No es que no queramos que vengan, mamá, pero…-  
— Dos testigos de la calle — dijo Ichigo fríamente —. Dos desconocidos; de ese modo todo quedará entre Rukia y yo. Eso es lo que queremos.

— **Me miró a los ojos, y tuve la sensación de que me estaba desnudando delante de mis padres — ¿No es así?-  
— Sí — contesté —. Así es, mamá.-**

En mi antiguo dormitorio, museo de mi infancia, Ichigo examinaba cada objeto como si fuera una pista. Mis diplomas de natación, mi viejo osito de peluche, al que le faltaba una oreja, mi raqueta de tenis, que seguía en un rincón de la habitación, junto a la papelera de mimbre que había hecho en el colegio; mi colección de conchas, mi muñeca de porcelana, regalo de mi abuela cuando tenía seis años. Desenrolló una fotografía escolar, y me localizó rápidamente, sonriendo con aire inseguro en la segunda hilera. La examinó con gran atención, frunciendo el entrecejo, mirándome a mí y luego otra vez la fotografía. Lo tocó todo, pasó los dedos por todas las superficies.

**Paseamos por el río, caminando sobre el barro helado; nuestras manos se rozaban, y unas corrientes eléctricas me recorrían la columna, mientras el viento me azotaba la cara. Nos paramos los dos a la vez, y nos quedamos contemplando el agua marrón que fluía lentamente, llena de burbujas que destellaban, fragmentos de escombros y repentinos remolinos.  
— Ahora eres mía — dijo —. Eres mi amor.-  
— Sí — dije yo —. Sí, soy tuya.-**

El domingo por la noche, cuando llegamos al apartamento, tarde y soñolientos, pisé algo al cruzar la puerta. Era un sobre marrón sin nombre ni dirección. "Apartamento 3". Nuestro apartamento. Lo abrí y extraje una hoja de papel. El mensaje estaba escrito con rotulador negro  
"SÉ DÓNDE VIVES"  
Le di la hoja a Ichigo. Él la miró e hizo una mueca de desprecio.  
— Se ha cansado de llamar por teléfono — comenté.  
Ya me había acostumbrado a aquellas silenciosas llamadas, que se repetían día y noche. Pero aquello parecía diferente.  
— Alguien ha venido hasta nuestra puerta — dije —. Alguien ha deslizado ese sobre por debajo de nuestra puerta.-  
El no parecía impresionado.  
— Los agentes inmobiliarios también lo hacen, ¿no?-  
— ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía? Es absurdo que no hagamos nada.-  
— ¿Y qué vamos a decirles? ¿Que alguien sabe dónde vivimos?-  
— Supongo que se refiere a ti.-  
— Tal vez — dijo Ichigo adoptando una expresión seria.


	13. Desconcierto

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento :/ Mil disculpas por no haber publicado, se que prometi actualizar diario pero ya comenze con tramites para la escuela y la verdad acabo el dia cansada y un poco arta : . Ya tengo la mayoria de los capitulos asi que si me alcanza el comienzo de clases podre publicar 0_o .**

**Bueno antes de publicar el siguiente capitulo queiro aclarar que aqui Ichigo y Rukia se casan pero no se sabe que onda con la boda, solo se da a enteder que ya se casaron y se dirijen a la luna de miel . Otra cosa que yo considero importante, viene lemmon muy ligerito pero SUPER, SUPER EXTRAÑO ( no lo intenten en casa XD ) pero tuve que ponerlo porque despues sera importante en ciertos acontesimientos en la historia. Bueno me despido.**

**Gracias por los reviews Jessi moon 15 a mi tambien me dio risa esa parte aunque tambien dije tonto ¬¬. Kotsuki Kurosaki gracias por seguir conmigo jejeje y por el rebién.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, ShirayukiSandra**

**Capítulo 12. Desconcierto.**

**Me tomé la semana libre, para preparar la boda aunque no había nada que preparar, íbamos a casarnos por la mañana, en un ayuntamiento que parecía el palacio presidencial. Yo me pondría el vestido de terciopelo que me había comprado Ichigo (sin nada debajo, me pidió), y pediríamos a dos desconocidos que pasaran por la calle que hicieran de testigos en la ceremonia. Por la tarde nos iríamos a Lake District. Ichigo dijo que quería llevarme a un sitio. Luego volveríamos a casa, y yo iría a trabajar. Tal vez.  
— Te mereces unas vacaciones — dijo Ukitake con entusiasmo —. Últimamente has trabajado mucho.-  
Lo miré, sorprendida.  
— Sí — mentí — necesito descansar.-  
Tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes del viernes. La primera hacía tiempo que la estaba aplazando.**

Había quedado con Ashido en que él estaría allí el martes por la mañana, cuando yo fuera a recoger el resto de mis cosas con una furgoneta alquilada. No es que me interesara mucho recuperarlas, pero tampoco quería que se quedaran en nuestro antiguo piso, como si un día tuviera que regresar a aquella vida, volver a ponerme aquella ropa. Ashido me preparó una taza de café, pero se quedó en la cocina, inclinado con ostentación sobre una carpeta llena de papeles del trabajo, aunque estoy convencida de que no leyó ni una sola línea. Aquella mañana se había afeitado y se había puesto una camisa azul que yo le había regalado. Miré hacia otro lado, intentando no ver su rostro cansado, inteligente y conocido. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido pensar que quizá fuera él quien hacía aquellas llamadas y enviaba aquellas notas anónimas? Todas mis descabelladas ideas se extinguieron, y me sentí sencillamente aburrida y un poco triste. Fui todo lo eficiente que pude. Metí la ropa en bolsas de plástico, envolví la porcelana con hojas de periódico y la metí en las cajas de cartón que había llevado; quité libros de los estantes y luego disimulé los espacios vacíos que había dejado. Metí en la furgoneta la silla que utilizaba desde que era estudiante, mi viejo saco de dormir y algunos CD.  
— Dejo las plantas, si te parece bien — dije.  
— Como quieras.-  
— Sí. Y si me dejo algo…-  
— Sé dónde vives — replicó él.  
Nos quedamos callados. Me bebí el resto del café, que ya estaba frío, y entonces dije  
— Lo siento mucho, Ashido. Es lo único que puedo decir.-  
Él me miró fijamente, y compuso una débil sonrisa.  
— Ya lo superaré, Rukia — dijo entonces —. Todavía estoy trastornado, pero ya lo superaré. ¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien? — Se acercó a mi cara, hasta que ya no pude enfocar la suya.  
— No lo sé — contesté, apartándome de él —. Es lo único que puedo hacer.-  
Había pensado ir a casa de mis padres y dejar allí todo lo que no necesitaba; pero, al igual que no quería que mis cosas me estuvieran esperando en el piso de Ashido, tampoco quería que me esperaran en ningún otro sitio. Empezaba de cero. Tenía la vertiginosa sensación de que estaba borrando mi pasado. Me paré en la primera tienda que vi y se lo di todo a la sorprendida dependienta los libros, la ropa, la porcelana, los CD y hasta la silla.  
También había quedado con Toshiro. Me había llamado a la oficina e insistía en que nos viéramos antes de la boda. Acordamos ir a comer el miércoles a una pequeña taberna. Nos besamos con torpeza en las mejillas, como un par de amables desconocidos; luego nos sentamos a una pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea y pedimos sopa y dos copas de vino tinto de la casa.  
— ¿Cómo está Mizuho? — pregunté.  
— Supongo que bien. La verdad es que últimamente no la he visto mucho.-  
— ¿Insinúas que lo suyo ha terminado?-  
El sonrió con arrepentimiento, y volvió a ser el Toshiro Histigaya a quien yo tan bien conocía, y que siempre me había hecho sentir un tanto incómoda.  
— Sí, más o menos. Dios mío, Rukia, ya sabes que soy un desastre con las mujeres. Me enamoro y, en cuanto la cosa se pone seria, me entra pánico.-  
— Pobre.-  
— Pero no he venido para hablar de eso.-  
— Has venido para hablarme de Ichigo, ¿no?-  
— Exacto. — Bebió un poco de vino, volvió a remover la sopa, y entonces añadió — Ahora que estoy aquí, no sé cómo decirlo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ashido, ¿vale? Se trata de... Bueno, el otro día conocí a Ichigo, ya lo sabes, y sí, claro, él hacía que el resto de los hombres que había en la fiesta pareciéramos unos monigotes. Pero ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?-  
— No, pero eso no importa.-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
— Pues que no importa. — Me di cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que había conocido a Ichigo, me apetecía hablar sobre lo que sentía — Mira, me he enamorado locamente de él. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan deseado que...?-  
— No.-  
— Fue como un terremoto.-  
— Antes te reías de mí cuando decía cosas así. Tú hablabas de confianza y responsabilidad. Decías — prosiguió, señalándome con la cuchara — que sólo los hombres dicen cosas como pasó lo que tenía que pasar o fue como un terremoto.-  
— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-  
Toshiro me miró con fría curiosidad.  
— ¿Cómo lo conociste? — me preguntó.  
— Nos cruzamos en la calle.-  
— ¿Y ya está?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Se vieron en la calle y se metieron en la cama?  
— Sí.-  
— Eso es simple lujuria, Rukia. No puedes echar a perder toda tu vida por lujuria.-  
— Vete al cuerno. — Toshiro aceptó mi respuesta, así que continué — Lo es todo para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Es como un hechizo.-  
— ¿Y te consideras científica?-  
— Soy científica.-  
— ¿Por qué parece que estés a punto de llorar?-  
— Soy feliz — contesté con una sonrisa.  
— No eres feliz — me contradijo Toshiro — Estás trastornada.-

También había quedado con Rurichiyo, aunque no sabía por qué. Me había dejado una nota en la oficina, dirigida simplemente a Rukia. Quizá no sabía mi apellido.  
-Necesito hablar contigo del hombre que me has robado — rezaba la nota; no sé cómo no la tiré a la basura inmediatamente —. Es urgente, y te ruego que no se lo digas a él.- Daba un número de teléfono.  
Pensé en la nota que nos habían pasado por debajo de la puerta. El papel era diferente, la letra pequeña y pulida, como de colegiala. Completamente diferente, pero ¿qué quería decir eso? Cualquiera podía disimular su letra. Me di cuenta de que prefería que el autor fuera ella a que fuera Ashido. Debí enseñársela inmediatamente a Ichigo, pero no lo hice. Me convencí de que él ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. El libro de Ishida iba a publicarse pronto. Dos periodistas habían llamado a Ichigo; querían conocer su versión de aquel "acto de heroísmo", y le habían hecho preguntas sobre Ginjo. Ichigo no estaba de acuerdo con el término "acto de heroísmo", y no quería hacer ningún comentario sobre el comportamiento de Ginjo. Pero muchas veces lo oía hablar de ello con Ishida. Tenia la impresión de que allí arriba, en la montaña, había pasado algo que a mí se me escapaba. A veces, por la noche, me quedaba mirando a Ichigo mientras él dormía, con un brazo sobre mi muslo y el otro por encima de la cabeza, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y soplando cada vez que respiraba. ¿Qué sueños lo arrastraban a donde yo no podía seguirlo?.

**Decidí ver a Rurichiyo sin decírselo a Ichigo. Quizá sólo quería ver cómo era ella; quizá quería compararme con ella, o tener una imagen del pasado de el. La llamé por teléfono, y ella, hablando deprisa y en voz baja y ronca, me dijo que fuera a su apartamento, el jueves por la mañana. El día antes de la boda. Era muy guapa. Claro que era muy guapa. Rubia, con piernas largas, de modelo. Tenía los ojos grises, enormes y separados en una cara pálida y triangular. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y, pese al mal tiempo, una camiseta diminuta que dejaba al descubierto un estómago liso y perfecto. Iba descalza, y vi que tenía los pies delgados.  
En cuanto la vi lamenté haberme citado con ella. No nos estrechamos la mano, ni nada de eso. Me guió hasta su apartamento, en el sótano del edificio, y cuando abrió la puerta retrocedí, horrorizada. El apartamento, pequeño y mal ventilado, estaba hecho una pocilga. Había ropa tirada por todas partes; en medio de la sala había un apestoso cajón de arena higiénica para gatos, por todas partes se veían revistas esparcidas, o trozos de revistas, la cama, en un rincón del salón, era un revoltijo de sábanas sucias y periódicos viejos, encima de la almohada había un plato con media tostada, y una botella mediada de whisky. En la pared había una enorme fotografía en blanco y negro de Ichigo, con expresión muy seria; al verla estuve a punto de marcharme de allí. Y entonces empecé a fijarme en otras cosas relacionadas con el. En la repisa de la chimenea había varias fotografías, recortadas de libros de alpinismo, en las que aparecía él. Había un recorte amarillento de periódico adherido a la pared, con una fotografía de Ichigo. Junto a la cama había una de ella con el. Cerré los ojos un momento y lamenté que no hubiera ningún sitio donde sentarse.  
— Últimamente no he limpiado mucho — comentó la rubia.  
— Ya.-  
Nos quedamos de pie.  
— Ésa era nuestra cama — dijo.  
— Sí — dije. Tenía ganas de vomitar.  
— No he cambiado las sábanas desde que él se marchó. Todavía conservan su olor.-  
— Mira — dije haciendo un esfuerzo, porque tenía la sensación de que había entrado en una pesadilla, y de que estaba atrapada en ella — me dijiste que tenías que contarme algo urgentemente.-  
— Me lo robaste — continuó ella, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada**

— **Él era mío, y apareciste tú y me lo quitaste delante de mis narices.-**

— **No — repuse —. No es verdad. Él me eligió. Nos elegimos mutuamente. Lo siento. No sabía nada de ti, pero de todos modos…-  
— Me has destrozado la vida sin pararte siquiera a pensar en mí — prosiguió, y echó un vistazo a su desastroso apartamento —. No te importé nada. — Bajó la voz y, con un tono horrorizado y lánguido, agregó — Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-  
— Oye, tengo que irme — dije —. Esto no nos va a ayudar ni a ti ni a mí.-  
— Mira — dijo Rurichiyo, y se quitó la camiseta. Se quedó allí plantada, pálida y delgada. Tenía los pechos pequeños, con grandes pezones marrones. No tuve más remedio que mirar. Entonces se dio la vuelta. Tenía la espalda cubierta de moretones**

— **Esto me lo hizo él — dijo, triunfante —. ¿Qué me dices ahora?-  
— Tengo que irme — insistí, pero me quedé clavada donde estaba.  
— Para demostrarme lo mucho que me quería. Me puso su marca. ¿A ti también te lo ha hecho? ¿No? A mí me lo ha hecho porque le pertenezco. No puede deshacerse de mí así como así.-  
Fui hacia la puerta.  
— Eso no es todo — añadió ella.  
— Nos casamos mañana. — Abrí la puerta.  
— Eso no es todo lo que…-  
Se me ocurrió una cosa.  
— ¿Sabes dónde vive? — le pregunté.  
Ella se mostró sorprendida.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
— Nada. Adiós.-  
Cerré la puerta y subí la escalera a toda prisa. Hasta los gases de los tubos de escape olían a limpio al salir de aquel apartamento.**

Nos bañamos juntos, y nos lavamos el uno al otro meticulosamente. Le enjaboné el cabello, y él a mí. La espuma flotaba sobre la superficie del agua, y el aire estaba perfumado y lleno de vapor. Lo afeité con cuidado. Él me cepilló el cabello, sujetándolo con una mano mientras deshacía los nudos con la otra, para no hacerme daño. Nos secamos. El espejo se había empañado, pero Ichigo me dijo que aquella mañana no hacía falta que me mirara en el espejo; podía mirarme en sus ojos. No me dejó maquillarme. Me puse el vestido, sin ropa interior, y me calcé. Él se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga larga.  
— ¿Lista? — me preguntó.  
— Lista — dije.

— ¿Falta mucho?-  
Intenté hablar con voz firme, pero me salió entrecortada, y me dolió el pecho por el esfuerzo.  
— Sólo unos doce kilómetros — contestó Ichigo volviéndose hacia mí — Si pudieras andar un poco más deprisa llegaríamos antes de que empiece a oscurecer. — Me miró sin apasionamiento; luego se quitó la mochila, en la que llevaba mis cosas además de las suyas, y sacó un termo — Bebe un poco de té y come un poco de chocolate — dijo.  
— Gracias. Menuda luna de miel, cariño. Y yo que soñaba con una cama con dosel y ríos de champán. — Cogí la taza de plástico sin quitarme los guantes — ¿Ya hemos hecho el tramo más empinado?-  
— Esto es un paseo, corazón. Hemos de subir hasta allí.-  
Giré la cabeza para mirar hacia donde Ic señhigoalaba. El viento me azotó la cara; tenía la barbilla cortada.  
— Ni hablar — dije —. Allí subirás tú. Conmigo no cuentes.-  
— ¿Estás cansada?-  
— ¿Cansada? No, qué va, si estoy en muy buena forma. ¿No ves que cada día voy andando hasta la estación del metro? Tengo ampollas en los pies. Me duelen las pantorrillas. Tengo una punzada en el costado, como si me estuvieran clavando un cuchillo. Se me ha congelado la nariz y tengo los dedos entumecidos. Y me dan miedo las alturas. Yo me quedo aquí.-  
Me senté en la fina capa de nieve y me metí dos onzas de chocolate, duro y frío, en la boca.  
— ¿Aquí?-  
Ichigo recorrió con la mirada el solitario páramo bordeado de colinas recortadas. Por lo visto, en verano pasaban por allí muchos excursionistas; pero no un sábado de finales de febrero, cuando la hierba estaba helada y sólo unos pocos árboles pelados se alzaban contra el viento.

— **Está bien. Seguiré andando. Sólo quería protestar.-  
Ichigo se sentó a mi lado y se puso a reír. Creo que era la primera vez que lo oía reír de verdad.  
— Me he casado con una blandengue — dijo, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo — Me paso la vida escalando montañas, y me caso con una enana que no puede subir una pendiente suave.-  
— Sí, y yo me he casado con un idiota que me lleva a escalar con un tiempo de mil demonios y que cuando lo empiezo a pasar mal se ríe de mí — lo reprendí.  
Ichigo se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Me arregló los guantes para que no quedara espacio entre ellos y las mangas de mi chaqueta. Sacó una bufanda de la mochila y me la enrolló al cuello. Me ató más fuerte los lazos de las botas, para que no me bailaran los pies dentro de ellas.  
— Y ahora — dijo — intenta llevar un ritmo. No corras demasiado. Ten un paso y mantenlo. No fuerces la respiración. No mires hacia dónde vas; preocúpate sólo de poner un pie detrás del otro, como si fuera una meditación. ¿Estás lista?-  
— Sí, mi capitán.-  
Reanudamos la marcha por el sendero, que se iba haciendo más empinado, hasta que casi tuvimos que subir gateando. Por momentos daba la impresión de que Ichigo aminoraba la marcha, pero entonces arrancaba y, en cuestión de segundos, se adelantaba un buen tramo. Yo no intentaba alcanzarlo, pero procuraba seguir sus instrucciones. **

**-Izquierdo, derecho; izquierdo, derecho.-**

**Me goteaba la nariz, y tenía los ojos legañosos. Me dolían las piernas, y las notaba muy pesadas. Me puse a hacer cálculos mentales. De vez en cuando tropezaba con las piedras del camino, o me enganchaba con las zarzas. No alcancé el punto de la meditación, pero seguía adelante; al cabo de un rato la punzada del costado se redujo a un dolor ligero, las manos se me calentaron y el aire ya no me hacía tanto daño al respirar.  
Cuando llegamos a la cima de la colina, Ichigo me hizo parar y mirar alrededor.  
— Es como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo — observé.  
— Sí, de eso se trata.-  
Empezaba a oscurecer cuando vimos la cabaña, un poco más abajo.  
— ¿Para qué se utiliza? — pregunté mientras descendíamos hacia allí, sorteando árboles raquíticos y enormes rocas en la penumbra.  
— Es una cabaña de alpinistas y excursionistas. Pertenece al Club Alpino. Los socios pueden utilizarla. Tengo una llave.-  
— Se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Dentro hacía mucho frío, y no había muchas comodidades. Ichigo encendió una gran lámpara de gas que colgaba de una de las vigas, y yo me quedé mirando las estrechas repisas de madera distribuidas por las paredes de la habitación, donde se suponía que teníamos que dormir, la chimenea vacía y el pequeño lavabo con un solo grifo de agua fría.  
— ¿No hay nada más? -  
— No.-  
— ¿Dónde está el baño? -**

— **Allí. — Señaló la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, y el exterior nevado.  
— Vaya. — Me senté en una de las duras camas —. Qué acogedor.-  
— Espera un momento.-  
En un rincón había varias cajas con troncos y astillas. Acercó una de las cajas a la chimenea y empezó a partir astillas, con las que hizo un montón sobre varias hojas de periódico arrugadas. Luego puso varios troncos encima. Encendió un cerillo y prendió fuego al papel. Al principio, el fuego era muy luminoso, pero apenas calentaba; sin embargo, al cabo de un rato producía suficiente calor para que me planteara quitarme la chaqueta y los guantes. La cabaña era pequeña y estaba bien aislada; sólo tardaría una media hora en calentarse. Ichigo desató el pequeño hornillo de gas que llevaba colgado de la base de la mochila, desplegó el soporte y lo encendió. Llenó de agua una vieja tetera de cobre y la colocó sobre el hornillo. Sacó los dos sacos de dormir y abrió las cremalleras para convertirlos en edredones, que colocó en el suelo, delante del fuego.  
— Ven a sentarte aquí — dijo.  
Me quité la chaqueta y me senté con él junto al fuego. Ichigo sacó una botella de whisky del fondo de la mochila, y luego un salami y una de esas navajas suiza. Se puso a cortar gruesas rodajas de salami, que fue colocando sobre el papel encerado. Abrió la botella de whisky y me la pasó.  
— La cena está servida — anunció.  
Bebí un sorbo de whisky y comí un par de redajas de salami. Eran las siete de la tarde, y reinaba un silencio absoluto. Yo nunca había experimentado un silencio como aquél, tan denso y completo. Fuera estaba totalmente oscuro, y lo único que se veía eran las estrellas. Tenía ganas de orinar. Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta; al abrirla me golpeó una ráfaga de aire helado. Cerré la puerta y eché a andar en la oscuridad. Me estremecí al pensar que estábamos completamente solos y que a partir de ese momento siempre estaríamos solos. Oí a Ichigo salir de la cabaña y cerrar la puerta. Noté sus brazos que me abrazaban por detrás, apretándome contra su sólido calor.  
— Volverás a enfriarte — dijo.  
— No sé si me gusta mucho esto.-  
— Entra, amor mío.-**

Bebimos más whisky y contemplamos las formas que dibujaban las llamas. Ichigo echó más troncos al fuego. Ahora hacía bastante calor, y un agradable olor a resina impregnaba la pequeña habitación. Estuvimos mucho rato sin hablar y sin tocarnos. Cuando el apoyó una mano sobre mi brazo, se me puso la piel de gallina. Nos desnudamos por separado, contemplándonos el uno al otro. Nos sentamos, desnudos y con las piernas cruzadas, cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos. Me sentía tímida, cohibida. Ichigo me levantó la mano en que llevaba mi nuevo anillo de oro, se la acercó a la boca y la besó.  
— ¿Confías en mí? — me preguntó.  
— Sí. — Aunque habría podido decir No, no, no, no.  
Ichigo me pasó la botella de whisky y bebí un sorbo que me abrasó por dentro.  
— Quiero hacerte una cosa que nadie te ha hecho nunca.-  
No dije nada. Era como si estuviera soñando. Como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Nos besamos, pero muy suavemente. Me acarició los pechos y luego descendió hacia mi vientre. Yo recorrí su columna con los dedos. Nos abrazamos con cuidado. Yo tenía una mitad del cuerpo, la que estaba cerca del fuego, ardiendo, y la otra mitad helada. Ichigo me dijo que me recostara, y le obedecí. Quizá había bebido demasiado whisky y había comido muy poco salami. Tenía la sensación de que estaba suspendida sobre un abismo, en medio de una gélida oscuridad. Cerré los ojos, pero él me giró la cara y me dijo:  
— Mírame.-  
Ichigo tenía la cara en sombras, y yo sólo distinguía algunas partes de su cuerpo. Empezó a entrar en mi muy suavemente, y poco a poco se fue haciendo salvaje, cada vez más doloroso. Me acordé de Rurichiyo y de sus marcas en la espalda. Ichigo puso alrededor de mi cuello una amplio y largo listón de seda, se enrrollo los extremos en las manos y dijo  
— Ahora no te muevas. No te preocupes.-  
Empezó a apretar y a penetrarme. Quería decirle que parara, pero no lo hice, no pude. Me quedé tumbada sobre los sacos de dormir, junto al fuego, y Ichigo siguió apretando. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos quietas: era mi regalo de bodas, mi confianza. Las llamas danzaban sobre mis párpados cerrados, y mi cuerpo se contorsionaba bajo el cuerpo de Ichigo, como si yo no tuviera control sobre él. Notaba la sangre circulando por mi cuerpo, los latidos de mi corazón. Aquello ya no era ni placer ni dolor. Me encontraba en otro sitio, en otro mundo donde todos los límites se habían desvanecido. Dios mío. Ahora tendría que parar, tenía que parar. La oscuridad se agolpaba tras las relucientes líneas de la pura sensación.  
— ¡Rukia! - lo oí gemir  
La cinta se soltó de mi garganta, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en el cuello. Abrí los ojos. Me sentía mareada, cansada y vencida. Ichigo me incorporó y me abrazó. Ya no tenía náuseas, pero me dolía mucho la garganta y tenía ganas de llorar. Quería irme a casa. Ichigo cogió la botella de whisky, bebió un sorbo y luego me la acercó a los labios y la inclinó para que bebiera, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. Me tumbé sobre los sacos de dormir; él me tapó y permanecí allí un rato, contemplando las llamas, mientras él, sentado a mi lado, me acariciaba el cabello. Me quedé dormida lentamente, mientras Ichigo alimentaba el fuego.

**Me desperté de madrugada. El estaba recostado a mi lado, lleno de fuerza y calor. Un hombre del que depender. El fuego se había apagado, aunque todavía había brasas. **


	14. Me da miedo perderte

**Bueno pido mil disulpas ando con tramites escolares y me distraigo mucho de publicar :/. Gracias por los reviews Jessy moon 15, kawai maria, kotsuki kurosaki y paola.**

**Bueno se que en la historia Ichigo se comporta violento con Rukia, mmm digamos que tiene una razon de ser, pero aun con todo creo que no se justifica ya mas adelante aclarare porque. Tambien no se si deje claro pero ese lado violento de Ichigo trato de ponerlo lo mas posible como Ogichi creo que no me queda del todo bien pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfurzo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, ShirayukiSandra**

**Capítulo 13. Me da miedo perderte.**

— **No — dijo Ichigo, y pegó un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo saltar los vasos. Todos los clientes del pub giraron la cabeza. El ni siquiera se dio cuenta; no tenía ni pizca de lo que mi madre llamaba decoro — No le pienso conceder ninguna entrevista a ninguna periodista de mierda.-  
— Mira, Ichigo — dijo Ishida con voz tranquilizadora — ya sé que…-  
— No quiero hablar de lo que pasó en la montaña. Eso pertenece al pasado. No me interesa recordar toda aquella cagada, ni siquiera para ayudarte a vender tu libro. — Me miró y dijo — Díselo tú, Rukia.-  
Me encogí de hombros y dije  
— No quiere, Ishida.-  
Ichigo me tomo mi mano, la apretó contra su cara y cerró los ojos.  
— Si concedieras sólo una…- dijo el pelinegro.  
— No quiere, Ishida — repetí —. ¿No lo has oído?-  
— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. — Ishida levantó ambas manos, rindiéndose — De todas formas, les he traído un regalo de bodas. — Se agachó y sacó una botella de champán de una bolsa de lona que tenía junto a los pies — Les deseo mucha suerte y mucha felicidad. Bebénsela en la cama cuando les apetezca.-  
Le di un beso en la mejilla. Ichigo soltó una risita y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.  
— Está bien, tú ganas. Haré esa entrevista. — Se levantó y me tendió una mano.-  
— ¿Ya se van? Sado dijo que quizá pasaría más tarde.-  
— Vamos a bebemos el champán en la cama — repuse —. No puede esperar.- le guiñe el ojo.**

Al día siguiente, cuando volví de la oficina, encontré a la periodista en el apartamento. Estaba sentada enfrente de Ichigo, con las rodillas casi tocándose, y había una grabadora en marcha en la mesita. Tenía un bloc en el regazo, pero no escribía nada. Miraba fijamente a Ichigo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras él hablaba. Era una mujer de piel morena, cabello violáceo y ojos felinos de color dorado.  
— No se preocupen por mí — dije al ver que ella se levantaba —. Voy a hacerme una taza de té y luego desapareceré. ¿Les apetece beber algo?

— **Me quité el abrigo y los guantes.-  
— Whisky — contestó Ichigo —. Ésta es Yoruichi, del Participant. Te presento a Rukia. — Me jaló por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él — Mi mujer.-  
— Encantada — dijo Yoruichi — Ningún artículo mencionaba que estuvieras casado.-  
Me miró con sus sagaces ojos.  
— Nadie lo sabía — replicó Ichigo.  
— ¿Tú también eres alpinista? — me preguntó la morena.  
Me reí.  
— Qué va. Yo no subo ni la escalera si hay ascensor.-  
— Debe de ser muy duro esperar abajo — prosiguió —. Debes de pasarlo muy mal.-  
— Todavía no he tenido que hacerlo — dije vagamente, y fui a poner en marcha la tetera —. Además, tengo mi propia vida — agregué, preguntándome si era cierto lo que acababa de decir.**

**Volví a pensar en nuestra luna de miel en Lake District. Lo que había pasado en aquella cabaña (la violencia a que Ichigo me había sometido, con mi consentimiento) todavía me preocupaba. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello; se había convertido en un punto negro escondido en mi mente. Me había puesto en sus manos, y por un instante, mientras yacía bajo su cuerpo, pensé que iba a matarme, y aun así no opuse resistencia. Una parte de mí estaba horrorizada, y otra parte de mí, excitada.**

**Mientras esperaba de pie a que hirviera el agua, escuchando la conversación, vi que había una hoja de papel arrugada con gruesas letras negras. La abrí, temiéndome lo que iba a encontrar. "NO TE DEJARÉ EN PAZ", decía la nota. Aquellas palabras me pusieron los pelos de punta. No sabía por qué todavía no habíamos denunciado los anónimos. Era como si nos hubiéramos acostumbrado a recibir aquellos mensajes; las amenazas eran como nubarrones de tormenta que pasaban por nuestra vida, a los que no dábamos importancia. Levanté la cabeza y vi que Ichigo me estaba mirando; esbocé una sonrisa, rompí la hoja en pedazos y los tiré a la basura con desdén. Ichigo asintió y volvió a prestarle atención a Yoruichi.  
— Me estabas hablando de las últimas horas — dijo la periodista — ¿Tuviste algún presentimiento del desastre?-  
— Si te refieres a si pensé que todas aquellas personas podían morir allí arriba, no, claro que no.-  
— Entonces ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que todo estaba saliendo mal?-  
— Cuando salió mal. ¿Me traes el whisky, Rukia?-  
Yoruichi miró su bloc y cambió de estrategia.  
— ¿Qué pasó con las cuerdas fijas? — preguntó — Tengo entendido que Ginjo Kugo y otros guías de la expedición aseguraron cuerdas de diferentes colores que iban por la cresta hasta la cima. Pero en algún momento el último tramo de cuerda se soltó, lo cual dejó a los escaladores en una posición muy vulnerable.-  
Ichigo la miró fijamente. Le llevé un vaso de whisky.  
— ¿Quieres un poco, Yoruichi? — pregunté.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió esperando la respuesta de Ichigo. Me serví un poco y me lo bebí.  
— ¿Qué crees que pasó? — insistió.  
— ¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo? — dijo el al fin — Hacía un frío de muerte. Había tormenta. Estábamos todos trastornados. Nada funcionaba como habíamos pensado, nadie sabía qué hacer. No sé qué le pasó a la cuerda; eso no lo sabe nadie. ¿Qué quieres, un culpable? — Bebió un sorbo de whisky — Quieres escribir un bonito artículo diciendo que fulano de tal condujo a un grupo de gente hacia la muerte, ¿no? Pues mira, allí arriba las cosas no son así. Allí no hay ni héroes ni villanos. Allí todos somos personas que intentan sobrevivir, mientras perdemos neuronas a chorros.-  
— El libro insinúa que tú actuaste como un héroe — dijo Yoruichi, sin dejarse impresionar por el arrebato de Ichigo — Además — añadió con cautela — también insinúa que el líder de la expedición, Ginjo, debe asumir la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido.-  
— ¿Me traes otro, Rukia?-  
Ichigo me dio su vaso. Al tomarlo me agaché y le di un beso. Me dije que en cualquier momento tendría que pedirle a Yoruichi que se marchara.  
— Tengo entendido que ahora Ginjo no está en buena forma. ¿Es por el sentimiento de culpabilidad?-  
Ichigo no contestó. Cerró los ojos un momento, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía muy cansado. Yoruichi siguió intentándolo.  
— ¿Crees que esa expedición fue un riesgo innecesario?-  
— Evidentemente. Murieron varias personas.-  
— ¿Lamentas que las expediciones de alpinismo se hayan comercializado?-  
— Sí.-**

— **Sin embargo, tú participas en ese tipo de expediciones.-  
— Sí.-  
— Una de las personas que murió — dijo la reportera— era amiga tuya. Una ex novia, creo.-  
Ichigo asintió.  
— ¿Te afectó mucho no haber podido salvarle la vida?-  
Le di el segundo whisky a Ichigo, y él aprovechó la ocasión para rodearme la cintura con el brazo.  
— No te vayas — me dijo, como si estuviera hablando de nuestra relación.  
Me senté en el brazo de su butaca, y apoyé una mano en su enredado cabello. Ichigo se quedó mirando a Yoruichi, escrutando sus ojos.  
— ¿A ti qué te parece? — respondió al fin. Se levantó y dijo — Creo que ya hay suficiente.-  
Yoruichi no se movió de donde estaba; lo único que hizo fue comprobar que el carrete de cinta seguía girando.  
— ¿Lo has superado? — preguntó.  
Me incliné hacia la mesa y apagué la grabadora. La morena me miró. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y la periodista asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón, o eso me pareció.  
— ¿Si lo he superado? — repitió Ichigo con mordacidad. Luego, en un tono de voz muy diferente, añadió — ¿Quieres que te cuente mi secreto, Yoruichi?  
— Sí, claro, me encantaría.-  
Cómo no, pensé.  
— Tengo a Rukia — dijo Ichigo — Ella me salvará — afirmó .**

**Entonces Yoruichi se levantó.  
— Una última pregunta — dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo — ¿Piensas seguir escalando?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Por qué?-  
— Porque soy alpinista. Me dedico a eso. — El whisky le hacía arrastrar un poco las palabras — Estoy enamorado de Rukia y me gusta escalar montañas. — Se inclinó hacia mí y concluyó — Son las dos cosas que me hacen vibrar.-**

— Estoy embarazada — dijo Nemu.  
Paseábamos por el parque, agarradas del brazo, aunque todavía un tanto incómodas. Había sido ella la que había propuesto que nos viéramos, aunque a mí no me apetecía mucho. Mi antigua vida parecía algo remoto, casi irreal, como si le perteneciera a otra persona. En aquella vida yo quería a Nemu y confiaba en ella; en esta vida, en cambio, no había espacio para una amistad tan íntima. Cuando iba a reunirme con ella aquella fría mañana de sábado del mes de marzo, me di cuenta de que había reservado mi amistad para otro momento. Suponía que algún día podría recuperarla, pero todavía no. Paseamos juntas por el parque hasta que empezó a oscurecer, abordando con miedo temas sobre los que antes no teníamos ningún tipo de reservas.

**- ¿Cómo está Ashido?- le pregunté. Ella, haciendo una débil mueca, me dijo que estaba bien. **

**- ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida?- me preguntó ella, aunque en el fondo no quería saberlo, y yo no le contesté la verdad.  
Ahora me detuve y la sujeté por los delgados hombros.  
— ¡Qué gran noticia! — dije — ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?-  
— De ocho a nueve semanas. Suficiente para encontrarme mal a todas horas.-  
— Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Nemu — dije — Gracias por decírmelo.-  
— ¡Cómo no iba a decírtelo! — repuso ella — Eres mi amiga.-  
Salimos del parque.  
— Yo me voy por aquí — dije — He quedado con Ichigo.  
Nos dimos dos besos, aliviadas; luego me di la vuelta y eché a andar por una calle oscura. Un tipo maduro y alto me golpeo y, antes de que yo me diera cuenta, me tiró del bolso. Sólo llegué a ver su rostro un tanto grotesco, llevaba unos tatuajes de llamas Nexus mejillas y una pequeña cola de caballo.  
— ¡Eh! — grité, y me lancé sobre él al tiempo que él intentaba esquivarme.  
Logré jalonear el bolso, aunque dentro no llevaba nada de valor, y se lo arranqué de las manos. Le pegué una patada en la espinilla, pero no acerté, así que lo intenté de nuevo. La segunda vez le di, y debió de doler le.  
— Suelta, zorra — me gruñó. La correa del bolso se me clavaba en los dedos, y me hacía tanto daño que al final tuve que soltarla — Zorra de mierda.-  
Levantó una mano y me pegó en la cara; me tambaleé y me toqué la mejilla. Tenía sangre en el cuello. El tipo tenía la boca abierta. Volvió a levantar la mano. Dios mío, estaba loco. Recuerdo que pensé que debía de ser el tipo que nos enviaba aquellas notas. Entonces cerré los ojos, prefería no verlo. Pero el golpe no llegaba.  
Abrí los ojos y, como si soñara, vi que aquel individuo tenía una navaja en la mano. Pero no me apuntaba a mí con ella, sino a Ichigo. Entonces Ichigo le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. El tipo gritó de dolor, y soltó la navaja. Ichigo volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el cuello, luego en el estómago. El tipo de los tatuajes se dobló por la cintura; le salía sangre del ojo izquierdo. Vi la cara de Ichigo, fría, inexpresiva. Volvió a golpear a mi agresor y retrocedió antes de que cayera al suelo. Allí se quedó, tendido a mis pies, gimoteando y sujetándose el estómago.  
— ¡Basta! — grité.  
Se había formado un tumulto de gente. Nemu estaba allí, horrorizada, con la boca abierta.  
Ichigo le pegó una patada en el estómago al individuo.  
— Ichigo. — Le jale por el brazo — Por el amor de Dios, para, ¿quieres? Ya basta.-  
Ichigo se quedó mirando al tipo, que se retorcía en el suelo.  
— Rukia me está pidiendo que pare — dijo —. Y por eso paro. Si no, te mataría por haberte atrevido a tocarla. — Recogió mi bolso del suelo; luego se volvió hacia mí y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos — Estás sangrando — dijo. Me limpió la sangre — Rukia, cariño, te ha hecho sangrar.-  
Vi que llegaban más curiosos, que se preguntaban unos a otros qué había pasado. Ichigo me abrazó.  
— ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Estás bien? Mira cómo te ha dejado la cara.-  
— Sí. Sí. No lo sé. Creo que sí. ¿Y él? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha...?-  
Miré al hombre, que seguía tendido en el suelo. Se movía, pero no mucho. Ichigo no le prestó atención. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo mojó con saliva y empezó a limpiarme el corte de la mejilla. Oímos una sirena, y vi por encima del hombro de Ichigo que se acercaban un coche de policía y una ambulancia.  
— Bien hecho. — Un individuo corpulento que llevaba un abrigo largo se nos acercó y le tendió la mano a Ichigo- Me quede mirando perpleja.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? — me preguntó Nemu.  
— Sí, estoy bien.-  
Los policías se bajaron del coche. Aquello era un incidente con todas las de la ley, y eso me ayudó a centrarme. Los agentes se agacharon para examinar al agresor y lo obligaron a levantarse. Luego se lo llevaron de mi vista.  
Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros. Me acarició el cabello.  
— Voy a buscar un taxi — dijo — La policía puede esperar. No te muevas de aquí. — Miró a Nemu y dijo — Vigílala. — Luego salió corriendo.  
— Podría haberlo matado — le dije a Nemu.  
Ella me miró extrañada.  
— Te adora, de eso no cabe duda — comentó.  
— Pero si hubiera…-  
— Te ha salvado, Rukia.-**

Al día siguiente, la periodista, Yoruichi, volvió a llamar por teléfono. Se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la calle por los periódicos, y eso iba a cambiar por completo el enfoque de su artículo. Sólo quería comentar el incidente con nosotros.  
— No le des importancia — me dijo Ichigo, y me pasó el auricular.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes — me preguntó Yoruichi — estando casada con un hombre como Ichigo?-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
— Con un héroe — dijo ella.  
— Muy bien — dije, pero en realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía.

Estábamos tumbados el uno frente al otro en la penumbra. Me dolía la mejilla. El corazón me latía con violencia. ¿Me acostumbraría algún día a él?. Ichigo me había hecho el amor suavemente, como si mi cuerpo fuera un templo. Eso me había gustado, ojala siempre fuera asi. Esa idea me invadió, sin embargo, también ,me gustaba el lado salvaje de Ichigo por el cual me había enamorado de el.  
— ¿De qué tienes miedo?-pregunto.  
— Acaríciame, por favor.- le dije.  
La luz anaranjada de las farolas atravesaba las delgadas cortinas del dormitorio. Veía la cara de Ichigo, su hermosa cara. Quería que me abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, hasta fundirme con él.  
— Primero dime de qué tienes miedo.-  
— Me da miedo perderte. Pon la mano aquí.-  
— Date la vuelta, así. Todo irá bien. Nunca te abandonaré, y tú nunca me abandonarás.- me acurruco en sus brazos  
Después nos entró hambre, porque no habíamos cenado. Me levanté de la cama y me puse la camisa de Ichigo. En la nevera encontré un poco de jamón, unos cuantos champiñones y un pedazo de queso seco. Di de comer a Chappy, que se frotaba contra mis tobillos, y luego preparé un sándwich gigante para nosotros con unas rebanadas de pan italiano, un poco duro. En la caja que utilizábamos como despensa había una botella de vino tinto, y la abrí. Comimos en la cama, apoyados en almohadones y esparciendo migas.  
— Lo que pasa — dije mientras comía — es que no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se comporte así.-  
— ¿Cómo?-  
— No estoy acostumbrada a que un hombre le pegue una paliza a otro por haberse metido conmigo.-  
— Te estaba pegando.-  
— Creí que ibas a matarlo.-  
Ichigo me sirvió otra copa de vino.  
— Me puse furioso.-  
— No hace falta que lo jures. Pero ese tipo tenía una navaja, Ichigo. ¿No lo tuviste en cuenta?-  
— No. — Frunció el entrecejo y añadió — ¿Preferirías que le hubiera pedido educadamente que parara? ¿O que hubiera corrido a buscar a la policía?-  
— No. Sí. No lo sé.-  
Suspiré, y me recosté en las almohadas.  
— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? — dije al cabo.  
— Depende.-  
— ¿Ocurrió algo en la montaña...? Lo que quiero saber es si... si estás protegiendo a alguien.-  
A Ichigo no le sorprendió mi pregunta, ni le molestó. Ni siquiera me miró.  
— Pues claro — respondió.  
— ¿Me lo contarás algún día?-  
— Eso es algo que no le interesa a nadie — dijo.


	15. SEÑORA DE ICHIGO KUROSAKI

**Ichirukistas estuvieron en el livestream de Deathberry estuvo muy lindo y triste T_T con la despedida de IchiRuki y el tonto de Ichigo que no le pidio que se quedara ¬¬ jajaja.**

**Gracias por sus -Maria, eto...no lo entendi :S (tu ultima frase). Jessy moon 15, si paso algo ahi pero poco a poco se hira descubriendo hehehe ^^**

**Espero que el capi les guste al igual que la historia de reviws ;).**

**Adios T_T, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 14. SEÑORA DE ICHIGO KUROSAKI.**

**Al cabo de unos días bajé a recoger el correo y encontré otro sobre marrón. No tenía sello, pero iba dirigido a la "SEÑORA DE ICHIGO KUROSAKI". Lo abrí allí mismo. El papel era el mismo de siempre, y también la letra, aunque un poco más pequeña porque el mensaje era más largo.  
-Felicidades por la boda, señora Kurosaki.  
Tenga cuidado.  
P. D.: ¿Por qué no le lleva un té a la cama a su marido?-  
Me llevé la nota arriba y se la enseñé a Ichigo, que estaba en la cama. Él la leyó con expresión sombría.  
— Nuestro corresponsal no sabe que he conservado mi apellido — dije intentando adoptar un tono desenfadado.  
— En cambio sabe que estoy en la cama — observó Ichigo.  
— ¿Qué significa eso del té?-  
Fui a la cocina y abrí el armario. Sólo había dos paquetes de bolsas de té. Los puse en la encimera para examinarlos, pero no les encontré nada raro. Vi que Ichigo se había levantado y estaba detrás de mí.  
— ¿Por qué querrá que te lleve el té a la cama, Ichigo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la cama? ¿O con el azúcar?-  
Ichigo abrió la nevera. Había dos botellas de leche en la puerta, una empezada y la otra por abrir. Sacó las dos. Abrí el armario que había debajo del fregadero y agarre un gran cuenco de plástico rojo. Le quité las botellas de las manos a Ichigo.  
— ¿Qué haces? — me preguntó.  
Vacié la primera botella en el cuenco.  
— Yo creo que es leche — dije. Abrí la otra botella y empecé a verterla también.  
— Y esto... ¡Madre mía!-  
En la leche había unas manchas oscuras, que enseguida asomaron a la superficie del líquido. Insectos, moscas, arañas. Estaba lleno. Con mucho cuidado puse la botella boca abajo en el fregadero y la vacié en el desagüe. Tuve que concentrarme mucho para no vomitar. Al principio me asusté, pero luego me puse furiosa.  
— Alguien ha estado aquí — grité —. Ha entrado en el apartamento.  
— ¿Hmm? — dijo Ichigo, distraído, como si hubiera estado reflexionando sobre otra cosa.  
— Alguien ha forzado la puerta.-  
— No, no lo creo. La leche la dejan junto a la puerta. Nos han dado el cambiazo.-  
— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — pregunté.  
— Señora Kurosaki — dijo Ichigo, pensativo — El sobre iba dirigido a ti. ¿Quieres llamar a la policía?-  
— No — dije en voz alta — Todavía no.-**

Lo abordé cuando salía por la puerta de la calle, con el maletín en la mano.  
— ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?-  
Él se apartó de mí, como si yo fuera una atracadora.  
— Pero ¿qué demonios...?-  
— No me vengas con cuentos, Ashido. Sé perfectamente que has sido tú. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando convencerme de que era otra persona, pero ahora sé que has sido tú. ¿Quién más sabe que me dan miedo los insectos?-  
— Rukia. — Intentó ponerme una mano encima del hombro, pero no me dejé — Tranquilízate. Te está mirando la gente.-  
— Quiero que me digas por qué metiste arañas en mi leche, maldita sea. ¿Para vengarte de mí? Vamos, dímelo. ¿Qué más has pensado hacerme? ¿Quieres que me vuelva loca poco a poco?-  
Ashido me miró, y aquella mirada glacial me hizo sentir enferma.  
— Ya que me lo preguntas — dijo — creo que ya estás loca.-  
Dio media vuelta y echó a andar por la calle con paso decidido, alejándose de mí

**Ichigo no mostraba ningún interés, pero yo, cada vez que pasaba por un quiosco, me paraba a mirar si ya habían publicado el artículo. Apareció el sábado siguiente. Lo vi enseguida; había una fotografía pequeña de una montaña en la primera página "Alpinismo social: montañas y dinero. Sección 2". Separé rápidamente el suplemento para ver qué había escrito Yoruichi. El artículo ocupaba varias páginas, de modo que no podía leerlo allí mismo. Compré el periódico y me lo llevé a casa. Ichigo ya se había marchado, y por una vez me alegré. Me preparé café. Quería ponerme cómoda y dedicarle a aquello todo el tiempo que merecía. Abrí el suplemento. Cuatro páginas. Había varias fotografías de Ginjo, Ishida y Senna (muy guapa, con unas gruesas botas; sentí celos de ella). También salían otros dos alpinistas que habían muerto. E Ichigo, por supuesto, pero ahora ya me había acostumbrado a ver fotografías suyas publicadas. También había un mapa y varios esquemas. Bebí un sorbo de café y empecé a leer.**

**En realidad, al principio no leía; me limitaba a recorrer el texto con la mirada, comprobando qué nombres se mencionaban y con qué frecuencia. Ichigo aparecía sobre todo al final. Leí esa parte, para ver si decía algo sorprendente que yo no supiera. Pero no, no había nada nuevo. Más tranquila, volví al principio del texto y empecé a leer poniendo mucha atención. Yoruichi contaba la historia que yo ya conocía a través del libro de Ishida, pero desde otro punto de vista. La versión que ofrecía Ishida de la tragedia incluía sus propios sentimientos de emoción, fracaso, admiración, desilusión y temor, y eso complicaba el relato. Yo lo respetaba porque el admitía la confusión que había sentido allí arriba, mientras otras personas morían a su alrededor, y su incapacidad para reaccionar como le habría gustado.**

**Yoruichi lo entendía como una fábula sobre los efectos corruptores del dinero y sobre el culto al heroísmo. Era evidente que ella se había documentado muy bien. El relato que hacía Yoruichi de lo ocurrido en la montaña no era más que una versión resumida de la narración de Ishida, acompañada de un diagrama que mostraba la situación de la cuerda fija, en el lado oeste de la cresta. Describía una situación caótica, con alpinistas inexpertos, gente enferma, y una persona que no hablaba ni una sola palabra de inglés. Citaba a anónimos profesionales del alpinismo que afirmaban que a más de ocho mil metros las condiciones eran demasiado extremas para alpinistas que no supieran valerse por sí mismos. **

**Era una historia cínica sobre la corrupción y la desilusión, e Ichigo aparecía hacia el final como símbolo del idealismo perdido. Todo el mundo sabía que se había mostrado crítico respecto a la expedición, e incluso respecto a su participación en ella, pero a la hora de la verdad fue él quien subió y bajó varias veces la montaña para salvar a unas personas que estaban indefensas. Yoruichi había hablado con un par de supervivientes, quienes afirmaban que le debían la vida a Ichigo. Como era lógico, el todavía parecía más seductor por su negativa a culpar a nadie y, más aún, a hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Cuando Ichigo volvió a casa, no mostró ningún interés por el artículo. Se limitó a echarle un vistazo a la portada y decir**

**- ¿Qué coño sabrá ésa?-**

**En los días siguientes, todas las personas que conocía encontraron un motivo u otro para llamarme por teléfono. Personas que habían criticado la indecorosa precipitación con que me había casado, de pronto lo entendían. El lunes por la mañana, en la oficina, todo el mundo parecía tener algún asunto urgente que comentar conmigo. Ukitake entró en mi despacho con su café y me entregó un documento sin importancia.  
— En realidad, la vida nunca nos pone a prueba, ¿no crees? — comentó con aire pensativo — O sea, que nunca nos conocemos de verdad a nosotros mismos, porque no sabemos cómo reaccionaríamos en una situación crítica. Debe de ser maravilloso para tu... eh... tu marido haber vivido una catástrofe y haber salido como salió.-  
— ¿Qué quiere decir con "mi... eh... Marido"? Es mi marido. Si quieres puedo enseñarte el documento que lo acredita.-  
— No quería decir nada, Rukia. Lo que pasa es que lleva tiempo acostumbrarse. ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?-  
— Un par de meses, más o menos.-  
— Increíble. He de confesarte que, cuando me enteré. No podía creer que me estuvieran hablando de la misma Rukia Kuchiki. Ahora veo que todos nos equivocábamos.-  
— ¿Todos?-  
— Me refiero al personal de la oficina.-  
Estaba perpleja.  
— ¿Todos creían que me había vuelto loca?-  
— Compréndelo, nos sorprendiste por completo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú tenías razón y nosotros estábamos equivocados. Es igual que en el artículo; se trata de la capacidad para pensar con claridad cuando uno está sometido a presión. Tu marido tiene esa capacidad. — Ukitake había estado contemplando su taza de café, mirando por la ventana, a todas partes menos a mí. Ahora se volvió y me miró a los ojos — Y tú también.-  
Intenté contener la risa ante aquel cumplido, si es que lo era.  
— Muchas gracias, caballero. Y, ahora, déjame trabajar.-  
El martes tenía la impresión de que había hablado con todo el mundo que tenía mi número de teléfono en la agenda, excepto con Ashido. Aun así, me llevé una sorpresa cuando Orihime me dijo que una tal Yoruichi Shihouin quería hablar conmigo. Y sí, quería hablar conmigo; no me había llamado para ponerse en contacto con Ichigo. Además tenía que decirme algo importante y quería verme. Aquel mismo día, de ser posible. Estaba dispuesta a ir a donde yo le dijera, de inmediato. Sólo serían unos minutos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le propuse que nos encontráramos en la recepción de mi oficina, y una hora más tarde estábamos sentadas en un bar casi vacío que había en la esquina. Yoruichi se había limitado a estrecharme la mano, y no me había dicho nada.  
— Tu artículo me ha hecho famosa de rebote — comenté — Al menos soy la esposa de un héroe.-  
Yoruichi parecía incómoda, y encendió un cigarrillo.  
— Es un héroe — afirmó —. No se lo digas a nadie, pero tenía mis dudas respecto al artículo, por el modo en que señalaba a los culpables. Pero lo que hizo Ichigo allí arriba fue increíble.-  
— Sí — coincidí — Ichigo es increíble, ¿verdad? — la morena no dijo nada — Suponía que ahora ya estarías dedicándote a otra historia.-  
— A varias — repuso ella.  
Vi que tenía una hoja de papel en la mano.  
— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunté.  
Yoruichi bajó la cabeza, como si aquel papel hubiera aparecido en sus manos sin advertirlo y estuviera sorprendida.  
— Lo he recibido esta mañana por correo. — Me pasó la hoja — Léelo.  
Era una carta muy breve.-**

Querida Yoruichi Shihouin:  
Lo que ha escrito usted sobre Ichigo Kurosaki me ha puesto furiosa. Si quiere, yo puedo contarle la verdad sobre ese hombre. Si le interesa, busque en los periódicos del 20 de octubre de 1989. Si quiere, podemos hablar y le contaré cómo es él de verdad. La chica del artículo soy yo.  
Atentamente,  
Nozomi Kujo

Miré a Yoruichi, desconcertada.  
— Parece escrito por una persona desquiciada — comenté.  
Yoruichi asintió y dijo  
— Recibo muchas cartas de ese estilo. Pero fui a la biblioteca, bueno, al archivo de periódicos y artículos de mi oficina, y encontré esto. — Me entregó otra hoja de papel — No es una noticia muy importante. Estaba en una página interior, pero pensé... Bueno, a ver qué opinas tú.-  
Era una fotocopia de una noticia del periódico, titulada "Un juez amonesta a una víctima de violación". Había un nombre subrayado en el primer párrafo, el de Ichigo.

Ayer un joven quedó absuelto el primer día de su juicio por violación en el tribunal de Winchester cuando el juez Ulquiorra Cifer instruyó al jurado que lo declarara inocente. "Abandona usted esta sala libre de toda acusación", le confirmó el juez a Ichigo Kurosaki, de 23 años. "Lamento que haya tenido que presentarse aquí para defenderse de una acusación tan poco sólida y sin fundamento." El señor Kurosaki había sido acusado de violar a la señorita "X", una joven cuyo nombre no podemos revelar por motivos legales, después de una fiesta. Tras someter a la señorita "X" a un breve interrogatorio, centrado en sus antecedentes sexuales y en su estado durante la fiesta, el abogado defensor, Coyote Starrk, solicitó la desestimación, que el juez aceptó inmediatamente. El juez Ulquiorra dijo que lamentaba que "la señorita X disfrutara del beneficio del anonimato, mientras arrastraba por el barro el nombre y la reputación del señor Kurosaki." A la salida de la sala del tribunal, el portavoz del señor acusado, comentó que su cliente estaba encantado con el veredicto del juez y que lo único que deseaba era volver lo antes posible a la vida normal.

Cuando terminé de leerlo, cogí mi taza de café con mano firme y bebí un sorbo.  
— ¿Y qué? — dije. Yoruichi seguía callada — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas escribir algo sobre esto?-  
— ¿Escribir? ¿Qué?-  
— Tú has puesto a Ichigo en un pedestal. A lo mejor ahora quieres derribarlo.-  
— Me parece que no me merezco esto — dijo fríamente — Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre sus aventuras en la montaña. No tengo ninguna intención de ponerme en contacto con esa mujer. Pero... — Hizo una pausa, como si vacilara — Más que nada es por ti. No sabía qué hacer. Al final decidí que mi obligación era enseñártelo. Quizá sea una pedante y una entrometida. Olvídalo todo, si quieres.-  
Inspiré hondo e intenté dominar mi tono de voz.  
— Perdona que te haya dicho eso.-  
Yoruichi esbozó una sonrisa y exhaló una nube de humo.  
— Perfecto — dijo — Ahora te voy a dejar.-  
— ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?-  
— Sí, claro. Sólo son fotocopias. — Era evidente que se moría de curiosidad — ¿Qué piensas hacer?-  
— Nada — dije — Lo absolvieron, ¿no?-  
— Sí.-  
— Y quedó libre de toda acusación, ¿no?-  
— Así es.-

— **Entonces no voy a hacer nada.-  
**

**Pero no era tan sencillo, claro. Me decía a mí misma que Ichigo había sido absuelto. Me decía que me había casado con él y había prometido confiar en él. Ésta era la primera vez que mi confianza se ponía a prueba. No pensaba decirle nada a Ichigo; no pensaba hacer caso de aquella difamación. No quería ni pensar en ello. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Pensaba en ello constantemente. Pensaba en aquella chica desconocida, aquella mujer desconocida, o lo que fuera, borracha, y con Ichigo borracho. Pensaba en Rurichiyo quitándose la camiseta para enseñarme su pálido cuerpo y su espalda amoratada. Y pensaba en cómo era Ichigo; en ocasiones era violento conmigo. Le gustaba hacerme daño. Le gustaba sentir el contraste de mi debilidad y su fuerza. Era como otro Ichigo, uno mas sombrío y cruel.**

**La primera noche después de mi cita con Yoruichi le dije a Ichigo que no me encontraba bien. Estaba a punto de venirme la regla y tenía dolor de espalda.  
— Pero si aún faltan seis días — dijo él.  
— Pues será que se me va a adelantar — repliqué.  
Por Dios, mi marido conocía mejor que yo mis ciclos menstruales. Intenté restar importancia a mi desasosiego.  
— Te daré un masaje. Te sentará bien.**

Aguanté dos días. El jueves por la noche Ichigo llegó a casa con una gran bolsa de comida y anunció que iba a cocinar, para variar. Había comprado pez , chiles rojos, un trozo de jengibre, un manojo de cilantro, arroz y una botella de vino tinto. Encendió todas las velas que encontró y apagó las luces, y la pequeña y deprimente cocina se convirtió de pronto en la cueva de una bruja. Me puse a leer el periódico mientras él limpiaba cuidadosamente el cilantro, asegurándose de que no quedara arenilla en las hojas. Puso los chiles en un plato y los cortó en juliana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba, dejó el cuchillo, vino hacia mí y me besó, sin acercar las manos a mi cara.  
— No quiero que el chile te haga escocer los ojos — dijo.  
Preparó el adobo para el pescado, lavó el arroz y lo dejó reposar en una olla con agua. A continuación se lavó bien las manos, abrió la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas que no hacían juego.  
— Tardará una hora — dijo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó dos delgadas correas de cuero — Sabes, llevo todo el día pensando en atarte.-  
— ¿Y si digo que no? — le espeté. De pronto tenía la boca seca, y me costaba tragar saliva.  
Ichigo se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo de vino. Me miró con aire pensativo.  
— ¿Cómo, no? ¿Qué tipo de no?-  
— Quiero enseñarte una cosa — dije.  
Cogí mi bolso y extraje las fotocopias de la carta y el artículo. Se las enseñé.  
Ichigo dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y leyó atentamente y dijo  
— ¿Y qué?-  
— Yo... La periodista me lo dio y... — No terminé la frase.  
— ¿Qué quieres saber, Rukia? — No contesté — ¿Quieres saber si la violé?-  
— No, claro que no. Ya he visto lo que dijo el juez, y... Mierda, estamos casados, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Debió de ser importante para ti. Quiero saber qué pasó. Claro que quiero saberlo. ¿Qué te imaginabas? — Me sorprendí dando un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo saltar las copas.  
En lugar de enfurecerse, que era lo que yo esperaba que pasara, Ichigo adoptó una expresión triste.  
— Pensaba que confiabas en mí — dijo en voz baja, como si hablara solo — Y que estabas de mi lado.-  
— Lo estoy. Claro que lo estoy. Pero…-  
— Pero quieres saber qué pasó, ¿no?-  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Con detalle?-  
Inspiré hondo y dije, con firmeza  
— Sí, con detalle.-  
— Tú lo has querido. — Se sirvió más vino y se sentó en la silla, enfrente de mí — Estaba en una fiesta, en casa de un amigo. Acababa de llegar de América; había estado escalando con un amigo. Estábamos muy quemados, y teníamos ganas de divertirnos. En la fiesta había mucha gente, pero yo no conocía a nadie, excepto al que la había organizado. Había mucha bebida y drogas. Todo el mundo bailaba y se besaba. Era verano, y afuera hacía calor. Entre los arbustos había varias parejas. Se me acercó una chica y me llevó a bailar. Estaba muy borracha. Intentó desnudarme en medio de la pista de baile. La llevé afuera. Ella se quitó el vestido mientras cruzábamos el jardín. Nos escondimos detrás de un árbol; yo oía a otra pareja que tenia sexo a unos metros de nosotros. La chica no paraba de hablarme de su novio; me contó que se habían peleado, y que quería coger conmigo, y que yo le hiciera cosas que su novio no le hacía. Y eso fue lo que hice. Entonces ella dijo que la había violado.-  
Nos quedamos callados.  
— ¿Quería que lo hicieras? — pregunté en voz baja — ¿O te pidió que no lo hicieras?-  
— Mira, Rukia, ésa es una pregunta muy interesante. Dime, ¿alguna vez me has dicho que no?-  
— Sí, pero…-  
— ¿Y alguna vez te he violado?-  
— No es tan sencillo como tú lo pintas.-  
— El sexo no tiene nada de sencillo. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?-  
— Sí. — Se me estaban formando gotas de sudor en la frente.  
— Cuando te até, ¿me pediste por favor que parara?, ¿te gustó?-  
— Sí, pero... Esto es espantoso, Ichigo.-  
— Tú quisiste hablar de ello. Cuando te…-  
— Basta. No es tan sencillo, Ichigo. Hay que tener en cuenta la intención. La de ella y la tuya. ¿Ella quería que pararas?-  
Ichigo bebió otro sorbo de vino y se lo tragó lentamente.  
— Después. Le habría gustado que hubiera parado. Le habría gustado que no hubiera pasado, seguro. Quería recuperar a su novio. Pero no podemos caminar lo que ya hemos hecho.-  
— Pero ¿en ningún momento creíste que ella oponía resistencia?-  
— No.-  
Nos miramos fijamente.  
— Aunque, a veces — añadió Ichigo sin dejar de mirarme, como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba — con las mujeres es difícil estar seguro.-  
Aquello me sentó muy mal.  
— No hables así de las mujeres, como si fueran objetos genéricos.-  
— Verás, aquella chica era un objeto, desde luego. Y yo también. Nos conocimos en una fiesta, y ambos estábamos borrachos. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni ella el mío. Era lo que ella quería. Ambos queríamos tener sexo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-  
— Yo no digo que…-  
— ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado? Te ha pasado. Me lo dijiste tú misma. ¿Y no está ahí parte de la gracia, precisamente?-  
— Quizá sí — admití — Pero también parte de la vergüenza, después.-  
— Para mí no. — Me miró, desafiante, y me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado — Yo no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por cosas que ya hemos hecho y no podemos cambiar.-  
Intenté controlar mi voz. No quería llorar.  
— Aquella noche, después de la boda, en la cabaña... Yo quería, Ichigo. Quería que hicieras conmigo lo que se te antojara. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, me sentí muy mal. Pensé que habíamos ido demasiado lejos, que nos habíamos pasado.-  
Ichigo me sirvió más vino, y luego se sirvió también él. No lo había advertido, pero casi nos habíamos terminado la botella.  
— ¿Nunca has sentido nada parecido? — pregunté.  
— Sí.-  
— ¿Después de tener sexo?  
— No necesariamente. Pero sé a qué te refieres. — Hizo una mueca y añadió — Conozco ese sentimiento.-  
Nos bebimos el vino, y las llamas de las velas vacilaron.  
— El pescado ya casi estará marinado — dije.  
— Sería incapaz de violar a una mujer.-  
— Ya lo sé — dije. Pero pensé: ¿cómo lo sabes?  
— ¿Quieres que prepare el pescado?-  
— No, todavía no.-  
Titubeé. Era como si mi vida pendiera de un hilo. Podía elegir el camino. Podía confiar en él y volverme loca. Podía desconfiar de él y volverme loca. Al fin y al cabo, desde donde me encontraba, el resultado final no variaba mucho. Fuera estaba oscuro, y se oía llover. Las velas ardían con una luz parpadeante, proyectando sombras que danzaban en las paredes. Me levanté y fui hacia donde Ichigo había tirado las correas de cuero.  
— Vamos, Ichigo.-  
Él no se movió de la silla.  
— ¿Qué me estás diciendo? — me preguntó.  
— Te estoy diciendo que sí.-

Pero no era un "sí" convencido. Al día siguiente, en la oficina llamé por teléfono a Rurichiyo, y quedé con ella por la tarde, a la salida del trabajo. No quería volver a su sórdido apartamento en aquel sótano. No soportaba la idea de sentarme otra vez encima de aquellas sucias sábanas, rodeada de viejas fotografías de Ichigo. Le propuse que nos encontráramos en la cafetería en Oxford Street; era el sitio más neutro y con menos ambiente que se me ocurría. Ella ya estaba allí cuando llegué yo, bebiéndose un cappuccino y comiéndose un enorme bollo recubierto de chocolate. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de lana, un jersey peludo de color morado y botines, e iba sin maquillar. Se había recogido el rubio cabello en un moño suelto. La encontré bastante normal y, cuando me sonrió, bastante dulce. No tan desquiciada. Le devolví la sonrisa, un tanto vacilante. No quería encariñarme con ella.  
— ¿Problemas? — me preguntó cordialmente cuando me senté a la mesa.  
— ¿Quieres otro café? — repliqué yo.  
— No, gracias. Pero no me importaría comerme otro bollo. No he comido nada en todo el día.-  
Pedí un cappuccino para mí y otro bollo para Rurichiyo. La miré por encima del borde de la taza. No sabía por dónde empezar. Era evidente que a ella no le importaba aquel silencio, ni mi inquietud. Comía con apetito, manchándose la barbilla de chocolate. Pensé que parecía una niña pequeña.  
— El otro día no terminamos la conversación — dije sin convicción.  
— ¿Qué quieres saber? — me preguntó ella bruscamente — Señora Kurosaki — añadió.  
Sentí una oleada de rabia.  
— No me llamo señora Kurosaki. ¿Por qué me llamas así?-  
— ¡Oh, por favor!-  
No insistí en eso. Al fin y al cabo, hacía varios días que no recibíamos llamadas ni cartas. No se habían repetido desde que había abordado a Ashido en la calle.  
— ¿Fue Ichigo alguna vez violento contigo?-  
Ella soltó una risa.  
— Quiero decir violento de verdad — aclaré.  
Se limpió la boca. Aquello le estaba gustando.  
— Lo que quiero saber es si alguna vez te hizo algo sin tu consentimiento.-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya sabes cómo es él. — Me sonrió — Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría si se enterara de que has hablado conmigo, de que vas por ahí comprobando sus antecedentes? — Volvió a soltar una risita.  
— No sé qué diría.-  
— No me refiero a lo que diría. ¿Qué haría?-  
No contesté.  
— No me gustaría estar en tu lugar. — De pronto se estremeció y se apoyó en la mesa, hasta que su cara quedó muy cerca de la mía. Tenía un poco de chocolate en los dientes, blancos y perfectos — Aunque por otra parte me encantaría, claro.-  
Cerró los ojos, y tuve la espantosa sensación de que Rurichiyo estaba recordando ante mis narices algún momento de lujuria con Ichigo.  
— Me voy — dije.  
— ¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? -  
— No — respondí precipitadamente.  
— No intentes interponerte en su camino ni cambiarlo. No funcionará. Síguele la corriente.- se levantó y salió del bar. Yo pagué la cuenta.


	16. Violencia

_**Bueno al fin he podido volver a publicar :D la verdad es que me habia dado un poco de flojera sorry. Este capi creo esta un poco aburrido, tenganme pasiencia por favor :).**_

_**Jessy moon 15 bueno las sospechas son en parte ciertas(circunstancias) y en parte nop(sospechoso)..bueno la situacion de Nozomi se aclara en los siguinetes capitulos pero no es ella la que acosa al IchiRuki, de hecho esa persona ya salio pero aun no lo voy a revelar (muahaha risa malevola _) sorry. Kotsuki kurosaki..Ichigo tiene una personalidad medio extraña, no se si recuerdas que quiero poner esa personalidad como Ogichi espero poner ese lado obscuro de acuerdo a esta personalida, en este capi muestro un poco mas de ello; espero tener exito :S . A los demas lectores porfavor DEJEN REVIEWS! jajaja porfavor 0:) .**_

_**Bye bye, ShirayukiSandra.**_

**Capítulo 15. Violencia.**

**Fui directamente hacia donde estaba Ishida y le di un beso. Él me abrazó.  
— Felicidades — dije.  
— ¿Has visto qué fiesta? — Me sonrió, radiante. Luego su sonrisa se volvió irónica — Ya lo ves, toda esa gente no murió en la montaña en vano. Al menos la tragedia ha servido para que yo publique un libro. Nadie podrá decir que no me aprovecho de las desgracias de los demás.-  
— Supongo que para eso están los demás — repuse, y nos soltamos.  
— ¿Dónde está tu marido, el héroe? — me preguntó mirando alrededor.  
— Por ahí, escondido entre la multitud, sacándose de encima a los admiradores. ¿Ha venido alguien más de la expedición?-  
Ishida echó un vistazo a la sala. La fiesta de presentación de su libro se celebraba en la biblioteca de la Sociedad de Alpinismo. Era una habitación amplia y tenebrosa, con las paredes cubiertas de estantes llenos de volúmenes encuadernados en piel; pero también había botas de senderismo, viejas y resquebrajadas, expuestas en cajas de cristal, y fotografías de hombres agarrotados.  
— Ginjo anda por ahí.-  
Me quedé perpleja.  
— ¿Ginjo? ¿Dónde está?-  
— Allí, en el rincón, hablando con aquel anciano. Ve y preséntate tú misma. El otro es Giriko Kutsuzawa, es un alpinista de la época dorada de las ascensiones al Himalaya.  
**

**Me abrí paso entre la gente. Vi a Nell en un rincón. Había muchas mujeres altas y de aspecto saludable. No pude evitar imaginarme con cuáles se habría acostado Ichigo. Qué estúpida. Ginjo estaba hablando con Giriko Kutsuzawa, o, mejor dicho, gritándole al oído, cuando me acerqué a ellos. Me quedé un momento allí plantada, hasta que Ginjo se dio la vuelta y me miró con recelo. Quizá me tomó por una periodista. El encajaba perfectamente con la imagen del clásico alpinista que yo tenía antes de conocer a Ichigo y a sus amigos. Era tan alto como ellos y llevaba el cabello largo . Debía de tener treinta y tantos años, pero tenía unas marcadas arrugas en la frente y alrededor de los ojos. Giriko Kutsuzawa me miró, y luego fue caminando hacia atrás hasta mezclarse con la multitud, como si yo fuera un imán que lo repelía.  
— Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki — le dije a Ginjo — Acabo de casarme con Ichigo Kurosaki.-  
— ¡Oh! — dijo él — Felicidades.-  
Nos quedamos un momento callados. Ginjo giró la cabeza para mirar la fotografía que había colgada en la pared, junto a nosotros.  
— Mira — dijo — Durante una de las primeras expediciones a ese pico, un párroco victoriano se echó hacia atrás para contemplar mejor el paisaje y arrastró con él a cuatro colegas suyos. Aterrizaron entre sus propias tiendas, que, desgraciadamente, estaban nueve mil pies más abajo. — Se acercó a la siguiente fotografía — El K2. Precioso, ¿verdad? En esa montaña han muerto casi cincuenta personas.-  
— ¿Dónde está el K1?-  
Ginjo se rió.  
— Ya no existe. En el pasado, un teniente británico que trabajaba en la India escaló una montaña y vio dos picos en la cordillera de Karakorum. Los llamo K1 y K2. Más tarde descubrieron que el K1 ya tenía nombre: Masherbrum. Pero el K2 se quedó con ese nombre.  
— Tú lo has escalado — comenté. El no dijo nada. Yo sabía qué tenía que decir, y lo solté de golpe — ¿Has hablado con Ichigo esta noche? Tienes que hacerlo. Está muy disgustado por lo que ha salido en los periódicos sobre el Chungawat. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Así también me harás un favor a mí, lo rescataremos de todas esas mujeres hermosas que lo adoran.-  
Ginjo no me contestó. Miró alrededor, como hace la gente en las fiestas cuando no presta mucha atención a su acompañante y quiere ver si hay alguien más interesante con quien hablar. Debía de saber que yo no era alpinista, y parecía que no le interesaba mucho lo que yo pudiera contarle, de modo que me sentí incómoda.  
— Así que está disgustado — dijo entonces en voz baja, pero sin mirarme — ¿Y por qué?-  
¿Por qué me había metido en eso? Inspiré hondo.  
— Porque lo cuentan de una manera que no refleja lo que realmente ocurrió en la montaña, con la tormenta y todo eso.-  
Entonces, finalmente, Ginjo se volvió y me miró, y soltó una risita cansada. Hizo un esfuerzo, como si aquello todavía le resultara muy doloroso, y dijo  
— Creo que la persona que dirige una expedición tiene que responsabilizarse de lo que ocurra en ella.-  
— No era un paseo por el campo — repuse — Todos los miembros de la expedición sabían que iban a un lugar muy peligroso. No puedes garantizarle a nadie el tiempo que va a hacer en la montaña, como si fuera una excursión de fin de semana.-  
El rostro de Ginjo se arrugó aún más. Era como si todo el tiempo que había pasado en el Himalaya, expuesto al sol y a una atmósfera pobre en oxígeno, le hubiera proporcionado el aura de un viejo. Tuve la impresión de que Ginjo cargaba con toda la culpa de lo que había ocurrido. Me cayó muy bien.  
— Sí, Rukia — respondió — Es verdad.-  
No lo dijo como una disculpa, sino como un ejemplo más de su error.  
— Me gustaría que hablaras con Ichigo de todo esto — dije, desesperada.  
— ¿Para qué quieres que hable con Ichigo? ¿Qué me va a decir él?-  
Reflexioné un momento, intentando aclarar mis ideas.  
— Te diría — dije finalmente — que allí arriba, a ocho mil metros, todo es diferente, y que no se puede juzgar lo ocurrido.-  
— El problema — replicó el, casi con desconcierto — es que yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ya sé que... — Se interrumpió un momento — Ya sé que Ichigo opina que allí arriba todo es diferente. Pero creo que sí se puede juzgar el comportamiento de las personas en la cima de las montañas, como en cualquier otro sitio. El único problema es acertar.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
Ginjo suspiró y miró alrededor para ver si alguien nos estaba escuchando. Afortunadamente no había ningún curioso. Bebió un sorbo de su copa, y luego otro. Yo bebía vino blanco, y él whisky.  
— ¿Tengo que castigarme otra vez? Quizá fue un error que me llevara a unos escaladores relativamente inexpertos al Chungawat. Creí que todo estaba minuciosamente preparado. — Me miró fijamente, con una dureza asombrosa — Quizá todavía lo crea. Me puse enfermo en la montaña, muy enfermo, y tuvieron que arrastrarme hasta el campo base. Fue una tormenta terrible, de las peores que he visto en el mes de mayo. Pero yo creía que había ideado un sistema infalible de cuerdas fijas y de apoyo, utilizando a los porteadores y a los guías profesionales. — Nos miramos, y entonces su rostro se relajó y adoptó una expresión de profunda tristeza — Pero murieron cinco personas, dirás, o dirá la gente. Y entonces parece..., bueno, inoportuno ponerse a discutir sobre si la cuerda se soltó o si aquel pitón no estaba bien asegurado o si aquel mosquetón era defectuoso, o sobre si yo tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas. — Se encogió de hombros.  
— Lo siento — dije — Los aspectos técnicos se me escapan.-  
— Ya — dijo — Es lo que le pasa a la mayoría de la gente.-  
— Pero entiendo de emociones, de las secuelas. Para los demás también fue algo terrible. He leído el libro de Ishida. Él lamenta profundamente no haber podido hacer nada, e Ichigo también. Sigue torturándose porque no logró salvar a su novia, Senna.  
— Su ex novia — puntualizó Ginjo. No parecía consolado.  
De pronto se nos acercó una joven.  
— Hola — dijo alegremente — Soy Nanao, de la editorial de Ishida.  
Hubo una pausa durante la cual Ginjo y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad.  
— Yo soy Rukia — dije.  
— Y yo Ginjo.-  
El rostro de la joven se iluminó.  
— Ah, tú fuiste…-  
Entonces, aturdida, se interrumpió y se ruborizó.**

— Fue bochornoso — dije — Hubo una pausa tremenda, como un agujero negro. Evidentemente Ginjo no podía terminar su frase e identificarse como el responsable de todo el desastre, y yo no creí que me correspondiera a mí sacar del apuro a aquella chica. Así que fue poniéndose cada vez más colorada, y al final se marchó sin decir nada. Fue... ¡Oye! ¡Tengo frío!-  
Ichigo me había quitado el edredón.  
— ¿De qué hablaste con Ginjo?-  
Mientras hablaba, fue moviéndome las extremidades y dándome la vuelta como si yo fuera un maniquí.  
— Tenía que conocer a una persona que ha representado tanto en tu vida. Y quería decirle lo disgustado que estabas por la cobertura periodística. — Intenté volverme para mirar a Ichigo a la cara —. ¿Te importa? -  
Noté sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza; entonces Ichigo me agarró el cabello con fuerza y me apretó la cara contra el colchón. No pude evitar gritar.  
— Sí, claro que me importa. No tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Qué vas a saber tú? — Yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Intenté darme la vuelta, pero el me sujetaba contra la cama con un codo y una rodilla, al tiempo que recorría mi cuerpo con los dedos — Tienes un cuerpo inagotablemente hermoso — dijo con ternura, acariciándome la oreja con los labios — Estoy locamente enamorado de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, y estoy locamente enamorado de ti.-  
— Sí — gemí.  
— Pero — prosiguió, y su tono de voz se endureció, aunque seguía hablando en susurros — no quiero que te metas en lo que no te importa, porque me fastidia mucho. ¿Entendido?-  
— No — dije — No entiendo nada. No estoy de acuerdo.-  
— Rukia — dijo Ichigo en tono de reproche, acariciándome la espalda — No tiene que importarte mi mundo particular, mi pasado. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos, aquí, en esta cama.-  
De pronto sentí una punzada de dolor.  
— Me haces daño — grité.  
— Espera — dijo él — Espera, lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte.-  
— No, no puedo — protesté, retorciéndome, pero él me apretó contra la cama, impidiéndome casi respirar.  
— Relájate y confía en mí — insistió con dureza — Confía en mí.-  
Noté un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como un destello de luz que podía ver además de sentir, y que me recorría y que no podía detener, y oí un grito que parecía proceder de otro sitio. Pero era yo la que gritaba.

Mi médica de cabecera, Unohana Retsu, sólo tiene es de aproximadamente unos cuarenta, generalmente asisto a ella para que me recete algo o me ponga alguna vacuna. La había llamado por teléfono y le había pedido que me hiciera un hueco. Sí, era urgente. No, no podía esperar hasta mañana. La exploración interna resultó muy dolorosa, y tuve que morderme los nudillos para no gritar. Unohana había estado charlando conmigo, pero de pronto enmudeció. Al cabo de un rato se quitó los guantes y noté sus tibios dedos sobre mi hombro. Me dijo que ya podía vestirme, y oí cómo se lavaba las manos. Cuando salí de detrás del biombo, ella ya estaba sentada a su mesa, anotando algo. Levantó la cabeza.  
— ¿Puedes sentarte? — me dijo.  
— Creo que sí.-  
— Estoy sorprendida. — Su expresión era muy seria, casi sombría — Supongo que no te sorprenderá saber que tienes una lesión vaginal considerable.-  
Intenté mirar con serenidad, como si se tratara de una gripe.  
— ¿Entonces?-  
— Seguramente se curará sola, pero tienes que alimentarte bien durante unos días, para que no empeore. -

— **¿Y ya está?-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
— Me duele mucho.-  
Unohana meditó durante un momento y anotó algo más en la receta.  
— Esto es un gel anestésico que te aliviará el dolor. Ven a verme la semana que viene. Si no se ha curado, quizá tengamos que hacer una curación.-  
— ¿para qué es eso?-  
— No te preocupes. Es una operación muy sencilla, pero hay que practicarla con anestesia general.-  
— Dios mío.-  
— No te preocupes.-  
— Vale.-  
Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y me entregó las recetas.  
— Rukia, no voy a soltarte un sermón. Pero, por favor, trata tu cuerpo con más respeto.-  
Asentí. No se me ocurría nada que decir.  
— Tienes rasguños en la parte interna del muslo — continuó — En las nalgas, en la espalda e incluso en el lado izquierdo del cuello.-  
— Ya te habrás fijado en que llevo una camisa de cuello alto.-  
— ¿Quieres contarme algo?-  
— No es lo que parece, Unohana. Acabo de casarme. Se ve que se nos fue un poco la mano.-  
— Supongo que tengo que felicitarte — dijo, pero no sonrió al decirlo.  
Me levanté para marcharme, e hice una mueca de dolor.  
— Gracias — dije.  
— Rukia.-  
— ¿Sí?-  
— El sexo violento…-  
— No es eso, de verdad…-  
— Como te decía, el sexo violento puede ser una espiral de la que resulta muy difícil salir. Es como los malos tratos.-  
— No. Te equivocas. — Estaba acalorada. Me sentía furiosa y humillada — Muchas veces el sexo está relacionado con el dolor, ¿no? Y con el poder, y la sumisión, y esas cosas.-  
— Sí, por supuesto. Pero no con ese tipo de lesiones.-  
— No.-  
— Ten cuidado, ¿vale?-  
— Sí.-**

No me costó mucho localizarla. Tenía la carta, que había leído infinidad de veces, hasta dolerme los ojos. Sabía su nombre; su dirección aparecía en el membrete del papel de carta. No tuve más que llamar a información desde la oficina, una mañana, y me dieron su número de teléfono. Pasé unos minutos contemplando los dígitos que había anotado en el dorso de un sobre usado, y preguntándome si de verdad iba a llamarla. ¿Por quién podía hacerme pasar? ¿Y si contestaba otra persona? Fui a la máquina de bebidas, cogí una taza de té y me senté en mi despacho, con la puerta cerrada por dentro. El teléfono sonó bastante rato. Debía de haber salido; seguramente estaría en el trabajo. En parte sentí alivio.  
— Hola.-  
No, no había salido. Carraspeé y dije  
— Hola, ¿es usted Nozomi Kujo?-  
— Sí.-  
Tenía una voz aguda y débil.  
— Me llamo Raniku Matsumoto. Soy una compañera de Yoruichi Shihoin, del periódico.-  
— ¿Sí? — La voz adoptó un tono cauteloso, vacilante.  
— Yoruichi me ha pasado su nota, y pensé que quizá querría hablar conmigo de ello.  
— No — me contestó — No debí escribirla. Estaba enfadada.-  
— Sólo queríamos conocer su versión de la historia.-  
Hubo un silencio.  
— Nozomi... — insistí — Sólo tendría que contarme lo que a usted le parezca.-  
— No.-  
— Si quiere puedo ir a donde usted me diga.-  
— No quiero que publique usted nada en el periódico, a menos que yo lo autorice.-  
— Délo por hecho — dije.  
Nozomi parecía reacia, pero al fin accedió, y le dije que iría a verla al día siguiente. Vivía a sólo cinco minutos de la estación. Resultó muy fácil.

En el tren no leí nada. Iba maldiciendo cada sacudida del vagón, y mirando por la ventana cómo la ciudad dejaba paso a un paisaje campestre. Hacía un día frío y húmedo. La noche anterior Ichigo me había dado un masaje con aceite. Había tenido mucho cuidado con la herida, y me había acariciado los hinchados y amoratados rasguños. Me bañó y me envolvió con dos toallas. El tren entró en un largo túnel, y vi mi cara reflejada en la ventana; delgada, los labios hinchados, con ojeras, despeinada. Saqué un cepillo y una dona de mi bolso y me hice una cola de caballo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera llevaba una libreta ni un bolígrafo. Ya los compraría cuando llegara a la estación.  
Nozomi Kujo me abrió la puerta con un bebé agarrado al pecho. El niño estaba mamando; tenía los ojos cerrados y la carita arrugada y colorada; llevaba un traje de un león de color amarillo/naranja. Cuando crucé el umbral, el niño se soltó un segundo, y lo vi .  
— Enseguida acabo de darle de comer - dijo Nozomi.  
Me condujo a una pequeña habitación con un enorme sofá marrón. Me senté en el sofá y esperé. La oí arrullando al bebé, y al bebé lloriqueando. Había un dulce aroma a talco. En la repisa de la chimenea vi fotografías del bebé, a veces con su madre, y a veces con supongo yo era su padre.  
Al cabo de un rato apareció Nozomi sin el bebé, y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.  
— ¿Quieres un té, o alguna otra cosa?-  
— No, gracias.-  
Parecía igual de joven que yo. Tenía el cabello verde oscuro y corto, y su piel era pálida. Saqué la libreta de espiral de mi bolso y me la puse en el regazo. Cogí el bolígrafo.  
— ¿Por qué le escribiste aquella nota a Yoruichi?-  
— Me enseñaron la revista — contestó ella — No sé qué pensaron. Que me había violado un famoso.-  
— ¿Te importaría contármelo?-  
— ¿Por qué no?-  
No aparté la mirada de la libreta, y de vez en cuando hacía un garabato que pudiera parecer taquigrafía. Nozomi hablaba con la tediosa familiaridad de quien cuenta una anécdota que ya ha contado muchas veces. En el momento del incidente (utilizó esa extraña palabra, quizá debido al recuerdo de los trámites policiales y judiciales), ella tenía dieciocho años y estaba en una fiesta en el campo. La fiesta la había organizado un amigo de su novio. Cuando iban a la fiesta se había peleado con el, y la había dejado allí y se había marchado con un par de amigos suyos a un pub cercano. Ella estaba enfadada y se sentía incómoda, y se emborrachó rápidamente a base de sidra y vino tinto barato, porque tenía el estómago vacío. Cuando vio a Ichigo, ya le daba vueltas todo. Nozomi hablaba con una amiga, de pie en un rincón, cuando entraron Ichigo y otro hombre.  
— Era atractivo. Seguramente ya habrás visto su fotografía. — Asentí con la cabeza — Aparecieron aquellos dos chicos, y recuerdo que le dije a Josie: El rubio para ti, y el de cabello raro para mí.-  
De momento, su historia coincidía con la de Ichigo. Dibujé una flor diminuta en la esquina de la hoja.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? — pregunté.  
Pero ella no necesitaba que le hicieran preguntas. Quería contar su historia. Quería hablar con una desconocida y que por fin la creyeran. Creía que yo estaba de su lado, la periodista-terapeuta.  
— Me acerqué a él y le pregunté si quería bailar conmigo. Bailamos un rato y luego empezamos a besarnos. Mi novio todavía no había regresado. Pensé que le iba a dar una lección. — Me miró para comprobar si aquella confesión me había impresionado — Y entonces me lancé. Lo besé y metí las manos por debajo de su camisa. Salimos al jardín. Fuera había otras parejas, besándose y eso. Él me llevó a los arbustos. Es muy fuerte. Bueno, es alpinista, ¿no? Cuando todavía estábamos en el jardín, delante de toda aquella gente, me desabrochó un poco el vestido. — Inspiró bruscamente, produciendo una especie de sollozo — Ya sé que suena estúpido, no soy ninguna inocentona, pero yo no quería... — Se detuvo, y luego suspiró — Sólo quería pasarlo bien un rato — dijo sin convicción.  
Levantó las manos y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Parecía demasiado joven para haber tenido dieciocho años hacía ocho años.  
— ¿Qué pasó, Nozomi? — insistí.  
— Nos alejamos de los demás y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol. Seguíamos besándonos, y a mí no me parecía mal. — Ahora hablaba en voz muy baja, y tuve que inclinarme hacia delante para oír lo que decía — Entonces él me puso una mano entre las piernas, y al principio se lo permití. Luego le dije que ya tenía suficiente, que quería volver adentro. De pronto me sentí muy incómoda, pensé que mi novio podía llegar en cualquier momento. Él era alto y tan fuerte... Y si abría los ojos lo veía mirándome fijamente, y si los cerraba me sentía muy mareada, y todo me daba vueltas. Estaba muy borracha.-  
Mientras Nozomi me describía la escena, traté de concentrarme en las palabras, y no formarme imágenes a partir de ellas. Cuando levantaba la cabeza para hacer un gesto afirmativo y animarla a continuar, intentaba no enfocar del todo su cara, de modo que viera sólo una pálida y desdibujada extensión de piel. Me dijo que intentó separarse de él. Ichigo le quitó el vestido, lo arrojó a los arbustos y volvió a besarla, esta vez le hizo un poco de daño al besarla, y también con la mano, que no retiraba de su entrepierna. Ella empezó a asustarse, intentó soltarse de sus brazos, pero él la sujeto con más fuerza, intentó gritar, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano para que nadie la oyera. Nozomi recordaba haber intentado decir "por favor", pero los dedos de él se lo impidieron.

**-Pensé que si me oía suplicarle pararía- dijo, y vi que estaba a punto de llorar. Dibujé un gran cuadrado en mi libreta, y otro más pequeño dentro. Escribí aquellas palabras dentro del cuadrado pequeño "Por favor".  
— No podía creer que aquello me estuviera pasando a mí. Seguía pensando que al final pararía. Las violaciones eran otra cosa: un hombre enmascarado saltaba sobre una en un callejón oscuro, o algo así. Me tumbó en el suelo, la hierba me pinchaba la espalda, el seguía tapándome la boca con una mano; la retiró un momento para besarme, pero ya no lo percibí como un beso, sino como otro tipo de mordaza, luego volvió a taparme la boca con la mano. Creí que iba a vomitar. Me puso la otra mano entre las piernas e intentó estimularme, y lo hizo con empeño. — Nozomi me miró y añadió — No pude evitar sentir cierto placer, y eso fue lo peor de todo, no sé si me entiendes. — Volví a asentir — Si una quiere que la violen, no existe violación, ¿no? ¿No?-  
— No lo sé.-  
— Entonces lo hizo. No sabes la fuerza que tiene. Me dio la impresión de que disfrutaba haciéndome daño, yo me quedé allí tumbada, inmóvil, esperando a que él terminara. Después de venirse, volvió a besarme, como si todo aquello lo hubiéramos hecho de mutuo acuerdo. Yo no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada. Él fue a buscar mi vestido y mis bragas. Yo estaba llorando, y él me miró con curiosidad. Entonces me dijo: "Es sólo sexo", o "No es más que sexo", o algo parecido, y se marchó. Me vestí y volví a la casa. Vi a Josie con el chico rubio, y ella me guiñó un ojo. Él estaba bailando con otra chica, ni siquiera me miró.  
Nozomi parecía como atontada, casi indiferente. Había contado aquella historia demasiadas veces. Le pregunté, con un tono de voz neutro, cuándo había ido a la policía. Me dijo que había esperado una semana.  
— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-  
— Me sentía culpable. Estaba borracha, lo había incitado, había engañado a mi novio.-  
— ¿Qué fue lo que finalmente te decidió a denunciarlo?-  
— Mi novio se enteró de lo que había pasado. Nos peleamos, y él me dejó. Estaba muy desorientada, y fui a la policía.-  
De pronto giró la cabeza, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Inspiré hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme antes de que ella regresara con su bebé. Volvió a sentarse, con el niño en los brazos. De vez en cuando le ponía el meñique en la boca.  
— La policía me trató muy bien. Todavía tenía algunos golpes. Él... me hizo cosas, y el médico presentó un informe. Pero el juicio fue espantoso.-  
— ¿Qué pasó?-  
— Declaré, y entonces me di cuenta de que era a mí a quien estaban juzgando. El abogado me interrogó sobre mi pasado, sobre mi pasado sexual, claro; me preguntó con cuántos hombres me había acostado. Luego me hizo contar lo que había pasado en la fiesta, tuve que explicar que me había peleado con mi novio, cómo iba vestida, cuánto había bebido, que yo lo había besado a él primero, que lo había incitado. Él, Ichigo, estaba sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, con expresión triste y seria. El juez suspendió el juicio. Yo quería morirme allí mismo; de pronto todo parecía horriblemente sucio, mi vida entera. Jamás he odiado tanto a nadie como lo odié a él. — Hizo una pausa y concluyó — ¿Me crees?-  
— Has sido muy sincera — dije.  
Pero ella esperaba algo más de mí, miraba con apremio. Sentí lástima de ella, y también de mí misma. Nozomi levantó al bebé y hundió la cara en su cuello. Me puse de pie.  
— Y también muy valiente — agregué haciendo un esfuerzo.  
Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró.  
— ¿Piensas hacer algo con esto?-  
— Hay algunos problemas legales. — Lo último que quería era que se hiciera ilusiones.  
— Ya — dijo ella con tono fatalista. Por lo visto no tenía grandes esperanzas — ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Rangiku?  
La miré a los ojos. Era como si mirara por el otro extremo de un telescopio. De pronto me abrumó la doble traición que estaba cometiendo.  
— No sé qué habría hecho — contesté. Entonces se me ocurrió una cosa, y pregunté — ¿Vas mucho a Londres?-  
Ella frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.  
— ¿Con el pequeño? — preguntó — ¿Para qué iba a ir?-  
Me pareció sincera; además, las llamadas telefónicas y las notas habían cesado. El bebé se puso a llorar, y ella lo apoyó contra su pecho. Sonreí y dije  
— Tu hijo es precioso. Tienes mucha suerte.-  
Nozomi esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y dijo  
— Sí, ¿verdad?-**


	17. Zona gris

**Jessy moon 15, si Ichigo es muy violento esto...de hecho en la historia real ( esta es una adaptacion) es muchisimo mas, solo que por obvias razones no lo puse. Y tienes razon Rukia lo permite esta un poco embobada mas bien demasiado pero se le ira quitando ;) P.D: tu teoria de lo que paso en la montaña es muy acertada pero como dije antes el/la culpable es otr . Tifa19 antes que nada muchas gracias por dejar tu opinion sobre la historia, gracias eso de verdad me hace sentir bien. Bueno respesto a lo demas tienes razon a pesar de cualquier cosa Rukia no deberia permitir que Ichigo la maltrate, y si el caracter de el tiene una justificacion la pondre mas adelante, aunque tal vez no sea la mejor, espero redactarla bien y no desepcionar. P.D: espero y haya mas reviews de tu parte me gusta tu punto de vista :). Kotsuki Kurosaki gracias por decirme que la historia esta interesante y no aburre ^^. Bueno creo que el tipo de situacion de Nozomi es muy comun, se debe tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que se hacen cuando se esta enojada y aun mas borracha, esas acciones se pueden convetir un una navaja de dos filos y puedes salir gravemente lastimada :).**

**Bueno me he dado cuenta de que a varios no les parece la violencia de Ichigo, creo que le ire vajando dos rayitas ^^. Como siempre espero sus Reviews y sus criticas buenas o malas :S ya que me ayudan a ver si me equivoco en algo. Esto... si hay algunos lectores anominos les agradesco mucho que se den un ratito para leer mi fic, pero se iran al cielo si dejan Reviews XD.**

**Ciao, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 16. Zona gris.**

— **¿Que has hecho qué?-  
Siempre había creído que la expresión "quedarse boquiabierto" era una metáfora o una exageración poética, pero no había ninguna duda Yoruichi se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**En el tren, en el viaje de regreso, horrorizada y afligida, tuve una especie de ataque de pánico, pues de pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me imaginé a Nozomi llamando al periódico y preguntando por Rangiku Matsumoto para añadir algo a su relato, y enterándose de que allí no trabajaba nadie que se llamara así. Solucioné el asunto, en la medida de lo posible, inmediatamente. Llamé a Yoruichi desde una cabina telefónica antes de ir a mi casa, y al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, fui a verla a su piso.  
— Se te va a caer la ceniza del cigarro — dije mirándola.  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella, estupefacta.  
Puse un cenicero que había en la mesa y lo coloqué bajo el cilindro de ceniza que colgaba del cigarrillo, yo misma le di un golpecito al cigarrillo, y la ceniza cayó en el. Me preparé para ampliar mi confesión. Tenía que ser todo lo clara que pudiera.  
— Estoy muy arrepentida, Yoruichi. Déjame contarte lo que hice, y luego me dices lo que piensas de mí. Llamé por teléfono a Nozomi Kujo y me hice pasar por una colega tuya del periódico. Fui a su casa a hablar con ella, y me contó lo que le había pasado con Ichigo. Necesitaba saberlo, y no se me ocurrió ninguna otra forma de averiguarlo. Pero me equivoqué. Lo siento mucho.-  
Yoruichi apagó el cigarrillo y encendió otro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Todavía iba en bata.  
— Pero ¿qué coño te creías que hacías?-  
— Investigar.-  
— Ella creía que hablaba con una periodista. Creía que estaba haciendo una valerosa declaración en defensa de las víctimas de violación, y en realidad sólo satisfacía tu curiosidad respecto lo que hacía tu maridito pronunció la palabra con desdén — con su pene antes de casarse contigo.-  
— No intento defenderme.-  
Ella dio una fuerte calada al cigarrillo.  
— ¿Le diste un nombre falso?-  
— Sí, dije que me llamaba Ranguiku Matsumoto.  
— ¿Rangiku Matsumoto? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? Eres…-  
Pero aquello era demasiado para Yoruichi. Empezó a reír discretamente, y acabó soltando unas sonoras carcajadas. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. Finalmente se controló y dijo  
— No tienes limites, ¿eh? Deberías hacer mi trabajo. Necesito un café. ¿Quieres uno?-  
Asentí, y, mientras seguíamos hablando.  
— ¿Y qué te contó?-  
Le hice un resumen de lo que me había dicho Nozomi.  
— Hmm — dijo Yoruichi. No parecía muy desconcertada. Llenó dos tazas de café y nos sentamos frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina — Y tú ¿cómo te sientes después de su aventura?-  
Bebí un sorbo de café antes de contestar  
— Todavía estoy intentando ordenar mis ideas. Por una parte estoy conmocionada..  
Ella me miró con escepticismo.  
— ¿De verdad? — dijo.  
— Sí, claro.-  
— ¿Crees que difiere en algo de lo que leíste en el periódico? Según lo que me cuentas, yo seguiría absolviendo a Ichigo. Hasta me sorprende que el caso llegara a los tribunales.-  
— No me importan los tecnicismos legales, Yoruichi. Lo único que me importa es lo que pasó. Lo que pudo pasar.-  
— Vamos, Rukia, por el amor de Dios. Somos adultas. — Se sirvió un poco más de café — Mira, yo no me considero una persona particularmente promiscua. Pero a veces me he acostado con un hombre sencillamente para librarme de él, o porque estaba harta de que me persiguiera. A veces me he emborrachado y me he acostado con hombres con los que jamás me habría acostado estando sobria. A veces lo he hecho sin querer hacerlo, y me he arrepentido a la mañana siguiente, o al cabo de diez minutos. En un par de ocasiones me he humillado y me he sentido muy mal. ¿A ti no te ha pasado nunca?-  
— Alguna vez.-  
— Lo que quiero decir es que la mayoría de nosotras hemos entrado en esa zona gris y hemos tonteado con lo que de verdad queremos hacer. Mira, es difícil, ya lo sé, pero lo único que digo es que no es lo mismo que cuando un tipo se mete por tu ventana con una máscara y una navaja.-  
— Lo siento, Yoruichi, pero yo no lo veo tan claro.-  
— No tienes por qué verlo claro. De eso se trata. Mira, yo no sé cómo es tu relación con Ichigo. ¿Cómo lo conociste?-  
— Bueno, digamos que no estábamos tomando el té en casa del párroco, precisamente.-  
— Ya. Cuando conocí a Ichigo, él fue bastante antipático conmigo. Un poco grosero, me atrevería a decir. Me imagino que su actitud hacia mí era una combinación de desinterés, desconfianza y desdén; y, en cambio, a mí me gustó. Es muy atractivo.-  
Hubo un silencio que no intenté llenar.  
— Lo es, ¿no?-  
— Es mi marido — dije remilgadamente.  
— Rukia, por favor, no me vengas con cursilerías. Ichigo es alguien fuera de serie. En aquella expedición salvó la vida de varias personas sin ayuda de nadie.-  
— Todo eso ya lo sé. Pero es duro descubrir ese otro aspecto suyo.-  
— ¿Qué otro aspecto?-  
— Que puede ser violento, peligroso.-  
— ¿Ha sido violento contigo?-  
— Bueno... Verás... — Me encogí de hombros.  
— Ah, ya. Sí, pero agradablemente.-  
— No sé si agradablemente es la palabra adecuada.-  
— Hmm — dijo en señal de aprobación — Tienes un problema, Rukia.-  
— ¿Sí?-  
— Te has enamorado de un héroe, un hombre extraordinario al que no puedo comparar con nadie que conozca. Es extraño e imprevisible, y supongo que a veces preferirías que fuera un abogado que vuelve a casa todos los días a las seis para cenar, hacerte unos cuantos arrumacos y, una vez por semana, hacer el amor en la postura del misionero. ¿Cómo fue tu anterior relación?-  
— Dejé al hombre con el que vivía por Ichigo.-  
— ¿Cómo era él?-  
— Muy buena persona. Pero no como el abogado que dices tú. Era divertido, considerado, éramos amigos, compartíamos los mismos intereses, lo pasábamos bien juntos. Y nos entendíamos en la cama.-  
Yoruichi se inclinó sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente.  
— ¿Lo echas de menos?-  
— Con Ichigo todo es muy diferente. No hacemos cosas juntos, como solía hacer con otros novios. Nunca estamos juntos sin hacer nada, tranquilamente, como hacía con Ashido. Además, todo es tan... tan intenso, tan agotador, en cierto modo. Y el sexo... Sí, lo paso muy bien, pero también me inquieta. Me preocupa. Es como si ya no conociera las reglas del juego.-  
— ¿Echas de menos a Ashido? — insistió.  
Nunca me había planteado aquella pregunta. La verdad es que nunca había tenido tiempo para planteármela.  
— No lo he echado de menos ni un solo segundo — dije sin pensarlo.**

**Yoruichi tenía razón, yo nunca sabría lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos y sus traiciones, todo el mundo tiene algo de que avergonzarse. Es mejor dejar esos episodios oscuros en la oscuridad, donde pueden curarse y desvanecerse. Sabía que Ichigo y yo no podíamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, encerrados en nuestro mundo particular y explorando mutuamente nuestros cuerpos en habitaciones oscuras y extrañas. Teníamos que abrir una ventana al exterior. Todos los amigos y familiares de los que nos habíamos alejado, obligaciones que habíamos abandonado, películas que no habíamos visto, periódicos que no habíamos leído, teníamos que comportamos un poco más como personas normales. Así que salí a comprarme ropa, fui al supermercado y compré alimentos normales y corrientes: huevos, queso, harina y actividades así. Organicé actividades, como había hecho hasta entonces.  
— Mañana iré al cine con Nemu — le dije a Ichigo cuando llegó a casa.  
— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó arqueando las cejas.  
— Necesito ver a mis amigos. Y he pensado que podríamos invitar a alguien a cenar el sábado.-  
Ichigo me miró inquisitivamente.  
— Podríamos invitar a Rangiku y a Toshiro — insistí — ¿Y qué te parece si invitáramos también a Ishida, o a Chad, o a Nell? A quien quieras.-  
— ¿A todos?-  
— ¿No te parece bien?-  
Ichigo me agarro de la mano.  
— ¿Por qué haces esto? — me preguntó.  
— ¿Por qué hago qué?-  
— Ya sabes.-  
— No ha de ser todo tan... — busqué la palabra —... intenso. No hay que olvidar las cosas normales de la vida.-  
— ¿Por qué?-  
— ¿Nunca te apetece sentarte a mirar la televisión, sin más? ¿O meterte en la cama temprano con un libro? — De pronto me asaltó el recuerdo de mi último fin de semana con Ashido — Ir a volar una cometa, o a jugar a los bolos.-  
— ¿Bolos? ¿Qué es eso?-  
— Ya sabes a qué me refiero.-  
Se quedó callado. Lo abracé, pero él se resistía.  
— Ichigo, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Pero el matrimonio también consiste en cosas ordinarias, tareas domésticas, obligaciones aburridas, trabajo, peleas, reconciliaciones. Todo. No sólo deseo y pasión.  
— ¿Por qué? — se limitó a decir. No era una pregunta, sino una declaración — ¿Quién lo dice?-  
Dejé de abrazarlo y fui a sentarme. No sabía si estaba enfadada o triste.  
— Quiero tener hijos algún día, Ichigo. Quiero comprarme una casa y ser una mujer mediocre de mediana edad. Quiero estar contigo cuando sea vieja.-  
Ichigo cruzó la habitación, se arrodilló a mis pies y puso la cara en mi regazo. Le acaricié el despeinado cabello.  
— Siempre estarás conmigo — dijo.**

A Nemu se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, y su cara, normalmente tan pálida y severa, tenía un aspecto sonrosado y regordete. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cuando antes solía llevarlo recogido. Estaba guapa y rejuvenecida, y parecía feliz. Ambas nos sentíamos un poco incómodas, tímidas, y teníamos que esforzarnos por conversar con naturalidad. Intenté recordar de qué hablábamos cuando nos veíamos antes de que yo conociera a Ichigo, nos reíamos, nos quedábamos calladas, nos peleábamos y hacíamos las paces. Esa noche, en cambio, teníamos que esforzarnos mucho para que nuestra conversación no decayera, y, cada vez que había una pausa, una de las dos se apresuraba a llenarla. Al salir del cine fuimos a un pub. Ella pidió un zumo de tomate, y yo ginebra. Saqué un billete de mi cartera para pagar las bebidas, y al hacerlo se me cayó la fotografía que me había hecho Ichigo el día que me pidió que me casara con él.  
— Qué fotografía tan rara — comentó Nemu al recogerla — Parece que viste un fantasma.-  
Guardé rápidamente la fotografía entre las tarjetas de crédito , no quería que la viera nadie era sólo para mí.  
Hablamos un poco de la película, que no nos había gustado, hasta que de pronto no pude aguantar más.  
— ¿Cómo está Ashido? — pregunté, como hacía siempre.  
— Muy bien — contestó Nemu, al parecer sin comprender.  
— No, Nemu. Me refiero a cómo está de verdad. Quiero saberlo.  
Ella me miró con sagacidad. Yo no aparté la mirada, ni sonreí inocentemente, y cuando ella habló fue como una especie de victoria.-  
— El plan era que se iban a casar y tener hijos. De pronto cambió todo. Ashido me dijo que todo iba bien, y que ocurrió de repente. ¿Es eso cierto?-  
— Sí — confirmé.  
— Está destrozado. Se equivocó contigo. — No dije nada — Se equivocó, ¿verdad? ¿Lo querías?-  
Intenté recordar cómo era mi vida con el. Ya casi no me acordaba de su cara.  
— Claro que lo quería. Y también estabais tú, y mis amigo, como una gran familia. Creo que pensé lo mismo que Ashido. Tenía la sensación de que estaba traicionando a todos. Todavía lo pienso. Es como si me hubiera convertido en una extraña.  
— Entonces se trata sólo de eso, ¿no?-  
— ¿De qué?-  
— De ser una extraña. Elegir al héroe solitario y dejarlo todo por él. Una gran fantasía. — Hablaba con un tono monótono y ligeramente desdeñoso.  
— Eso no es lo que yo quiero.-  
— ¿Te ha dicho alguien que has cambiado mucho en estos últimos tres meses?-  
— No.-  
— Pues te lo digo yo.-  
— ¿En qué sentido?-  
Nemu me miró con aire pensativo, y con una expresión bastante dura, más bien colérica.

— **Estás más delgada — dijo — Cansada. No vas tan arreglada como antes. Siempre llevabas la ropa impecable, y el cabello arreglado, y tenías un aire muy sereno. Ahora — me miró fijamente — tienes un aspecto un poco... consumido. Enfermizo.-  
— No, no estoy nada serena — dije, malhumorada y agresiva — Y no creo que lo haya estado nunca. En cambio, tú estás maravillosa.-  
Nemu sonrió satisfecha.  
— Es el embarazo — susurró — Deberías probarlo, algún día.-**

Cuando llegué a casa, Ichigo no estaba. A medianoche dejé de esperarlo y me acosté. Permanecí despierta hasta la una, leyendo, atenta al ruido de sus pasos en la escalera. Al final me quedé dormida, pero me despertaba de vez en cuando y miraba las agujas del reloj. Ichigo no llegó hasta las tres. Lo oí quitarse la ropa y ducharse. No pensaba preguntarle dónde había estado. Se metió en la cama y se pegó a mi espalda, limpio y cálido e impregnado de olor a jabón. Me puso las manos sobre los pechos y me besó en el cuello. ¿Por qué se ducha uno a las tres de la madrugada?  
— ¿Dónde estabas? — le pregunté.  
— Dejando respirar nuestra relación, por supuesto.-

Suspendí la cena. Compré la comida y las bebidas, pero después no me vi con fuerzas. El sábado por la mañana entré con las bolsas de la compra; Ichigo estaba en la cocina, bebiéndose una cerveza. Se levantó de un brinco y me ayudó a guardar las cosas. Me quitó el abrigo y me frotó los dedos, entumecidos de transportar las bolsas desde el supermercado. Me hizo sentar mientras él ponía el pollo asado y los quesos en la pequeña nevera. Me preparó té, me quitó los zapatos y me frotó los pies. Me abrazó como si me adorara, me besó el cabello, y en voz baja me dijo  
— Rukia, ¿saliste de Londres la semana pasada?-  
— No. ¿Por qué?-  
Me sentía demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad. Notaba los latidos de mi corazón, y estaba convencida de que él debía de notarlos también a través de mi camisa de algodón.  
— ¿Seguro? — Me besó.  
— La semana pasada trabajé todos los días, ya lo sabes.-  
Ichigo había descubierto algo. Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.  
— Sí, claro.-  
Me puso las manos sobre las nalgas. Me sujetó con fuerza y volvió a besarme.  
— Un día fui a una reunión en Maida Vale, pero nada más.-  
— ¿Qué día?-  
— No me acuerdo. — Quizá había llamado a la oficina aquel día, quizá fuera eso. Pero ¿por qué me lo preguntaba ahora? — El miércoles, si no recuerdo mal. Sí, el miércoles.-  
— El miércoles. Qué casualidad.-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
— Hoy tienes la piel tan sedosa…-  
Me besó los párpados, y empezó a desabrocharme lentamente los botones de la camisa. Me quedé quieta mientras él me quitaba la camisa. ¿Qué había descubierto? Me desabrochó el sujetador y también me lo quitó.  
— Ten cuidado, Ichigo. Las cortinas están abiertas. Alguien podría vernos.-  
— No importa. Quítame la camisa. Así. Y ahora el cinturón.-  
Le obedecí.  
— Ahora busca en mi bolsillo. Vamos, Rukia. No, en ése no, en el otro.-  
— Aquí no hay nada.-  
— Sí. Es que es pequeño.-  
Toqué un pedazo rígido de papel y lo saqué del bolsillo.  
— Mira, Rukia. Es un boleto de tren.  
— Sí, ya lo veo.-  
— Del miércoles de la semana pasada.-  
— Sí. ¿Y qué?-  
¿Dónde lo había encontrado? Debía de habérmelo dejado en el abrigo o en el bolso.  
— Del mismo día que fuiste a una reunión en... ¿dónde has dicho?-  
— Maida Vale.-  
— Eso, Maida Vale. — Empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones — Pero ese billete es para Gloucester.-  
— ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?-  
— Dímelo tú.-  
— ¿A qué viene tanto revuelo por un boleto de tren?-  
— Espera. Quítate los pantalones. Estaba en el bolsillo de tu abrigo.-  
— ¿Y qué hacías tú registrándome los bolsillos del abrigo?-  
— ¿Qué hacías tú yendo a Gloucester, Rukia?-  
— No digas tonterías, Ichigo. No estuve en Gloucester.-  
Ni se me pasó por la cabeza decirle la verdad. Al menos todavía me quedaba algo de instinto de supervivencia.  
— Quítate las bragas.-  
— No. Basta.-  
— Gloucester. Qué curioso.-  
— No estuve en Gloucester, Ichigo. Ukitake fue allí hace unos días a visitar unos almacenes. Quizá fuera el miércoles. Quizá ése sea su boleto pero ¿qué importancia tiene?-  
— Si es de Ukitake ¿qué hacía en tu bolsillo?-  
— ¡Yo qué sé! Mira, si no me crees, llama y pregúntaselo. Adelante. Te marco el número.-  
Lo miré desafiante. Sabía que Ukitake estaba fuera aquel fin de semana.  
— Bueno, olvidémonos de Ukitake y del billete para Gloucester.-  
— Yo ya lo había olvidado — dije.  
Ichigo me tumbó en el suelo y se arrodilló encima de mí. Parecía a punto de llorar, y le tendí los brazos.

— **Te quiero muchísimo, Rukia — me dijo después — No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero. No me dejes nunca. No lo soportaría.- Ichigo me penetro aun con la ropa interior puesta.**

**-¡Ahh Ichigo!-**

**-De verdad que te amo Rukia- comenzó el fuerte vaivén de sus caderas. **

**Al instante arqueé mi espalda y el se aferro a mi cintura.**

**Ichigo gruñó moviendo su cadera, el sonido de nuestra piel chocando entre ellas alcanzó mis oídos. Tomó una de mis piernas y la alzó un poco más alto continuando sus salvajes embestidas. **

**-¡Rukia joder!-**

**-¡Ichigo… por… por favor..mas ra… pido!.-**

**La velocidad de su erección entrando y saliendo aumento hasta que tuvo caderas en alto. Una de sus manos sujeto mi pecho y lo empezó a masajear con fuerza, su boca se acerco a mi pezón y empezó a chupar de el. Su otra mano dejo de sujetar mi cadera y fue bruscamente a mi clítoris**

**-¡Ichigo!-**

**-¿Dime, tu gusta?- acerco su boca a mi oído. Aumento la velocidad mi su mano en mi entre pierna.**

**-¡S..Si!- gemí. No tarde en tener un orgasmo, mis paredes se contraían y apretaban el miembro de Ichigo.**

**-¡Ru..ru!- no termino de decir me nombre, su ultimas embestidas fueron muy duras y se había venido en mi. Al salir de adentro de mi no puede evitar jadear. Ichigo se recostado de lado y jalo mi cuerpo desnudo hacia el y me tomo con fuerza de la cintura.**

**Esta vez hicimos el amor con pasión, con lujuria, sin violencia; aunque sabia que el estaba castigándome. Suspendí la cena, y dije a todos que tenía gripe. La verdad es que estaba tan cansada que era como si estuviera enferma. Nos comimos en la cama el pollo que había comprado, y nos fuimos a dormir temprano abrazados.**


	18. Cartas

_**¡Gomen-nasai! meresco que me ahorquen *_* . Perdon por no haber publicado antes pero ya por fin regrese a clases y en cuanto empezaron me atiborraron de tarea ¬¬. Saben y mi gran y numeroso grupo de 15 personas hay varios Blechers :3. Lo mas seguro es que me dedique a publicar solo los viernes por la noche (si no ha parranda XD) sino los sabadines temprano ;).**_

_**Bueno en este capi se revela un pedacito del pasado de Ichigo (suspenso jajaja) en realidad no es mucho pero espero atraparlas/os un poquito mas con la historia :).**_

_**Ti**__**fa19 ****Gracias por el review, y gracias por deecidirte en comentar siempre es bueno recibir el apoyo y lascriticas de los lectores eso hace que pueda escribir la historia lo mejor que puedo. Cambiando de tema si Ichigo es obsesivo y como esquizofrenico 0_0 por decirlo de alguna manera; y pues si yo me encuentre a alguien como Ichigo ¡LO VIOLO! jaja. Jesee moon 15 Gracias por el apoyo con la historia y por tus reviews Ichigo si es muy celoso, pero sabes a veces eso demuestra inseguridad. Kotsuki Kurosaki Me dio mucha risa tu comentario, pero ya ves a veces los hombres son mucho peores que las mujeres XD. Espero que la historia te siga pareciendo buena :).**_

**Capítulo 17. Cartas.**

**Ichigo se convirtió en un héroe y en un personaje célebre, y empezó a recibir mensajes de admiradores a través de los periódicos y editoriales. Había cartas de adoración escritas por jovencitas que me hacían sonreír y preocuparme un poco. Había una carta de la viuda de Haschwal (una de las víctimas del Chungawat), pero estaba en alemán, e Ichigo no se molestó en traducírmela.  
— Quiere verme — dijo con fastidio, y tiró la carta al montón.  
— ¿Para qué? — pregunté.  
— Para hablar — contestó él, cortante — Quiere que alguien le diga que su marido era un héroe.-  
— ¿Piensas hacerlo?-  
Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.  
— Yo no puedo ayudarla.-  
También había gente que quería hacer expediciones. Y gente con proyectos, ideas, obsesiones, fantasías y mucha palabrería. Ichigo hacía caso omiso de casi todas aquellas cartas. En un par de ocasiones lo convencieron para ir a tomar una copa, y yo me reunía después con él en algún bar del centro de Londres, donde él le aguantaba el rollo a algún editor de una revista o a algún entusiasta investigador.**

Hubo otras citas en bares, y luego algunas reuniones. Una noche, tarde, cuando estábamos los dos un poco borrachos, Ichigo me dijo qué le gustaría hacer. Le gustaría subir al Everest pero sin intentar siquiera llegar a la cima sólo para limpiar la montaña de toda la porquería, trozos de tiendas y cuerdas desgastadas, botellas de oxígeno vacías, basura, incluso cadáveres que todavía había allí, acurrucados en sus últimos e inútiles refugios. Me pareció una idea muy bonita, y lo animé a esbozarla en un papel, que luego yo pasé a máquina en limpio. Una cadena de televisión dijo que sí a todo. Sería un documental fabuloso, con montañas y ecología.

**Era maravilloso. Y yo me sentía maravillosamente.  
Hasta ahora Ichigo había sido como un cazo de agua hirviendo que borboteaba y salpicaba en el fogón, y de pronto habían bajado la llama y hervía a fuego lento. Para Ichigo, la vida éramos el alpinismo y yo, y durante un par de meses lo había sido casi únicamente yo, y yo había empezado a preguntarme si me iba a agotar, a gastarme, por la intensidad de la atención que me dedicaba. Yo quería a Ichigo, lo adoraba, lo deseaba, pero ahora sentía un gran alivio, a veces, cuando me tumbaba en la cama con una copa de vino mientras él hablaba de cuántas personas quería llevarse, cuándo quería ir, sin que yo tuviera que aportar nada. Me limitaba a asentir y disfrutar de su entusiasmo. Era agradable, pero intrascendente, y eso me gustaba**

**.  
Por otra parte, también me estaba tranquilizando con respecto al pasado de Ichigo. Lo de Nozomi era agua pasada, un episodio de juventud que no había que sacar de contexto. Además, ahora ella tenía a su hijo y a su marido, y ya no necesitaba mi ayuda. Las anteriores novias de Ichigo, las que más le habían durado, no tenían mayor importancia para mí que, por ejemplo, las montañas que había escalado. Cuando hablaba con Ishida, Nell, Chad o algún otro amigo suyo, si alguna de sus ex novias salía en la conversación yo no prestaba mayor atención. Pero evidentemente a uno le interesa todo lo relacionado con la persona de la que está enamorada, y no decir nada habría sido una afectación. Así que recogía información sobre ellas de aquí y de allá, y empecé a formarme una imagen de ellas, y a ordenarlas cronológicamente.**

**Una noche estábamos en el piso de Nell, en el Soho, pero esta vez como invitados. Esperábamos a Chad. Yo le había sugerido a Ichigo que Chas podía acompañarlo en la expedición al Everest. Generalmente Ichigo no tenía en cuenta los consejos que yo le daba sobre temas relacionados con el alpinismo, pero en esta ocasión no descartó mi sugerencia, sino todo lo contrario. Durante toda la velada, Chad y él mantuvieron una larga conversación, y Nell y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de nuestras cosas.  
**

**Fue una cena sencilla. Después de cenar, Nell llevo una de las botellas de vino de la mesa y nos sentamos las dos en el suelo, delante de la chimenea. Me llenó otra vez la copa. Yo no estaba borracha del todo, pero tenía la sensación de que mi contorno se había vuelto borroso y de que había un mullido colchón entre mi cuerpo y el suelo. Nell se tumbó en el suelo.  
— A veces me parece que hay fantasmas en este piso — dijo con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Te refieres a otras personas que vivieron aquí? — pregunté.  
— No — dijo ella riendo —. Me refiero a Ichigo y a ti. Aquí fue donde empezó todo.-  
Confié en que el vino y el fuego disimularan el rubor de mis mejillas.  
— Espero que lo dejáramos todo limpio. — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.  
Nell encendió un cigarrillo y estiró un brazo para alcanza un cenicero. Luego volvió a tumbarse en el suelo.  
— Le sientas muy bien a Ichigo — dijo.  
— ¿Tú crees? A veces pienso que no estoy suficientemente integrada en su mundo.-  
— A eso me refiero, precisamente.-  
Miré a Ichigo y a Chad, que estaban en la mesa, dibujando esquemas y hablando de hojas de cálculo. Nell me guiñó un ojo.  
— Será la colección de basura más sofisticada del mundo. — Se rió.  
Volví a mirarlos. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera nos oían.  
— Pero su última... novia, Rurichiyo, tampoco escalaba, ¿verdad? ¿La conociste?-  
— Sí, coincidimos alguna vez. Pero lo de ella no fue importante. Fue sólo una relación de transición. Era buena chica, pero muy pesada. Se pasaba el día lloriqueando. Cuando Ichigo despertó y se dio cuenta de cómo era, la dejó.-  
— ¿Cómo era Senna?  
— Ambiciosa. Rica. Muy buena alpinista.-  
— Y guapa, ¿no?-**

— **¿Guapa? — dijo Nell con ironía — Sólo para quien le gustan las mujeres delgadas, con piernas largas, bronceadas. Desgraciadamente, a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan.-  
— Debió de ser terrible para Ichigo.-  
— Fue peor para Senna. Además — dijo haciendo una mueca — de todos modos ya habían cortado. A Senna le encantaban los alpinistas. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de escalar. — Bajó la voz y añadió — Puede que Ichigo tardara un tiempo en descubrirlo, pero ya es mayorcito. Ya sabe lo que pasa cuando uno se acuesta con una doctora alpinista.-  
Ahora ya no había dudas.  
— Así que tú y... — señalé a Ichigo con la cabeza.  
Nell se inclinó hacia mí y puso una mano sobre la mía.  
— No significó nada, para ninguno de los dos. Si te lo he dicho es porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras, Rukia.-  
— Claro — dije. No me importaba. No me importaba mucho — Y antes de Senna estuvo una chica que se llamaba Riruka, ¿no? — dije, animándola a seguir.  
— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? — me preguntó Nell, sorprendida — Ichigo dejó a Riruka cuando se enamoró de Senna.-  
— ¿Era norteamericana?-  
— No. Británica. Galesa, o escocesa. También escalaba, creo. Eran una pareja con todas las de la ley — dijo en tono burlón — Duró varios años. Pero no me interpretes mal. Eran pareja — hizo unas comillas invisibles con los dedos — pero nunca vivieron juntos. Ichigo nunca se ha entregado a nadie como a ti. Es muy diferente.-  
Seguí presionando.  
— Siempre había alguien de recambio. Aunque tuviera otras relaciones que no significaban nada, como dices tú, siempre había una relación duradera. Cuando una terminaba, empezaba otra.-  
Nell frunció el entrecejo, pensativa.  
— Quizá sí. No recuerdo con quién salía antes de salir con Riruka. Quizá no la conocí. Había otra chica cuando lo conocí. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ririn. Se casó con otro viejo amigo mío, un alpinista. Viven en Sydney. Hace más de diez años que no los veo. — Me miró y luego volvió a mirar disimuladamente a Ichigo — Madre mía, ¿qué estamos haciendo? No tienes que preocuparte por esto. Lo único que importa es que Ichgo se comprometió con personas con las que no estaba realmente enamorado. — Sonrió — Puedes confiar en él. No te fallará. Y tú tampoco debes fallarle. He escalado con él, y sé que no tolera que alguien deje de hacer lo que se ha comprometido a hacer.  
— Eso que dices suena inquietante — dije, bromeando.  
— Por cierto, Rukia, ¿no te atrae el alpinismo? ¡Ichigo! ¿Vas a llevarte a Rukia el año que viene?-  
Ichigo me miró con gesto afable, y contestó  
— Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella.-  
— ¿Yo? — dije alarmada — Me salen ampollas en los pies. Me canso mucho y me pongo de mal humor. No estoy en forma. Y lo que de verdad me gusta es estar calentita y arropada. Para mí, la felicidad es un baño caliente y una blusa de seda.-  
— Por eso deberías escalar — terció Chad; se nos acercó con dos tazas de café y se sentó con nosotras en el suelo — Hace unos años había habido problemas con las provisiones. Siempre surge algún tipo de contingencia. Uno está a veinte mil pies y se da cuenta de que tiene dos pies izquierdos, por ejemplo. Pero esta vez alguien había encargado cincuenta pares de calcetines en lugar de cinco. Eso significaba que cada vez que entraba en la tienda podía ponerme un par de calcetines limpios y deleitarme con ese lujo. Si nunca has estado en la montaña, no te imaginas lo que significaba para mí poder meter los pies mojados y fríos en aquellos calcetines secos. Imagínate todos los baños calientes que te has dado en la vida, y ponlos todos juntos.-  
— Árboles.-  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó Chad.  
— ¿Por qué no escalán árboles? ¿Por qué tienen que ser montañas?-  
Chad sonrió.  
— Creo que esa pregunta se la dejaré al famoso alpinista Ichigo Kurosaki.-  
Ichigo caviló un momento, y finalmente dijo  
— En la copa de un árbol no puedes posar para que te hagan fotografías. Por eso la mayoría de la gente escala montañas, para que les hagan fotografías en la cima.-  
— Pero tú no, cariño — dije, y hasta a mí me sorprendió la seriedad con que lo dije.  
Nos quedamos callados contemplando el fuego. Bebí un poco de café. Luego, sin pensarlo, me incliné, le arrebate el cigarrillo a Nell, di una calada y se lo devolví.  
— No me costaría nada volver a fumar — comenté — Sobre todo en una noche así, tumbada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, un poco borracha, rodeada de amigos y después de una cena estupenda. — Miré a Ichigo, que también me estaba mirando. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en su cara — El verdadero motivo de que no me guste el alpinismo no tiene nada que ver con la comodidad. Creo que a mí también me habría gustado hacer algo así antes de conocer a Ichigo. Eso es lo más curioso. Ichigo me ha hecho entender lo maravilloso que es escalar montañas, y al mismo tiempo ha hecho que se me quiten las ganas de probarlo. Si tuviera que hacerlo, me gustaría cuidar de los demás. No me gustaría que tuvieran que cuidar de mí todo el tiempo. — Miré alrededor — Si escaláramos juntos, ustedes tendríais que arrastrarme. Seguramente Nell se caería en una grieta, y Chad tendría que darme sus guantes. A mí no me pasaría nada, pero ustedes pagarían el pato.**

— Esta noche estabas preciosa.-  
— Gracias — repuse con voz somnolienta.  
— Y eso que dijiste de los árboles ha tenido gracia.-  
— Gracias.-  
— Casi consigues que te perdone por interrogar a Nell sobre mi pasado.-  
— Ah.-  
— ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero? Quiero que sea como si nuestras vidas hubieran empezado en el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez ¿Crees que es posible?-  
— Sí — contesté. Pero pensé "no".

Para mí, la vida anterior de Ichigo estaba organizada de forma en franjas de tiempo separadas, como las de la arena de colores de esas botellas decorativas. Estaba la época Rurichiyo, la época Senna, la época Riruka, la época Ririn. Ahora nunca hablaba con Ichigo de su pasado era un tema prohibido. Pero pensaba en él. Recogía pequeños detalles sobre las mujeres a las que había amado, y las encajaba en el cuadro general. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que había un vacío en la cronología, un hueco donde debería haber habido una mujer que no aparecía. Quizá significaba que había habido un año en que Ichigo no tuvo ninguna relación estable, pero eso no coincidía con lo que yo empezaba a considerar el patrón de conducta de el. Calculé que aquel paréntesis debía de haberse producido ocho años atrás. No quería interrogar a nadie sobre ello, pero cada vez sentía una mayor necesidad de llenar el lapsus. Le pregunté a Ichigo si tenía fotografías de cuando era más joven, pero me dijo que no. Intenté averiguar, mediante preguntas sin trascendencia, qué hacía él en aquella época, como si al final, uniendo los detalles insignificantes, fuera a obtener una respuesta significativa. Descubrí nombres de picos y rutas peligrosas, y sin embargo no di con la mujer que ocupaba el espacio entre Riruka y Ririn.

**Un fin de semana de finales de marzo volvimos a la casa del padre de Ichigo. El tenía que recoger parte de su material, que guardaba en uno de los grandes edificios anexos de la casa, y había alquilado una furgoneta.  
—No tengo que devolverla hasta el domingo. Podríamos buscar un hotel para pasar la noche del sábado.  
—Con servicio de habitaciones —sugerí. Ni se me ocurrió proponerle que nos quedáramos en casa de su padre— Y con cuarto de baño en la suite, por favor.-  
Salimos temprano. Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, fría y despejada. Algunos árboles ya estaban brotando, y la niebla empezaba a levantarse de los campos por los que pasamos en nuestro camino hacia el norte. Todo parecía nuevo y prometedor. Paramos en una estación de servicio de la autopista para desayunar. Ichigo bebió café y no se comió el pastelito danés que había pedido; yo me comí un enorme bocadillo de beicon y me bebí una taza de chocolate caliente.  
—Me gustan las mujeres con apetito —comentó Ichigo.  
Y me comí también su pastelito.  
Llegamos hacia las once, y todo estaba igual que en nuestra visita anterior. Nadie fue a recibirnos, y no había ni rastro del padre de Ichigo. Entramos en el vestíbulo, y nos quitamos los abrigos. En el frío salón había un único vaso vacío en una mesita. Ichigo llamó a su padre, pero nadie contestó.  
—Da lo mismo. Podemos empezar —dijo— No tardaremos mucho.-  
Nos pusimos otra vez los abrigos y salimos por la puerta trasera. Había varios edificios anexos de diferentes tamaños detrás de la casa. La mayoría estaban abandonados y en ruinas, pero había un par a los que les habían hecho algunos arreglos: tenían pizarras nuevas en el techo y no había hierbas en la puerta. Al pasar por delante miré por la ventana. En uno de ellos había muebles rotos, cajas con botellas de vino vacías, etc. Había varias raquetas de tenis de madera amontonadas en un estante ancho, y un par de bates de criquet. En el estante superior vi varias latas de pintura, con chorretones de diferentes colores. Había otro cobertizo lleno de herramientas un cortacésped, un par de rastrillos, una guadaña oxidada, palas, grandes sacos de abono y cemento y sierras dentudas.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, señalando unos artilugios plateados colgados de unos grandes ganchos clavados en la pared.  
—Trampas para ardillas.-  
Me habría gustado entrar en uno de los cobertizos, pues a través del cristal roto de la ventana había visto una preciosa tetera de porcelana a la que le faltaba el pitorro asomando de una gran caja de cartón, y una corneta rota colgada de un gancho. Por lo visto era donde se guardaban todos los objetos inservibles, los que nadie quería, pero que nadie se atrevía a tirar. En el suelo había varios baúles y cajas apiladas. Todo parecía muy ordenado y muy triste. Pensé que allí debían de haber guardado los objetos personales de la madre de Ichigo, donde nadie habría vuelto a tocarlos. Se lo pregunté a Ichigo, pero él me apartó de la ventana.****  
****—No hay nada interesante, Rukia. Sólo son trastos que deberíamos haber tirado hace muchos años.-  
— ¿Nunca entras a echar un vistazo?-  
— ¿Para qué? Mira, aquí es donde guardo mi material.-  
Jamás hubiera imaginado que tenía tantas cosas. Llenaban casi por completo el largo cobertizo de techo bajo. Todo estaba cuidadosamente empaquetado y almacenado; muchas cajas y bolsas tenían etiquetas, con la enérgica letra de Ichigo. Había cuerdas, de diferentes grosores y colores, recogidas en grandes rollos. Había un par de mochilas, vacías y cerradas para que no les entrara polvo. Una bolsa delgada de nailon era una tienda; la otra, más pequeña, un saco de dormir. En un estante pequeño vi vendas envueltas en celofán, y, en otro más grande, un hornillo de gas, unas cuantas bombonas de butano, tazas de peltre y varias botellas de agua. En un rincón había dos pares de botas de alpinismo gastadas.  
— ¿Qué hay aquí? —pregunté señalando con el pie un saco blando de nailon.  
—Guantes, calcetines, ropa interior térmica y esas cosas.-  
—Viajas muy cargado.-  
—Sólo llevo lo imprescindible —repuso Ichigo mirando alrededor— Todo tiene su utilidad.-  
— ¿Qué hemos venido a buscar?-  
—Esto, para empezar. —Levantó una bolsa bastante grande— Es una especie de tienda que se puede clavar en la pared de un acantilado. Una vez pasé cuatro días dentro, durante una fuerte tormenta.-  
—Qué horror —dije, estremeciéndome.  
—Se está muy cómodo.-  
— ¿Para qué la quieres?-  
—No es para mí. Es para Tosen.  
Revolvió en un bote lleno de tubos de pomada, sacó dos y se los metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego se puso en cuclillas y empezó a sacar cajitas de cartón y a examinar las etiquetas. Parecía completamente concentrado en la tarea.  
—Voy a dar un paseo —dije al cabo de un rato, Ichigo ni siquiera me miró.  
Afuera no hacía frío, así que me quité el abrigo. Alguien se había dejado abierto el grifo de la manguera del lado de los edificios, había un enorme charco. Cerré el grifo y miré alrededor para ver si el padre de Ichigo estaba por allí; luego me dirigí, decidida, hacia el desvencijado cobertizo donde había visto la tetera de porcelana y la corneta. Quería mirar en aquellas cajas, ver qué cosas había tenido Ichigo de pequeño, encontrar fotografías suyas y de su madre.**

**En la cerradura había una gran llave que giró fácilmente. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro; entré y volví a cerrarla. Alguien había estado allí recientemente, porque la gruesa capa de polvo sólo cubría algunos de los baúles y las cajas, mientras que otros estaban bastante limpios. En un rincón vi el esqueleto de un pájaro. Pero Ichigo tenía razón allí era donde se guardaban los viejos objetos familiares. La tetera formaba parte de un juego de té de porcelana. Algunas tazas todavía tenían manchas marrones, de cuando se utilizaban. Había una caja llena de pares de botas de agua, algunas eran pequeñas, debían de ser de cuando Ichigo era niño. El baúl más grande, negro; lo abrí sigilosamente. Me dije que no hacía nada malo, sólo curioseaba pero no estaba segura de si Ichigo opinaría igual que yo. El baúl, repleto de ropa, despedía un fuerte olor a viejo. Toqué un vestido azul marino de lunares, un chal tejido a ganchillo, una rebeca de color azul lavanda con botones de perla. Eran prendas elegantes pero sencillas. Cerré la tapa del baúl, y abrí una vieja maleta blanca que había junto a él. Estaba llena de ropa de bebé, de Ichigo. Era todo monísimo. En una cómoda que tenía un gran arañazo en un lado, encontré pequeños folletos que resultaron ser revistas escolares y boletines de notas. Habia dos niñas y también estaba Ichigo, de Eton. Abrí uno al azar, ek debía de tener nueve años. Era el año en que murió su madre. Matemáticas: "Si Ichigo empleara sus aptitudes en aprender en lugar de molestar...", rezaba el informe escrito con tinta azul y pulida caligrafía. Cerré el boletín. Aquello no era curiosear, sino espiar. Fui al otro extremo de la habitación. Quería buscar fotografías, pero lo que encontré fueron cartas, en una cajita atada con una cinta. Al principio pensé que serían cartas de la madre de Ichigo, no sé por qué. Quizá porque andaba buscando algún rastro de ella, y porque la letra era de mujer. Pero, cuando tome las primeras y las hojeé, me di cuenta enseguida de que eran de muchas personas diferentes, y que las letras eran distintas. Empecé a leer la primera del montón, escrita con bolígrafo azul, y se me cortó la respiración.  
"Queridísimo Ichigo", empezaba la carta. Era de Rurichiyo. Sentí escrúpulos y paré de leer. Dejé las cartas en la caja, pero luego volví a tomarlas. No las leí de cabo a rabo, pero no pude evitar fijarme en algunas frases memorables, que sabía que no podría olvidar. Me limité a mirar de quién eran. Parecía una arqueóloga que estuviera excavando las diversas capas de la historia de Ichigo, pasando por todos sus períodos familiares.**

**Primero estaban las cartas de Rurichiyo, breves y deshilvanadas. Luego, escritas en tinta negra y con la elegancia de la caligrafía francesa, las cartas de Senna, exageradamente largas; no eran apasionadas como las anteriores, pero su intimidad me produjo una punzada de dolor. Después había varias postales de Riruka. Y entonces, debajo de Riruka, o antes de Ririn, había una serie de cartas de una mujer de la que nunca había oído hablar. Descifré la firma -Tatsuki - me quedé quieta, escuchando. No se oía nada más que el viento. Ichigo debía de seguir buscando sus cosas. Conté las cartas de Tatsuki; trece, la mayoría bastante cortas. Debajo de las cartas de ella había seis de Ririn. Había encontrado a la mujer que había entre Riruka y Ririn, Tatsuki. Empezando por la del fondo, presuntamente la primera que ella había escrito, me puse a leerlas.**

**Las siete u ocho primeras cartas eran breves y directas. En ellas Tatsuki organizaba encuentros con Ichigo, daba un lugar y una hora, y pedía cautela. Ella estaba casada por eso Ichigo había guardado silencio. Mantenía el secreto incluso ahora. Las cartas siguientes eran más largas y más atormentadas. Tatsuki se sentía culpable por engañar a su marido, al que llamaba Renji, y a otras personas, padres, hermana, amigos. Le suplicaba a Ichigo que no se lo pusiera difícil. La última carta era su despedida. Decía que no podía seguir traicionando a Renji. Decía que quería a Ichigo, y que él nunca sabría cuánto había significado para ella. Afirmaba que Ichigo era el amante más maravilloso que había tenido jamás. Pero no podía abandonar a Renji. Él la necesitaba, y en cambio Ichigo no. **

**Me puse las trece cartas en el regazo. De modo que Tatsuki había dejado a Ichigo para salvar su matrimonio. Quizá él nunca lo hubiera superado, y por eso nunca hablaba de ella. Quizá se sintió humillado. Me puse el cabello detrás de las orejas, con las manos ligeramente sudadas del nerviosismo, y escuché con atención. Me pareció oír una puerta que se cerraba. Recogí las cartas y las puse encima de las de Ririn. Cuando me disponía a poner el resto de las cartas sobre las de Tatsuki, respetando el orden cronológico, me di cuenta de que había escrito su última carta, a diferencia de todas las demás, en una hoja de papel con membrete familiar, como si con ello hubiera querido destacar el compromiso que tenía con su marido. -Renji Abarai y Tatsuki Arisawa. Me pareció recordar algo vagamente – Arisawa - aquel apellido me sonaba.  
— ¿Rukia?-  
Cerré la caja y la dejé en su sitio, sin atarla con la cinta.  
— ¡Rukia! ¿Dónde estás?-  
Me puse en pie. Tenía los pantalones llenos de polvo, y el abrigo sucio.  
—Rukia.-  
Estaba por allí, llamándome, cada vez más cerca. Fui hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido, alisándome el cabello. Sería mejor que no me encontrara allí. En un rincón de la habitación, a la izquierda de la puerta, había una butaca rota, con un montón de cortinas de damasco amarillas. Retiré un poco la butaca y me agaché detrás, esperando a que se alejaran los pasos. Aquello era ridículo. Si Ichigo me encontraba en medio de la habitación podría decir que estaba fisgoneando. En cambio, si me encontraba escondida detrás de una butaca, yo no podría decir nada. Sería una situación más que bochornosa. Iba a levantarme cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, y oí a Ichigo entrar en la habitación.  
— ¿Rukia?-  
Contuve la respiración. Quizá me viera a través del montón de cortinas.  
— ¿Estás ahí, Rukia?-  
La puerta se cerró. Conté hasta diez y me levanté. Volví a donde estaba la caja de las cartas, la abrí y saqué la última carta de Tatsuki, añadiendo el robo a mi lista de delitos matrimoniales. Luego cerré la caja, y esta vez la até con la cinta. No sabía dónde poner la carta. No podía guardármela en los bolsillos. Intenté ponérmela en el sujetador, pero llevaba un suéter ceñido, y se notaba el bulto del papel. ¿Y en las bragas? Al final me quité un zapato y la escondí allí. Inspiré hondo y fui hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave Ichigo debía de haberla cerrado al salir, por supuesto. Empujé con fuerza, pero no conseguí nada. Miré alrededor, presa de pánico, buscando alguna herramienta. Descolgué la vieja cometa de la pared y saqué la varilla central de la tela. Introduje un extremo de la varilla en la cerradura, aunque no sé qué esperaba conseguir. Oí cómo la llave caía en el suelo, al otro lado de la puerta. El cristal inferior de la ventana estaba roto. Si retiraba los restos que quedaban enganchados en el marco, quizá pudiera pasar por el hueco. Empecé a quitar cristales. Luego tiré mi abrigo por el hueco. Puse un baúl debajo de la ventana, me subí a él y pasé una pierna. La ventana era demasiado alta: no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo al otro lado. Metí la parte inferior del cuerpo por el hueco de la ventana, hasta que toqué el suelo con la punta de los pies. Noté cómo un cristal que no había retirado me cortaba los vaqueros y me arañaba el muslo, pero seguí deslizándome, hasta que llegué al otro lado. Si alguien me veía ahora, ¿qué pensaría? Ya tenía las dos piernas fuera. Ya estaba. Me agaché y recogí mi abrigo. Me sangraba la mano izquierda. Estaba cubierta de tierra, telarañas y polvo.  
— ¿Rukia?-  
Oí la voz de Ichigo a lo lejos. Inspiré hondo.  
— ¡Ichigo! —Me pareció que controlaba bastante bien la voz — ¿Dónde estás, Ichigo? Te he buscado por todas partes. —Me limpié el polvo, me lamí el dedo índice y me limpié con él la cara.  
— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Rukia? —Apareció por la esquina, tan guapo, tan ansioso.  
—Dónde estabas tú, querrás decir.-  
—Te has cortado la mano.-  
—No es nada grave. Pero tendría que lavármela.-  
En el lavabo de las visitas me lavé las manos y la cara.  
El padre de Ichigo estaba sentado en el salón, como si llevara mucho rato allí y nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Tenía un vaso de whisky a su lado. Me acerqué a él y le estreché la mano.  
—Así que te has buscado una esposa, estúpido hijo —comentó— ¿Se quedan a comer?  
—No —contestó Ichigo — Rukia y yo nos vamos a un hotel.-**

**-¡Masaki nuestra amada tercera hija a hecho que Ichigo al fin fuera hombre!- el padre de Ichigo corrió con lo brazos abiertos hacia él. Ichigo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.**

**-¡Cállate viejo!- **

**-Oye Ichigo- dije angustiada al ver al hombre en el suelo.**

**-Déjalo mala hierba nunca muere- dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
Me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo, que yo todavía llevaba bajo el brazo. Lo miré y sonreí.**


	19. Una cara conocida

**Minna! Hace muchisisisimo que no publicaba, mis disculpas, pero este semestre ha estado fatal, es mucha presión y la verdad no me deja casi nada de tiempo libre.**

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic, espero que la publicación de este capítulo de por hecho que planeo continuarla hasta el fin, solo que no sé qué tan seguido pueda publicar los próximos capítulos. **Tifa19**** gracias por tu review y si tienes razón por mucho que amemos a una persona debemos tener presente quienes somos y que no debemos de tenerlo siempre presente, y pues Isshin siempre pone esa pizca de diversión XD; ****Hekka**** gracias por unirte a mi historia y hacer tu aportación con tu review te lo agradesco mucho, con respecto a lo del nombre de Adam ya te había enviado un mensaje explicando la situación. **

**Bueno ****Hekka**** dejo un review preguntando quien es Adam, bueno la situación es que ya que el libro en el que me inspire es mi favorito y entonces estoy muy liada con los personajes y cuado escribo se me escapan los nombre reales, si encuentran otro por favor háganmelo saber.**

Espero que nos leamos pronto. ShirayukiSandra.

**Capítulo 18. Una cara conocida.**

**Una noche fueron unas quince personas a casa a jugar al póquer. Se sentaron en el suelo, con cojines, bebieron gran cantidad de cerveza y whisky, y fumaron hasta que todos los ceniceros que teníamos quedaron llenos de colillas. Hacia las dos de la madrugada yo había perdido tres libras, e Ichigo había ganado veintiocho.  
— ¿Cómo es que juegas tan bien? — le pregunté a cuando todos se fueron**

—**Son muchos años de práctica. —Enjuagó un vaso y lo puso en el escurridero.  
—A veces tengo una sensación muy extraña cuando pienso en todos esos años que pasaron antes de que nos conociéramos —dije, recogí un vaso que quedaba por allí y lo vacié — Cuando yo estaba con Ashido, tú estabas con Rurichiyo. Y que antes estabas con Senna, con Riruka, y... —me detuve — ¿Con quién estabas antes de estar con Riruka?-  
Él me miró fríamente, sin dejarse engañar.  
—Con Ririn.-  
—Ya. —Intenté adoptar un tono indiferente y añadí— ¿No hubo nadie entre Riruka y Ririn?-  
—No, nadie en particular.-  
Se encogió de hombros, como hacía él.  
—Por cierto, hay un hombre en nuestra cama. —mire a la cama y bostecé—. Creo que tendremos que dormir en el sofá.-  
—Me da lo mismo, con tal de que estés a mi lado.-**

**Hay una gran diferencia entre no contar una cosa y ocultarla deliberadamente. La llamé desde el despacho, entre dos reuniones. Me prometí que era la última vez que husmeaba en el pasado de Ichigo. Sólo quería resolver aquel detalle, y luego lo olvidaría todo.  
Cerré la puerta, me senté de cara a la ventana, y marqué el número que figuraba en el membrete de la carta. No conseguí establecer comunicación. Volví a intentarlo, por si acaso, nada, llamé a información y me dijeron que aquel número ya no existía. Así que pregunté si podían darme el número de Tatsuki Arisawa, en West Yorkshire. No existía nadie con ese apellido. **

**-¿Y Renji Abarai? – Pregunte **

**-Tampoco- La telefonista me dijo que lo sentía mucho. Casi grité de frustración.  
-¿Qué se hace para localizar a una persona?- Me pregunte. Volví a leer la carta, buscando pistas pese a saber que no las había. La carta estaba muy bien escrita; era sencilla y sincera. En ella Tatsuki decía que Renji era su marido, y amigo de Ichigo. Su sombra estaba presente en todos sus encuentros secretos. Tarde o temprano acabaría descubriéndolo, y ella no podía hacerle tanto daño. Tampoco podía seguir viviendo con el sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba. Le decía a Ichigo que lo adoraba, pero que no podía seguir viéndolo y que iba a pasar unos días en casa de su hermana; le pedía que no intentara hacerla cambiar de opinión ni ponerse en contacto con ella. Estaba decidida. Aquella aventura permanecería en secreto, él no debía contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más íntimos; ni siquiera a las mujeres que vinieran después de ella. Afirmaba que jamás lo olvidaría, y confiaba en que Ichigo la perdonara algún día. Le deseaba mucha suerte. Era la carta de una persona madura. La dejé en mi mesa y me froté los ojos. Quizá debía zanjar aquel asunto. Tatsuki le había suplicado a Ichigo que nunca se lo contara a nadie, ni siquiera a sus futuras novias. Él no estaba haciendo más que cumplir sus deseos. Eso cuadraba con su carácter, sabía mantener una promesa; Ichigo hacía las cosas al pie de la letra, a veces exageradamente. Me quedé mirando la carta, hasta que las palabras se volvieron borrosas. ¿De qué me sonaba aquel nombre? Arisawa. ¿Dónde lo había oído? Quizá lo hubiera mencionado algún amigo alpinista de Ichigo. Era evidente que tanto Tatsuki como su marido practicaban el alpinismo. **

**No podía quitarme a Tatsuki de la cabeza. Llamé a Yoruichi Shihoin y le pregunté si podía abusar de su experiencia profesional.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Rukia? ¿Más paranoias conyugales?-  
Me pareció que estaba aburrida de mí.  
—No, nada de eso —dije riendo—. Esto no tiene nada que ver. Es que necesito localizar a una persona. Y creo que su nombre salió hace poco en los periódicos. Tú tienes acceso a los archivos periodísticos, ¿verdad?-  
—Sí —contestó Yoruichi con cautela — ¿Y dices que no tiene nada que ver?-  
—No, nada que ver.-Oí unos golpecitos al otro lado de la línea**

—**Si quieres puedes venir mañana a primera hora —dijo al fin— y buscaremos el nombre en el ordenador. Si encontramos algo interesante podemos imprimirlo.-  
—Te debo una.-  
—Sí —dijo ella. Hubo una pausa—. ¿Qué tal va todo con Ichigo?  
—Muy bien —respondí—Todo tranquilo.-  
—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.-  
Me presenté en su oficina antes de las nueve, cuando Yoruichi todavía no había llegado. Esperé en la recepción y la vi antes de que ella me viera a mí. La encontré cansada y preocupada, pero en cuanto me vio sentada allí me dijo:  
—Vamos, la biblioteca está en el sótano. Sólo dispongo de unos diez minutos.-  
La biblioteca consistía en hileras y más hileras de estantes llenos de archivos, clasificados por temas, y luego alfabéticamente. Yoruichi me guio hasta una computadora. Acercó una silla, me pidió que me sentara, y luego se sentó ella delante de la pantalla.  
—Bien, Rukia. Dime el nombre.-  
—Arisawa —dije—Tatsuki Arisawa—  
La computadora emitió un sonido y aparecieron unos números en la esquina superior derecha, y en el icono del reloj empezó a girar. Esperamos en silencio.  
— ¿Has dicho Tatsuki?-  
—Sí.-  
—No aparece ninguna Tatsuki Arisawa. Lo siento.-  
—No tiene importancia —dije— Sólo era una posibilidad muy remota. De todos modos te estoy muy agradecida. —Me levanté.  
—Espera un momento. Encontré algo.  
Miré por encima del hombro de Yoruichi y leí:  
—Mizuhiro Kojima, ¿y qué relación tiene?-  
—Encontraron el cuerpo de un joven que rescataron de un canal de East London hace un par de semanas. Por parte de la editorial y el departamento de policía sentimos mucho la perdida de la familia Arisawa.-  
Por eso nos sonaba el nombre. Me llevé una decepción. Yoruichi apretó una tecla para buscar otros artículos: sólo había uno más, muy parecido.  
— ¿Quieres imprimirlo? — Me preguntó con un deje de ironía— Quizá Tatsuki sea el segundo nombre.-  
—Vale.-  
Mientras la impresora imprimía la página sobre Mizuhiro kojima, le pregunté a Yoruichi si había tenido noticias de Nozomi.  
—No, afortunadamente no. Mira, ya está.-  
Me entregó la hoja. La doblé por la mitad, y luego la doblé otra vez. En realidad ya podía tirarla a la basura. Pero no lo hice. Me la metí en el bolsillo y me fui a la oficina en un taxi.**

**No leí el artículo hasta la hora de comer. Me compré un bocadillo de queso con tomate y una manzana en una cafetería que había cerca de la oficina y me los llevé a mi despacho. Volví a leer las escasas líneas: "el 2 de marzo un grupo de adolescentes había encontrado el cadáver de Mizuhiro Kojima, un empresario de veintiocho años, en un canal de East London.**

**Cogí el directorio telefónico del estante y me puse a buscar, aunque no esperaba encontrar nada. Pero sí, allí estaba: Kojima Mizuiro., 23B Bench Road, Londres EC2. Llamé a Orihime, dije que tenía que salir y le pedí que atendiera mis llamadas. No tardaría mucho en volver.**

El número 23 de Bench Road era una casa adosada, estrecha, de color beige, con las paredes estucadas, de aspecto bastante descuidado. En una ventana había una planta muerta, y en otra un trapo rosa en lugar de cortinas. Toqué el timbre de la puerta B, y esperé. Era la una y media. Si allí vivía alguien con Mizuhiro, seguramente habían salido. Me disponía a llamar a alguna otra casa para ver si encontraba a algún vecino, cuando oí pasos y, a través del cristal esmerilado, vi una silueta que se acercaba a la puerta. La puerta se abrió, pero la cadena estaba puesta, y una mujer me miró por la rendija. Me di cuenta de que la había despertado, porque iba en bata y tenía los ojos hinchados.  
— ¿Quién es?-  
—Perdone que la moleste —dije—. Soy amiga de Mizuhiro pasaba por aquí, y...-  
La puerta se cerró, la mujer retiró la cadena y luego abrió del todo.  
—Pasa —me dijo.  
Era joven, esbelta y usaba gafas rojas, de cabello pelirrojo y orejas diminutas.

—**Me llamo Rangiku—dije.  
—Yo soy Chizuru.-  
Subí la escalera detrás de ella, hasta llegar a la cocina.  
— ¿Te apetece una taza de té?-  
—No quisiera molestarte.-  
—Da lo mismo, ahora ya estoy despierta —dijo en tono afable — Soy enfermera, y estoy haciendo el turno nocturno.-  
Llenó la tetera y se sentó enfrente de mí, en la sucia mesa de la cocina.  
— ¿Eras amiga de Mizuhiro?-  
—Sí —dije con seguridad —Pero nunca había estado aquí.-  
—El nunca traía aquí a sus amigos. Supongo que se debe a que rentábamos la casa juntos-  
—En realidad éramos amigos de la infancia —dije. Chizuro empezó a preparar el té —Me enteré de su muerte por los periódicos, y quería saber qué pasó.-  
—Fue espantoso —dijo, mientras ponía dos bolsitas de té en una tetera y vertía el agua hirviendo —¿Lo quieres con azúcar?-  
—No. ¿Ha averiguado la policía lo que pasó?-  
—Fue un atraco. Cuando lo encontraron su portafolio y su billetera habían desaparecido. Yo siempre le decía que no fuera por el canal cuando estaba oscuro. Pero él no me hacía caso. Es el camino más corto para venir de la estación.-  
—Qué horror —comenté. Me imaginé el canal oscuro y me estremecí —En realidad, yo conocía más a Tatsuki.-  
— ¿Su hermana? —Me puse eufórica, como podrían ser hermanos si no llevaban el mismo apellido. Chizuru puso mi taza de té encima de la mesa **

—**Pobrecilla. Y pobres padres. Imagínate cómo deben de estar. La semana pasada vinieron a recoger las cosas de Mizuhiro. No sabía qué decirles. Son muy valientes, pero no puede haber nada peor que perder a un hijo aunque este no sea suyo consanguíneamente, ¿no crees?-  
—No. ¿Te dejaron su dirección, o algún número de teléfono? Me encantaría hablar con ellos para darles el pésame. — Mi faceta de mentirosa me estaba sorprendiendo.  
—Sí, lo tengo en algún sitio. Pero no creo que lo anotara en mi agenda. No pensé que pudiera necesitarlo. Debe de estar por ahí. Espera.-  
Empezó a revolver un montón de papeles que había junto a la tostadora y finalmente lo encontró garabateado en una libretita de teléfonos. Lo copié en un sobre usado, y luego lo guardé en mi bolso.  
—Cuando hables con ellos —me dijo Chizuru—diles que he tirado todo lo que dejaron aquí, tal como me dijeron, menos la ropa.-  
—¿No se llevaron sus cosas?-  
—Sí, claro, se llevaron los objetos personales: las joyas, los libros, las fotografías. Pero dejaron otras cosas. Es increíble la cantidad de basura que uno llega a acumular. Les dije que yo me encargaría de tirarlo.-  
—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? — Ella me miró, sorprendida —Por si encuentro algún recuerdo —añadí débilmente.  
—Está todo en el cubo de la basura, a menos que ya lo hayan recogido los basureros.-  
— ¿Te importa?-  
Chizuru no parecía muy convencida.  
—Si quieres meter la mano entre cascaras de naranja, latas de comida para gatos y bolsas de té, es asunto tuyo. Los cubos están junto a la puerta de entrada; seguramente los has visto al entrar. El mío es el que lleva escrito 23B.  
—De acuerdo. Echaré un vistazo al salir. Muchas gracias.-  
—No encontrarás nada. Sólo son porquerías.-**

**Si me vio alguien debió de pensar que estaba loca; una mujer con un elegante traje de pantalón gris revolviendo en un cubo de basura. ¿Qué era lo que hacía, intentando averiguar algo sobre Mizuhiro, que para mí no era más que un medio para encontrar a sus padres? A los que ya había encontrado, y que tampoco eran nada para mí, salvo un medio para encontrar a Tatsuki. Que tampoco era nada para mí. Sólo era un fragmento perdido del pasado de otra persona. Huesos de pollo, latas vacías de atún y de comida para gatos, unas cuantas hojas de lechuga, un par de periódicos viejos. Cuando regresara a la oficina iba a apestar. Un cuenco roto, una bombilla. Empecé a sacar cosas del cubo y a amontonarlas en la tapa. Una pareja pasó por mi lado, e intenté aparentar que mi conducta era completamente normal. Barras de lápiz de labios y lápices perfiladores, una esponja, navajas de afeitar, varias revistas y frascos de loción, bien eran las cosas de Mizuhiro. Lo puse todo en la acera, junto al montón de la tapa del cubo, y volví a mirar dentro del cubo, casi vacío, y entonces una cara me miró desde el fondo, una cara conocida.**

**Lentamente, como en una pesadilla, metí la mano y sostuve el recorte de periódico, que tenía hojas de té enganchadas. "El regreso del héroe", decia el titular. Junto al cubo de basura encontré una bolsa de plástico. La abrí y metí el artículo dentro, revolví a tientas en el cubo y saqué varios recortes más. Estaban sucios y manchados, pero distinguí el nombre de Ichigo y su rostro. Encontré otros papeles y sobres sucios y los metí todos en la bolsa de plástico, maldiciendo en voz alta el pestazo y la mugre.**

Tenía las manos sucias y grasientas. No podía volver a la oficina en aquel estado, y quería ir a casa y lavarme para eliminar de mi cuerpo, mi cabello y mi cerebro todo recuerdo de aquella experiencia. No podía llevarme aquella bolsa de papeles sucios al apartamento. Tenía que encontrar un sitio donde sentarme y poner en orden mis ideas. Le había mentido tanto a Ichigo que ahora ya no podía comportarme espontáneamente con él. Siempre tenía que pensar qué era lo que le había dicho antes, qué tenía que decirle para que mi historia encajara con mis mentiras previas. Ésa es la ventaja de decir la verdad: que no hay que concentrarse continuamente. Las verdades encajan de manera automática. La idea de aquella brecha que había abierto entre Ichigo y yo hizo que el día, gris, pareciera aún más gris y menos soportable.

**Sin rumbo fijo, me puse a andar por las calles de un barrio residencial, buscando una cafetería o algún otro sitio donde descansar y pensar, planear qué hacer a continuación. No vi nada salvo algunas tiendas de comestibles, pero al final llegué a un parque. Había algunas madres con sus bebés en los cochecitos, y ruidosos niños pequeños trepando en los juegos. Me acerqué a la fuente, bebí en ella y me lavé las manos. Había una banca libre, y me senté en ella. Debía de haber sido Mizuhiro el que había hecho las llamadas telefónicas y el que había enviado las cartas y puesto los bichos en la leche, movido por algún un capricho enfermizo por Ichigo y su relación con su hermana adoptiva. Aunque aquel comportamiento pareciera inconcebible, totalmente desproporcionado con la emoción que lo había provocado, en cierto modo yo era ya experta en obsesiones. Intenté tranquilizarme. Estuve un rato sin atreverme a mirar dentro de la bolsa. Me olí las manos y comprobé que todavía apestaban. Me vi revolviendo a escondidas en el cubo de basura del hermano muerto de una ex novia de mi marido. Pensé en todas las veces que le había mentido a Ichigo. ¿Era esta traición diferente de la que le había hecho a Ashido?. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era tirar aquella bolsa en el primer basurero que encontrara y volver a casa junto a Ichigo, contarle todo lo que había hecho y lo que había descubierto, admitirlo todo y esperar que me comprendiera. Si era demasiado cobarde para admitir lo que había hecho, al menos podía borrarlo y seguir viviendo mi vida con él. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, incluso me levanté, buscando con la vista un bote de basura hasta que encontré uno, pero no pude deshacerme de la bolsa.**

**De camino a casa entré en una papelería y compré varias carpetas. En cuanto salí de la tienda comencé a escribir en una de ellas: "Conferencia Abril, notas". Sonaba lo bastante aburrido para ahuyentar a cualquiera. Saqué con cuidado los recortes de Mizuhiro de la bolsa de plástico, intentando no mancharme la ropa. Los puse en la carpeta y tiré la bolsa. Luego me entró paranoia y escribí unas cuantas palabras más sin sentido en otras tres carpetas. Entré en casa con las carpetas en la mano. Parecían cosas del trabajo.**

—Estás muy tensa —dijo Ichigo. Se me había acercado y me había puesto las manos sobre los hombros —.Aquí tienes un músculo muy duro. —Empezó a masajearme la zona, y me hizo gemir de placer— ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan tensa?-  
¿Qué era lo que me ponía tensa? Se me ocurrió una cosa.  
—No lo sé, Ichigo. Quizá sean esas llamadas y esas notas. Me estaban poniendo enferma. — Me di la vuelta y lo abracé —Pero la verdad es que ahora me encuentro mejor. Ya han parado.-  
—Sí, es verdad —coincidió Ichigo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—Sí. No ha habido nada desde hace más de una semana.-  
—Tienes razón. ¿De verdad estabas preocupada?-  
—Iban en aumento. Pero me pregunto por qué habrán cesado de repente.-  
—Cuando el nombre de uno empieza a aparecer en los periódicos pasan esas cosas.-  
Lo besé.  
—Ichigo, quiero proponerte una cosa.-  
— ¿Qué?-  
—Un año de aburrimiento. No total, por supuesto. Pero por debajo de los ocho mil metros, o la altura que sea. Quiero que todo en lo que yo participe sea completamente aburrido.-  
Entonces solté un grito. No pude evitarlo, porque Ichigo me había levantado con un brazo y me había colocado sobre su hombro. Me llevó al dormitorio y me tiró en la cama. Me miró, sonriente, y dijo —Veré lo que puedo hacer. Y tú —añadió cogiendo a Chappy del suelo y besándolo en la nariz —tendrás que salir de aquí, porque esto no es apto para gatitos de tu edad.-  
Lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado, fuera del dormitorio, y cerró la puerta.  
— ¿Y yo? — Pregunté — ¿También tengo que salir?-  
Ichigo negó con la cabeza.


	20. Una cara desconocida

**Hola chic s como están? por mi parte muy presionada se viene el fin de semestre y todo se pone muy pesado. Bueno en cuanto al Fic se que tarde en actualizar, ademas tengo que contarles otra situación. Lo que sigue en la historia es casi puro misterio y poco lemmon .**

**Guest muchas gracias por tu apoyo y pues el final...bueno entre que si es bueno y entre que no :/, ALEXZHA gracias a ti tambien y la verda no tengo contemplado un numero exacto de capitulos pero su puede decir que ya va a mas de la mitad. A los demas seguidores muchas gracias por el apoyo y por sus reviews, espero y pronto mas vuelvan a comentar** .

**Espero que nos leamos pronto. ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 19. Una cara desconocida.**

**A la mañana siguiente salimos a la misma hora, Ichigo iba a abordar un tren para salir de Londres, y me dijo que no volvería hasta las ocho. Yo tuve un día frenético en el trabajo, con varias reuniones con las que tuve la mente ocupada. Cuando salí, de camino a casa compré una botella de vino y comida preparada que bastaba con calentar en el microondas.**

**Cuando llegué a casa, la puerta de la calle estaba abierta, pero eso no me sorprendió. En el primer piso vivía una profesora de música, y cuando esperaba a algún alumno solía dejar la puerta abierta. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta de nuestro apartamento solté la bolsa de la compra, la habían forzado. Y había algo pegado en ella con celo. Era el acostumbrado sobre marrón. Tenía la boca seca, y me temblaban los dedos cuando arranqué el sobre y lo abrí. Había un mensaje escrito con letras mayúsculas negras:  
"¿UN DÍA DIFÍCIL, ICHIGO? DATE UN BAÑO"  
Empujé suavemente la puerta y escuché, solo silencio.**

**-¿Ichigo? —dije débilmente.  
No obtuve respuesta. Pensé en marcharme, llamar a la policía, esperar a Ichigo; cualquier cosa menos entrar en el departamento. Esperé y escuché un rato más, hasta convencerme de que dentro no había nadie. Movida por un extraño impulso, recogí la bolsa del suelo y entré en. Dejé la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina. Estuve un rato tratando de convencerme de que no sabía qué tenía que hacer, el baño, tenía que ir al cuarto de baño. Aquella persona había ido más lejos, había entrado y nos había gastado alguna broma, nos había dejado algo, para demostrarnos que si quería podía entrar. Que podía hacernos ver lo que quería que viéramos.**

**Miré alrededor, no habían tocado nada. Fui al cuarto de baño, me paré frente a la puerta, quizá era una trampa. Empujé la puerta, nada, la abrí del todo y salté hacia atrás, nada, entré; seguramente no era nada, una estupidez; y entonces miré en la bañera. Al principio pensé que era un gorro de piel, lo había bañado en pintura roja para gastarnos una broma y lo había tirado en la bañera. Pero me incliné y vi que era Chappy, nuestro gato. Me costó reconocerlo porque lo habían abierto en canal y daba la impresión de que hubieran intentado volverlo del revés. Me agaché y le toqué la cabeza, para despedirme de él, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, quien pudo hacerle esto, que le había hecho el a aquella persona.**

**Cuando Ichigo me encontró, yo llevaba una hora, o dos, o tal vez más, tumbada en la cama, completamente vestida, con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Vi su cara de desconcierto.  
—El lavabo —dije— La nota está en el suelo.-  
Lo oí marcharse y volver. Su expresión era glacial, pero cuando se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Lo siento mucho, Rukia—dijo.  
—Sí —dije sollozando— No, tú no tienes la culpa.-  
Ichigo negó con la cabeza.  
—Yo... yo... —Se le quebró la voz, y me abrazó con fuerza— No te hice caso. Estaba... Tenemos que llamar a la policía. ¿Qué hago? -  
Me encogí de hombros. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y no podía hablar. Oí a Ichigo hablar por teléfono, insistente. Cuando llegaron los dos agentes de policía, una hora y media más tarde, yo ya me había serenado un poco. Eran muy altos, y hacían que el apartamento pareciera pequeño; entraron moviéndose con torpeza, como si temieran tirar algo al suelo. Ichigo los condujo hasta el cuarto de baño ,cuando salieron, los agentes sacudían la cabeza.  
—Maldita sea —dijo uno de ellos—Qué cerdos.-  
— ¿Cree que había más de uno?-  
—Chiquillos —dijo el otro—Están locos-  
O sea que no había sido Mizuhiro, después de todo. Ya no entendía nada. Estaba convencida de que había sido él. Miré a Ichigo.  
—Mire —dijo él, enseñándoles la nota a los policías—Hace un par de semanas que recibimos notas como ésta. Y también llamadas.-  
Los agentes miraron la nota sin excesivo interés.  
— ¿Van a buscar huellas dactilares?-  
Se miraron.  
—Les tomaremos declaración —dijo uno de ellos, y sacó un bloc de notas de su chaqueta.  
Le dije que había encontrado a nuestro gato en la bañera de nuestra casa. Que habían forzado la puerta. Que habíamos recibido notas y llamadas anónimas, aunque no nos habíamos molestado en denunciarlas, pero que últimamente parecían haber cesado. El policía lo anotó todo con detalle. Cuando iba por la mitad se le terminó la tinta del bolígrafo, y yo le di uno que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
—Esto es cosa de chiquillos —dijo cuando termine.  
Al salir, los policías miraron la puerta con desaprobación.  
—Deberían instalar una puerta más robusta —dijo uno de ellos—Mi hijo de tres años podría abrir ésta de una patada. -Y se marcharon.**

**Dos días más tarde, Ichigo recibió una carta de la policía. "Querido señor Kurosaki —decía el encabezado escrito a mano; pero el texto era fotocopiado. Continuaba así— Ha denunciado usted un delito. No se ha realizado ninguna detención, pero el caso sigue abierto. Si tiene alguna otra información, le rogamos que se ponga en contacto con la comisaría. Si necesita asistencia de un Grupo de Apoyo para Víctimas, le rogamos que acuda a la comisaría para atenderle. Atentamente". La firma era un garabato. Un garabato fotocopiado.**

Mentir cada vez resulta más fácil. Me convertí en una actriz que interpretaba con seguridad su papel de Rangiku Matsumoto, la periodista o la amiga consternada. También descubrí que generalmente la gente da por sentado que lo que uno le dice es verdad. Pues bien, tres días después de revolver la basura en los desechos de un hombre asesinado al que no había conocido, estaba sentada en una casa de un pueblo del centro de Inglaterra, bebiéndome el té que me había preparado su madre. Fue muy fácil llamarla por teléfono, decir que había conocido a Mizuhiro, que me encontraba en la región, que me gustaría pasar a saludarlos. La madre de Mizuhiro se había mostrado encantada, casi efusiva.  
—Es usted muy amable, señora—dije.  
La mujer tenía cincuenta y tantos años, y llevaba pantalones y una blusa olgados. Tenía una cabellera corta y canosa, y profundas arrugas en la cara, que parecían talladas en madera, y me pregunté cómo pasaría las noches. Me ofreció un plato de galletas

— **¿De qué conocías a Mizuhiro?  
Inspiré hondo. Pero lo tenía todo planeado.  
—No lo conocía muy bien —dije—Teníamos un grupo de amigos en común en Londres.-  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
—Cuando se marchó a Londres sufrimos mucho. Era el primero de la familia que se iba a vivir lejos de aquí. Sin embargo, yo sabía que era un joven maduro, capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.-  
—Londres es una ciudad muy grande.-  
—Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo —replicó la señora — A mí nunca me ha gustado.- Su padre y yo fuimos a verlo, y la verdad es que no lo pasamos nada bien, con tanto ruido, tantos coches y tanta gente. Tampoco nos gustó el piso que alquilaba.**

— **¿Qué opinaba Tatsuki? —pregunté.  
La señora Arisawa me miró con extrañeza.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.-  
Había metido la pata en algo. De pronto sentí vértigo, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y hubiera tropezado. Intenté desesperadamente averiguar qué era lo que había entendido mal. ¿Me había equivocado de familia?**

—**Mizuhiro hablaba mucho de Tatsuki.-  
La señora asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Esperé, sin atreverme a decir nada más. Ella sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas.  
—Sí, claro, por eso se marchó a Londres. No superó lo de Tatsuki, su hermana... Y luego murió Renji.  
Me incliné hacia delante y puse una mano sobre la de la señora Arisawa. ¿El esposo de Tatsuki había muerto? No entendía nada.  
—Lo siento mucho —dije—Debió de ser terrible para usted. Una cosa detrás de otra.- Necesitaba más información— ¿Cuándo ocurrió?-  
— ¿Lo de Renji?-  
—No, lo de Tatsuki-.  
La señora puso una triste sonrisa.  
—Supongo que para los demás hace mucho tiempo. Enero hace 5 años. Antes contaba los días.-  
—Yo no llegué a conocer a Tatsuki —dije, era la primera frase sincera que pronunciaba—**

**Solo la conocía porque Mizuhiro hablaba mucho de ella, que la quería mucho-**

**-Sí, Mizuhiro era hijo de unos amigos de la familia, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y nos dejaron su custodia a nosotros, Tatsuki siempre estuvo para él, le ayudo mucho a superarlo.-**

**-Ya veo, pero creo que conozco... que conocí —me corregí por si acaso— a algunos amigos suyos. Alpinistas. Nell, Chad, Ichigo... ¿cómo se llamaba?  
— ¿Kurosaki?  
—Sí, creo que sí —dije— Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-  
—Sí, Renji escalaba con él. Pero nosotros lo conocíamos desde que era niño. También éramos amigos de sus padres, hace mucho tiempo.-  
—Ah, ¿sí?  
—Se ha hecho muy famoso. Salvó la vida a unos alpinistas, y ha salido en los periódicos.-  
— ¿En serio? No lo sabía.-  
—Mira, te lo podrá contar él mismo. Va a venir esta tarde a tomar el té.-  
Me las iba a ingeniar para seguir inclinada hacia delante con expresión afligida, pese a que tenía la sensación de que el suelo se desplazaba hacia mí e iba a chocar contra mi cara. Tenía unos segundos para pensar en algo. ¿O debía simplemente relajarme y dejarme llevar, y permitir que se produjera el desastre? Pero en lo más remoto de mi mente todavía persistía el instinto de supervivencia.  
—Me encantaría —dije sin pensarlo más— Pero desgraciadamente tengo que volver. Me temo que no puedo entretenerme más. Muchas gracias por el té.-  
—Pero si acabas de llegar —protestó la señora— Antes de que te vayas, tengo que enseñarte una cosa. He estado revisando los objetos personales de Mizuhiro, y creo que te interesará ver su álbum de fotos.-  
Me quedé mirando su triste rostro.  
—Claro que sí — dije.  
Miré rápidamente la hora, eran las tres menos veinticinco. Los trenes llegaban cada hora en punto, y yo había tardado diez minutos en ir desde la estación hasta la casa a pie, de modo que Ichigo no podía haber llegado en el último tren. ¿Y si venía en coche? No me parecía probable.  
— ¿Sabe a qué hora sale el tren para Birmingham? —pregunté a la señora Arisawa cuando regresó con el álbum de fotografías debajo del brazo.  
—Sí, sale cada hora y cuatro... —Miró la hora—.El próximo es el de las tres y cuatro.-  
—Entonces me queda tiempo —dije esbozando una sonrisa forzada.  
—¿Quieres otra taza de té?-  
—No, gracias —dije—Pero me encantaría ver las fotografías. Si a usted no le importa.-  
—Claro que no.-  
Acercó más su silla a la mía. Mientras ella hablaba, yo iba haciendo cálculos mentales. Si salía a las tres menos cuarto llegaría a la estación antes de que llegara Ichigo. Y, por supuesto, quizá él no llegara a las tres; pero, si lo hacía, yo ya estaría a salvo en el otro andén y podría buscar un sitio donde esconderme. La mama de Tatsuki le comentaría que una chica que lo conocía acababa de marcharse, pero yo no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera delatarme. Ichigo creería que se trataba de una de las tantas chicas que había conocido. Pero ¿y si me equivocaba? ¿Y si Ichigo llegaba mientras yo todavía estaba allí? Hice varios intentos de planear algo que pudiera decir, pero lo descarté todo. Necesitaba toda mi concentración sólo para mantenerme erguida, para seguir hablando. Yo no sabía nada de Mizuhiro, salvo que habían encontrado su cadáver en un canal de East London. Ahora tenía todo su pasado ante mí: un chico de rostro angelical jugando en el cajón de arena junto a una niña de cabello negro. Tatsuki también salía en muchas fotografías, de niña parecía seria y regordeta, pero al crecer se fue haciendo esbelta y hermosa, tenía que admitir que Ichigo tenía buen gusto. Pero aquello se estaba alargando demasiado, consulté mi reloj varias veces seguidas. A las tres menos dieciocho todavía íbamos por la mitad del álbum.  
—Éste es Ichigo.- señalo una foto  
Hice un esfuerzo y miré. Se parecía mucho al Ichigo que yo conocía. Llevaba el cabello más largo. iba sin afeitar. posaba, sonriente, con Tatsuki, Mizuhiro, Renji y un par de personas más, la cara de una de ellas, una mujer me parecía conocida, pero no lograba recordar de donde, seguramente la vi en alguna fiesta de Ichigo.-**

—**No, no lo conozco —mentí —.Debo de haberlo confundido con otra persona.-  
Quizá así la señora Arisawa no le mencionara mi visita a Ichigo. Pero no debía confiar excesivamente en eso. Las tres menos diez. Sentí un violento alivio al ver que llegábamos al final del álbum. Tenía que mostrarme firme. Tome su mano.  
—Gracias, ha sido... —Me interrumpí, como si las emociones que sentía no pudieran expresarse con palabras —Ahora tengo que irme.-  
—Deja que te lleve en coche —se ofreció ella.  
—No —dije, intentando dominar mi tono de voz para no gritar—Después de todo esto, prefiero dar un paseo.-  
La mujer dio un paso hacia delante y me abrazó.  
—Vuelve cuando quieras, Rang iku —dijo.  
Le prometí que lo haría, y unos segundos más tarde salía por el camino de la casa. Pero por lo visto el camino era más largo de lo que yo creía. Faltaban seis minutos para las tres. Me planteé ir en la dirección opuesta, pero eso quizá fuera todavía peor. En cuanto dejé el camino de la casa y llegué a la calle, eché a correr. Mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para aquello. Cuando sólo había recorrido unos cien metros, empecé a jadear y a notar fuertes pinchazos en el pecho. Doblé otra esquina y vi la estación a lo lejos, demasiado lejos. Seguí corriendo, pero en cuanto llegué al aparcamiento, lleno de coches, vi que un tren llegaba a la estación. No podía arriesgarme a entrar en la estación y encontrarme a Ichigo. Miré alrededor, desesperada, no veía dónde esconderme lo único que había era una cabina telefónica, me metí dentro y descolgué el auricular. Me coloqué de espaldas a la estación, pero estaba justo junto a la entrada. Miré mi reloj, las tres y un minuto. Oí cómo arrancaba el tren. El mío llegaría dentro de uno o dos minutos. Esperé. ¿Y si Ichigo salía de la estación y quería hacer una llamada?**

**Pensé que todo aquello era una estupidez. Lo más probable era que Ichigo no hubiera tomado aquel tren. La tentación de darme la vuelta se hizo casi irresistible. Oí pasos de gente que salía de la estación y bajaba a la grava del parque. Unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de mí, vi la imagen incompleta reflejada en el cristal, delante de mí, de alguien que esperaba fuera de la cabina a que yo terminara. No la distinguía bien. Dieron unos golpecitos en la puerta, me acordé de que tenía que disimular, y dije unas cuantas frases inconexas por el auricular. Me volví ligeramente; allí estaba, un poco más arreglado que de costumbre no me fijé en si llevaba corbata, había pasado por delante de la cabina y se dirigía al aparcamiento, paró a una anciana y le dijo algo, Ella se volvió y señaló calle arriba Ichigo se echó a andar.**

**Oí llegar otro tren, el mío, recordé, horrorizada, que mi tren salía del otro andén. Tendría que cruzar el puente. No te des la vuelta Ichigo no te des la vuelta. Colgué el auricular, salí corriendo de la cabina y choqué con la mujer que esperaba fuera, que soltó un grito de enojo. Fue a decirme algo, pero yo ya había desaparecido. ¿Se habría dado la vuelta Ichigo? Las puertas automáticas del tren se estaban cerrando cuando llegué al andén. Metí un brazo entre las puertas. Supuse que algún mecanismo electrónico inteligente lo advertiría y volvería a abrirlas. ¿O seguiría el tren su camino? De pronto me imaginé arrastrada bajo las ruedas, y encontrada completamente desfigurada en la estación siguiente. Entonces sí que Ichigo tendría un enigma que resolver. Las puertas se abrieron, Me senté en un extremo del vagón, lejos de los otros pasajeros, y rompí a llorar. Entonces me miré el brazo, la goma de la puerta me había dejado una marca negra, como un brazalete de luto. Eso me hizo reír. No pude evitarlo.**


	21. Seis personas en una cama

**Hola, cuanto tiempo :) Bueno pues al fin traigo la continuación, ya estoy de vacaciones así que continuare el Fic mas seguido :D. ALEXZHA gracias por tus reviews y espero terminarlo bien haré mi mejor esfuerzo te lo prometo, y espero no defraudarte. Y que no te de miedo, bueno si XD. haruhi123 a ti también muchas gracias por tus reviews que bueno que la historia te guste, espero y siga siendo así y no te decepcione :D. **

**Bueno antes de despedirme quisiera pedirles que le den like a la siguiente pagina de Facebbok... ****/TheBlackSunWhiteMoon (no agrego lo anterior porque al publicarlo se borra, solo agregen este despues de la direccion base de facebook). Yo soy la administradora y me gustaría tenerlos ahí, por favor apoyenme uniéndose ****:D**

**Nos leemos pronto, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 20. Seis personas en una cama.**

**Ichigo aún no había vuelto a casa cuando yo regresé de visitar a la madre de Tatsuki, por supuesto, aunque me imaginé que no tardaría en llegar. Me puse rápidamente una camiseta y me metí en la cama, como si me sintiera culpable de algo. Me quedé tumbada a oscuras. No había comido nada en todo el día, y de vez en cuando me hacía ruido el estómago, pero no quería levantarme e ir a la cocina. No quería que Ichigo entrara en casa y me encontrara inspeccionando la nevera o comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, ni en ninguna otra situación doméstica normal y corriente. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Lo único que se me ocurría eran preguntas, pero eran preguntas que no podía formularle. Con cada nueva mentira, me había acorralado en un rincón, y ya no sabía cómo escapar de allí. Pero él también me había mentido. Me estremecí al recordarme escondida en aquella cabina telefónica mientras él pasaba por mi lado. Cuando llegó, silbando débilmente, me quedé inmóvil y fingí que dormía. Lo oí abrir la puerta de la nevera, sacar algo y volver a cerrarla. Lo oí abrir una lata de cerveza y beber. Ahora se estaba quitando la ropa y la dejaba en el suelo. Retiró el edredón y se acostó a mi lado, y noté aire frío. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura. Suspiré, como si estuviera profundamente dormida, y me aparté un poco de él. Ichigo siguió mi movimiento y pegó su cuerpo contra el mío, mantuve el ritmo de la respiración. Adam no tardó en quedarse dormido, echándome el cálido aliento en el cuello; entonces me puse a pensar ¿Qué sabía?, sabía que Ichigo había tenido una relación amorosa secreta con una mujer a la que, evidentemente, le había ocurrido algo; sabía que esa mujer tenía un hermano que recogía artículos de periódico sobre Ichigo y al que unas semanas atrás habían hallado muerto en un canal; sabía, por supuesto, que otra de sus amantes, Senna, había muerto en la montaña, y que Ichigo no había logrado rescatarla, y sabía que en la foto que vi en la casa de Tatsuki había alguien a quien conocía, pero con tantas cosas en la mente no lograba recordar quien era. Seis personas en una cama.**

**Me desperté cuando empezaba a clarear, y me levanté de la cama. Ichigo aun no se despertaba, tenía un brazo por encima de la cabeza. Parecía totalmente confiado, allí desnudo y soñando, pero no me sentí capaz de permanecer a su lado por más tiempo. Cogí lo primero que encontré : pantalones negros, botas, un jersey naranja de cuello alto que tenía los codos gastados, y me vestí en el cuarto de baño. No me molesté en lavarme los dientes ni en ducharme. Ya lo haría más tarde, ahora tenía que salir de allí, estar sola para pensar y, sobre todo, evitar que Ichigo me encontrara a su lado al despertarse. Salí del apartamento y cerré la puerta con cuidado.  
No sabía adónde iba. Caminaba a buen paso, sin chaqueta, dejando que el aire me llenara los pulmones. Ahora que se había hecho de día me sentía más tranquila, al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de adonde me llevaban mis pasos, pero no me detuve, aunque cada vez iba más despacio. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no quedaban muchos candidatos. Llegué allí a las ocho y diez, llamé con decisión a la puerta y de pronto me puse terriblemente nerviosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Oí unos pasos, y luego apareció ante mí.  
—Hola, Rukia-  
No parecía sorprendido de verme, pero tampoco daba la impresión de que se alegrara demasiado. No me pidió que entrara.  
—Hola, Ashido-  
Nos miramos fijamente. La última vez que nos habíamos visto yo lo había acusado de poner arañas en mi botella de leche. El todavía iba en bata, pero era una bata desconocida, posterior a mí.  
— ¿Pasabas por aquí? —dijo con un vestigio de su antigua ironía.  
— ¿Puedo entrar? Sólo será un momento.-  
Abrió la puerta del todo y se retiró.  
—Está todo muy cambiado —comenté mirando alrededor.  
— ¿Qué esperabas?-  
El sofá y las cortinas eran nuevos, y también unos enormes cojines que había en el suelo, junto a la chimenea. En las paredes (ahora pintadas de verde, y no de color hueso) había un par de cuadros que no había visto nunca. No había ninguna fotografía mía con Ashido.  
Aunque no había llegado a pensar en ello, ahora me daba cuenta de que me había imaginado que entraría en mi antiguo hogar, el hogar que había rechazado, y que lo encontraría esperándome, pese a que yo había dejado muy claro, casi con crueldad, que no pensaba volver allí.**

—**Me he equivocado —dije al fin.  
— ¿Quieres una taza de café, ya que estás aquí?-  
—No. Bueno, sí.-  
Lo seguí a la cocina: nueva tetera, nueva tostadora, nuevas tazas colgadas de nuevos ganchos, muchas plantas en el alféizar de la ventana. Flores en la mesa. Me senté en una silla.  
— ¿Has venido a recoger el resto de tus cosas? — me preguntó.**

—**Estoy un poco perdida —dije. Ashido arqueó las cejas y me dio el café. —Todo se ha vuelto un poco extraño.-  
— ¿Extraño?-  
— ¿Puedo ir al lavabo?-  
Entré tambaleándome en el pequeño cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo. Tenía el cabello grasiento, las mejillas pálidas y delgadas, y unas enormes ojeras. No me había lavado ni la noche anterior ni aquella mañana, y tenía la cara manchada de rímel y suciedad. Llevaba el jersey puesto del revés, aunque no me molesté en ponérmelo bien. ¿Para qué?  
Me lavé la cara, por lo menos, y mientras tiraba de la cadena del retrete oí un ruido en la habitación de arriba. El dormitorio. Había alguien con Ashido.  
—Lo siento —dije al salir— Ha sido un error-.  
— ¿Qué te pasa, Rukia? —me preguntó él con un deje de sincera preocupación. Pero no insinuando que todavía me quisiera, sino más bien como si yo fuera un gato callejero que había acudido a su puerta.  
—Estoy un poco melodramática, nada más. —Entonces tuve una idea—¿Me dejas llamar por teléfono?-  
—Ya sabes dónde está.-  
Llamé a información y pedí el teléfono de la comisaría de policía de. Me anoté el número en la palma de la mano con un rotulador que había en el suelo. Empecé a marcar el número, y entonces me acordé de las llamadas que Iichigo y yo habíamos recibido. Tenía que ser prudente. Colgué el auricular.  
—Tengo que irme —dije.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comes? —me preguntó Ashido.  
—No tengo hambre-.  
— ¿Te pido un taxi?-  
—No hace falta. Iré andando -.  
— ¿Adónde?-  
— ¿Qué? … No lo sé.-  
En el piso de arriba alguien se estaba bañando. Me levanté.  
—Lo siento, Ashido —dije— En serio, lo siento-. **

**Él sonrió y dijo —No pasa nada -**

Compré una tarjeta telefónica en un quiosco, la más cara que había en la tienda, y busqué una cabina.  
—Comisaría de policía —dijo una metálica voz femenina. Me había preparado la primera frase.  
—Me gustaría hablar con la persona encargada del caso Mizuiro Kojima —dije con tono autoritario.  
— ¿De qué departamento?-  
—Pues no lo sé. —Vacilé un instante— ¿Criminal?-  
Hubo una pausa al otro extremo de la línea. ¿Exasperación? ¿Desconcierto? Luego oí voces amortiguadas: la telefonista estaba tapando el auricular con la mano. Luego volvió a dirigirse a mí:  
—Voy a ver si puedo pasarle a alguien. -  
Oí unos pitidos.  
— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — preguntó otra voz, esta vez masculina.  
—Soy una amiga de Mizuiro Kojima —dije con seguridad— He estado viviendo en África varios años, y quería saber si ha habido algún progreso en su caso-  
— ¿Puede decirme su nombre, por favor?-  
—Me llamo Nemu —dije— Nemu Korotsuchi  
—Lo siento, pero no podemos dar información por teléfono-  
— ¿Sabe de quién le hablo?-  
—Lo siento, señora. ¿Quiere dar parte de algo?-  
—No... Lo siento, adiós-  
Colgué el teléfono y llamé a información. Pedí el número de teléfono de la biblioteca pública de Corrick. No había contado con que consultar los periódicos pudiera llevarme tanto tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizá Tatsuki vivía en otro sitio; pero no, porque su madre había comentado que Mizuiro había sido el primero en marcharse a vivir lejos. Hojeé el primer ejemplar de febrero. Nada. Miré la hora: eran casi las once y media. Decidí leer las revistas de febrero y marcharme, aunque no hubiera encontrado nada.  
Y resultó que la noticia aparecía en el ejemplar del último viernes del mes, el día 2.3. Era un artículo breve al pie de la página 4:

MUJER DESAPARECIDA  
Se desconoce el paradero de una vecina de la localidad de Corrick, Tatsuki Arisawa, de veintitrés años. Su marido, Renji Abarai, "Al no tener noticias suyas, empecé a preocuparme".

**Miré alrededor y comprobé que no había nadie cerca. Con todo el cuidado que pude, arranqué el artículo del semanario. -Esto no se hace-, me dije con pesa.**

…**  
Yoruichi encendió un cigarrillo.  
—Antes de empezar, ¿te importa que diga algo que quizá te parezca un poco duro?-  
— ¿Antes de empezar? Hablas como si fueras doctora, o abogada.-  
— Bueno, ¿y qué soy? A eso me refería, en parte. Espera un momento.-  
Llenó las copas con el vino blanco que yo había comprado.  
Yoruichi bebió un sorbo de vino y me señaló con el cigarrillo.  
—Mira, Rukia, he entrevistado a montones de personas; a veces las detestaba, y otras creía que nos haríamos amigos, pero no fue así, por el motivo que sea. Ahora, por lo visto, me estoy haciendo amiga de la esposa de un entrevistado, sólo que...-  
—Sólo que ¿qué?-  
Dio una calada.  
—No sé qué pretendes. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Porque soy una persona agradable que te apoya y te tranquiliza y no se te ocurre nadie más a quien contarle tus penas? ¿O porque crees que tengo una especie de experiencia profesional que tú puedes aprovechar? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Supongo que me pregunto si no sería mejor que le contaras lo que creo que me vas a contar a un amigo, un familiar o...-  
— ¿O un psiquiatra? —la interrumpí, enojada, y luego me controlé. No podía recriminarle que tuviera algunas reservas. Yo también las tenía — Ya sé que tú no eres amiga mía, pero no puedo hablar de esto con un amigo, ni con un familiar. Y es lógico que desconfíes de mí. Si he acudido a ti es porque sabes cosas que otros no saben-.  
— ¿Es eso lo que nos une? —preguntó, casi con desdén; pero luego compuso una sonrisa más comprensiva —No importa, en el fondo también me halaga que hayas querido hablar conmigo. Veamos, ¿de qué se trata?-  
Inspiré hondo y le conté, hablando en voz baja, lo que había hecho aquellos últimos días y semanas, los detalles que había intercambiado con Ichigo sobre nuestro historial sexual, las cartas de Tatsuki que había encontrado, la muerte de su hermano, la visita que le había hecho a su madre. Cuando le expliqué lo de la señora Arisawa, Yoruichi arqueó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Me sentía muy extraña describiéndole todo aquello a otra persona, y mientras hablaba me escuchaba a mí misma, como si oyera hablar a una desconocida. Cuando terminé, le enseñé a Yoruichi el artículo sobre la desaparición de Tatsuki. Ella lo leyó con gesto de concentración y luego me lo devolvió.  
— ¿Y bien? —dije—. ¿Crees que estoy loca?-  
Yoruichi encendió otro cigarrillo.  
—Mira —dijo con cierto desasosiego —Si no lo tienes claro, ¿por qué no lo dejas y punto?-  
—Tatsuki abandonó a Ichigo. Tengo la carta en que cortaba con él. –**

**Yoruichi se mostró francamente impresionada, e hizo un esfuerzo para ordenar sus ideas.  
—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo pasados unos instantes — ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando esa tal Tatsuki rompió con Ichigo, tu marido, él la mató y logró deshacerse de su cadáver de modo que no la encontraron?-  
—Alguien se deshizo de su cadáver.-  
—Quizá se suicidó. O se marchó de su casa sin decir nada.-  
—La gente no desaparece por las buenas.-  
—Ah, ¿no? ¿Sabes cuántos casos de desapariciones no resueltos hay en Gran Bretaña?-  
—No, claro que no.-  
—En este país hay toda una ciudad secreta habitada por desaparecidos. Gente que desaparece por las buenas.-  
—La última carta que le escribió a Ichigo no era desesperada. En ella le decía que había decidido quedarse con su marido.-**

— **¿Tienes algún tipo de prueba que incrimine a Ichigo? ¿Cómo sabes que él no estaba escalando en ese momento?-  
—Era invierno. Además, la carta se la envió a una dirección de Londres.-  
—Por el amor de Dios, Rukia, no se trata sólo de que no tengas ninguna prueba. ¿De verdad crees que tu marido es capaz de matar a una mujer a sangre fría y seguir como si nada?-  
Reflexioné un momento y respondí:  
—Creo que Ichigo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga.-  
—No te entiendo —confesó Yoruichi esbozando una sonrisa**

— **¿Tú qué opinas de lo que te he contado?-  
— ¿Cómo que qué opino? ¿Qué esperas de mí? En cierto modo me siento responsable de lo que está pasando. Fui yo la que te contó lo de la violación, y la que te metió en esta locura. Creo que yo te metí en este lío, y que ahora tú quieres demostrar algo, lo que sea, para poder estar tranquila. Mira... —Hizo un gesto de impotencia—La gente no hace esas cosas.-  
—Eso no es cierto —la contradije. Sentía una extraña serenidad— Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero ¿qué debo hacer?-  
—Aunque lo que dices fuera cierto, y seguro que no lo es, no tienes ninguna prueba, ni forma de encontrarla. No vas a averiguar nada más de lo que ya sabes, que no es nada. Y eso significa que tienes dos opciones. La primera es dejar a Ichigo.-  
—No puedo. No me atrevo. No lo conoces, Yoruichi. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, sabrías que eso es imposible.-  
—Si piensas seguir con él, no puedes pasarte el resto de la vida viviendo como una agente doble. Lo estropearías todo. Si estás decidida a seguir adelante, tienes que contárselo todo, por el bien de los dos. Tienes que confesarle tus temores a Ichigo.-  
Me reí. No tenía ninguna gracia, pero no pude evitarlo.  
**


	22. Una platica con Ginjo

**Bueno, de nuevo yo aquí molestando :P , creo que esta vez la continuación fue mas pronto de lo normal, yo no estoy tan ocupada Yuju!. Guest  muchas gracias por el review actualiza tan pronto como pude :D. haruhi123  me da mucha alegría saber que la historia no te desepciona ^^-**

**Nos leemos, ShirayukiSandra.**

**Capítulo 21. Una plática con Ginjo. **

**Era evidente que lo había despertado, aunque eran más de las once: tenía los ojos hinchados y llevaba un pijama arrugado y mal abrochado. Iba muy despeinado, y eso lo hacía parecer aún más peludo de como yo lo recordaba.  
—Hola, Ginjo.-  
— ¿Sí?-  
Me miró desde el umbral, y no dio ninguna señal de haberme reconocido.  
—Soy Rukia, perdona que te moleste.-  
— ¿Rukia?-  
—Rukia, la mujer de Ichigo. Nos conocimos en la presentación del libro.-  
—Ya me acuerdo. —Hizo una pausa —Pasa, ¿quieres? Como verás, no esperaba visitas esta mañana. —De pronto sonrió, y volvieron a destacarse sus ojos.  
Me había imaginado que Ginjo viviría en una leonera, pero la casa, pequeña, estaba muy limpia y ordenada. Ginjo no me pidió que me sentara, pero de todos modos lo hice. Había cruzado toda la ciudad para verlo, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá porque recordaba que me había caído bien cuando lo conocí, y me aferré a eso. Carraspeé, y de pronto Ginjo me dijo.  
—Mira, Rukia —dijo —Te sientes incómoda porque acabas de presentarte en mi casa sin que yo te haya invitado, y no sabes por dónde empezar. Y yo también me siento incómodo porque no voy vestido, como iría cualquier persona respetable a estas horas, y porque tengo una resaca de miedo. Así que ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina? Te enseñaré dónde están los huevos, y puedes preparar unos huevos revueltos y café mientras yo me visto. Luego podrás contarme a qué has venido, porque me imagino que esto no es una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?  
Me quedé muda.  
—Y da la impresión de que llevas semanas sin comer nada.-  
— No he comido mucho —reconocí.  
— ¿Te apetecen unos huevos?-  
—Vale.-**

Batí cuatro huevos y los puse a freír a fuego lento, removiendo todo el rato. Los huevos revueltos hay que cocinarlos despacio, y servirlos poco hechos, hasta yo sé eso. Preparé el café (me quedó demasiado fuerte, pero seguramente a ambos nos sentaría bien un exceso de cafeína) y tosté cuatro rebanadas de pan. Cuando Ginjo volvió a la cocina, el desayuno esperaba en la mesa, me di cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre, y los huevos, salados y jugosos, y las tostadas con mantequilla me tranquilizaron., Ginjo, sentado enfrente de mí, comía con placer metódico, repartiendo los huevos uniformemente sobre las tostadas, y cortando cuadrados perfectos con el cuchillo. Me sentí extrañamente sociable. Cuando hubo terminado, Ginjo dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo y apartó su plato y me miró, expectante. Inspiré hondo, le sonreí y noté el calor de mis lágrimas en las mejillas, eso me desanimó, Ginjo me acercó una caja de pañuelos de papel y esperó.  
—Pensarás que estoy loca —dije, y me soné la nariz—Creí que a lo mejor tú me ayudabas a entender.-  
—A entender ¿qué?-  
—A Ichigo, supongo.-  
—Ya.-  
Ginjo se levantó bruscamente y dijo:  
—Vamos a dar un paseo.-  
—No he cogido el abrigo lo he dejado en la oficina.-  
—Te prestaré una chaqueta.-  
Fuimos a un parque desde allí no se veían los coches, y daba la impresión de que uno estaba en el campo. Era una sensación tranquilizadora. Ginjo caminaba deprisa, como Ichigo, y con la misma agilidad. Se detuvo y me miró.  
— ¿Por qué has acudido a mí, precisamente?-  
—Todo ocurrió muy deprisa —intenté explicarle— Me refiero a Ichigo y yo. Yo creía que el pasado no importaba, que nada importaba. Pero las cosas no son así.-  
Volví a pararme. No podía revelarle a Ginjo todos mis temores. Ichigo le había salvado la vida. Ginjo era, en cierto modo, amigo de Ichigo. Miré el agua, que estaba inmóvil. En los canales el agua no fluye igual que en los ríos. Quería hablar de Ttsuki, Senna, de Mizuhiro. Pero lo que dije fue:  
— ¿Te molesta que todo el mundo os considere a él el héroe y a ti el villano?-  
— ¿El villano? Creía que yo sólo era el cobarde, el pelele, -  
—No me importa que la gente piense que Ichigo fue el héroe, porque lo fue. Su valor, su fortaleza, su frialdad; todo eso fue extraordinario aquel día. —Me miró de soslayo — ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Respecto a lo demás, no sé si me apetece hablar contigo de cómo me siento por mi fracaso. Al fin y al cabo eres la esposa del héroe.-  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ginjo.-  
—Yo creo que sí. Y por eso esta mañana me has encontrado en pijama y con resaca. Pero no lo entiendo, y eso es lo que me atormenta. ¿Qué dice Ichigo?-  
Inspiré hondo antes de contestar:  
—Me parece que Ichigo cree que en aquella expedición había gente que no pintaba nada en el Chungawat.-  
Ginjo soltó una risotada

—**No me extraña —dijo cuándo se hubo recuperado — la médica, era una buena excursionista, pero nunca había practicado alpinismo, no sabía ni cómo ponerse los crampones. Y recuerdo que avisé a Haschwald porque se había asegurado mal a la cuerda, estuvo a punto de despeñarse, no me contestó, y entonces me acordé de que no entendía ni una palabra de inglés (la historia es en Londres), ni una sola palabra, madre mía, ¿qué hacía ese hombre allí? , tuve que bajar hasta donde estaba él y asegurarlo bien. Pero yo pensaba que ya había resuelto los problemas, que había ideado un sistema infalible., sin embargo, falló, y cinco personas que dependían de mi protección perdieron la vida. —Le puse una mano en el brazo, pero él continuó —A la hora de la verdad, el héroe fue Ichigo, no yo. Tú dices que hay cosas en tu vida que no entiendes. A mí me pasa lo mismo.-  
—Pero tengo miedo.-  
—A mí me pasa lo mismo, Rukia —repitió Ginjo, sonriendo. —¿Es algo concreto lo que te da miedo? —me preguntó tras una pausa.  
—No lo sé. Su pasado, supongo. Es tan misterioso...-  
—Y lleno de mujeres —añadió Ginjo.  
—Sí.-  
—Debe de resultarte difícil.-  
Nos sentamos juntos en un banco.  
— ¿Te ha hablado de Senna? —me preguntó.  
—No.-  
—Yo estaba liado con ella.-  
No me miró cuando pronunció esas palabras, y me dio la impresión de que era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien. Para mí fue como un golpe, algo totalmente imprevisto.  
— ¿Estabas liado con Senna? No, no lo sabía. Dios mío, Ginjo ¿Lo sabía Ichigo?-  
Ginjo tardó un momento en contestar:  
—Nos liamos durante la expedición. Era muy graciosa, y muy guapa.  
—Sí, eso dicen.-  
—Lo suyo con Ichigo ya había terminado. Cuando llegamos todos a Nepal, Senna le dijo que no quería seguir saliendo con él. Estaba harta de sus infidelidades.-  
— ¿Fue ella la que rompió?-  
— ¿No te lo ha dicho Ichigo?-  
—No. No me ha dicho nada.-  
—No le sientan bien los rechazos.-  
—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dije— Senna puso fin a su relación con Ichigo, y pocos días después tú y ella … -  
—Sí. Y si quieres continúo yo: unas semanas más tarde, ella murió en la montaña porque yo me hice un lío con las cuerdas fijas, e Ichigo me salvó la vida a mí, al amigo que le había robado a la novia.-  
Intenté pensar en algo que decir, algo que lo consolara, pero desistí.  
—Tendríamos que volver.-  
—Oye, Ginjo, ¿sabía Ichigo lo tuyo con Senna?-  
—En su momento no se lo dijimos. Creímos que lo distraería, y él tampoco permanecía célibe, y después... —No terminó la frase.  
— ¿Nunca se lo comentaste?-  
—No. ¿Piensas hablar de eso con él?-  
—No.-**

—**No te calles por mí —dijo Ginjo —Ya no me importa.-  
Regresamos, me quité la chaqueta y se la devolví a Ginjo.  
—Tomaré algún autobús por aquí —dije—Gracias, Ginjo.-  
—No tienes que darme las gracias.-  
Movida por un impulso, le eché los brazos al cuello y lo besé en la boca.  
—Cuídate —dije.  
—Ichigo es un hombre con suerte.-  
—Creía que era yo la afortunada.-**

**En la tarde en el trabajo trate de pensar las cosas. Que Senna había dejado a Ichigo por Ginjo, era algo que todavía no digería. Y si Ichigo lo sabía, ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado? , con lo violento que se pone a veces. Trate de Recordar lo que Ichigo menciono del accidente en aquella expedición, la verdad no era mucho, sin embargo, recuerdo que menciono algo de las cuerdas, habían fallado; lo mismo me había dicho Ishida. Recordé que Nell también había estado ahí, estaba en el grupo de Ichigo, ella había atendido a algunos de los heridos; decidí llamarla, tenía la ligera esperanza de que ella supiera algo de lo que paso con Senna, ella e Ichigo era muy bueno amigos, pero si yo le decía algo, esa misma amistad podía hacer que ella le dijera algo a Ichigo y él se enteraría de que seguía investigando en su pasado, inmediatamente desiste. Dios esto es frustrante. **


	23. Culpable

**Minaaaa! Perdón, mil veces perdón, se que prometí que actualizaría pronto, pero soy floja y no me había puesto a escribir XD. Estoy contenta hay mas Reviews de lo normal y también me entero que hay personas que se enteraron de mi fic por medio del Facebook (bendito seas, jajaja ok no). Bueno haruhi123 Ichigo si es un asesino 0_0, no es cierto :P. Bueno esto lo aclarare al final, recuerda que la historia es la adaptación de un libro entonces cambie cosillas :D. Derrangedfangirl006 Oh que bueno que te guste la historia, y si el Ichigo violento tiene cierta parte de atractivo, solo que aveces se le pasa la mano :S. Pinguina-Fantasma Es genial que lo hayas leido por Face, Wow! avisare cuando subas los capitulo en mi perfil y en la pagina The Black Sun & The White Moon. Guest creo que ya habías comentado antes nop? si es así que buenos es tenerte aun u.u jejeje, me gusta que te guste la historia, te juro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo :D. cabe Yuju! nueva seguidora :DDDD, perdon por no actualizar antes, lo haré mas seguido, si mi cama y Morfeo me dejan xD. foreveryour tengo dos reviews con ese nombre de usuario, los dos son tuyos?. Mu gusta tu otra perspectiva de Ichigo Hollow, el hecho de que lo ves malvado y no violento, pero bueno yo quería darla variedad a la historia :D. Neko dani Bueno pues ya esta la actualización del el siguiente capitulo, perdon por la tardanza y gracias por el review :).**

**Bueno si no le agradeci a alguien, tienen derecho de reclamarme :D. Bueno ya me callo.**

**Espero regresar pronto, ShirayukiSandra.**

Capítulo 22. Culpable.

Tenía la impresión de que cuando estaba con Ichigo me sentía tan ofuscada que no alcanzaba a verlo tal como era, y mucho menos podía analizarlo o hacer juicios sobre él. Hacíamos el amor, dormíamos, teníamos conversaciones incompletas, comíamos, y de vez en cuando intentábamos hacer algún plan, pero incluso eso lo hacíamos en una atmósfera de urgencia, como si tuviéramos que actuar deprisa, antes de que se hundiera el barco, antes de que el fuego consumiera la casa con nosotros dentro. Yo me había entregado sin oponer ninguna resistencia, agradecida al principio de librarme de mis responsabilidades, de no tener que pensar ni hablar. La única forma de valorar a Ichigo racionalmente era a través de lo que la gente decía de él.

Volví de hablar con Ginjo, Ichigo estaba viendo la televisión. Tenía un cigarrillo en la mano y se estaba tomando un whisky.  
— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó.  
—Trabajando —contesté.  
—Te he llamado. Me han dicho que no estabas en la oficina.-  
—Tenía una reunión —dije sin concretar.  
Cuando se miente, lo importante es no ofrecer información innecesaria que después pueda delatarlo a uno. Ichigo giró la cabeza y me miró, pero no dije nada más. El movimiento que hizo fue un poco extraño; me pareció que era demasiado lento o demasiado rápido. Quizá estuviera un poco borracho. Cambiaba continuamente de canal, miraba un programa durante unos minutos, luego ponía otro, lo miraba unos minutos y volvía a cambiar.  
Me acordé de una revista que me habían prestado en el trabajo.  
— ¿Has visto esto? — Dije mostrándosela a Ichigo— Hay otro artículo sobre ti.- Ichigo como siempre no mostro la mayor importancia por él. Creo que es porque no le gusta hablar del tema.

El artículo de la revista Guy era mucho más largo y detallado que el de Yoruichi. El autor, se había entrevistado con todos los miembros supervivientes de la expedición, incluido Ichigo, lo cual me sorprendió. ¿Por qué nunca me contaba esas cosas? Debía de haber sido una de aquellas largas conversaciones telefónicas, o una de aquellas citas en bares, que le habían ocupado tanto tiempo durante los últimos dos meses.  
—No sabía que hubieras hablado con este periodista —comenté intentando adoptar un tono desenfadado.  
— ¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó Ichigo mientras se servía otro whisky.  
—Nnoitra Gilga-  
Ichigo bebió un sorbo, y luego otro. Arrugó ligeramente la cara.  
—Era un imbécil —dijo.  
Me sentí engañada. Lo normal era conocer los detalles triviales de la vida de los amigos y colegas, y en cambio no saber nada de su vida interior. Con Ichigo ocurría lo contrario: lo único que conocía yo era su imaginación, su fantasía, sus sueños, pero sólo tenía acceso a fragmentos fortuitos de lo que hacía durante el día. Por eso me interesaba tanto cualquier información que pudiera obtener sobre él. Seguí leyendo. Pensé que quizá encontraría algún otro detalle sobre la ruptura de Ichigo con Senna, pero Nnoitra sólo mencionaba brevemente que habían salido juntos, y aparte de eso ella apenas aparecía en el artículo hasta cerca del final, cuando se mencionaba su desaparición. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que las dos mujeres que habían rechazado a Ichigo habían muerto. ¿Podía ser que Ichigo no se hubiera esforzado tanto para rescatar al grupo de Senna como a los otros grupos? Sin embargo, esa posibilidad se contradecía con la descripción que había de la tormenta. Ginjo como Tsukishima habían quedado fuera de combate. Lo más notable no era que cinco personas del grupo hubieran muerto, sino que hubiera habido sobrevivientes, y eso se debía casi únicamente a los esfuerzos de Ichigo, que salió una y otra vez en busca de sus compañeros de expedición en medio de la tormenta. También se mencionaba la entrevista con una de las chicas que rescato Ichigo, una estilista. "Compartí la tienda con Ichigo Kurosaki, era un excelente compañero, siempre cuidaba de mí, y de cómo me atendía mejor ni lo digo, lo dejo a la imaginación". La muy perra, pensé. Ichigo había tenido sexo con ella, eso era seguro. Me pregunto si Ichigo ha tenido sexo con todas las mujeres que ha conocido.  
Como señalaba el periodista, la cruel paradoja de aquel desastre era que, gracias a las innovaciones introducidas por Ginjo, después de la catástrofe no había habido forma de eludir las responsabilidades. Tsukishima era el encargado de la cuerda roja, Ichigo de la amarilla, y Ginjo había asumido voluntariamente la responsabilidad la cuerda azul, que era la que debería haber conducido a la expedición la cima.  
Era sencillo; pero, para que resultara aún más fácil entenderlo, un detallado dibujo mostraba el trazado de la cuerda azul en la cresta occidental, y el punto en que se había soltado, de modo que un grupo de alpinistas perdió la cuerda, se equivocó de camino y bajó por la cresta oriental, donde encontraron la muerte. —Pobre Ginjo—dije en voz alta.  
— ¿Cómo?-  
—He dicho "pobre Ginjo". Vuelve a ser el centro de atención.-  
—Son unos buitres —comentó Ichigo con amargura.  
En el artículo de Nnoitra no había prácticamente nada que difiriera, ni siquiera en el énfasis, de lo que yo ya había leído en el artículo de Yoruichi, ni, desde una perspectiva más personal, en el libro de Uryuu. Leí el artículo por segunda vez buscando alguna diferencia, por pequeña que fuera. Lo único que encontré fue una variación insignificante. En el libro de Ishida, el alpinista al que habían encontrado medio muerto a la mañana siguiente, murmurando "Help" era Haschwald, mientras que Nnoitora escribió que fue otro de los alpinistas aficionados. En fin. Aparte de eso, las tres versiones coincidían en todo.

Me levanté, me senté en el brazo de la butaca de Ichigo y le acaricié el cabello. Él me pasó el vaso de whisky; bebí un sorbo y se lo devolví.  
— ¿Piensas mucho en ello, Ichigo?-  
— ¿En qué?-  
—En el accidente-  
—No.-  
—Yo sí.-  
Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante y apagó el televisor. De pronto la habitación quedó en silencio, y pude oír los ruidos de la calle y un avión que pasaba.  
— ¿De qué me serviría?-  
—La mujer a la que amabas murió en aquella montaña. Esa idea no me abandona.-  
Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. Dejó el vaso en la mesita. Se levantó y me cogió la cara con las manos. Tenía unas manos enormes, muy fuertes. Pensé que si quisiera podría arrancarme la cabeza. Me miraba fijamente. ¿Intentaba leer mis pensamientos?  
—Tú eres la mujer que amo —dijo sin dejar de mirarme—. Tú eres la mujer en quien confío.-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salí del despacho más tarde de lo habitual, para evitar encontrarme con mi jefe. Más tarde, me dije, lo invitaría a tomar algo, y nos emborracharíamos juntos y maldeciríamos a nuestros superiores y sus repugnantes intrigas. Uryuu estaba esperando junto a las puertas giratorias, comiéndose un donut y leyendo el periódico del día anterior, que dobló en cuanto me vio.  
— ¡Rukia! —Me dio dos besos, y luego me miró— Pareces un poco cansada. ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
A decir verdad, parecía un poco cortado.  
—Ichigo me ha pedido que te acompañe a casa. Está preocupado por ti.-  
—Pero si no me pasa nada. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.-  
Entrelazó su brazo con el mío, y dijo:  
—Será un placer. De todos modos, no estaba haciendo nada. Puedes invitarme a un té en tu casa.-  
Vacilé, sin disimular mi renuencia.  
—Se lo he prometido a Ichigo —insistió Uryuu, y empezó a tirar de mí hacia la estación de metro.  
—Prefiero ir andando.-  
— ¿Andando? ¿Desde aquí?-  
Aquello empezaba a fastidiarme.  
—Me encuentro perfectamente, y voy a ir a pie. ¿Vienes, o no?-  
—Ichigo siempre dice que eres muy testaruda.-  
—Estamos en primavera. Mira qué cielo. Podemos ir por el parque. O puedes irte al cuerno, y ya iré yo sola.-  
—Tú ganas, como siempre.-  
— ¿Y qué está haciendo Ichigo que le ha impedido venir a buscarme? —pregunté cuando hubimos cruzado la calle.  
—Me parece que tenía que ir a ver a un camarógrafo que podría participar en la expedición.-  
— ¿Has leído el artículo sobre el Chungawat de la revista Guyl?-  
—Hablé con Nnoitra por teléfono. Me pareció muy profesional.-  
—No dice nada nuevo.-  
—Eso me dijo.-  
—Salvo una cosa. Tú dijiste que el hombre que sobrevivió toda la noche y al que encontraron moribundo y pidiendo ayuda era Hascheald, y el afirma que era otra persona.  
— ¿Enserio? —Klaus frunció las cejas, como si intentara recordar, y luego sonrió—Quizá tenga razón. Yo no estaba en posesión de todas mis facultades mentales en aquel momento.-  
—Y tampoco mencionaste que una de la chica de la expedición había compartido la tienda con Ichigo.-  
Klaus me miró con extrañeza, sin alterar su paso.  
—Me pareció que era una intromisión en su vida privada.-  
— ¿Cómo era ella?-  
Ishida adoptó una expresión ligeramente crítica, como si estuviéramos violando alguna regla tácita. Tras una pausa, dijo:  
—Eso ocurrió antes de que él te conociera, Rukia.-  
—Ya lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda saber nada de ella.— Ishida permaneció callado—Ni de Senna, ni de ninguna otra. —Me controlé, y luego añadí— Lo siento. No quería ponerme así.-  
—Nell me comentó que estabas un poco obsesionada con esas cosas.-  
—Ah, ¿sí? Ella también tuvo una aventura con Ichigo.-  
Mi voz sonaba más aguda que de costumbre. Empezaba a asustarme.  
—Rukia, por favor.-  
—Estoy un poco cansada. Creo que cogeré un taxi.-  
Sin decir palabra, Ishidaparó un taxi que pasaba. Me ayudó a entrar, y luego entró detrás de mí, pese a mis protestas.  
—Lo siento —volví a decir.  
Estuvimos un rato callados, mientras el taxi avanzaba lentamente por las calles embotelladas.  
—No tienes motivos para estar celosa —dijo Ishida.  
—No estoy celosa. Estoy harta de secretos y misterios, y de enterarme de cosas sobre Ichigo por los artículos que leo en los periódicos, o por cosas que se le escapan a la gente cuando habla sin pensar. Es como esperar constantemente una emboscada. Nunca sé de dónde va a venir la próxima sorpresa.-  
—Según tengo entendido —replicó —No es que las sorpresas salten sobre ti, sino más bien que tú vas por ahí escarbando para ver si las encuentras. —Puso una mano tibia y callosa sobre la mía— Confía en él —agregó— Deja de atormentarte.  
Me reí, pero la risa se convirtió en un sollozo entrecortado.  
—Lo siento —dije una vez más— Normalmente no soy así.-  
—Quizá deberías buscar ayuda —apuntó Ishida.  
Me quedé atónita.  
— ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿Es eso lo que crees?-  
—Jajajaja, no, Rukia, pero creo que te ayudaría hablar de todo esto con alguien ajeno a la situación. Mira, Ichigo es mi amigo, pero sé que a veces puede ser muy testarudo. Si tenéis problemas, buscad ayuda para solucionarlos.-  
—Quizá tengas razón. —Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba profundamente deprimida—Quizá haya sido una tonta.-  
—Todos somos tontos a veces —dijo Uryuu. Parecía aliviado ante mi repentina conformidad.  
Cuando el taxi se paró, no le ofrecí la taza de té que él mismo se había prometido, y no creo que le importara. Me abrazó frente a la puerta de la calle y echó a andar a buen paso. Subí la escalera, desanimada y un tanto avergonzada de mí misma. Fui al cuarto de baño, me miré en el espejo y no me gustó lo que vi en él. Luego eché un vistazo al apartamento, que estaba tal como yo lo había dejado aquella mañana. En el fregadero había unos platos que llevaban varios días allí; había cajones abiertos, tarros de miel y mermelada sin tapa, unas rebanadas de pan secándose encima de la tabla, un par de bolsas de basura llenas junto a la puerta, migas y polvo en el suelo de linóleo. En el salón había tazas por todas partes, periódicos y revistas en el suelo, con varias botellas de whisky y de vino vacías, y un ramo de narcisos marchitos en un jarrón. Hacía varias semanas que no pasábamos la aspiradora por la alfombra. La verdad es que ni siquiera habíamos cambiado las sábanas ni habíamos hecho la limpieza desde hacía semanas.  
—Mierda —dije con asco— Estoy hecha una mierda, y este apartamento también. No puedo más.-  
Me arremangué y empecé por la cocina. Estaba decidida a tomar de nuevo las riendas de mi vida. Con cada superficie que limpiaba, iba encontrándome mejor. Lavé los platos, tiré toda la comida pasada, todos los cabos de velas, toda la propaganda, y fregué el suelo con agua caliente y jabonosa. Recogí todas las botellas y los periódicos viejos y los tiré, sin detenerme a leer las noticias de la semana anterior. Quité las sábanas de la cama y las dejé en un rincón de la habitación, para llevarlas a la lavandería. Ordené los zapatos por pares, apilé los libros. Limpié la bañera y la ducha. Recogí las toallas y las puse en el montón de la ropa sucia.  
Después me preparé una taza de té y me puse con las cajas de cartón que había debajo de la cama, donde Ichigo y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a meter todo lo que no nos interesaba pero que tampoco queríamos tirar. Estuve a punto de dejarlas junto a las bolsas de basura sin mirar siquiera lo que había dentro. Pero entonces vi una hoja de papel con el número de teléfono de Nemu. No debía tirarlo. Empecé a revolver entre las facturas viejas, las facturas nuevas, las postales, las revistas científicas que todavía no había leído, las fotocopias del trabajo, los papeles con mensajes que le había dejado a Ichigo, y que él me había dejado a mí. "Llegaré a medianoche. Espérame", leí y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sobres vacíos. Sobres por abrir dirigidos al propietario del piso. Me llevé un montón de papeles al escritorio que había en un rincón del dormitorio y empecé a ordenarlos en tres montones. Uno para tirar, otro para resolver inmediatamente y otro para devolver a la caja. Uno de los montones resbaló, y varios papeles cayeron por detrás del escritorio. Intenté cogerlos, pero el espacio era demasiado estrecho. Estuve tentada de dejarlos allí, pero no, me había propuesto limpiarlo todo. Hasta lo que no se veía. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, separé el escritorio de la pared. Recogí los papeles que se me habían caído, y, por supuesto, había otras cosas que llevaban tiempo allí: un corazón de manzana reseco, un sujetapapeles, un capuchón de bolígrafo y un trozo de sobre. Miré el sobre para ver si podía tirarlo. Iba dirigido a Ichigo. Luego le di la vuelta, e inmediatamente sentí como si me hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, tan fuerte que se me cortó la respiración.  
"¿Un día difícil?", leí. Era la letra de Ichigo, con gruesa tinta negra. Luego, en la línea de abajo, otra vez: "¿Un día difícil, Ichigo?". Y luego: "¿Un día difícil, Ichigo? Date un baño". Y por último, bajo esas líneas, en letras mayúsculas que me resultaban familiares: "DÍA DIFÍCIL."  
Aquellas palabras estaban repetidas varias veces, como si se tratara de un ejercicio de caligrafía infantil: "DÍA DIFÍCIL DÍA DIFÍCIL DÍA DIFÍCIL DÍA DIFÍCIL."  
Y luego: "ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO".  
Y por último: "¿UN DÍA DIFÍCIL, ICHIGO? DATE UN BAÑO."  
No debía hacer locuras. No debía obsesionarme. Intenté buscar la explicación más sensata, la más tranquilizadora. Ichigo debía de haber estado haciendo garabatos, pensando en aquella nota, repitiendo sin darse cuenta aquellas palabras. Pero aquello no era lo que había en aquel papel. Aquello no eran garabatos. Era Adam imitando la letra de las notas anteriores (las notas de Mizuhiro), hasta que lo consiguió, de modo que quedara descartada la relación de MIzuhiro con los anónimos. Ahora ya lo entendía. Entendía lo de Chappy y todo lo demás. Entendía lo que ya sabía hacía mucho tiempo. La única verdad que no podía tolerar.

Cogí el sobre. No me temblaban las manos. Lo escondí en el cajón de mi ropa interior, junto con la carta de Tatsuki; volví junto a la cama y metí otra vez en las cajas todo lo que había sacado. Puse las cajas debajo de la cama, y hasta limpie las marcas que habían dejado en la alfombra. Oí pasos que subían por la escalera, y fui, sin prisas, a la cocina. Ichigo entró y fue a saludarme. Lo besé en los labios y lo abracé con fuerza.  
—He hecho limpieza general —dije, con un tono de voz perfectamente normal.  
Ichigo me besó; yo le sostuve la mirada sin estremecerme.


	24. Gelb

He vuelto! jajaja. Creo que el capitulo anterior causo polémica jajaja XD. Bueno tengo que decirles que la historia ya casi llega a su fin :(, y bueno necesito un favor de parte de ustedes mis lectores. Voy hacer mi propio final, perooo..., quería hacer la adaptación del final del libro; quiero saber si ustedes lo quieren porque pone a nuestro protagonista en una mala situación, muchos de ustedes ya tiene idea del porque, pero aparte en ese final hay una cosita que deduzco a ustedes no les gustara para nada, y a mi me terminaran odiando , así que les pido que me digan que si quieren solo el mio o también el original :DDD.

Tifa19 Que gusto volverte a ver por aquí, soy tan feliz :). neko dani. Doble personalidad...mmmm nop jejeje ammm ya se aclarara en estos capítulos. Pinguina-Fantasma Yo también saldría corriendo, pero Rukia es muy valiente :D, gracias por poner el follow :3. haruhi123 u.u gracias por seguir conmigo, bueno Ichigo en esta historia muchas veces sobrepasa los limites :/ . cabe ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo :D.

Bueno este capitulo es parecido al anterior, y...ya me voy XD. ShirayukiSandra.

Capítulo 23. "Gelb".

Ichigo lo sabía. Al menos algo sabía. Porque no se separaba de mí, me vigilaba constantemente. Otra persona habría podido pensar que nos pasaba lo mismo que al principio de nuestra relación, cuando ninguno de los dos soportaba estar lejos del otro. Ichigo no me seguía donde yo iba. No me acompañaba al trabajo todos los días, ni iba a buscarme todos los días. No me llamaba al despacho constantemente. Pero lo hacía lo suficiente para que yo supiera que sería demasiado arriesgado proseguir con mis investigaciones. Ichigo siempre estaba cerca, y yo tenía la certeza de que a veces estaba cerca aunque yo no lo supiera. En un par de ocasiones, cuando iba caminando por la calle, me di la vuelta, convencida de que me observaban, o de que había visto a alguien, pero no llegué a verlo. Con todo, pudo haber estado allí. Aun así, no importaba. Tenía la sensación de que ya sabía cuánto necesitaba saber. Lo tenía todo en la cabeza. Ahora sólo debía pensar en ello. Sólo me faltaba ordenar los datos.  
Greg iba a viajar a Estados Unidos, donde pasaría varios meses, y el sábado antes de su viaje un par de amigos suyos le hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Llovió casi todo el día, e Ichigo y yo no nos levantamos de la cama hasta pasado el mediodía. Entonces Ichigo se vistió apresuradamente, y dijo que tenía que salir y que volvería al cabo de un par de horas. Me dejó con una taza de té y con un fuerte beso en la boca. Me quedé tumbada en la cama y me puse a pensar en todo aquello: con claridad, punto por punto, como si mi marido fuera un problema que debía resolver. Tenía todos los elementos; lo único que faltaba era ordenarlos. Me tapé con el edredón y, mientras escuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia en el tejado, el ruido de los coches al pisar los charcos, pensé hasta que me dolió la cabeza.  
Repasé una y otra vez lo ocurrido en el Chungawat: la tormenta, Ginjo, Tsukishima, Ishida, la extraordinaria habilidad con que Ichigo guío a los alpinistas por la cresta, el fallo de la cuerda guía y el posterior error de los cinco alpinistas entre ellos Senna y Haschwald. Senna, que acababa de romper con Ichigo, y que tenía una aventura con Ginjo.  
Tatsuki había dejado a Ichigo. ¿Cómo debió de reaccionar el Ichigo que yo conocía ante aquel rechazo? Debió de desear la muerte de Tatsuki, y ella desapareció. Senna había dejado a Ichigo. Debió de desear su muerte, y ella murió en la montaña. Eso no significaba que el la hubiera asesinado. Si uno deseaba la muerte de alguien y esa persona moría, ¿quería eso decir que uno era el responsable, aunque no hubiera causado su muerte? Le di vueltas y más vueltas. ¿Y si Ichigo no se hubiera esforzado mucho para rescatar a Senna? Pero todo el mundo decía que Ichigo había hecho mucho más de lo que habría hecho cualquier otra persona en las mismas circunstancias. ¿Y si puso al grupo de ella en el último lugar de su lista de prioridades mientras les salvaba la vida a otras personas? ¿Lo hacía eso un poco responsable de la muerte de Senna y de la de los otros miembros de la expedición? Pero alguien tenía que establecer las prioridades. A Ishida, por ejemplo, no se le podía culpar de aquellas muertes, porque él no estaba en condiciones ni siquiera de salvarse a sí mismo, y mucho menos de decidir el orden en que había que rescatar a los otros. Aquello era una estupidez. Además, Ichigo no sabía que iba a haber una tormenta. Sin embargo, había algo que me inquietaba; como un leve picor que ni siquiera es posible localizar exactamente, que no se sabe si está en la superficie de la piel o debajo, pero que impide relajarse. Quizá había algún detalle técnico, pero ningún experto lo había mencionado. El único detalle técnico relevante era que la cuerda fija de Ginjo se había soltado en un punto crítico, pero eso había afectado a todos los grupos por igual en su descenso. El hecho de que fuera el grupo de Senna el que se había equivocado de ruta no era más que una casualidad. Con todo, había algo que no me dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de darle vueltas?  
Me rendí. Me di una larga ducha, me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa de Ichigo, y me preparé algo de comida. No tuve tiempo de comérmela porque llamaron a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, y desde luego no me apetecía ver a nadie, así que al principio no contesté. Pero volvieron a llamar, esta vez con más insistencia, y bajé la escalera.  
Era una mujer de mediana edad, que llevaba un gran paraguas negro. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, ojos castaños, y se veía joven. Al verla pensé que parecía muy desgraciada. Era la primera vez que la veía.  
— ¿Sí? —pregunté.  
— ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? —dijo la mujer con marcado acento extranjero.  
—Lo siento, no está en casa.-  
La mujer puso cara de no entender.  
—No está —repetí más despacio, observando su expresión afligida y sus hombros caídos — ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-  
Ella negó con la cabeza, y se puso una mano sobre el pecho.  
—Tara Haschwald (no se el nombre de la asistente de Haschwald en el manga 543, pero es ella XD)— dijo — Soy la mujer de Jugram Haschwald. —Tuve que esforzarme para entender lo que decía; ella también hacía un gran esfuerzo para hablar— Lo siento, mi inglés no...— Hizo un gesto de abatimiento —Quiero hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo.-  
Decidí abrir la puerta del todo.  
—Pase, por favor —dije. Cerré el paraguas y sacudí las gotas de agua. Ella entró y cerró la puerta con firmeza.  
Entonces caí en la cuenta de que unas semanas atrás esta mujer había escrito a Ichigo y a Ginjo, diciéndoles que le gustaría hablar con ellos de la muerte de su marido. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con su elegante y sencillo traje y sus mocasines planos, con una taza de té en las manos, pero sin beber, y me miró con gesto de impotencia, como si yo pudiera proporcionarle alguna respuesta, aunque ella, como su esposo, apenas hablaba inglés, y yo no sabía ni una palabra de alemán.  
—Lo siento —dije—Siento mucho lo de su marido.-  
Ella asintió y rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, pero no se las secó; permaneció sentada, pacientemente, como una cascada de dolor. Su forma de llorar, silenciosa y sosegada, me impresionó. No le ponía obstáculos a su pena, sino que la dejaba fluir. Le di un pañuelo de papel, y ella lo conservó en la mano como si no supiera para qué servía.  
— ¿Por qué? — Dijo pasado un rato—. ¿Por qué? Jugram dice... —Buscó la palabra, pero no la encontró.  
—Lo siento —repetí, muy despacio—Ichigo no está aquí-.  
No parecía importarle demasiado. Sacó un cigarrillo; fui a buscarle un cenicero, y ella fumó y lloró y habló como pudo, en inglés y también en alemán. Yo contemplaba sus grandes y tristes ojos castaños, me encogía de hombros, asentía con la cabeza. Poco a poco, ella se fue calmando, y nos quedamos un rato calladas. ¿Habría ido ya a ver a Ginjo? No me hacía mucha gracia imaginármelos juntos. El artículo sobre el desastre de la revista Guy estaba abierto encima de la mesa, e Ingrid lo vio y se lo acercó. Miró la fotografía de grupo de la expedición y tocó la cara de su difunto marido. Me miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
—Jugram —dijo, de forma casi inaudible.  
Pasó la página y vio el dibujo de la montaña, que mostraba la disposición de las cuerdas fijas. La señaló con el dedo.  
—Él dice bueno, dice no problema.-  
Luego empezó a hablar en alemán otra vez, y yo me perdí, hasta que oí una palabra que me sonaba, y que Ingrid repitió varias veces.  
—Sí —dije—Help. —Ingrid puso cara de no entenderme. Suspiré— Help —dije articulando muy bien la palabra—Fue lo último que dijo Tomas "Help"-  
—No, no —dijo ella con insistencia—Gelb.-  
—Help.-  
—No, no. Gelb. —Señaló el dibujo de la revista—Rot, aquí. Blau, aquí. Und gelb.-  
Ahora era yo la que no la entendía.  
—Rot es... rojo, ¿no? Y blau es...-  
—Azul.-  
—Y gelb…-  
Ella miró alrededor, y señaló un cojín que había en el sofá.  
—Amarillo —dije yo.  
—Sí, amarillo.-  
Aquel malentendido me hizo reír, e Ingrid también sonrió con tristeza. Pero entonces fue como si alguien hubiera hecho girar un disco en mi cabeza; como si hubieran marcado el último número de una cerradura de combinación y ésta hubiera encajado. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Amarillo, gelb. Claro. ¿Cómo iba a pedir ayuda en inglés estando moribundo? Claro que no. Precisamente él, que había dificultado la expedición porque no sabía ni una sola palabra de inglés. La última palabra que dijo fue un color. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué intentaba decir? Afuera llovía sin cesar. Entonces volví a sonreír. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?  
— ¿Sí? —Tara me miraba fijamente.  
—Señora Haschwald —dije— Tara. Lo siento mucho.-  
—Sí.-  
—Creo que se debería marchar.-  
—¿Marchar?-  
—Sí.-  
—Pero...-  
—Ichigo no puede ayudarla.-  
—Pero...-  
—Váyase a su casa, con sus hijos —dije.  
No tenía ni idea de si tenía hijos, pero me pareció, por su aspecto, que debía de tenerlos. De hecho se parecía un poco a mi madre. Se levantó, obediente, y cogió su impermeable.  
—Lo siento mucho —dije una vez más, le puse el paraguas en la mano, y ella se marchó.

Cuando llegamos, Ginjo estaba borracho. Me abrazó con excesiva efusividad, tal vez, y luego abrazó también a Ichigo. Eran los de siempre Chad, Nell, Ishida, otros alpinistas. Pensé que parecían soldados gozando de un permiso, reunidos en un refugio exclusivo porque sabían que los civiles nunca podrían entender realmente lo que ellos habían sufrido. No era más que un intermedio antes de regresar a la vida real de peligro y situaciones límite. Me pregunté, y no por primera vez, qué pensarían de mí. ¿Me verían como un simple capricho, como una de aquellas aventuras locas que los soldados tenían durante los permisos de fin de semana en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?  
La atmósfera era muy jovial. Ichigo estaba un poco distraído, pero quizá fuera sólo una impresión mía, producto de mi susceptibilidad; enseguida participó en la conversación. En cambio, respecto a Ginjo no había ninguna duda, tenía muy mala cara. Iba de un grupo a otro, pero sin decir gran cosa, y rellenaba constantemente su vaso. Al cabo de un rato, me quedé a solas con él.  
—Me siento un poco desplazada —confesé.  
—Yo también —repuso Ginjo

La fiesta se celebraba en la casa de un viejo amigo suyo, que después de la universidad había dejado el alpinismo y se había dedicado a las finanzas. Los antiguos colegas de Ginjo todavía eran unos vagabundos que viajaban por todo el planeta, reuniendo dinero como podían, buscando patrocinadores; en cambio, él tenía aquella casa preciosa junto a rio. Salimos al jardín. El césped estaba húmedo, y noté que se me enfriaban y humedecían los pies, pero el ambiente era agradable. Fuimos hasta el muro bajo que había al fondo del jardín y miramos la casa que había al otro lado. Me di la vuelta. Vi a Ichigo por la ventana del primer piso, entre un grupo de gente. Nos miró un par de veces. Ginjo y yo levantamos nuestros vasos, y él nos devolvió el saludo.  
—Esto me gusta —dije-Me gusta saber que esta noche va a oscurecer más tarde que ayer, y que mañana oscurecerá más tarde que hoy.  
—Si Ichigo no estuviera allí mirándonos, me gustaría besarte, Rukia —dijo Ginjo—Mejor dicho, me gustaría besarte y, si Ichigo no estuviera allí mirándonos, te besaría.-  
—En ese caso, me alegro de que esté mirándonos, Ginjo —repliqué—Mira. —Agité una mano delante de su cara, exhibiendo mi anillo de casada—Fidelidad eterna, sinceridad... ya sabes.-  
—Lo siento, tienes razón. —Ginjo volvió a adoptar una expresión taciturna—. ¿Conoces la historia del Titanic?-  
—Sí, claro —contesté esbozando una sonrisa, consciente de que Ginjo estaba muy borracho.  
— ¿Sabes que...? —Se interrumpió—¿Sabes que ningún oficial sobreviviente del Titanic llegó a comandar otro barco?-  
—No, no lo sabía.-  
—Mala suerte, ya ves. Aquella tragedia manchó sus currículos. Y el capitán tuvo suerte de hundirse con su barco. Es lo que se supone que han de hacer los capitanes. ¿Sabes por qué me voy a Estados Unidos?-  
— ¿A escalar una montaña?-  
—No, Rukia —me contestó enérgicamente—No, voy a liquidar la empresa. Se acabó, finito, no quiero saber nada más de ella. Me buscaré otro tipo de trabajo. Murieron unas personas que estaban a mi cargo, y fue culpa mía, y estoy acabado.-  
—No digas eso. No fue culpa tuya.-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
Miré alrededor Ichigo seguía allí arriba. Aunque fuera una locura, aunque Ginjo estuviera completamente borracho, tenía que contárselo antes de que se marchara de viaje. No importaba qué otras cosas hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero aquello se lo debía. Seguramente no volvería a tener una oportunidad igual. Quizá pensé, también, que Ginjo podía convertirse en mi aliado, que si se lo contaba ya no estaría tan sola. Tenía la absurda esperanza de que Ginjo se pondría sobrio de golpe, abandonaría aquella actitud y acudiría en mi auxilio.  
— ¿Has leído el libro de Ishida? —le pregunté.  
—No —respondió él, levantando su vaso de vodka.  
—No lo hagas —dije—No bebas más. Quiero que te concentres en lo que voy a decirte. Ya sabes que, cuando bajaron al campamento al grupo que se había extraviado, uno de ellos todavía seguía con vida. ¿Te acuerdas de quién era?  
El rostro de Ginjo denotaba una profunda melancolía.  
—Yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, la verdad, era un chico llamado Pete Papworth(nombre original del libro), ¿no? Lo encontraron pidiendo ayuda, pobre hombre. La ayuda que yo no fui capaz de ofrecerle.  
—No —dije—Ése fue el error de Ishida. No era Papworth, sino Jugram Haschwald.  
—Ah, bueno —dijo Ginjo—No me extraña que se equivocara. Estábamos todos muy aturdidos.-  
— ¿Y cuál era la principal característica de Jugram?-  
—Era un pésimo alpinista.-  
—No, no me refiero a eso. Tú mismo me lo dijiste: no hablaba ni una sola palabra de inglés.-  
— ¿Y qué?-  
—"Help. Help. Help." Eso fue lo que le oyeron decir antes de morir, cuando estaba entrando en coma. Eligió un momento muy peculiar para empezar a hablar en inglés.-  
Ginjo se encogió de hombros.  
—Quizá lo dijo en alemán.-  
—En alemán, ayuda se dice "Hilfe". No se parecen mucho.-  
—Quizá fuera otro quien lo dijo.-  
—No fue nadie más. El artículo de la revista cita a tres personas diferentes que repitieron sus últimas palabras. Dos norteamericanos y un australiano.-  
—Entonces ¿por qué dijeron que le habían oído pronunciar esa palabra?-  
—Porque eso era lo que se esperaba que Haschwald dijera. Pero yo no creo que dijera eso.-  
—¿Qué crees que dijo?-  
Me volví Ichigo seguía dentro de la casa. Le hice señas con la mano y le sonreí.  
—Creo que dijo "gelb".-  
— ¿Gelb? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-  
—Es amarillo en alemán.-  
— ¿Amarillo? ¿Y qué sentido tiene que gritara amarillo mientras se moría? ¿Tenía alucinaciones?-  
—No. Creo que estaba hablando sobre el problema que lo había matado.-  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
—El color de la cuerda que el grupo había seguido para bajar por la cresta, por el lado equivocado. Una cuerda amarilla.-  
Ginjo empezó a decir algo, pero se interrumpió. Vi cómo meditaba sobre lo que yo acababa de decir.  
—Pero si la cuerda que bajaba de la cresta era azul. Era mi cuerda. Bajaron por el lado equivocado de la cresta porque la cuerda se soltó. Porque yo no la había asegurado bien.  
—Me parece que no —lo contradije —Me parece que las dos estaquillas de la parte superior de la cuerda se soltaron porque las arrancaron. Y creo que Senna, Haschwald, Pete y los demás el otro bajaron por el lado equivocado de la cresta porque una cuerda los guío por ese camino. Una cuerda amarilla.-  
Ginjo estaba perplejo.  
— ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera una cuerda amarilla allí?-  
—Porque alguien la puso para guiar a los alpinistas por una dirección equivocada.-  
—Pero ¿quién la puso?-  
Una vez más alcé los ojos hacia la ventana. Ichigo nos miró y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer con la que estaba hablando.  
—Pudo ser un error —dijo Ginjo.  
—No pudo ser un error —dije yo lentamente.  
Hubo un largo, larguísimo silencio. Ginjo me miró, y luego desvió la vista. De repente se sentó en el césped húmedo, con la espalda apoyada en un arbusto, comenzó a temblar y a llorar desconsoladamente.  
—Ginjo —susurré, alarmada—Contrólate.-  
No paraba de llorar.  
—No puedo. No puedo —repetía.  
Me agaché junto a él, lo sujeté por los hombros y lo zarandeé.  
—Ginjo, Ginjo. —Lo ayudé a levantarse. Tenía la cara colorada y manchada de lágrimas—Tienes que ayudarme, Ginjo. No tengo a nadie. Estoy sola.-  
—No puedo. No puedo. Hijo de puta. No puedo. ¿Dónde está mi vaso?-  
—Se te ha caído.-  
—Necesito beber algo.-  
—No.-  
—Necesito una copa.-  
Ginjo cruzó el jardín y entró en la casa. Esperé un momento, respirando hondo para tranquilizarme, estaba hiperventilando. Tardé unos minutos en recuperarme. Ahora tenía que volver adentro y hacer como si nada. Al entrar en la cocina de la planta baja, oí un terrible estruendo, y luego gritos procedentes del piso de arriba, y cristales rotos, subí la escalera a toda prisa. En el salón había una riña, y reinaba la confusión. Vi varios muebles volcados, una cortina caída, se oían gritos. Al principio ni siquiera pude distinguir quién participaba en la pelea, y entonces vi cómo apartaban a Ginjo de alguien, de Ichigo, que se agarraba la cara. Corrí hacia él.  
—Hijo de puta —gritaba Ginjo—Hijo de puta.-  
Salió corriendo de la habitación, fuera de sí. La puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe. Se había marchado. Nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Ichigo tenía una cortada profunda en la mejilla, y se le empezaba a hinchar un ojo. Me miraba.  
— ¡Ichigo! —Corrí junto a él.  
— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó alguien. Era Nell—Rukia, tú estabas hablando con él. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-  
Miré alrededor, a los amigos, colegas de Ichigo; todos me observaban expectantes, asombrados, furiosos por aquella repentina agresión. Me encogí de hombros y dije:  
—Estaba borracho. Debe de haberse derrumbado. De repente lo ha entendido. —Y, dirigiéndome de nuevo a Ichigo, añadí—Deja que te limpie esa herida, cariño.-


	25. Ayuda

Hola yo aquí de nuevo :D al fin uffff jejeje. Bueno como ya les había dicho antes el final esta muy cerca :(. Tifa19 bueno pues no puedo adelantar si Ichigo es un asesino o no eso no lo diré :) (no me mates) y gracias por haber leído desde el principio. neko dani Porque te debo tener miedo? no entendí -_- y bueno amm pues aquí esta el otro capitulo. haruhi 123 gracias por apoyarme con mi propio final, y bueno pues no puedo decir nada mas de la historia pero publicare los capítulos que faltan. cabe Gracias por tus reviews dos wiiiii jajaja exagere bueno por ti pondré las dos versiones, ya veré como le pongo los títulos y así; primero publicare el mio y después el original.

Bueno chicos que leen mi fic creo que por ahora eso es todo por favor dejen reviews :DD y también porfavor únanse a la pagina de Facebook:

-TheBlackSunWhiteMoon- Adiós ShirayukiSandra

Capítulo 24. Ayuda.

La siguiente semana acudí a un deportivo para nadar, necesitaba despejarme, volver a ser yo misma. Todo era tanto peso para ni que no sabía cómo podía despertarme cada día. Al terminar fui a un restaurante italiano que había cerca de la piscina y pedí un vaso de vino tinto, una botella de agua con gas y una ensalada de marisco con pan de ajo. Saqué el papel de carta que había comprado aquella mañana y un bolígrafo. Escribí con letras mayúsculas: A QUIEN PUEDA INTERESAR, y lo subrayé dos veces. Me sirvieron el vino, y bebí un poco. Tenía que mantenerme despejada. "Si me encuentran muerta —escribí —, o si desaparezco y nadie consigue localizarme, es que mi marido, Kurosaki Ichigo, me ha asesinado."  
Me trajeron la ensalada de marisco y el pan de ajo, y el camarero me puso abundante pimienta negra en el plato con un enorme molinillo. Pinché un aro de calamar y me lo metí en la boca, lo mastiqué enérgicamente y me lo tragué con un poco de agua.  
Escribí todo cuanto sabía, con letra clara y con un estilo contundente. Expliqué la muerte de Tatsuki, y que la última carta que le había enviado a Ichigo, escrita poco antes de su desaparición, estaba en el cajón de mi ropa interior. Contaba lo de Mizuhiro, el hermano adoptivo de Tatsuki, que había estado acosando a Ichigo, y a la que habían encontrado muerta en un canal. Hasta describí cómo Ichigo había matado a Chappy. Curiosamente, fue el gato, y no las mujeres, el que me hizo comprender el peligro que corría. Comí un poco de pan de ajo y bebí un poco más de vino para calmarme, y seguí escribiendo mi análisis de lo que había ocurrido exactamente en la montaña con Senna. Hablé de la ruptura de Senna con Ichigo, y expliqué el sistema de cuerdas presuntamente infalible de Ginjo, y las últimas palabras del alemán moribundo. Hice un esquema, copiándolo del que aparecía en la revista, con flechas y líneas de puntos. Escribí la dirección de Greg y añadí que él podría confirmar la exactitud de lo que yo había escrito.  
En otra hoja de papel redacté un testamento muy sencillo. Les dejaba a mis padres todo mi dinero. Las joyas se las dejaba a la hija de Nemu, si era niña. A Ashido le dejaba mis dos cuadros y mis escasos libros. Con eso bastaba; de todos modos, no tenía gran cosa que dejar. Cuando recordé mi vida con Ashido, no sentí remordimientos. Todo parecía haber ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás, en un mundo diferente, cuando yo era otra persona. No quería recuperar aquel antiguo mundo, ni siquiera en esos momentos. No sabía qué quería. Así no podía mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro, quizá porque no me atrevía. Estaba atrapada en un presente desastroso, y tenía que andar con mucho cuidado, avanzando lentamente a través del peligro. No quería morir. Doblé los documentos y los metí en un sobre que me guardé en el bolso. Me acabé la comida, comiendo metódicamente, y me bebí el resto del vino tinto. De postre pedí un pay de limón, cremoso y acido, y un expreso doble. Después de pagar la cuenta, saqué mi celular nuevo y llamé a Orihime. Le dije que me habían entretenido y que tardaría una hora en llegar a la oficina. Le pedí que, si llamaba Ichigo, le dijera que estaba en una comida de trabajo. Salí del restaurante y paré un taxi. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Rangiku se hallaba reunida con un cliente, y su secretaria me dijo que iba a estar muy ocupada el resto de la tarde.  
—Por favor, dile que soy Rukia, que quiero hablar con ella de un asunto urgente, y que sólo le robaré unos minutos de su tiempo.-  
Esperé en el vestíbulo, leyendo revistas femeninas atrasadas que explicaban cómo adelgazar, cómo tener orgasmos múltiples y cómo preparar pastel de zanahorias. Pasados unos veinte minutos, una mujer con los ojos enrojecidos salió del despacho de Rangiku, y entré yo.  
—Hola, Rukia. —Ella me abrazó; luego se separó un poco de mí y me miró de arriba abajo —Estás increíblemente delgada. Perdona que te haya hecho esperar. Una divorciada histérica me ha tenido aquí encerrada desde la hora de comer.  
—No te entretendré mucho —dije— Ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Sólo quería pedirte un favor. Es muy sencillo.-  
—Pues claro, lo que quieras. ¿Cómo está el bombón de tu marido?-  
—Por eso he venido —dije, y me senté delante de Rangiku, separada de ella por la enorme y caótica mesa.  
— ¿Le pasa algo?-  
—En cierto modo, sí.-  
—No me digas que te quieres divorciar.-  
Me miró con curiosidad y con cierta codicia.  
—Sólo quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que me guardes una cosa. —Saqué el sobre cerrado de mi bolso y se lo pasé por encima de la mesa —Mira, ya sé que suena ridículo y melodramático, pero si aparezco muerta, o si desaparezco, quiero que entregues este sobre a la policía.-  
Me sentía muy violenta. Nos quedamos calladas. Rangiku tenía la boca abierta, con expresión desconcertada.  
— ¿Es una broma, Rukia?-  
—No. ¿Hay algún problema?-  
Sonó el teléfono, pero Rangiku no lo cogió, y esperamos a que dejara de sonar.  
—No— dijo distraídamente —Supongo que no.-  
—Estupendo. —Me levanté y cogí mi bolso -Saluda de mi parte a los amigos. Diles que los echo de menos. Que siempre los he echado de menos, aunque al principio no lo sabía.-  
Rangiku permaneció sentada en su silla, mirándome fijamente. Cuando llegué a la puerta, se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia mí. Me puso una mano en el hombro.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Rukia?-  
—Lo siento, Ran. —Le di un beso, y añadí —Ya te lo contaré en otro momento, si tenemos ocasión. Cuídate. Y gracias por ser mi amiga. Me ayuda mucho.-  
—Kia... —insistió ella, impotente. Pero ya me había marchado.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegué a la oficina a las cuatro. Pasé una hora informando al departamento de marketing, y media hora con el de contabilidad, final cedieron ellos, porque quedó claro que yo no pensaba hacerlo. Eché un vistazo a los papeles de mi mesa, y me marché antes de lo habitual. Ichigo estaba esperándome, tal como yo me había imaginado. No lo encontré leyendo un periódico, ni mirando alrededor, ni observando el reloj, sino de pie, muy quieto, como si estuviera en posición de firmes, con la paciente mirada clavada en las puertas giratorias. Seguramente llevaba una hora así.  
Al verme no sonrió, pero me cogió el bolso, me rodeó con el brazo y me miró a los ojos.  
—Hueles a cloro.-  
—He ido a nadar.-  
—Y a perfume.-  
—Me lo regalaste tú.-  
—Hoy estás preciosa, cariño. Fresca y preciosa. No puedo creer que seas mi mujer.-  
Me besó, un beso largo y profundo, y yo le devolví el beso y me apreté contra él. Tenía la impresión de que mi cuerpo estaba hecho de algún material inerte y pesado que jamás volvería a estremecerse de deseo. Cerré los ojos porque no soportaba ver sus ojos mirándome con tanta intensidad, sin apartarse de mí. ¿Qué veía él? ¿Qué sabía?  
—Esta noche te voy a invitar a cenar—dijo—Pero antes iremos a casa y te follaré.  
—Lo tienes todo calculado —comenté, conforme y sonriente, atrapada en el círculo de sus brazos.  
—Sí. Hasta el último detalle, Rukia.-

No protesté cuando cogió mi caja de anticonceptivos y tiró las pequeñas píldoras amarillas, una a una, al retrete. Si seis meses atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que yo iba a permitir que mi amante, o mejor dicho mi marido, tirara mis anticonceptivos al retrete sin mi permiso, me habría muerto de risa. Después de tirar la última píldora, Ichigo me tomó de la mano y, sin decir ni una palabra, me llevó al dormitorio y me hizo el amor con ternura, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Y tampoco protesté. Pero no dejaba de hacer cálculos mentalmente. Él no debía de saber que el efecto de la píldora dura un tiempo, y que no corría peligro de quedarme embarazada. Todavía había ocasiones, aunque cada vez menos, en que no podía creer que aquello me estuviera pasando a mí. Estaba casada con un asesino, un atractivo asesino de ojos ambar. Si se enteraba de lo que yo sabía, me mataría también a mí, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Si intentaba huir también me mataría. Me encontraría y me mataría.  
El miércoles por la noche tenía pensado asistir a una conferencia sobre la relación entre los tratamientos de fertilidad y el cáncer de ovarios, en parte porque el tema estaba vagamente relacionado con mi trabajo, y en parte porque era una excusa para no estar con Ichigo. Él me estaría esperando en la puerta de la oficina, y, si insistía, yo no podría impedir que me acompañara a la conferencia. Pero al menos, por una vez, estaríamos juntos en mi mundo, un mundo de investigaciones científicas, de empirismo y de seguridad provisional. Ichigo no me esperaba fuera. Sentí un alivio tan enorme que me puse eufórica. Me sentía más ligera, más despejada. Todo parecía diferente ahora que él no estaba allí plantado, esperando a verme aparecer por la puerta, mirándome fijamente con aquella mirada persistente e inquietante que yo ya no sabía descifrar. ¿Era odio o amor, pasión o intención asesina? Con Ichigo, las dos cosas siempre habían estado demasiado mezcladas. Fui andando al auditorio, y al doblar la esquina, y cuando casi había llegado al edificio, lo vi allí de pie, con un ramo de rosas amarillas. Las mujeres que pasaban por su lado lo miraban con deseo, pero él no les prestaba atención. Él solo pensaba en mí, me estaba esperando, pero por lo visto se imaginaba que yo iba a llegar desde otra dirección. Me paré y me metí en el primer portal que vi, mientras me invadía una oleada de náuseas. Jamás lograría escapar de él, siempre se me adelantaba, siempre me estaba esperando; me agarraba y no me soltaba. No podía combatir contra él. Esperé hasta que me serené un poco, y entonces, cuidando de que Ichigo no me viera, di media vuelta y eché a correr hasta que llegué a la esquina, donde paré un taxi.  
—¿Adónde la llevo?-  
¿Adónde? ¿Adónde podía ir? No podía huir de Ichigo, porque entonces él sabría que yo lo sabía. Me encogí de hombros, desanimada y vencida, y le di al taxista la dirección de mi casa, mi prisión. Me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Cuando entré en el apartamento estaba sonando el teléfono.  
—¿Diga?-  
—¡Rukia! —Era Rangiku, y parecía nerviosa —No pensaba encontrarte en casa.-  
—Entonces ¿para qué has llamado?-  
—En realidad quería hablar con Ichigo. Verás, esto me resulta un poco violento.  
De pronto me entró un sudor frío, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.  
—¿Con Ichigo? ¿Y para qué querías hablar con Ichigo, Rangiku?  
Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.  
—Ran...  
—Sí, sí. Mira, no pensaba decírtelo. Bueno, él iba a hablar contigo, pero ya que te has puesto tú al teléfono...— Oí cómo daba una calada al cigarrillo; luego continuó—El caso es que he leído la carta. Ya sé que pensarás que te he traicionado, pero algún día comprenderás que lo he hecho por nuestra amistad. Y luego le he enseñado la carta a Ichigo. Resulta que él se presentó en mi casa por las buenas, y yo no sabía qué hacer, pero se la enseñé porque creo que debes de tener una crisis nerviosa o algo así, Rukia. Lo que has escrito es una locura, una auténtica barbaridad. Tienes que darte cuenta, Rukia. Así que, como no sabía qué hacer, se la enseñé a Ichigo. Rukia, ¿sigues ahí?  
—A Ichigo-  
No reconocí mi propia voz, de lo monótona e inexpresiva que era. Tenía que pensar ya no me quedaba tiempo.  
—Sí, y estuvo maravilloso, francamente maravilloso. Estaba dolido, por supuesto. Madre mía, claro que estaba dolido. Cuando leyó la carta se puso a llorar, y no paraba de repetir tu nombre. Pero no te culpa de nada, , te lo Rukia aseguro. Y le preocupa que puedas... hacer una tontería.  
Eso fue lo último que me dijo que le preocupaba que con lo alterada que estás pudieras hacer alguna tontería.  
— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Rangiku?-  
—Escúchame, Rukia...-  
Colgué el auricular mientras ella seguía habiéndome con tono suplicante, y me quedé unos segundos allí de pie, paralizada. Si me encontraban muerta, Ichigo ya había expresado su temor a que yo pudiera hacerme daño. Entré en el dormitorio y abrí el cajón donde había escondido la carta de Tatsuki y el anónimo que Ichigo había falsificado. No estaban. Corrí hacia la puerta, y entonces oí los pasos de Ichigo, todavía distantes, al pie del largo tramo de escalera.  
No había forma de salir de allí. Nuestro apartamento quedaba al final de la escalera. Miré alrededor; sabía perfectamente que no había más salidas, que no tenía dónde esconderme. Pensé en llamar a la policía, pero ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo para marcar. Fui al cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha; corrí la cortina y dejé la puerta entreabierta. Volví a toda prisa al salón, cogí mis llaves, me metí en la diminuta cocina y me quedé de pie detrás de la puerta abierta. Vi el ejemplar de la revista Guy en la encimera, y lo cogí. Al menos era algo.  
Ichigo entró y cerró la puerta del apartamento. El corazón me latía con tal violencia que me pareció increíble que Ichigo no pudiera oírlo. De pronto recordé que llevaba un ramo de flores. Lo primero que haría sería entrar en la cocina para ponerlas en agua. Dios mío, por favor, por favor, por favor. Apenas podía respirar, y notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Solté un débil sollozo. No pude evitarlo.  
Pero entonces, como si se hubiera obrado un milagro, el miedo desapareció y dejó paso a una especie de curiosidad, como si me hubiera convertido en una espectadora de mi propia tragedia. Dicen que la gente que muere ahogada ve pasar ante sus ojos un resumen de su vida. En aquellos segundos, mientras esperaba, mi mente me regaló una serie de imágenes del tiempo que había pasado con Ichigo; un tiempo muy breve que aun así había borrado todo lo que había ocurrido antes. Lo vi como si fuera otra persona la que observaba: nuestra primera mirada, en una calle muy transitada; nuestro primer polvo, tan febril que ahora parecía casi cómico; lo feliz que me sentía el día de nuestra boda, tan feliz que quería morirme... Entonces vi a Ichigo con la mano levantada rodeándome el cuello con las manos. Todas aquellas imágenes conducían al momento actual, y al momento inmediatamente posterior, cuando vería a Ichigo asesinándome. Pero ya no tenía miedo; estaba casi tranquila. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tranquila.  
Lo oí cruzar la habitación. Pasó por delante de la puerta de la cocina. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se oía el agua de la ducha. Cogí la llave nueva con el pulgar y el índice, preparada para introducirla en la cerradura, y tensé todos los músculos del cuerpo, dispuesta a correr.  
—Rukia—lo oí llamar—Rukia-  
Ahora. Salí corriendo de la cocina, crucé el salón y abrí la puerta del apartamento.  
— ¡Rukia!-  
Allí estaba, caminando hacia mí a grandes zancadas, con un ramo de flores amarillas apretado contra el pecho. Vi su cara, su hermosa cara de asesino.  
Cerré la puerta, introduje la gruesa llave en la cerradura y la hice girar, frenética. Por favor, por favor. El pestillo se cerró; saqué la llave y me precipité ciegamente hacia la escalera. Oí a Ichigo golpear la puerta. Era fuerte, lo bastante fuerte para derribarla. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, cuando fingió que habían entrado en el apartamento para matar a Chappy.  
Bajé los escalones de dos en dos. Iba tan atolondrada que me fallaron las rodillas y me torcí el tobillo. Pero Ichigo no me seguía. Llegué al pie de la escalera y eché a correr hacia la calle principal, y no giré la cabeza para ver si me seguían hasta que llegué a la esquina. ¿Era aquel que veía a lo lejos, corriendo hacia mí? Me lancé a cruzar la calle, pasando entre los coches, sorteando una bicicleta. Vi el rostro enojado del ciclista, que tuvo que desviarse para esquivarme. Notaba un fuerte dolor en el costado, pero no aminoré el paso. Si Ichigo me alcanzaba, gritaría con todas mis fuerzas, pero la gente me tomaría por loca. La gente no se mete en las peleas conyugales.  
Sabía adonde iba. Estaba cerca. Sólo me quedaban unos metros. Ojalá llegara a tiempo. Vi la luz azul, una furgoneta aparcada delante. Reuní mis últimas energías, me lancé por la puerta y me paré bruscamente, sin mucha elegancia, ante el mostrador de recepción, desde donde me contemplaba un policía de rostro aburrido.  
Cogió su bolígrafo y me preguntó:  
—¿Y bien?- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sentada en un pasillo, esperaba y observaba. Lo veía todo como si mirara por el otro extremo de un telescopio. Iba y venía gente con uniforme y sin él, y sonaban teléfonos. No sé si tenía una idea desproporcionada de lo que encontraría en una comisaría del centro de Londres; no sé si esperaba ver cómo entraban a empujones a chulos, prostitutas y delincuentes y les tomaban las huellas dactilares, ni si me imaginaba que me meterían en una sala de interrogatorios con un espejo falso, donde un poli bueno y un poli malo se turnarían para acribillarme a preguntas. Lo que no esperaba era quedarme tanto rato sentada en una silla de plástico en un pasillo, como si hubiera acudido a urgencias con una herida que no era lo suficientemente grave para que me atendieran rápidamente.  
En circunstancias normales me habrían intrigado aquellos atisbos de los dramas de otras personas, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba para eso. Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando y haciendo Ichigo. Tenía que preparar un plan. Estaba convencida de que la persona con la que tuviera que hablar me tomaría por loca y me haría salir al aterrador mundo que había más allá del mostrador de la entrada, a enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba allí fuera. Tenía la desagradable sospecha de que acusar a mi marido de homicidio era poco convincente. No podía volver a la calle, al mundo donde me estaba esperando Ichigo.  
La agente de policía que se había ocupado de mí regresó con un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba una camisa arremangada. Parecía una colegiala que volvía con un profesor exasperado. Me imaginé que habría recorrido la oficina buscando a alguien que no estuviera hablando por teléfono ni rellenando formularios, y que aquel individuo había accedido a salir un momento al pasillo, a ser posible para echarme de allí. El policía me miró desde arriba, y yo no supe si tenía que levantarme. Parpadeé varias veces para contener las lágrimas. Tenía que conservar la calma.  
—Señora...-  
—Kuchiki—dije—Rukia Kuchiki-  
—Tengo entendido que quiere dar parte de algo.-  
—Sí —confirmé.  
—¿Y bien?-  
Miré alrededor.  
—¿Tenemos que hablar aquí?-  
El policía frunció el entrecejo.  
—Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estamos un poco justos de espacio. Si no le importa...-  
—Está bien —concedí. Cerré los puños sobre el regazo, para que el policía no viera que me temblaban las manos; carraspeé e intenté dominar mi voz. -Hace unas semanas encontraron el cadáver de una hombre llamado Mizuhiro Kojima en un canal. ¿Está usted al corriente? —El policía negó con la cabeza. Por el pasillo seguía pasando gente, pero continué —Sé quién lo mató.-  
El policía levantó una mano y dijo:  
—Un momento, por favor. Lo mejor será que averigüe qué comisaría lleva el caso; llamaré por teléfono, y usted puede ir allí y hablar con ellos. ¿Le parece bien?-  
—No, no me parece bien. He venido aquí porque estoy en peligro. La persona que mató al señor Kojima es mi marido.-  
Me imaginaba que aquella declaración suscitaría algún tipo de reacción, aunque sólo fuera una risa de incredulidad, pero no la hubo.  
—¿Su marido? —dijo el policía, y miró a la agente—¿Y en qué se basa para hacer esa afirmación?-  
—Creo que Kojima lo chantajeaba, o al menos lo estaba acosando, y que por eso mi marido la mató.-  
—¿Acosando?-  
—Recibíamos llamadas telefónicas constantemente, a altas horas de la noche y a primera hora de la mañana. Y también anónimos.-  
Me miró sin comprender. ¿Iba a tener que descifrar todo lo que yo le contaba? Seguro que esa perspectiva no le atraía demasiado. Miré alrededor. No podía seguir hablando allí. Lo que tenía que decir resultaría más convincente en un ambiente un poco más tranquilo.  
—Perdone, señor... No me ha dicho su nombre.-  
—Shunsui. Inspector Kyoraku Shunsui.-  
— ¿No podemos hablar en un sitio más privado? Me resulta incómodo tener esta conversación en un pasillo.-  
El inspector exhaló un suspiro para expresar su impaciencia.  
—No hay ninguna habitación libre —dijo—. Si lo prefiere, podemos ir a mi mesa.-  
Asentí, y el inspector me guió por las dependencias de la comisaría. Por el camino me ofreció un café; yo lo acepté, aunque no me apetecía, porque me interesaba todo lo que pudiera aportar confianza a nuestra relación.  
—Veamos, ¿dónde estábamos? ¿Se acuerda? —me preguntó cuando nos hubimos sentado a ambos lados de su mesa.  
—Le estaba explicando que desde hace un tiempo recibíamos amenazas.-  
—¿Del hombre asesinado?-  
—Sí, de Mizuhiro Kojima-  
—¿Estaban firmadas esas cartas?-  
—No, pero después de su muerte fui a su casa y encontré unos recortes de periódico que hablaban de mi marido en el cubo de la basura.  
Kyoraku se mostró sorprendido, por no decir alarmado.  
—¿Registró usted el cubo de la basura?-  
—Sí.-  
—¿De qué trataban esos recortes de prensa?-  
—Mi marido es un alpinista famoso. Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki. Estuvo implicado en una terrible catástrofe que ocurrió en una montaña del Himalaya el año pasado, y en la que murieron cinco personas. Está considerado un héroe, por decirlo así. En fin, el caso es que recibimos otro anónimo después de la muerte de Mizuhiro Kojima. Y no sólo eso: entraron en nuestro apartamento y mataron a nuestro gato.  
—¿Informaron del incidente?-  
—Sí. Dos agentes de esta comisaría fueron a tomarnos declaración.-  
—Bueno, eso ya es algo —dijo el hombre con cautela, y entonces, como si aquello exigiera tanto esfuerzo que no valiera la pena comentarlo, añadió—Pero si dice usted que eso ocurrió después de la muerte de...-  
—Exacto —lo interrumpí—Era imposible. Pero hace unos días estaba limpiando el apartamento, y encontré un sobre arrugado debajo de un escritorio. Ichigo había estado practicando en aquel papel, para imitar la letra de Kojima y escribir la última nota.-  
—¿Y?-  
—Pues que mi esposo pretendía eliminar cualquier posible relación entre los anónimos y ese hombre.-.  
—¿Puedo ver esa nota?-  
Aquél era el momento que yo estaba temiendo.  
—Ichigo se ha enterado de que sospecho de él. Hoy, cuando he vuelto a casa del trabajo, he visto que el papel había desaparecido.-  
—¿Cómo se ha enterado?-  
—Lo escribí todo y lo metí en un sobre que le entregué a una amiga mía, por si me pasaba algo. Pero ella lo leyó y se lo enseñó a Ichigo.-  
Kyoraku esbozó una sonrisa, pero la borró rápidamente de sus labios.  
—Quizá su amiga lo hizo con buena intención —comentó—Quizá sólo quería ayudarla.-  
—Estoy convencida de que quería ayudarme. Pero no me ha ayudado. Lo que ha hecho ha sido ponerme en peligro.-  
—El problema, señora...-  
—Rukia Kuchiki-  
—El problema, señora Kuchiki, es que el asesinato es una acusación muy grave.-

—Me hablaba como si estuviera instruyendo a un niño de primaria sobre educación viaria—Y, como es una acusación tan grave, necesitamos pruebas, no sólo sospechas. Mucha gente tiene sospechas respecto a personas conocidas. Esas sospechas suelen aparecer después de que haya habido discusiones. Lo mejor es solucionar esas diferencias de opiniones.  
Noté cómo se me escapaba. Tenía que continuar como fuera.  
—No me ha dejado acabar. Creo que el motivo por el que Mizuhiro acosaba a Ichigo es que sospechaba que él había matado a su hermana Tatsuki.-  
—¿Que había matado a su hermana?-  
Kyoraku levantó una ceja. La situación empeoraba por momentos. Apoyé ambas manos en la mesa, para detener aquella sensación de que el suelo oscilaba bajo mis pies; intenté no pensar en Ichigo esperándome delante de la comisaría. Debía de estar allí plantado, muy quieto, con sus amielados ojos clavados en la puerta por la que yo iba a salir. Yo sabía qué aspecto tenía cuando esperaba algo que quería: paciente, completamente concentrado.  
—Tatsuki Arisawa estaba casada y vivía en Corrick. Es un pueblo del centro de Inglaterra, cerca de Birmingham. Su marido y ella eran excursionistas, alpinistas, y formaban parte de un grupo de amigos en el que también estaba Ichigo. Ella tuvo una aventura con Ichigo, pero rompió con él en enero después de un timepo. Un par de semanas más tarde desapareció.-  
—¿Y usted cree que la mató su marido?-  
—Entonces no era mi marido. Nos hemos conocido este año.-  
—¿Hay alguna razón para pensar que mató a esa otra mujer?-  
—Tatsuki Arisawa rechazó a Ichigo, y murió. Él tuvo otra relación larga y estable, con una alpinista llamada Senna.-  
— ¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó el detective adoptando una expresión un tanto sarcástica.  
—Murió el año pasado en la montaña, en Nepal.-  
—Y supongo que también la mató su marido.-  
—Sí.-  
—Por el amor de Dios.-  
—Espere, deje que se lo explique todo.-  
El inspector ya debía de estar convencido de que estaba chiflada.  
—Señora... Mire, tengo mucho trabajo. Tengo que... —Señaló vagamente el montón de papeles que había encima de la mesa.  
—Ya sé que no es fácil —dije, intentando disimular el pánico que empezaba a invadirme —Le agradezco mucho que haya querido escucharme. Sólo le pido que me conceda unos minutos más, para que pueda explicárselo todo. Después, si usted quiere, me iré y lo olvidaremos todo.-  
Detecté una clara expresión de alivio en su rostro. Sin duda aquélla era la mejor noticia que el inspector había oído desde mi llegada.  
—De acuerdo —concedió —Pero sea breve.-  
—Se lo prometo —dije.  
Pero no fui breve, por supuesto. Había cogido la revista, y con todas las preguntas, las repeticiones y las explicaciones, el relato duró casi una hora. Le expliqué los detalles de la expedición, le hablé de la distribución de las cuerdas de colores, de Jugram Haschwald, que no hablaba inglés; del caos que generó la tormenta, de los diversos descensos y ascensos que hizo Ichigo mientras Ginjo y Uryu que yacían inconscientes. Hablé sin parar, intentando anular mi sentencia de muerte. Mientras él me escuchara, yo seguiría viva. Cuando se lo hube contado todo, y no tuve más remedio que quedarme callada, una sonrisa iluminó lentamente el rostro del inspector. Por fin me prestaba atención.  
—Así pues —concluí —La única explicación posible es que Ichigo lo organizó todo deliberadamente para que el grupo de Senna bajara por el lado equivocado de la cresta.-  
Kyoraku sonrió abiertamente.  
— ¿Gelb? ¿Así es como se dice amarillo en alemán?-  
—Sí —confirmé.  
—No está mal —dijo el inspector—Hay que reconocer que no está nada mal.-  
—Entonces ¿me cree?-  
Kyoraku se encogió de hombros.  
—No sé qué decirle. Es posible. Pero quizá lo oyeran mal. O quizá gritó "Help", verdaderamente.-  
—Pero ya le he explicado por qué no puede ser.-  
—No importa. Eso es asunto de las autoridades de Nepal, o de donde sea.-  
—Ya, pero no se trata de eso. Yo he descubierto un patrón de conducta. ¿No cree usted que, teniendo en cuenta lo que le he contado, vale la pena investigar los otros dos asesinatos?-  
Me pareció que el inspector se sentía acorralado; guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que yo le había contado y decidía qué contestarme. Me sujeté a la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de caerme.  
—No—dijo finalmente. Quise protestar, pero el inspector agregó —Señora Kuchiki, no me negará que le he hecho el favor de escuchar lo que usted quería contarme. Lo único que puedo decirle es que, si quiere seguir adelante con esto, se dirija a las autoridades competentes. Pero, a menos que tenga algo más concreto que ofrecerles, no creo que ellos puedan ayudarla.-  
—No importa —dije con voz monótona, desprovista de toda emoción. Y era la verdad, ya no importaba. No podía hacer nada más.  
—¿Qué quiere decir?-  
—Ahora Ichigo ya lo sabe todo. Ésta era mi última oportunidad. Tiene usted razón, desde luego, no tengo ninguna prueba, sólo lo sé. Porque conozco a Ichigo. —Iba a levantarme, a despedirme y marcharme, pero tuve un impulso; me incliné hacia delante y le cogí la mano a Kyoraky. Él se sorprendió—. ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?-  
—Shunsui —me contestó, incómodo.  
—Si en las próximas semanas se entera de que me he suicidado, o de que me ha atropellado un tren, o de que me he ahogado, habrá muchos testimonios de que últimamente me he comportado de forma extraña, y será fácil deducir que me he suicidado en un momento de trastorno mental transitorio, o que sufría una crisis nerviosa y podía tener un accidente en cualquier momento. Pero no será verdad. Yo quiero seguir viva. ¿De acuerdo?-  
Kyoraku retiró discretamente su mano de la mía.  
—No le va a pasar nada —dijo—Hable con su marido. Seguro que podrán aclarar las cosas.-  
—Pero si...-  
Entonces nos interrumpieron. Un agente uniformado llamó al detective; hablaron en voz baja, mirándome de vez en cuando. Kyoraku asintió con la cabeza, y el agente volvió por donde había llegado. El inspector se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y me miró con expresión solemne.  
—Su marido está en la entrada.-  
—Claro—dije amargamente.  
—No—aclaró él con delicadeza —no es lo que usted cree. Ha venido con un médico. Quiere ayudarla.-  
—¿Con un médico?-  
—Tengo entendido que últimamente ha estado usted sometida a una fuerte presión. Se ha comportado de forma irracional. Creo que se hizo pasar por periodista, o algo así. ¿Podemos hacerlos pasar?-  
—No me importa —dije.


End file.
